Este hombre es para mi
by Mibel Ardley
Summary: Londres 1870. Las gemelas Susana y Candice White pueden parecer idénticas, pero Susana es vanidosa y Candy esconde su belleza. Cuando el padre de ambas muere, deben trasladarse a Chicago donde conocen a Terrence Grandchester. Por quien se decidira Terry?
1. Chapter 1

**Este hombre es para mí**

Adaptacion de Un hombre para mi de Johanna Lindsey

Argumento

Londres 1870. Las gemelas Susana y Candice White pueden parecer idénticas, pero Susana es caprichosa, temperamental y muy vanidosa, mientras que la enérgica Candy esconde su belleza detrás de sus gafas y sus ropas descuidadas. Cuando el padre de ambas muere, las dos refinadas muchachas deben abandonar su tierra natal para trasladarse al rancho de su tía, a las afueras de Chicago. Allí conocen a Terrence Grandchester, hijo de un ranchero vecino.

A pesar de que heredará la propiedad de su padre, Terrence prefiere el trabajo duro a vivir bajo la sombra de éste. Candy está fascinada con la ruda masculinidad, pero sabe que, como ha ocurrido con todos los hombres que ella y su hermana han conocido, él acabará eligiendo a Susana o esta vez si ha conseguido un Hombre para ella

**Capítulo 1**

George White fue sepultado una mañana a finales del otoño en Londres en el año de 1870, la ciudad donde había nacido y vivido toda su vida. Su esposa, Rosemary, fallecida años antes, se encontraba enterrada en uno de los cementerios más antiguos de la ciudad, el cual ya se encontraba clausurado por haber llegado al límite de su capacidad. Y ella desde el más allá estaba agradecida de que no fuera enterrado en el mismo cementerio ya que nunca se amaron.

Por obra de Susana White se colocó en la lápida: "Aquí descansa George White, amado padre de Susana y Candice.", aunque Candy hubiera omitido la palabra "amado"

El funeral fue rápido y austero, solo se encontraban sus dos hijas, algunos criados y unos cuantos socios. Los presente tal vez esperaban observar en Susana, la misma escena suscitada años atrás cuando murió Rosemary y Candy esta desconsolale por la pérdida de su madre, la cual para ella había sido la única persona en amarla en esa casa, ya que era la consentida de su padre desde el mismo día de su nacimiento. Debería de haber sido así, pero esa escena nunca se dio. Desde el día que le dieron la noticia de que su padre habría muerto en un accidente de coches, Susana no había derramado ni una lágrima de dolor o sufrimiento por la pérdida.

Para todos los presentes Susana estaba en shock, y estaba tan conmocionada que no sabía cómo expresar los sentimientos por la perdida. Candy tendría que haber estado de acuerdo con esta afirmación sino fuera por el hecho de que su hermana hablaba de forma natural de la muerte de su padre.

Por lo que llego George a demostrar en vida sólo había sido capaz de amar a una persona a un tiempo, por lo cual solo había amado a Susana desde el día en que nació, y Candice se había dado cuenta de ello cuando era muy pequeña, por el hecho que ambas hermanas podían estar en la misma habitación y este solo vería a Susana, para el Candy no existía. En cuanto a sus necesidades materiales siempre fueron atendidas pero no así sus necesidades de afectos.

Sus padres nunca se amaron, como muchos matrimonios de la época el matrimonio de sus padres fue un arreglo entre familias. No tuvo abuelos paternos para ver cómo era que se demostraba el afecto entre los miembros de la familia White. Candice sabia por comentarios que su padre tenía una hermana que se había ido a vivir al nuevo mundo, cuando eran aún muy niñas para recordala, y su padre nunca hablaba de ella.

Debido al trato presentado por George hacia Candy su madre Rosemary había intentado hacer una balanza en afecto entre sus hijas, trayendo como consecuencia que Susana que siempre había querido que su atención fuera solo para ella se fuera sintiendo celosa de Candy, el cual al pasar de los años se fue acrecentando y ahora era tan grande como el Gran Cañón.

Susana debido a las desproporcionadas atenciones por parte de su padre, se creía que solo ella debía tener la atención de todos los que la rodearan, lo que la convertía en una mala persona, o como Candy llego a pensar en una arpía sin corazón. A ella no le importaba los sentimientos de las demás personas, lo único importante era ser el centro de atención y que todos le rindieran pleitesía.

Ya en edad casadera como se encontraban Candy y Susana, la casa White era muy visitada, claro está que había dos razones: la primera la fortuna de George White y la belleza de Susana, y esto le agradaba en gran medida a ella, debido a toda la atención que la que era objeto. Y pesar de ser tan deseada por el género masculino ella aun no encontraba al hombre que le gustara para casarse.

El matrimonio de Susana, era lo que más deseaba y rogaba Candy que sucediera, por con ese hecho ella comenzaría a tener una vida real y sin temores, ya no habría porque esconderse y dejaría el disfraz que llevaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ya que si algo aprendido con los años era que mientras las dos estuvieran en la misma casa no tendría vida propia y eso lo había aprendido de forma dura, ya que si ella osaba en mostrar interés por algún posible pretendiente para ella, Susana se encargaba de recordarle que eso no está permitido para ella.

Porque si algún joven mostraba interés por Candy, en vez de a ella, Susana se empecinaba y utilizaba todos sus encantos para conquistarlo y luego dejarlos humillados, solo por el hecho de haberse sentido atraído por su hermana gemela y no por ella.

Si Candy y Susana eran hermanas gemelas, sin embargo Candy había tomado todas las previsiones para disimular tal hecho. Por lo cual después de la muerte de su madre, comenzó su transformación, la cual consistía en usar ropas de colores neutros, y de cortes sencillos, de cuellos altos y holgados. El peinado utilizado consistía en un rollete en la base de la nuca, al estilo de una anciana. Y como accesorio final utilizaba unas lentes de gran montura y de cristales con un bastante aumento, con los cuales sus ojos se vieran al doble de su tamaño y de una forma extraña.

Esa misma tarde se dio la lectura del testamento en el estudio de su padre. Como era de esperarse Susana a pesar del luto se veía radiante. El vestido era de corte sencillo, con aplicaciones en pedrería en su falda, se había recogido sus rizos dorados en un modesto moño. Y Candy por su parte, pasaba inadvertida, como siempre, no llevaba ningún vestido elaborado, ni peinados elaborados. Verlas una al lado una de otra era como ver una polilla junto a una mariposa.

Con Niel Legan, el abogado de su padre, sentado en el escritorio que había sido de él, se comenzó la lectura del testamento, si la menor sorpresa, George había incluido en este los sirvientes de mayor confianza, con una asignación mensual de por vida. Y sus hijas heredaban el resto del patrimonio familiar, en partes iguales, este consistía en varias propiedades en distintas partes de Inglaterra y Escocia. También acciones en una docena de negocios. Y cuando ya Susana se sentía en las nubes por lo rica que era, y no le importaba tener que compartir el dinero con su hermana, hasta que Niel continúo:

— Existe una condición para que ustedes gocen de su herencia. Hizo una pausa, tomo un sorbo de agua. — Su padre temía que fueran engañadas por cazafortunas, por lo cual solo recibirán su herencia luego de casadas y hasta el día que eso ocurra solo recibirán una mesada, para sus gastos básicos. Y les ha nombrado como tutora a su tía Elroy.

Todos estaban a la expectativa por la reacción de Susana, la cual estaba en completa calma, por su semblante parecía que todavía no terminada de entender las implicaciones de lo que el abogado acababa de decir. Niel miraba a una y a otra, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿están claras con estas condiciones?

— ¿Lo que eso significa es que debemos ir a vivir con la tía Elroy?, pregunto Candy con recelo

— Srta. White esta en lo correcto, yo sé que esto le resultara desagradable y deprimente, ya que deben dejar todo con lo que han crecido y lejos de las comodidades que aquí disfrutan, pero lamentablemente no lo puedo evitar.

— Si le soy sincera no lo siento en lo absoluto ya que no tengo estima ni cariño por esta ciudad.

Y en ese momento sucedió lo que se esperaba de un momento a otro, Susana se levantó tan de prisa de donde del sillón donde estaba sentada. — ni piensen que yo me iré de esta ciudad, ¿acaso mi padre se había sufrido de alguna tipo de demencia mientras redactaba el testamento? ¿Tiene usted idea de donde vive la Tía Elroy? ¡Eso está al otro lado del océano, en esa tierra de salvajes!

— No estoy de acuerdo contigo Susana, contesto Candy.

— Callate, le grito Susana, ya fuera de sus cabales. — Si ese es tu deseo por mi está bien, vete a esas tierras inhóspitas, pero yo me voy a casar en Londres, y me quedare en esta casa.

Y diciendo esto último salió del estudio, sin siquiera darse cuenta que Niel, iba a decir algo. A los pocos minutos volvió de la mano de Tomas Stevenson, uno de los tantos enamorados y uno de los pocos que se habían enterado del fallecimiento de su padre y venia en ese momento a dar el pesame.

Susana les dijo con aire de triunfo, — no puedo marcharme de Londres ya que estoy comprometida con el Sr. Stevenson.

En ese momento Niel les dijo — Si es su deseo casarse con este joven lo puede hacer pero perderá su herencia, ya que su tía es la tutora y es ella quien debe dar su consentimiento para que se realice el enlace.

— Claro si el Sr. Stevenson esté dispuesto a viajar con usted para que lo conozca su tía y poder obtener su consentimiento, y de esta manera poder cobrar su herencia, no veo inconvenientes.

— Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, exclamo Susana, — mi padre me conocía muy bien y este sabía lo que odio viajar en barco.

Candy se limitó a verla, mientras Susana seguía con sus lamentaciones. Hasta que en un momento no aguanto más y le grito — Nuestro padre no se murió para fastidiarte, tal vez pensó que cuando el muriera ya estarías bien casada con un joven que te apreciara.

Y mientras Susana seguía en su parloteo e improperios en contra de su padre, Tomas, se aclaró la garganta — Susana no tengo inconveniente de acompañarte para solicitar el permiso de tu tía y de esta manera poder casarme contigo.

— Que dices, deja de decir tonterías, le contesto Susana. — ¿es que no has entendido que…

Y es ese momento Candy a sabiendas de lo que iba a decir interrumpió a Susana para que no destruyera a un ser con corazón. — Sr. Tomas es mejor que se marche en este momento ya que mi hermana se encuentra un poco perturbada por los últimos acontecimientos.

— ¡Un poco perturbada¡ — grito Susana, no hermana estoy muy alterada, por lo cual te pido Tomas que te marches de mi casa, ya que no tengo motivos para casarme contigo.

Candy pudo ver como se descomponía el rostro de Tomas en el momento en que Susana les decía esas palabras tan hirientes. Era muy distinta a que se le había observado en el momento que entro llevando del brazo a Susana. Ya que el realmente quería a Susana y lo que más deseaba era hacerla su esposa, y por alguna razón que Candy no comprendía este no había conocido a la verdadera Susana hasta hoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este hombre es para mí**

**Capítulo 2**

La tía Elroy era la única propietaria de un rancho y había asumido la conducción del mismo al morir su marido, esta aprendió bien como criar el ganado y podría haberse encargado de todo con facilidad, salvo por algo: carecía de buenos peones que le hicieran caso. El rancho estaba ubicado en las fértiles Llanuras de los Grandes Lagos de Michigan, poseía unas tierras inmejorables debido a que su propiedad era cruzaba por un afluente del rio. El rancho no llegaba a tener mil cabezas de ganado por lo cual se consideraba pequeño para el resto de sus vecinos, no obstante poseía la capacidad para albergar ganado de otras especies y no solo vacuno.

Elroy desesperada, se había planteado seriamente vender el rancho. Todos sus peones buenos se habían ido cuando su marido había muerto. Había hecho correr la voz en el pueblo de que buscaba personal, pero cualquier peón que valiera algo buscaba trabajo en la finca de los Grandchester. Y los únicos dispuestos a trabajar para ella eran adolescentes inexpertos y jóvenes procedentes del Este, pero a quienes había que enseñar todos los pasos de la cría de ganado. Estaba dispuesta a enseñar. Pero ellos no lo estaban a aprender, por lo menos no de una mujer mayor a la que consideraban una segunda madre. Como un montón de jovencitos, la oían pero no la escuchaban. Sus instrucciones les entraban por una oreja y les salían por la otra. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y vender el rancho, había llegado Terruce Grandchester.

Conocía a Terry desde hacía muchos años. Era el hijo de su vecino, Richard Grandchester, un ranchero que sí aspiraba a ser conocido como un «rey del ganado». Richard poseía el mayor rancho de la zona y siempre estaba intentando ampliarlo. Habría llamado a la puerta de Elroy si hubiera sabido que pensaba vender. Sólo que Elroy no quería vender realmente, sino que creía que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, dado lo mal que le habían ido las cosas tras la muerte de su marido. Pero Terry había cambiado su situación, y Elroy seguía dando las gracias por la tormenta que lo había llevado al Lakewood hacía tres meses.

Había sido la peor tormenta del invierno. Y la única razón por la que Terry estaba cerca cuando estalló era que se había peleado con su padre y se iba de casa para siempre. Elroy le había dado alojamiento aquella noche. Como era un hombre astuto, se había percatado de que algo no iba bien y a la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, había logrado que ella le contara los problemas de los cuales estaba padeciendo en el rancho.

Elroy no había esperado que le ofreciera ayuda, aunque debería haberlo hecho, pues Richard Grandchester podía tener muy mal genio, pero había educado muy bien a su hijo Terry.

Le estaba tan agradecida que, de haber sido veinte años más joven, se habría enamorado de él. Sin embargo, era lo bastante mayor, o casi lo bastante mayor, para ser la madre de Terry, y lo cierto era que, aunque nadie lo sabía, estaba enamorada de su padre. Lo había estado desde el día en que lo conoció hacía doce años, cuando Richard fue al rancho a darles la bienvenida a la zona a ella y a su marido, y les había regalado cien cabezas de ganado para ayudarles a poner en marcha su rancho en ciernes.

Richard era el hombre más atractivo que Elroy había conocido en su vida, lo que, unido a su amabilidad aquel día, le había ido abriendo camino hacia un rincón de su corazón y se había quedado en él. N i su marido ni Richard habían sabido nunca sus sentimientos. Nadie lo sabría jamás si podía evitarlo. Y, a pesar de que la mujer de Richard había muerto mucho antes de que ella lo conociera y de que su propio marido había muerto hacía un tiempo ya, nunca había pensado hacer algo respecto a lo que sentía por su vecino.

Richard Grandchester era demasiado imponente para ella, rico, todavía atractivo, con una personalidad destacada; un hombre que podría tener cualquier mujer que quisiera si se lo proponía. Mientras que ella era una pelirroja temerosa que no había despertado nunca admiración de joven y mucho menos ahora que se acercaba a los cuarenta.

Terry era en muchos aspectos como su padre, demasiado guapo para su propio bien; a pesar de todo, Elroy no tenía noticia de que hubiera roto ningún corazón por el camino, así que no creía que se aprovechara de su atractivo en ese sentido. Podía haber sido un poco pendenciero de muchacho, podía haber chocado con su padre bastante a menudo, pero era digno de confianza. Si decía que haría algo, pasara lo que pasara, lo hacía. Y, por supuesto, lo habían educado para convertirse en el mejor ganadero de los alrededores. Lo habían educado para hacerse cargo de la vasta finca de los Grandchester.

Terry no tardó demasiado en transformar el puñado de novatos con los que Elroy no avanzaba en un equipo dinámico. Los peones lo admiraban, qué caray, lo adoraban. Sabía cómo tratar a los hombres, de modo que ni siquiera se sentían mal cuando tenía que reprenderlos. Estaban más que dispuestos a aprender de él, y lo hicieron.

Terry era ganadero hasta la médula. Lo lógico sería que montara su propio rancho en algún otro lugar. Claro que, de hacerlo, rompería los lazos con su padre, y Elroy no creía que ésa fuera su intención. Al irse de casa intentaba decir algo a su padre. Daba tiempo a Richard para que entendiera lo que ese algo significaba y lo aceptara.

De todos modos, Elroy era realista. Tres meses era tiempo suficiente para que alguien entendiera. Terry se iría pronto, a otro lugar o a casa para arreglar las cosas con su padre. Aunque esperaba que la dejara en buenas manos. Parecía dedicar mucho esfuerzo a preparar a su peón de más edad, Jimmy, para que se hiciera cargo de todo cuando él ya no estuviera. Uno o dos meses más y Jimmy sería un capataz excelente. No le cabía ninguna duda. Pero no sabía si Terry se quedaría ese necesario par de meses más.

Seguramente sí. La semana anterior, Elroy se había torcido un tobillo y, aunque ya se sentía mucho mejor, no lo demostraba. Terry estaba preocupado por ella desde el accidente, y estaba bastante segura de que, en ese estado de ánimo, el joven se quedaría.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este hombre es para mí**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

><p>Como la mayoría de las noches después de cenar, Elroy se reunió con Terry en el porche para disfrutar un rato de la puesta de sol. Era un porche largo y amplio, y es que la casa que se levantaba tras él era de buenas dimensiones. El marido de Elroy no había escatimado al construir su hogar. Como ella era del lado del océano, estaba acostumbrada a las comodidades, él se las quiso proveer.<p>

Unos años después de su llegada a Michigan habían añadido un segundo piso a la casa para albergar a los hijos que esperaban tener. Elroy no sabía por qué no habían sido bendecidos en ese sentido. No era por no haberlo intentado, sino que simplemente no habían llegado.

Desde el barracón les llegaron las notas suaves de una guitarra. Cuky era muy hábil con ese instrumento, y casi se había convertido en un ritual que tocara unas canciones por la tarde mientras los hombres se relajaban tras una jornada de trabajo. Elroy siempre lo oía de lejos. El barracón era el único sitio del rancho al que se prohibía a sí misma el acceso.

Terry dormía con el resto de los hombres, pero como era el hijo del ranchero más rico de la zona, nadie consideraba extraño que Elroy insistiera en que cenara con ella en la casa. También acostumbraban a ser sólo ellos dos quienes ocupaban el porche al anochecer. No siempre charlaban. El rancho funcionaba tan bien que, la mayoría de los días, lo que había que comentar se decía en la cena y el rato del porche quedaba destinado a una introspección silenciosa.

Elroy iba a hacerlo así esa noche, pero la mirada ausente de Terry y la dirección que tomaba, la llevó a sospechar que pensaba en su padre. Ella también pensaba a menudo en Richard, si bien de otro modo.

Le sorprendía que Richard no hubiese averiguado aún que Terry estaba en Lakewood. Habían advertido a los peones que no mencionaran nunca al joven cuando fueran al pueblo, pero con la cantidad de alcohol que fluía en esas visitas, era imposible estar seguro de que no se le escapara a alguno. Y sabían que Richard había contratado a algunos de los mejores rastreadores para encontrar a Terry.

Aunque no había nada que rastrear porque la tormenta que lo había conducido hasta ella había borrado su rastro. Y nadie, ni siquiera Richard, sospechaba que hubiese recalado tan cerca de casa, a sólo unos kilómetros de distancia. De todos modos, si Terry extrañaba su hogar, Elroy no intentaría impedir que solucionara los problemas con su padre. Los dos hombres habían estado siempre unidos, a pesar de discrepar en muchas cosas.

—¿Le echas de menos? —preguntó Elroy en voz baja.

—Ni hablar —soltó Terry en un tono quejoso que la hizo sonreír.

—¿Todavía no estás preparado para volver a casa?

—¿Qué casa? —contestó él con sarcasmo—. Se había convertido en un circo con la presencia de Eliza y su madre. Papá había concertado ese matrimonio sin siquiera comentármelo, y las instaló en nuestra casa hasta el día de la boda. Todavía no me puedo creer que hiciera algo así.

—Es simpática —comentó Elroy, en defensa de Richard—. La conocí hace unos años, en una de las barbacoas de tu padre. Y también es hermosa, si no recuerdo mal.

—Aunque fuera la cosa más linda a este lado de Río Grande, saldría corriendo en sentido contrarío.

—¿Porque Richard la eligió para ti?

—Sobre todo por eso —admitió Terry—. Pero si hay un ápice de inteligencia en el cerebro de esa chica, está ahí por casualidad.

Elroy intentó contener una carcajada pero no lo consiguió.

—Supongo que no hablé con ella lo suficiente para percatarme de ello —contestó.

—Considérate afortunada.

Elroy no insistió. Estaba contenta de que no quisiera volver a casa pero a la vez triste porque tanto él como su padre debían estar pasándolo muy mal con aquel distanciamiento. Lo cierto era que extrañaría a Terry. Puede que no hubiese amado a su marido, pero por lo menos había sido una buena compañía y, desde su muerte, se había sentido sola.

El cielo se veía aún rojo cuando el jinete llegó a la casa, galopando a toda velocidad.

—Será mejor que entres, Terry. Creo que es el repartidor de correo, y si te ve bien, te reconocerá.

Terry asintió y se metió en la casa. Elroy se levantó para recibir al jinete

—Buenas noches, Will. Un poco tarde para hacer una entrega, ¿no?

—Sí, señora. El caballo perdió una herradura y me ha retrasado unas horas. Pero pensé que podía ser importante y no quise esperar a mañana. —Le entregó la carta que tanto se había esforzado en llevarle y se tocó la punta del sombrero a modo de saludo — Llegaré tarde a cenar. Buenas noches.

Elroy le dijo adiós con la mano y entró cojeando en la casa para detenerse en la lámpara más cercana a fin de leer la carta. Terry había recogido el sombrero y estaba a punto de irse a dormir.

La exclamación «¡El muy cabrón! ¡hijo del averno!» que soltó Elroy, lo detuvo en la puerta principal.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermano, que se ha muerto.

—Lo siento. No sabía que tuvieras un hermano.

—Desearía no haberlo tenido, así que no lo sientas. Jamás nos llevamos bien. De hecho, sería bastante exacto decir que no podíamos vernos. Por eso esta carta no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿Por qué te lo comunican?

—Porque ha dejado a sus hijas a mi cargo. ¿Qué rayos esperaba que hiciera con sus hijas a mi edad?

—¿Tenía alguna otra opción?

—Supongo que no —contestó Elroy con el ceño fruncido—. Me imagino que ahora que George ha muerto soy su única familia. Teníamos otra hermana, que era gemela mía, pero murió hace mucho.

—¿Ningún familiar por parte de madre?

—No, ella era la última de su linaje, aparte de sus hijas. Elroy siguió leyendo, y añadió—: Vaya por Dios. Parece que voy a tener que pedirte otro favor, Terry.

—Ni se te ocurra —exclamó, horrorizado por un instante—. Ni siquiera estoy casado, No voy a criar…

—Tranquilo, hombre —le interrumpió Elroy, divertida por su error—. Sólo necesito que alguien vaya a buscarlas a New Yord y las acompañe hasta aquí, no que las adopte. Al parecer, salieron a la vez que esta carta, por caminos distintos, pero el correo no es siempre más rápido. Ya podrían haber llegado. Yo iría, pero me temo que esta torcedura me retrasaría demasiado.

—Es una distancia muy larga, ir y volver podría llevar una semana.

—Sí, pero una buena parte del trayecto puede hacerse en tren, y la mayoría del resto, en diligencia. Sólo es incómodo el último tramo. Pero ya se lo pediré a otro. Siempre se me olvida que estás escondiéndote de tu padre.

—No, Te preocupes yo ire a buscar a tus sobrinas — aseguró Terry mientras se sacudía el sombrero contra la pierna—. No importará demasiado que a estas alturas, papá me encuentre. Saldré mañana a primera hora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Este hombre es para mí**

**Capítulo 4**

Susana y Candy tenían que haber esperado el New York. Esta ciudad era el destino final de la amable pareja que Niel Legan había encontrado para que las acompañara, y estaban más que dispuestos a alojar a las chicas con ellos hasta que Elroy Andley llegara a buscarlas. Pero Susana se negó en redondo.

No había dejado de quejarse hasta aquel momento. Incluso antes de dejar la casa, se había quejado ya de lo apresurado de su marcha. Pero el día después del entierro zarpaba un barco, y Niel les había sugerido encarecidamente que lo tomaran, ya que no habría ningún otro en varias semanas. De nuevo en tierra firme, Susana debería haberse apaciguado un poco, pero no, el concurrido puerto de New York, se convirtió en su nuevo blanco de insultos e improperios.

De todos modos, Candy había logrado disfrutar del viaje por mar. Era la primera vez que subía a un barco y todo le parecía interesante. El aire salado, la ropa de cama húmeda, las cubiertas ventosas y a veces resbaladizas, intentar caminar sin tropezar con nada o acostumbrase al movimiento del barco eran novedades para ella, y eran esas mismas cosas las que más quejas provocaban en Susana.

Era sorprendente que el capitán no hubiera lanzado a Susana por la borda. Una vez, Candy le había oído farfullar para sí mismo la posibilidad de hacerlo. Y Susana vivió un momento angustioso a los cuatro días de viaje, cuando acabó colgada de la barandilla mientras el mar daba lengüetazos al costado del barco. Había jurado que alguien la había empujado, lo que era ridículo, aunque, con probabilidad, casi todos a bordo lo hubieran pensado más de una vez.

El comportamiento de Susana había sido como Candy había esperado. Cuando su hermana había dicho que no soportaba viajar, no había exagerado. Y cuando Susana se sentía abatida, quería que todos los demás también lo estuvieran. Candy logró evitar ese estado de ánimo, pero es que hacía mucho que había aprendido a «no escuchar» a su hermana cuando se ponía especialmente pesada. Sus compañeros habían adoptado la misma actitud, y antes del final del viaje, asentían y mascullaban frases adecuadas, aunque había dejado de «escuchar» a Susana.

Puede que ésa fuera la razón de que no trataran de impedir que las chicas partieran solas. Aunque era más probable que estuvieran contentos de librarse de Susana. Y las dos ya eran bastante mayores para viajar solas. Además, estaba con ellas su doncella, Dorothy. Era unos años mayor que ellas, y en la mayoría de círculos sería considerada una acompañante apropiada.

Candy procuró persuadir a su hermana de que esperaran a que llegara su tía. Señaló que podrían cruzarse con ella por el camino sin ni siquiera saberlo. Pero Susana había insistido que a lo mejor la tía Elroy no había recibido aún la carta de Niel, de modo que esperar en New York sólo era una pérdida de tiempo. Candy sabía, por supuesto, que era inútil intentar convencer a su hermana. A Susana sólo le importaba su opinión, y jamás se equivocaba. Que muchas veces no tuviera razón no hacia al caso.

Unos días después se hallaban tiradas en un pueblecito bastante alejado de su destino. Varios contratiempos e incidentes inesperados habían contribuido a tan lamentable situación, pero en el fondo, la culpa seguía siendo totalmente de Susana. ¿Lo aceptó ella? Claro que no. Desde su punto de vista, la culpa era siempre de los demás, nunca suya.

El plan original era viajar hasta Chicago en tren, pero este plan fue cambiado en el momento en que el tren donde viajaban fue victima de un robo por lo cual se alejaron varios kilómetros de la línea principal., llevándolas a hasta Mansfiel.

Candy consideraba el asalto al tren como algo que podría contar a sus nietos, si tenía alguno. Era algo apasionante una vez terminado, aunque aterrador mientras había ocurrido. El tren había parado en seco, y antes de que pudieran recuperarse, cuatro hombres armados habían irrumpido gritando en el vagón de pasajeros. Parecían nerviosos, claro que tal vez aquello fuera normal dadas las circunstancias.

Dos de los hombres habían recorrido el pasillo exigiendo que les entregaran los objetos de valor mientras los otros dos vigilaban las salidas. Candy tenía guardada la mayoría del dinero para el viaje en los baúles, y sólo llevaba una pequeña cantidad en el bolso, así que no dudo en entregarlo. Susana, sin embargo, lo llevaba todo en el bolso, así que cuando se lo arrebataron, gritó enojada e intentó recuperarlo.

Sonó un disparo. Candy no podía afirmar con seguridad si el hombre había fallado a propósito o debido al nerviosismo, pero la bala pasó por encima de la cabeza de Susana, por muy poco. Es probable que sintiera el calor del disparo porque se había producido tan cerca de ella que le quedó la cara manchada de pólvora. Aunque dado que había dejado conmocionada a Susana, que se sentó y calló, que el hombre no volvió a disparar y siguió pasillo abajo para terminar de robar.

El resultado del atraco, al margen de la reducción de sus fondos, fue que Susana se negó en redondo a viajar más en tren, pero, aún así, se bajaron en el siguiente pueblo y por decisión de Susana siguieron adelante en diligencia. Está no seguía la misma ruta del tren claro pero esto poco le importo lo que ella quería era no volver a montarse en un tren.

Pero nunca llegó a la siguiente parada. Tras recibir cada pocos minutos los ataques de Susana sobre los baches del camino, el conductor empezó a beber de una petaca que guardaba bajo el asiento, se emborrachó y se perdió por completo junto con sus pasajeros. Se pasó dos días intentando, sin suerte, encontrar el camino que lo devolviera a la ruta prevista.

Era increíble que la diligencia no se averiara sin una pista decente por donde circular. También lo era que el conductor no se hubiera ido sin ellas, pues estaba furioso consigo mismo y con Susana, por haberle empujado a beber. Al final, un olor a pollo frito los había conducido hasta una casa donde les habían indicado el camino hasta el pueblo más cercano.

Y era allí donde se hallaban tiradas entonces, porque el conductor sí las había abandonado en aquel punto, junto con el coche, porque se imaginaba que de todos modos iba a quedarse sin trabajo. Desenganchó uno de los seis caballos y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra. En realidad, dijo dos, o más bien las murmuró mientras Susana le gritaba para pedirle explicaciones cuando se preparaba para partir. Ella no le oyó decir «hasta nunca», pero Candy sí.

Por desgracia, no las dejó en un pueblo simplemente pequeño, sino en uno que apenas estaba poblado. De los catorce edificios iniciales, sólo tres seguían ocupados y en funcionamiento. Era un caso de mala especulación. El fundador del pueblo creía que el ferrocarril pasaría por allí y esperaba ganar una pequeña fortuna cuando eso sucediera. Pero el ferrocarril rodeó el pueblo, el fundador se marchó a especular a otra parte, y las personas que habían montado negocios los fueron vendiendo o abandonando.

Los tres edificios que todavía estaban abiertos eran la cantina, que también hacia las veces de tienda ya que el propietario tenía una buena amistad con un proveedor y seguía recibiendo remesas de productos de vez en cuando, una panadería que conseguía algo de cereales de un agricultor de la zona, y una casa de huéspedes que se autodenominaba hotel y que dirigía el panadero.

No era extraño que, de los pocos ocupantes, ninguno supiera cómo conducir una diligencia o estuviera dispuesto a tratar de averiguarlo. El carruaje se quedó aparcado donde lo habían abandonado, delante del hotel. Alguien había tenido la amabilidad de desenganchar el resto de los caballos, pero como no había comida para ellos en la cuadra abandonada, los soltaron para que se alimentaran en un campo de hierba alta situado detrás del pueblo, y se marcharan si querían.

Eso fue después de que Susana insistiera en que podía conducir la diligencia y sacarlos de allí. Al ver la habitación del hotel donde iban a tener que hospedarse y descubrir que era el peor alojamiento con que se habían encontrado hasta el momento, Susana estaba decidida por completo a marcharse del pueblo de inmediato o, por lo menos, antes de tener que dormir en una habitación tan horrorosa.

A Candy tampoco le gustaba el alojamiento. Las sábanas de la cama individual estaban raídas y puede que alguna vez hubieran sido blancas, pero ahora eran de un gris mohoso. En una pared había un agujero redondo, como si alguien la hubiera atravesado con el puño. La alfombra era un nido de pulgas desde que un perro viejo ocupaba la habitación. Podía verse cómo las pulgas saltaban por ella a la espera de que llegara su huésped a echar su cabezada diaria. Y era una incógnita de dónde procedían las manchas del suelo.

En cualquier caso, por mucho que detestaran la idea de quedarse en ese hotel, el plan alternativo de Susana no merecía ser tenido en cuenta aunque hubiera podido mover la diligencia. No pudo. Pero se frustró intentándolo.

Candy y Dorothy se quedaron en el porche del hotel, observando. No iban a subir al coche mientras la señorita sabelotodo lo condujera. Los pocos vecinos del pueblo se divirtieron de lo lindo viéndola, antes de regresar a sus respectivos edificios. Y Candy y Dorothy se pasaron el resto de la tarde limpiando su habitación para que dormir en ella fuera, por lo menos, un poco tolerable.

Estaban tiradas allí, y no tenían idea de por cuánto tiempo. No había telégrafo, ni línea de diligencia, ni sillas de montar disponibles si se hubieran planteado utilizar los caballos para el viaje, ni un coche de alquiler que hubieran podido manejar, ni tampoco un guía que las orientara para volver hasta el ferrocarril.

Susana, por supuesto, se quejó de su situación todo el día. Mencionar que eran precisamente sus quejas las que la habían provocado era inútil. Y aunque Susana daba a entender que no volverían a ver la civilización, Candy era más optimista, en especial después de que el panadero comentara que las diligencias eran demasiado valiosas para dejarlas abandonadas y que alguien iría a buscar el vehículo a fin de ponerlo de nuevo en servicio.

Candy no dudaba que su tía también las estaría buscando, o que habría mandado a alguien a buscarlas. Era probable que se enfadara con ellas por haber seguido el viaje por su cuenta y causado problemas adicionales para encontrarlas. No era una buena forma de empezar su relación con aquella pariente a la que ninguna de las dos conocía y que ahora era su tutora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este hombre es para mí**

**Capítulo 5**

Habían transcurrido cuatro días en aquel pueblo deprimente, prácticamente fantasma. Como no había sino unos cuantos viejos o, al menos, ningún hombre que pudiera despertar los celos de Susana si prestaba algo de atención a Candy, ésta no estaba tan pendiente de llevar las gafas pegadas al puente de la nariz. Era un lujo poder ver bien todo el tiempo, en lugar de sólo cuando miraba por encima de los cristales, o cuando se quitaba las gafas.

Hacia unos tres años que llevaba unos lentes que no necesitaba. La idea se le ocurrió cuando encontró un par y se lo probó por curiosidad. Se había visto en un espejo, y el cambio de aspecto era tan espectacular, que había ido a casa y se había quejado de problemas de visión y dolores de cabeza, y su padre le había dicho distraídamente que le pusiera solución. Lo hizo, y un mes después tenía un par de gafas, y unas cuantas más de recambio.

Estaba muy orgullosa de esa idea. Había intentado ya diferenciar su aspecto del de su hermana para no parecerse a ella ni siquiera un poco. Llevaba el cabello peinado de modo totalmente distinto. Susana ya había empezado a usar algo de maquillaje. Candy seguía sin emplearlo. Susana prefería ropas de lo más elegante, aunque algo llamativas. Candy también llevaba prendas con estilo, pero elegía tonos más usados eran los negros, gris, menos favorecedores.

Pero eso no había bastado para que «pasara desapercibida», que era el objetivo al que aspiraba. Hasta que tuvo esa idea brillante, materializada en un par de gafas que, puestas como era debido, le ampliaban los ojos y le conferían un aspecto solemne, muy poco favorecedor. No veía nada con ellas, sólo formas borrosas, y eso hacía que pareciera propensa a los accidentes. Y la gente tendía por naturaleza a alejarse de las personas que no dejaban de tropezar con las cosas.

En aquel momento, los tres perros del pueblo avisaban de que alguien se acercaba. Pero los ladridos eran lejanos, y como aquellos perros parecían ladrar a la mínima y entre sí con regularidad, Candy no prestó atención. Leía un periódico viejo que había encontrado en el porche del hotel, sólo porque hacia un agradable calor para ser otoño y llegaba una ligera brisa de la calle principal, o mejor dicho, de la única calle.

Prestó atención, sin embargo, cuando cada uno de los vecinos salió de sus edificios respectivos y empezó a mirar hacia la entrada del pueblo. Al parecer, distinguían la diferencia del sonido de los ladridos cuando los animales no hacían ruido porque sí, sino porque habían visto algo realmente interesante.

Susana echaba una cabezada en el coche, situado en medio de la calle. Estaba agotada de tanto quejarse, por cualquier cambio en el clima y las pulgas de la habitación la habían picado tanto que había empezado a dormir en el coche por la noche a pesar que ya pronto llegaría el invierno y a dar cabezadas en él durante el día.

Los ladridos no despertaron a Susana, pero sí las primeras palabras dichas cerca. El panadero no trabajaba aquel día y había salido al porche del hotel para situarse junto a Candy. Ambos se protegían los ojos del sol para ver mejor al desconocido que avanzaba por la calle.

Montaba un animal magnífico, de la clase que en el Este los hombres ricos venderían para participar en carreras. Era un semental de color dorado, con la crin y la cola blancas, grande y esbelto, un animal de buen tamaño para un hombre alto. En cuanto a él en sí, el sombrero de ala ancha, le sombreaba tanto el rostro que nadie lograba ver de su aspecto nada más que tenía el tórax y los hombros anchos, llevaba una camisa azul descolorida, unos pantalones y un chaleco negro y un pañuelo azul oscuro atado al cuello, prenda que parecía servir para todo tipo de cosas en la pradera.

Es un vaquero — comentó Ed Harding, el panadero, junto a Candy —. No tiene pinta de pistolero.

—Va armado — indicó Candy, que seguía mirando al desconocido.

Aquí todo el mundo va armado, señorita.

Usted no.

Yo no soy todo el mundo.

Candy había observado que aquellos viejos solían decir muchas cosas extrañas como ésa —. Pero eran un pozo de información sobre el pueblo y sus alrededores y disfrutaba charlando con ellos cuando no estaban ocupados.

Los perros no habían dejado de ladrar y habían seguido al desconocido por el pueblo. No molestaban al caballo en absoluto. El hombre les echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando, pero también parecía ignorarlos. Se detuvo al llegar al coche de la diligencia, que aún seguía en medio de la calle. Se tocó la punta del sombrero para saludar a Candy, en un gesto de mera cortesía, antes de echárselo hacia atrás y mirar a Ed Harding.

Estoy buscando a las hermanas White. Y ésta parece ser la diligencia en la que se las vio viajar por última vez.

Así es — respondió Ed —. ¿Viene de parte de la línea de diligencias?

No, de parte de su tía. He venido a buscarlas.

Pues ya era hora — se oyó decir a Susana, y en uno de sus tonos más desagradables, mientras abría la puerta del coche y bajaba de él.

El hombre se puso bien el sombrero para saludar con él a Susana y, después, con un dedo, se lo volvió a empujar hacia atrás.

¿Han sido una molestia las niñas? — preguntó luego en referencia al comentario de la joven.

Susana se lo quedó mirando como si fuera tonto. Candy estaba también demasiado ocupada observándolo boquiabierta, pero no por lo que había dicho. Eso todavía no lo había asimilado. No, desde el momento en que se había apartado el sombrero de la cara, sus atractivos rasgos la habían cautivado.

Unas mejillas bien afeitadas, la mandíbula cuadrada, una nariz recta, unos labios finos, con la piel bronceada, lo que sugería que no siempre llevaba sombrero, o que lo llevaba con frecuencia echado hacia atrás como en aquel momento.

Tenía el cabello de color castaño y abundante, y unos dos o tres centímetros por debajo de la nuca, a pesar del polvo del camino se veía brillante y cuidado. Candy supuso que por lo general lo llevaría peinado hacia atrás, pero ahora llevaba la raya en medio y sobre cada sien le caía un mechón ondulado. Unas espesas cejas le enmarcaban unos ojos zafiros cual el mar en una noche de tormenta.

Era una suerte que el aspecto de Candy pasara tan desapercibido porque, por una vez, se había olvidado por completo de subirse las gafas a lo alto de la nariz. Claro que el hombre le había dedicado sólo una mirada fugaz antes de hablar con el señor Harding, y ahora, como todos, tenía los ojos puestos en Susana.

Incluso en los actuales momentos donde estaba un poco ojerosa y con la ropa un poco arrugada por la posición que tenía dentro de la diligencia, con los cabellos un poco sueltos un poco fuera de su peinado, Susana seguía exuberantemente hermosa. No era extraño que el hombre la siguiera mirando, a pesar de que ella todavía no hubiera contestado a su pregunta, y no podía estar sólo esperando esa respuesta.

Cuando Candy se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de contemplarlo, hizo tres cosas con rapidez. Se volvió a poner las gafas en su posición de camuflaje, se aseguró de llevar el pelo hacia atrás, muy austero, y empezó a abanicarse con el periódico que tenía en la mano.

Iba a esperar que Susana se recuperara y hablara, otra cosa que estaba acostumbrada a hacer para desviar la atención de ella. Pero Susana, que acababa de despertarse, seguía algo desorientada y no daba señales de hacerlo.

El silencio prolongado, aparte del ladrido de los perros, estaba empezando a tomar un cariz ridículo, así que Candy dijo por fin, aunque vacilante:

— Tal vez esperaba un par de niñas pequeñas, ¿me equivoco?

Caramba — exclamó con rapidez el hombre, sin tener que preguntar a qué se refería. La miró un momento y se volvió de nuevo hacia Susana.

Por primera vez a Candy le molestó que la ignorasen de una forma tan rotunda. Lo que era una locura, pues se esforzaba mucho por lograr exactamente eso. Y no tendría nada de bueno atraer la atención de aquel hombre. De hecho, hacerlo sería perjudicial para la tranquilidad de aquél y la suya propia.

Así que fue un alivio, al menos desde el punto de vista de Candy, que Susana se recompusiera y preguntara:

¿Quién es usted?

Terrence Grandchester. Trabajo para su tía.

No existía modo más rápido de quedar descartado de los pensamientos de Susana como hombre merecedor de su atención que mencionar que se era un mero empleado, de cualquier tipo. Susana no perdía el tiempo con nadie que no fuera más rico que ella.

Sin mirarlo, cruzó el reducido trecho de calle que separaba el coche del hotel y llegó a la sombra del porche. Terry se disponía a desmontar cuando el tono de jefa a empleado de Susana lo detuvo.

Hay que volver a cargar en el coche siete baúles en total. Empiece para que podamos abandonar este desastre de pueblo de inmediato.

¿Espera viajar en eso? — preguntó Grandchester, de nuevo en la silla y con la mirada puesta en la diligencia.

Siete baúles grandes, repito, y no hay ni un solo vehículo en este pueblo que pueda transportarlos aparte de este coche, señor Grandchester.

Pues los dejaremos aquí.

¡Ni hablar! — exclamó con un grito ahogado.

El hombre y Susana se miraron, o más bien se fulminaron con la mirada durante un momento en una breve batalla de voluntades. Grandchester terminó suspirando, pensando tal vez que no valía la pena discutir por eso.

Sabrá conducir la diligencia, ¿verdad? — preguntó Candy con prudencia.

No, pero supongo que puedo averiguar cómo se hace. ¿Dónde están los caballos? La cuadra parecía cerrada y vacía cuando pasé por delante.

Sí, como muchos edificios de aquí, la abandonaron hace mucho — le explicó Candy —. Así que dejaron a los animales libres en el campo situado detrás del pueblo.

Un momento después, un disparo los sobresaltó a todos, es decir, a todos excepto a Terrence Grandchester, que era quién lo había efectuado. Los perros que lo habían seguido y continuaban ladrando alrededor de las patas del caballo. El disparo dio en el suelo, cerca de ellos, y los ahuyentó a toda velocidad.

Susana, sorprendida, había chillado y se había llevado una mano al pecho, donde seguía.

¿Era del todo necesario? — preguntó a Grandchester con sorna.

Éste volvió a ponerse bien el sombrero sobre la frente y recogió las riendas dispuesto a irse.

No. Pero fue un placer — contestó con una sonrisa perezosa.


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas Noches, primero pido disculpa por el atraso en las en la actualización de esta adaptación, y les debo una explicación en las dos últimas semanas se me han presentado inconvenientes con mi computador, los cuales ya los estoy resolviendo.

Gracias por los comentarios sobre esta adaptación y esperando les siga gustando. Y con el compromiso de que actualizare aunque sea una vez a la semana.

Y ahora disfrutes del capitulo 6.

**Este hombre es para mí**

**Capítulo 6**

—Patán insoportable —masculló Susana antes de entrar para volver a guardar en los baúles las pocas cosas que había sacado.

Terrence Grandchester se había marchado pero, al parecer, Susana no creía que fuera a abandonarlas como había hecho el conductor. Eso jamás se le ocurriría a alguien tan egocéntrico como Susana.

Candy, que no estaba tan segura, rodeó deprisa el hotel hasta la parte posterior para asegurarse de que sólo había ido a recoger los caballos de la diligencia. Poco después suspiro de alivio al ver que salía de detrás de dos edificios situados calle abajo para adentrarse en el campo donde pastaban los caballos. Todavía estaban los cinco, aunque muy dispersos.

Lo observó unos minutos mientras empezaba a reunirlos. Uno le dio problemas; no quería volver a trabajar. Grandchester tomó una cuerda que llevaba sujeta detrás de la silla y empezó a ondear un lazo sobre su cabeza para lanzárselo después al caballo. El lazo acertó en la cabeza del animal y quedó ajustado antes de que éste pudiera sacudírselo.

Candy había oído hablar de la técnica de lanzar el lazo, pero no había tenido nunca la oportunidad de verla. Al parecer, el panadero había estado en lo cierto. Terrence Grandchester era un hombre que sabía trabajar con el ganado y con los caballos. Un vaquero, y el primero que ella conocía desde su llegada a estas tierras. Sin duda conocía la zona y sería el guía perfecto. Ojalá no fuera además tan guapo...

Como la mayoría de los hombres guapos, intentaría cortejar a Susana. Todos lo hacían. Si creían tener la menor posibilidad con ella, lo intentaban. Susana era demasiado hermosa para que no lo probaran. Los pocos a los que había tenido años pendientes de ella y a los que había incluso animado ni siquiera sabían lo arpía que era. Si deseaba que volvieran, les mostraba sólo su mejor cara. Era muy buena engañando a los hombres.

Pero Terrence Grandchester no tenía ninguna posibilidad. No entraba en la categoría de guapo y rico que era obligatoria para Susana. Candy esperaba que cuando su hermana se hubiera calmado un poco, no decidiera que Terrence sería un entretenimiento divertido. Si desplegaba sus encantos, Terrence se enamoraría de ella y eso sería terrible para él.

En cualquier caso no era probable que Susana se calmara, por lo menos hasta no estar de camino a casa, en Londres. Hasta entonces mostraría cuán desagradable era, y todos los que la rodeaban iban a sufrir su desagrado porque no soportaba que alguien no se sintiera abatido cuando ella lo estaba.

Susana detestaba de verdad aquel viaje y lo que lo motivaba. Tener que vivir con su nueva tutora y haber de obedecer sus dictados hacía que ya odiara a su tía, a pesar de no conocerla.

Las dos tenían sólo un vago recuerdo de ella, ya que Elroy se había ido de casa cuando eran muy pequeñas. Lo que más molestaba a Susana era no poder casarse con quién ella quisiera y tener que obtener antes el permiso de su tía. Su padre debería haberle dejado elegir, sin importar a quién eligiera, porque siempre le había dado todo lo que quería.

Era probable que su tía no fuera tan generosa y que se tomara su deber en serio porque era un deber nuevo e inesperado. Por lo menos, así era como Candy habría reaccionado, de modo que daba por sentado que Elroy también.

Era de esperar que Terrence viera a Susana tal como era y no tuviera curiosidad por lo que podrían parecerle sólo los arrebatos de un niña mimada. Por su parte, Candy tomaría las precauciones habituales y lo desanimaría, ya que podía ser muchísimo peor si, por alguna extraña razón, le dedicaba a ella su atención.

Volvió al hotel a hacer el equipaje. Antes de subir las escaleras se encontró con Ed Harding y le pidió que informara al señor Grandchester de que sólo había cinco caballos, a fin de que aquél no perdiera el tiempo buscando al sexto. Por un momento había pensado decírselo ella misma, pero decidió que cuanto menos contacto tuviera con él, mejor.

No tenía mucho que empaquetar. Ninguna de ellas lo tenía, pues, dado que carecían de cómoda o de armario, habían seguido guardando las cosas en los baúles. Dos eran de Candy, uno de Dorothy y los cuatro restantes de Susana. Se había resistido a dejar tanto sus objetos de valor como sus baratijas, a pesar de que no habían cerrado la casa de Londres, sino que había quedado al cuidado de una persona para evitar los robos.

Antes de que los cinco caballos estuvieran enganchados al coche, habían acabado y estaban esperando en el porche. Por lo menos ella y Dorothy. Era una buena ocasión para que Terrence Grandchester se enojara lo bastante con Candy para eliminarla por completo de sus pensamientos.

Cuando Terrence se estaba peleando con el arnés del caballo principal, Candy se le acercó.

—¿Tiene alguna prueba de que nuestra tía le enviara a buscarnos? —le preguntó.

Terrence la miró de reojo y volvió a dirigir su atención al caballo.

—Yo mencioné a su tía, no ustedes —recordó en tono indiferente.

—Sí, es cierto, pero todo el mundo en el pueblo sabe que perdimos hace poco a nuestro padre y que vamos a vivir con nuestra tía —insistió Candy.

—No había pisado nunca este pueblo —replicó mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso dice usted, pero...

—¿Me está acusando de haber entrado a escondidas en el pueblo ayer, quizá, de haber oído esa historia que «todo el mundo» conoce y de idear un plan para fugarme con usted y su hermana? — exclamó Terrence .

Dicho así, sonaba horrible. Tendría que ser una persona de la peor calaña para elaborar un plan como aquél. Se estremeció por dentro. Debería asentir con la cabeza, pero no logró hacerlo y no fue necesario, porque él ya estaba furioso con ella.

Terrence se metió la mano en un bolsillo del chaleco, sacó una carta y la puso delante de las narices de Candy.

—Así fue cómo supe dónde encontrarlas, señorita White, y ya que no las encontré donde debían estar, desde entonces las he estado buscando.

Sin duda, en sus palabras había cierta dosis de censura, y aún más en el tono. Le había molestado, y por demás, tener muchos más problemas de los previstos para encontrarlas. Candy se sonrojó, a pesar de que ni siquiera era culpa suya no haber estado en New York como deberían. Pero le había molestado mucho más aún su acusación. Bueno, de eso se trataba, ¿no? Lograr caerle mal y que, por consiguiente, la ignorara a partir de entonces.

La carta era la que Niel Legan había mandado a su tía. Por supuesto, Candy no había dudado que Terrence fuera quien decía ser. No había necesitado pruebas.

Sin embargo, aparentó que la prueba que le presentaba la había convencido.

—Muy bien — exclamó remilgadamente con un resoplido, tras ajustarse las gafas sobre al nariz. — Me alegra estar en buenas manos—. Y se marchó.

Era probable que fuera el enfado lo que lo llevó a replicar: — ¿Buenas? No, sólo en mis manos — . Por lo menos, Candy esperaba que sólo fuera el enfado.

Terrence no tenía que recorrer el trayecto tan deprisa. Quedaban seis horas de luz del día y podían alcanzar el siguiente pueblo con estación para diligencias antes del anochecer a un ritmo normal. Pero los caballos estaban frescos, y él seguía enfadado, de modo que llegaron una hora antes del ocaso. Descargó el resto del enfado en el empleado de la estación, que intentó negarles un coche regular sin coste adicional, e incluso quería quedarse el coche que ya tenían. Ni hablar. Tal como Terrence lo veía, las dos hermanas tenían derecho a un viaje gratis hasta Chicago como compensación de la experiencia que les habían hecho pasar.

Esa noche, las mujeres se alojaron en un hotel, uno decente. Al menos no mereció las quejas de ellas. Lo que no podía decirse de la mayor parte del día. El viaje había provocado un montón de gritos, que Terrence había ignorado, en el interior del coche. Puede que todos provinieran de aquella solterona con una imaginación hiperactiva.

Después de tres whiskies en la cantina más cercana, por fin dejó de apretar los dientes. Seguía sin estar contento. Tenía que soportar a unas mujeres, no a unas niñas, y eran tres. Tendría que haber pedido a Elroy que se lo aclarara antes de partir. No debería haber supuesto que las sobrinas que el hermano de ella había dejado «a su cargo» fueran niñas pequeñas. Debería haberse negado a hacerle ese favor pero, por desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

Ya había sido bastante terrible pensar que viajaría con un par de niñas hasta el rancho, pero la mayoría de los niños que conocía se portaba bien, y no había esperado tener problemas. Las mujeres, en cambio, sólo podían crear dificultades y, por lo que había visto hasta entonces de esas hermanas, iban a creárselas.

En cualquier caso, debería haber imaginado antes que las hermanas White eran mujeres, en especial después de tener que localizarlas. Pero estar convencido de que eran demasiado pequeñas para causarle molestias le impidió considerar los comentarios que había oído sobre ellas a lo largo del camino, en que ni una sola vez las calificaron de adultas, que él recordara. Frases como «esas jovencitas tenían una prisa terrible», «Esas muchachitas no atendían a razones» o «Esas damitas dejaron el tren más deprisa que una prostituta saldría de una iglesia» no indicaban exactamente que eran mujeres que podían despertar su interés lascivo.

¿Podían? ¡Caray, la tal Susana era preciosa! Unos cabellos rubios de tono dorado y peinados para enmarcar su rostro oval con rizos y tirabuzones que le quedaban perfectos. Una naricita respingona, las mejillas sonrosadas, una barbilla suave y los labios más seductores que había visto en mucho tiempo. Y unos ojos verdes oscuro que brillaban como esmeraldas pulidas, rodeados de unas gruesas pestañas negras, definitivamente tenía esa clase de ojos en los que un hombre podía perderse encantado.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente, tenía además una figura llamativa que hacia caer la baba a cualquier hombre. Unos senos generosos, cintura de avispa y las caderas redondeadas, y no era demasiado alta, veinte y pocos centímetros más baja que él, lo que era bastante ideal en su opinión.

Su irritabilidad al conocerlo era comprensible. La habían abandonado en un pueblo casi fantasma, antes que eso había sufrido el asalto a un tren y Dios sabía cuántas cosas más. Para una joven educada con delicadeza, este país podría ser un lugar duro, y ya había sufrido muchos malos percances. Lo menos que podía hacer era llevarla a Lakewood sin más incidentes.

En cuanto a su hermana, era una solterona; con esas gafas horrorosas que llevaba, no podía definirla de manera distinta. Y, aunque no estaba siendo nada benévolo, después de cómo lo había insultado, no podía pensar en ella de otro modo.

Eran tan distintas como el día y la noche, tanto que, de no saberlo, uno no sospecharía jamás que eran hermanas. Las dos rubias, sí, las dos con los ojos verdes y aunque una usaba la ropa holgada se vian de bella figura, pero el parecido terminaba ahí.

Era evidente que Candy era la mayor, y quizás estaba amargada por su soltería. Seguramente estaba celosa de Susana porque había acaparado todo el atractivo de la familia. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño sin gracia y peinado hacia atrás, caminaba con paso firme, como un hombre, e iba vestida en un tono gris pardo.

Puede que lograra mejorar un poco si lo intentaba, pero con esas gafas que daban a sus ojos un aspecto tan saltón, seguramente pensaba que no valía la pena intentarlo. Era la clase de chica que llevaría a un hombre a salir corriendo despavorido si se fijaba en él. Cuanto menos pensara en ella, mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, partieron justo después del amanecer. A las mujeres no les gustó demasiado salir tan temprano, pero era necesario para llegar a la estación siguiente antes del anochecer. Al menos, volvían a estar en la ruta de la diligencia, de modo que habría más estaciones a lo largo del camino entre los pueblos para cambiar los caballos y alimentar a los pasajeros y, si no, por lo menos habría zonas designadas para pararse a descansar.

Al conductor no parecía preocuparle, aunque admitió que jamás había conducido en la ruta que llevaba a Chicago. Will Candles era un individuo malhumorado de casi cincuenta años, con los cabellos ya grises y un largo mostacho que se proyectaba hacia arriba en sus extremos del que estaba muy orgulloso. Hacia unos diez años que conducía diligencias, y antes, trenes de mulas, de modo que conocía bien su trabajo.

Dos días después, Terrence tuvo otro roce desagradable con la solterona. Hacia mediodía se detuvieron en una de las mejores estaciones. Tenía cuadra, restaurante, ofrecía una gran variedad de productos e incluso disponía de alojamiento por si el tiempo era inclemente.

Seguía haciendo buen tiempo, e iba refrescando un poco a medida que avanzaban hacia el noroeste. Habían cambiado el tiro mientras almorzaban. Sin embargo, hubo una ligera demora al salir porque uno de los caballos de refresco perdió una herradura y hubo que sacarlo para solucionarlo. Como la estación atendía una única ruta, sólo tenía disponibles seis caballos, de modo que era necesario volver a poner la herradura su querían el caballo fresco.

Terrence había procurado guardar todo lo posible las distancias con las mujeres, aunque sólo fuera porque le atraía Susana White, y un viaje, con las incomodidades que conllevaba, no era un buen momento para tener ideas románticas. Cuando estuviera instalada en su nuevo hogar, decidiría si obrar o no de acuerdo a esa atracción. Así que comía con Will, en lugar de con las mujeres, y viajaba la mitad del día con él en el pescante del conductor y la otra mitad iba a caballo, pero jamás dentro del coche.

Susana y la doncella, Dorothy, ya habían subido al vehículo cuando el caballo perdió la herradura, y decidieron esperar dentro. Candy estaba comprando algo en la tienda y, sin saber nada de la demora, pensando quizá que retrasaba la salida, llegó corriendo al coche y chocó con la espalda de Terrence .

Él no le dio importancia. Era una mujer muy torpe que siempre tropezaba con las cosas, y con las personas. Se limitó a apartarse. Sin embargo, ella pareció ponerse muy nerviosa por el accidente e incluso dio la impresión de ir a disculparse, pero debió de cambiar de parecer. No se imaginaba cómo pudo terminar culpándolo a él, aunque lo hizo.

— Quería hacerme caer, ¿verdad? Y no es la primera vez. ¿Es algo que le viene de pequeño? ¿Meterse con los más débiles? Hacer eso es perverso. ¡Déjelo ya!

A Terrence no sólo le sorprendió la acusación, sino que, además, le resultó tan increíble que lo culpara de algo que sabía que era culpa de ella que se quedó sin habla. Y tras haberlo insultado por segunda vez, Candy alejó la falda de él de un tirón, como si corriera el riesgo de contaminarse, y se marchó indignada.

Casi la hizo volverse. Incluso empezó a alargar la mano para sujetarla. Tal vez lo que necesitara era que la sacudieran un poco. Pero se detuvo. No valía la pena perder el tiempo en las ridiculeces que se le ocurrían a esa mujer. El problema era que había perdido el tiempo igualmente meditando lo irritante que era.

Los salteadores que detuvieron la diligencia un par de horas después en la carretera, no podían imaginar que no era un buen momento para atracarla. Eran dos, y cada uno de ellos sujetaba un revólver en cada mano. De hecho, por lo que se veía a pesar de ir enmascarado, uno parecía ser una chica, o un muchacho muy joven, bajo y flaco. El otro, que era quien hablaba, era un pedazo de animal.

Dio órdenes de que dejaran las armas y les entregaran todos los objetos de valor. Terrence , que en aquel momento iba en el pescante con Will, no obedeció. Will sí, y deprisa. Había asistido a muchos atracos en su trabajo y, en su opinión, no le pagaban lo suficiente para arriesgar la vida intentando proteger lo que había en los bolsillos de otras personas. Terrence podía haber pensado lo mismo si la solterona no hubiera vuelto a sacarle de sus casillas aquel día.

— No estoy de buen humor — aseguró con el rifle ya en la mano, puesto que lo llevaba en el regazo —. Si tenéis algo de sentido común, os daréis cuenta de que no deberíais meteros conmigo hoy. Si tengo que disparar, lo haré a matar. Así que será mejor que os lo penséis un momento y os larguéis.

En ese instante era bastante probable que empezaran a volar las balas. Los salteadores corrían ese tipo de riesgos, y aquellos dos tenían ya las armas preparadas, mientras que sólo Terrence estaba armado para enfrentarse a ellos. Pero con toda probabilidad no sabían que en el coche no había sino mujeres, de modo que pensarían que podían intervenir más armas en la acción.

Sin embargo, como Will había dejado la suya al ordenárselo, en ese momento sólo tenían que encargarse de Terrence. Claro que, con buena puntería, bastaba con un solo rifle. La cuestión era si creían que ellos eran mejores y más rápidos. Únicamente ellos sabían lo buenos que eran.

Se produjo entonces un breve intercambio de susurros entre ambos, y algunas palabrotas. Terrence esperó con paciencia. Casi rogaba que no se echaran para atrás. Pero, si bien no dudaría en meterle una bala en el cuerpo al tipo corpulento, era incapaz de disparar a adolescentes o a forajidas, lo que quiera que fuese el otro asaltante. Se sintió algo aliviado cuando el bajo dio una patada al suelo y se dirigió hacia el arbusto donde estaban atados los caballos. El hombre corpulento retrocedió más despacio, pero al cabo de un momento, también había desaparecido. Terrence siguió esperando, alerta, y no se relajó hasta oír que sus caballos se alejaban a galope.

— Eso ha sido una verdadera estupidez — se quejó Will mientras recuperaba el arma del suelo del vehículo y volvía a ponérsela en la pistolera —. Lo normal es que haya unos cuantos más apostados a los lados, preparados para cualquier tipo de resistencia.

— Pero aquí lo normal no ha valido, ¿verdad? — contestó Terrence encogiéndose de hombros.

— No, claro que tú no lo sabías. Ha sido pura suerte que sólo estuvieran ellos dos. Una vez vi cómo disparaban tantas balas a un coche que hasta se le cayó la rueda. Y esa vez también había sólo dos salteadores a la vista, pero resulto que en total eran seis.

— Quizá deberías buscarte otro trabajo.

— Quizá sí — concedió Will con un bufido —. Pero, mientras tanto, ¿por qué no te pones de mejor humor para que no consigas que me maten?

Terrence pensó que la tensión nerviosa era lo que le hacia hablar así, de modo que no se ofendió. Aunque cuando la misma tensión nerviosa le llegó procedente de otra dirección, lo hizo.

La muchacha bajó del coche con la cara roja de rabia y empezó a gritarle.

— No vuelva a ponernos nunca en peligro de este modo. ¡Podría... podríamos estar muertos! ¡Unos cuantos baúles llenos de ropa y un poco de dinero no valen vidas humanas!

Se hacia el héroe y recibía una bronca. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Bajó del coche, agarró a la solterona por el brazo y la arrastró veinte metros antes de detenerse.

— Tengo ganas de sacudirla hasta dejarla tambaleando — gruñó —. Diga una palabra más y tal vez lo haga. La situación estaba controlada, señorita. Si no hubiera tenido el rifle en las manos, podría haber sido distinto. Y si no me hubiera irritado antes con sus estúpidas acusaciones, también podría haber sido distinto. Así que tal vez debería plantearse cerrar el pico a partir de ahora, y puede que llegue a Lakewood de una pieza.

La dejó y fue a comprobar cómo estaba Susana. Seguramente seguiría asustada, puede que necesitara consuelo. Abrió la puerta del coche y vio los ojos tranquilos de Dorothy puestos en él (nada parecía perturbar a la criada) y a Susana profundamente dormida. Esa preciosidad no se había enterado de nada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Candy estaba abatida. No estaba acostumbrada a hacer un ridículo tan grande, y a hacerlo intencionadamente. Era cierto que solía empezar causando mala impresión a cualquiera que tuviera posibilidades de convertirse en un amigo o un pretendiente, lo suficiente para que esa persona considerara que no valía la pena conocerla.

Era su táctica defensiva para asegurarse desde el principio de que su hermana no se pusiera celosa. Y llevaba tanto tiempo poniéndola en práctica que le salía de modo automático.

Se había esforzado en hacerlo con Terrence Grandchester el día que las encontró. Debería haber bastado el hecho de acusarlo de tener intenciones perversas cuando no dudaba en absoluto de que había ido a rescatarlas. Era evidente que se había sentido insultado y que desde entonces la había evitado: no le dirigía la palabra y ni siquiera miraba en su dirección. El resultado perfecto. Pero no había contado con el efecto que él tendría en ella.

Tenía que admitirlo: le gustaba, y demasiado. La atracción inicial que había sentido por él no disminuía con ese distanciamiento como debería. Pensaba en él sin cesar, esperaba oír el sonido de su voz, alcanzar a verlo cuando cabalgaba junto al coche; todo lo que no debería hacer, pero no parecía poder evitarlo.

Susana no se había percatado aún de su interés por Terrence porque la consumía su propio malestar. Pero si pensara, ni que fuera un segundo, que a Candy le gustaba, procuraría conquistarlo, no para quedarse con él, claro, sino sólo para fastidiarla.

De modo que Candy no tenía por qué aumentar la aversión de Terrence hacia ella: éste ya le tenía bastante. Lo que ella debía hacer era quemar todas sus naves para asegurarse de que nunca hubiera la más remota posibilidad de que él pudiera ser suyo. Porque aunque perdiera el juicio por completo y le hiciera saber que le gustaba, sabía que no podía competir por él con su hermana.

Susana intentaba todo lo habido y por haber para conseguir lo que quería. Si lo que quería era un hombre, incluso dormía con él, aunque sólo fuera una vez, para que sintiera devoción por ella. Lo había hecho antes, y se había asegurado de que Candy lo supiera si se trataba de un hombre por el que Candy había mostrado algún interés. Así que hasta que Susana estuviese casada y se marchara a vivir lejos de ella, no podría empezar a pensar en casarse a su vez.

De modo que había vuelto a hacer el ridículo, y ahora se sentía triste y avergonzada por ello. Y esa vez ni siquiera había sido queriendo. Chocar con Terrence aquella tarde no había sido sino un accidente. Pero estar a punto de disculparse, pero a ella se le había disparado la alarma en su interior. No quería que pensara sólo que era torpe. Eso no era un rasgo lo bastante malo para provocar una aversión extrema. Aunque sí otra acusación injustificada.

Al menos, podía haber sido algo más ingeniosa. Acusarle de ser perverso con los débiles era más que absurdo. Demostraba lo nerviosa que se había puesto al encontrarse tan cerca de él que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

Habría dicho entonces que no podría estar más avergonzada. Pero, quién lo iba a decir, él se enfrentaba a algo de peligro durante aquel atraco abortado a la diligencia y ella perdía todo su sentido común. Ni tan sólo estaba segura de qué era peor, si tener miedo por él o comportarse como una idiota debido a ello.

Estaba abatida por completo. Y encima, tenía que cenar con él justo esa noche, cuando se ponía colorada cada pocos minutos porque no podía dejar de pensar en su ridículo comportamiento. En cualquier caso, era inevitable, por lo menos esa noche. El pueblo era pequeño y sólo había un restaurante en el único hotel, y nada más que una mesa vacía en él; además el comedor estaba cerrando (el cocinero ya se había ido a casa), de modo que no podía poner ninguna excusa para volver más tarde a cenar, ni él tampoco.

Por lo menos no tuvieron que oír la habitual serie de interminables quejas de Susana mientras comían. Había estado dormida todo el rato que duró el atraco, de modo que no sentía ninguna inquietud por ello porque no se había enterado hasta después, cuando estaban a mitad de camino del próximo pueblo y, en cierto modo, se hallaba de buen humor por ello. Y que Susana estuviera de buen humor significaba que coquetearía con todos los hombres que tuviera cerca.

Candy encontró la comida insípida, apenas podía tragarla. Se le habían despertado tantos sentimientos encontrados que empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Una cosa era saber lo que podía pasar y otra muy distinta estar ahí sentada viendo cómo Susana captaba la atención embelesada de Terrence. Hasta el pobre Will Candles se puso de lo más nervioso con las sonrisas de Susana. A Candy se le revolvía el estómago.

El dolor de cabeza era una buena excusa para marcharse, y la utilizo. Y qué si se iba a dormir hambrienta. Tendría suerte si conseguía dormir algo.

En realidad, nadie salvo Dorothy la oyó disculparse ni se percató de su marcha; se la daba muy bien pasar desapercibida. Logró llegar a la habitación que compartía con su hermana y su sirvienta a pesar de que la luz del pasillo se había apagado. Y estaba demasiado triste para encender la lámpara de la habitación. Se deshizo el moño para soltarse el pelo, colocó las gafas en la mesa más cercana, dejó caer el vestido al suelo y se metió en la cama para aliviar sus penas.

Tal cantidad de sentimientos diversos tenía, de hecho, una ventaja: la agotaba más de lo que pensaba y, gracias a Dios, se durmió enseguida. No había esperado hacerlo. Y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo sabía que estaba profundamente dormida cuando la había despertado de golpe una voz sorprendida que había gritado: «¿Pero qué...?»

Desde el inicio del viaje en Londres, se había acostumbrado a que la despertara Susana, que no era nada considerada con los demás, cuando se iba a dormir. Buenas Pero no era Susana quién estaba de pie junto a la cama. Candy reconoció aquella voz grave, y estaba lo bastante sorprendida para chillar:

— ¡Salga de mi habitación!

Él había tenido tiempo de recuperarse.

— Ésta es mi habitación — dijo Terrence con calma, incluso con algo de ironía.

— Oh. — Volvía a estar avergonzada; era una mala costumbre que estaba adquiriendo —. Entonces debo disculparme.

— No se moleste — soltó Terrence.

— No lo haré — replicó, y añadió con frialdad —: Buenas noches.

Durante esa breve conversación, Candy se había dado cuenta de dos cosas: Terrence había abierto las sábanas ante de percatarse de que ya había alguien en la cama, y la habitación seguía a oscuras. Como ella, no había encendido la lámpara para meterse en la cama. Eso significaba que podía irse sin que pudiera verla bien y esperaba no tropezar al salir.

Era un buen plan, que llevó a la práctica de inmediato. Pero no había contado con que él alumbrara una de las cerillas que estaban junto a la lámpara de aceite más o menos al mismo tiempo que ella empezó a moverse. Esperaba que tuviera la mirada puesta en la lámpara para encenderla y no en ella. No se detuvo a averiguarlo y salió con rapidez de la cama para cruzar la puerta y darse de bruces con Will Candles, que iba a entrar.

Chocó con él, murmuró un rápido «Perdón, lo siento», pero no se detuvo. ¿Podría estar más acalorada? Seguramente no. Y no se calmó una vez segura detrás de la puerta adecuada, unos metros más allá del pasillo. Lo único que podía agradecer en ese momento era que la habitación seguía vacía, de modo que no tenía que explicar a su hermana ni a la doncella qué hacia corriendo por el hotel en ropa interior.

Will entró andando despacio en la habitación un momento después con el sombreo de ala ancha torcido y sacudiéndose la ropa.

— ¿Era quién creo que era, cabronazo?

Terrence, sentado al borde de la cama que iba a compartir con el conductor de la diligencia, tenía el ceño fruncido y un aspecto pensativo.

— ¿Y quién crees que era?

— ¿Quién iba a ser? Un joven atractivo como tú no se molestaría con la discretita...

— Espera un momento, no es lo que estás pensando. Se confundió de habitación. Por eso salió desesperada con tantas prisas cuando llegué yo. ¿Pudiste verla bien? — preguntó Terrence.

— Sí. Bueno, supongo que no. Pero la figura que tapaba esa brevísima camisola y el culote de volados, era espléndida — aseguró Will —. Y sólo una de las dos tiene las formas bonitas.

Terrence se levantó, recogió las gafas de la mesa y las puso delante de Will.

— Las dejó.

— Vaya, bueno. — Will se sonrojó un poco —. Supongo que todas las mujeres se parecen bajo la ropa. No habría dicho nunca que unos cabellos tan largos cupieran en un moño tan pequeño. No me lo imaginaba, ¿sabes? La mujer que se cruzó conmigo tenía una larguísima melena dorada.

Terrence no sabía que pensar, aparte de que quizá sus ojos le habían jugado una mala pasada. Le había visto el perfil cuando había saltado de la cama, por lo menos en parte, ya que los cabellos largos se lo tapaban bastante. Y por un segundo, habría podido jurar que le engañaban los oídos al hacerle creer que oía la voz de Candy, cuando en realidad quién salía corriendo de la habitación era Susana.

También se había vuelto para ver cómo se iba, y su confusión había aumentado. Desde detrás, con esos largos rizos rubios ondeando alrededor de las caderas al correr, y vestida tan sólo con el culote con volantes que se le ajustaba a la perfección hasta las rodillas y la fina camisola blanca que se le adhería como una segunda piel desde los senos hasta la cintura, ese cuerpo de mujer tenía unas formas demasiado bonitas para pertenecer a las solterona. Tenía que pertenecer a Susana.

Cuando desapareció, acabó de encender la lámpara y vio las gafas en la mesa, además de un vestido marrón en el suelo, el mismo que Candy llevaba puesto ese día. La confusión había vuelto a apoderarse de él.

Había sido la solterona, si bien en aquel momento no tenía, en absoluto, el aspecto de tal. El perfil se parecía tanto al de su hermana que, por un momento, había estado seguro de que era Susana. Aún así, al verlas a las dos a la luz del día, no había el menor parecido entre ellas. Bueno, tal vez lo hubiera. Quizá no lo había notado antes porque costaba ver algo de Candy que no fueran esas gafas que le deformaban los ojos.

Se puso las gafas frente a la cara, se las acercó a los ojos, hizo una mueca y volvió a dejarlas en la mesa. A su través no vio nada salvo una mancha borrosa. Por un instante, sintió lástima de la chica. Tenía que ser casi ciega para necesitar unos cristales tan gruesos. Pero la lástima fue increíblemente breve. Seguía siendo una mujer insoportable, de mal genio e insultante, de la que cualquier hombre en su sano juicio se mantendría alejado.

Él lo había conseguido en buena medida, y seguiría guardando las distancias, después de devolverle las gafas por la mañana. Tenía ganas de hacerlo para poder despojar las ultimas dudas al poder verla bien son las gafas que desmerecían el resto de sus rasgos.

A la mañana siguiente encontró a Candy saliendo de su habitación y, ¡diablos! Llevaba ya otro par de gafas. Por mucho que lo intentó, no consiguió ver nada más que los ojos aumentados y unos labios muy apretados. La nariz era la misma, aunque apuntara hacia arriba, las mejillas estaban igual de bien definidas, la frente podría ser igual, las cejas no coincidían, y del mentón no estaba seguro.

Y ella no le dio demasiada ocasión de observarla mejor. Colorada por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, le había arrebatado de las manos el vestido doblado y las gafas, había murmurado las gracias, y se había ido corriendo a tomar un desayuno rápido antes de partir.

Terrence había estado tentado, y tentado de verdad, de arrancarle las gafas de lo alto de la nariz. Pero le faltó temeridad. Bueno, no le faltó, pero no quería tener que soportar la bronca que sin duda le echaría de inmediato, ni la invectiva y los insultos que de seguro no cesarían hasta que pudiera dejarla en el regazo de Elroy y librarse de ella.

Y, además, Susana le había prestado por fin algo de atención durante la cena de la noche anterior. Había empezado a preguntarse si no le interesaba en absoluto. No daba ninguna de las típicas pistas que indicaban que sí, y la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoraba. Era una experiencia única para él. Pero tras la noche anterior, valía la pena plantearse intentar conocerla mejor una vez hubiera llegado a casa.

Dos días más y llegarían a Chicago, y entonces faltaría otro largo día hasta el rancho. Podía esperar ese tiempo para ver por dónde iban los tiros en lo referente a Susana. Y en cuanto a su hermana, deseaba que desapareciera del mapa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando estaban a un día de distancia de Lansing, Terry empezó a preguntarse si estaba preparado para volver a hablar con su padre. Si llegaba cabalgando a Lansing seguro que tendría lugar un enfrentamiento. Por eso estuvo mucho rato pensando si debería enviar a las mujeres al pueblo con Will o acompañarlos.

Si no iba con ellos, tendría que explicar por qué, y fue eso lo que al final le decidió. Además, tres meses fuera de casa eran tiempo suficiente, más que suficiente, para que Richard se hubiese calmado. Ahora podrían discutir la cuestión del matrimonio con tranquilidad, de modo racional, sin que ninguno de los dos perdiera los estribos... Bueno, eso esperaba.

Un día más y Richard sabría que había vuelto al condado. Y él averiguaría si su padre iba a mostrarse razonable respecto a sus sueños ambiciosos de fundar el mayor imperio ganadero de la zona, a costa de Terry.

Las mujeres estaban instaladas en otro hotel y pronto cenarían. Terry salió para ir a alguna cantina ya que todavía no tenía apetito. El sol se había puesto, o cuando menos los últimos tintes rojos desaparecerían del cielo en cuestión de minutos. Se acercaba una tormenta pero, con un poco de suerte, ya habría escampado por la mañana. No quería ninguna demora llegados a ese punto.

Casi no vio a Candice, que estaba de pie entre las sombras del porche observando cómo las nubes de lluvia se acercaban del oeste. Se volvió para ver quién estaba detrás de ella y se giró de nuevo sin hacerle caso. Le irritó un segundo que le hiciera así el vacío y, después, soltó un suspiro mental de alivio ya que en realidad no le apetecía hablar con ella.

—¿Es mi tía... buena gente? — preguntó Candice.

Terry se detuvo en lo alto de los peldaños del porche y se inclinó el sombrero hacia atrás. Había nerviosismo en esa pregunta. Si hubiese sido tan brusca como en sus comentarios habituales, habría fingido no oírla y se habría ido. Además, lo que le preguntaba le pareció extraño, si se tenía en cuenta que Elroy era pariente de ella, no suyo.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

—Bueno, mi padre tenía muchos defectos y ella es su hermana —contestó Candice.

—¿Su padre no era buena gente?

—Es cuestión de opinión, y de a quién le pregunte. Susana le diría que era la mejor persona del mundo.

Se volvió un poco, pero no para mirarlo, sino para poder verlo de reojo. Terry tuvo la impresión de que estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo de nuevo.

—¿Y usted no?

—No era malo ni nada de eso. Sí, supongo que era buena persona en un sentido general. Pero la pregunta era sobre mi tía — le recordó.

—¿No se han comunicado con ella desde que se trasladó a este pais?

—No, y apenas la recuerdo de antes de que se fuera — contestó Candice mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues es encantadora. No se me ocurre una sola persona que la conozca y no la aprecie.

—¿De veras?

Parecía una niña asustada pidiendo que la tranquilizaran un poco. A pesar de toda la antipatía que le tenía, y era mucha, no pudo evitar sonreír y decirle lo que necesitaba oír.

—Sí, de veras. Es bondadosa, generosa en extremo. Sería capaz de dar hasta lo que no tiene si creyera que alguien lo necesitaba. Y no me sorprendería que estuviera tan nerviosa por conocerlas como usted por conocerla a ella. Nunca tuvo niños. Aunque ya no puede decirse que usted sea una niña...

Le vino a la cabeza una imagen de aquel seductor cuerpo femenino saliendo de su habitación la pasada noche. No, sin duda no era una niña.

—¿Y su marido? — quiso saber Candice —. Recuerdo que mi padre mencionó una vez que se había mudado a este país justo después de casarse.

Terry sintió un momento de inquietud porque no le gustaba dar malas noticias. Y no podía evitar asombrarse de que la falta de comunicación de la familia White fuera tal que la muchacha no se hubiera enterado aún de eso.

Elroy y su hermano deberían de haberse mantenido cuando menos en contacto a lo largo de los años. Desde luego, desde que conocía a Elroy, ésta jamás había mencionado tener familia en ninguna parte. Tampoco es que eso fuera raro porque mucha gente venia a este país, precisamente para olvidar lo que dejaba atrás.

Para quitarse el tema de encima, quizá fue un poco más directo de lo necesario.

—Su tío murió el año pasado. Su tía lleva el rancho sola desde entonces.

—Dios mío, no tenía ni idea.

—¿No lo conocía? — aventura Terry al ver que la joven no se entristecía.

—No, no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca. Una vez lo mencionaron. —Se interrumpió, con el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de recordar —. Creo que fue mi madre quién lo dijo, que Elroy se había casado con Albert Ardley para poder irse de Londres. Recuerdo haber pensado entonces que debía de tener muchos deseos de ver más mundo.

«O muchos deseos de alejarse de su pequeño rincón del mundo», pensó Terry.

Podría muy bien haber habido un distanciamiento entre los dos hermanos. Eso explicaría por qué ninguno de ellos se había mantenido en contacto con el otro. Pero seguían siendo familia, y la única que les quedaba, puesto que Elroy se había convertido ahora en tutora de sus hijas.

—Bueno, tendrá mucho tiempo para preguntarle al respecto —indicó Terry —. Mañana por la noche estaremos en Lansing, y a última hora del día siguiente, en el rancho.

Cuando se le ocurrió que estaba teniendo una conversación normal con la solterona, se sonrojó un poco. Pero como ya había oscurecido por completo, y aunque todavía podía vela porque sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, no la distinguía con claridad, de modo que era fácil olvidar que era la hermana cascarrabias con una imaginación muy viva.

La lluvia llegó poco después, con un chaparrón que llenó el porche de una neblina que apremio a los dos ocupantes a entrar.

«En fin, despídete de encontrar una cantina agradable esta noche», pensó Terry.

En la reducida y bien iluminada recepción, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo Candice se ajustaba las gafas sobre la nariz y se marchaba haciendo aspavientos sin decir otra palabra. Se acabó la normalidad. Se había impuesto su grosería. Ni siquiera le dio las buenas noches.

Al entrar en Lansing a última hora de la tarde siguiente, Terry trató de ver el pueblo a través de los ojos de un desconocido, como Susana lo vería. Era un pueblo de buen tamaño, mayor que la mayoría de los que habían visitado las mujeres en su viaje hasta allí. Había crecido mucho desde que su padre se había instalado en la zona.

La calle principal original era ahora mucho más larga. Se habían añadido dos manzanas a la derecha, con tres manzanas a la izquierda, y dos más adelante. Y el pueblo seguía creciendo, a pesar de no haber indicios de que el ferrocarril fuera a llegar a él. Pero tenía una línea de diligencias, y había pasajeros a quienes les gustaba lo que veían en Lansing y decidían quedarse en lugar de seguir el viaje.

El rancho de los Grandchester era en parte responsable de ese crecimiento, a pesar de estar situado a unos quince kilómetros al oeste del pueblo. Richard podría haber montado su propia tienda en el rancho para satisfacer las necesidades de su gran número de trabajadores, pero prefirió apoyar al pueblo. También había una amplia selección de agricultores establecidos al este del pueblo, y un aserradero a un solo día de distancia.

Líneas rectas, calles amplias, árboles plantados tiempo atrás y de un tamaño decente ahora, no había demasiado que el pueblo no ofreciera. Tres hoteles, cuatro casas de huéspedes, dos restaurantes — además de los tres comedores de los hoteles abiertos al público —, una tienda general y muchas otras especializadas en productos concretos como zapatos, armas, sillas de montar, muebles, joyas e incluso unas cuantas de modas. Tres médicos habían abierto consulta, y también había dos abogados, un dentista, dos carpinteros y otras personas con ocupaciones diversas. Para divertirse había cuatro cantinas, dos de ellas consideradas salas de baile, un teatro y varios burdeles en las afueras del pueblo.

Era, en esencia, un pueblo tranquilo. Richard no aprobaba que sus hombres fueran demasiado escandalosas, ni tampoco los propietarios de las cantinas, y si bien los vaqueros armaban jarana los fines de semana, ésta era más sana que destructiva, y muchos de ellos iban a una de las dos iglesias del pueblo los domingos por la mañana.

De vez en cuando había algún tiroteo en las calles, pero las más de las veces, el sheriff intervenía e intentaba disuadir a los contrincantes, casi siempre con éxito. Era una lástima que se jubilara el mes siguiente. Había mantenido la paz en Lansing muchos años y había resultado reelegido cuatro veces.

Terry había esperado causar cierta conmoción al entrar en el pueblo. El distanciamiento de su padre y su marcha habrían desatado el cotilleo entre los vecinos. Los vaqueros de Elroy habían vuelto con la noticia de que Richard había contratado no a uno, sino a tres rastreadores para encontrarlo y, por supuesto, ninguno de ellos había descubierto dónde se había escondido.

Así que le sorprendió, incluso le perturbó, cuando la diligencia Concord, mucho mayor que la que solía cruzar el pueblo, atrajo más la atención que él. De hecho, esa diligencia había causado tal revuelo que cuando se detuvieron frente al hotel Albany, nadie le había reconocido aun cabalgando a su lado.

Pero entonces le llegaron de todas partes los saludos y los comentarios esperados, mientras la gente empezaba a agruparse frente a la entrada del hotel.

¿Eres tú, Terry?

¿Dónde estabas?

¿Sabe tu padre que has vuelto, chico?

¿Dónde te habías metido?

— Me dijeron que esa potranca lloró toda una semana cuando la dejaste plantada.

¿Significa esto que te vas a casar con ella?

¿Nos invitarás a la fiesta?

¿Dónde has estado?

Terry no contestó a ninguna de las preguntas, ató el caballo a la barandilla que había delante del hotel y abrió la puerta de la diligencia. Susana bajó primero, y eso acalló bastante a la gente. Se lo había imaginado. Lansing no veía muchas mujeres tan bonitas como Susana White. Casi se oyó un grito ahogado antes del silencio.

Susana solía quejarse una o dos veces todos los días al acabar el viaje. No podía culparla. Una mujer delicada como ella debía de agotarse con facilidad de tanto viajar. Pero se contuvo ante la presencia de un público tan numeroso e incluso sonrió al ver aquella acogida. Muchos de los hombres se la quedaron mirando y seguramente se enamoraron de ella en lo breves instantes que tardó en entrar con gracia en el hotel.

Terry no se separó de ella, pero sólo para evitar la nueva ronda de preguntas que iba a iniciarse sin duda en cuanto Susana desapareciera. Al menos, se dijo a sí mismo que fue por eso que la tomó del brazo y la condujo dentro, y no porque quisiera reivindicarla con sutileza para él. Sin embargo, se había percatado de que hasta Archibald Cornwell o como era conocido en el pueblo Archie, había salido al porche de su cantina para observar la conmoción. Terry esperaba que siguiera allí. Ya tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza para tener un enfrentamiento con su viejo enemigo.

Archie y él se conocían desde hacía mucho. Toda la vida, en realidad, ya que habían nacido el mismo año. Por un breve período de tiempo, medio verano por lo menos, se habían llevado bien, claro que entonces eran demasiado jóvenes para haber descubierto ya que se caían mal.

La competencia se interpuso en lo que podía haberse convertido en amistad. Terry suponía que era bastante natural, ya que tenían la misma edad y más o menos el mismo peso y estatura. Muy pronto empezaron a competir por todo. Las tareas de la escuela, la pesca, la caza, el tiro, las carreras, fuera lo que fuera, cada uno de los dos quería ser el mejor. Pero Archie resultó ser un mal perdedor, y había empezado muchas de las primeras peleas.

Poco tiempo después ya no necesitaban una excusa demasiado buena para pelearse, ya que las luchas se habían convertido en otra forma más de competencia entre ellos. Por aquel entonces destrozaban el aula con tanta frecuencia que las autoridades del pueblo decidieron abandonar la pequeña escuela a favor de la iglesia, con la esperanza de que tendría una influencia más tranquilizante en los chicos. No fue así, aunque, al menos, aguardaban a pelearse en el cementerio, a la salida.

Podrían haber superado esas tendencias, haber llegado a ser amigos algún día y haberse reído de sus travesuras infantiles. Todo era posible. Pero cuando crecieron lo bastante para empezar a fijarse en las chicas...

Luisa Jones fue la primera que les gustó a los dos. Seis peleas más tarde y después de que Archie grabara una noche "Te amo, Luisa" en todas las tablas de la casa de ella, los Jones volvieron al Oeste y se llevaron a su hija con ellos.

Ágatha Winston fue la segunda muchacha en la que ambos se fijaron de nuevo a la vez. Tenían entonces dieciséis años, y sus peleas se estaban volviendo un poco más sangrientas. Aggie se interpuso entre ambos en una de ellas y acabó con la nariz rota. Terry sospechaba, con un gran sentimiento de culpa, que el puñetazo había sido suyo, pero jamás estuvo del todo seguro. Después de eso, Aggie se negó a hablar con ninguno de los dos, y seguía sin hacerlo, a pesar de que ahora estaba casada y tenía sus hijos.

El problema, sin embargo, fue Clare Johnson. Se había desarrollado tarde, o tal vez no le habían prestado atención porque era un par de años menor que ellos. Pero era una chica muy agradable, que ayudaba siempre a los niños más pequeños en la escuela. Aspiraba a ser maestra algún día.

Terry se encaprichó de ella poco después de cumplir diecisiete años; la primera — y la última vez — que se interesó en serio por una chica. La llevó de picnic, la invitó a acompañarle mientras pescaba, bailó con ella todas las piezas en la fiesta tras levantar el granero de los Wilk, y estaba seguro de que había sido el primero en robarle un beso por lo coloradísima que se puso. Nunca se le habría ocurrido llegar más lejos. Era una buena chica, de esas que uno cortejaba despacio y después se casaba con ella.

En aquella ocasión intentó mantener su interés en secreto. No la llevaba a sitios donde Archie fuera a darse cuenta; Archie era demasiado engreído para ir a levantar graneros, así que Terry estaba seguro de que no sabía nada de lo del baile. Pero Archie también cortejaba en secreto a Clare sin que Terry lo supiera, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y Archie no respetaba las normas: no se detuvo en un beso.

Sedujo a Clare y, después, el muy canalla se jactó de ello para que Terry supiera que había perdido. No tuvo en cuenta que arruinaría la reputación de Clare con su fanfarronería, o no le importó. Para él era más importante ganar.

Después de eso, las peleas se intensificaron. Terry y Archie no podían estar en la misma habitación sin intentar matarse mutuamente. Y esa lamentable situación se mantuvo hasta que el padre de Archie, John Cornwell, se hartó de pagar la parte que le correspondía de los desperfectos que su hijo provocaba y lo envió con unos familiares del Este a que terminara sus estudios. El pueblo soltó un suspiro colectivo de alivio, hasta que meses después la paz y la tranquilidad se habían vuelto aburridas y había quien se lamentaba de la pérdida de la diversión semanal de ver cómo Terry y Archie se enfrentaban dondequiera que coincidieran.

Cuando Archie Cornwell volvió por fin al pueblo tras la muerte de su padre para hacerse cargo de la cantina Not Here (Aquí no), los vecinos estaban entre temerosos y expectantes. Pero había transcurrido suficiente tiempo, los chicos se habían convertido en hombre y, por fortuna el pueblo tenía ahora dos cantinas, de modo que Terry procuraba evitar a Archie. No siempre lo conseguía, y todavía se producía alguna que otra pelea entre ellos de vez en cuando, pero nada parecido a lo que había ocurrido en su juventud.

Clare seguía en Lansing. Había ayudado en la hojalatería de su padre hasta que éste murió y, después, vendió el negocio. Ahora trabajaba en la cantina de Archie, donde se encargaba de la diversión, tanto en el escenario como de otro tipo. Y cada vez que Terry pensaba en ella, despreciaba más a Archie.

De todos modos, Susana no pasaría más de una noche en el pueblo, y el rancho de Elroy estaba a un día largo de distancia, así que no esperaba que Archie fuera allí a husmear. Además, Elroy no permitiría que un seductor de inocentes cortejara a esa sobrina tan candorosa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

¿Despidió el coche? ¡Era nuestro coche particular!

Terry se inclinó el sombrero hacia atrás, alzó los ojos hacia el cielo matinal y contó hasta diez. Parecía que hoy iba a necesitar toda su paciencia para tratar con Susana.

Dirigió una mirada a las mujeres, que estaban en lo alto de los peldaños de entrada del hotel. Sólo Susana lo observaba incrédula. Candy se examinaba las uñas en una muestra algo sospechosa de indiferencia. La doncella, como de costumbre, parecía aburrida.

Les había llevado tres monturas para cabalgar. Había pasado más de treinta minutos discutiendo en la cuadra sobre aquellos caballos para asegurarse de que fueran adecuados para unas damas. Suponía que debería haberles advertido que viajarían el resto del trayecto a caballo. Pero no lo había creído necesario. En esta parte del país, todo el mundo se desplazaba a caballo.

— No era su nada particular — indicó a Susana, con la paciencia de nuevo bajo control —. Si pudieron usarlo tanto tiempo fue sólo porque intimidé al empleado de la estación para que les permitiera hacerlo, ya que uno de sus conductores las abandonó junto al vehículo. Tuve que amenazarle con partirle la cara si no accedía. Pero ese coche es demasiado grande para el caminucho que conduce al rancho. Además, Will se lo llevó al amanecer, así que ya no está aquí.

— No pienso montar a caballo — replicó Susana, con una mirada obstinada —. Tendrá que alquilarnos un carruaje.

Caramba, cuando sacaba el genio, lo sacaba. Era una suerte que fuera tan hermosa que un hombre pudiera disculpar algunos rasgos desagradables en ella.

— Es posible alquilar caballos — suspiró Terry —. También, alquilar carretas para transportar suministros. Pero me sorprendería mucho que hubiera un carruaje en todo el pueblo. Lansing no es lo bastante grande para necesitarlo. Aquí la gente va andando a los sitios. Y, por último, el estrecho camino que conduce al rancho se aleja serpenteando de la ruta para evitar desniveles, y se tarda media día más en llegar, lo que significa tener que pasar a dormir al aire libre. Si vas a caballo, puedes ir en línea recta y llegar antes de que anochezca.

— Entonces tendrá que alquilarnos una carreta, ¿no le parece? — contestó Susana.

Su explicación había sido razonable. ¿De verdad quería dormir a la intemperie junto a la carretera? ¿O era sólo terquedad?. Algunas mujeres cuando adoptaban una actitud, se negaban a echarse atrás por ningún motivo, incluso cuando se demostraba sin lugar a dudas que estaban equivocadas.

— Ya lo he hecho para los baúles. De un momento a otro, el conductor vendrá a recogerlos y los entregará mañana.

— ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Iré en la carreta— insistió Susana.

No lo entiende — contestó Terry —. Eso significa un día más...

— No, es usted quien no lo entiende — le interrumpió —. No voy a ir a lomos de un caballo, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. Así que si no se puede disponer de otro medio de transporte, me quedaré donde estoy.

— No ganará esta batalla, señor Grandchester — intervino Candy. Su tono contenía una evidente nota de humor, pero sólo ella sabía si era a costa de él o de su hermana —. Le dan miedo los caballos.

— ¡No es cierto! — Susana se volvió hacia su hermana —. Me niego a que me duela todo por haber ido montada a caballo cierto tiempo.

— Viajar en carreta no le gustará — indicó Terry—. Tampoco es nada cómodo. Ni dormir en el suelo en realidad.

— ¿En el suelo? No diga tonterías. Dormiré en la carreta, por supuesto.

la carreta iría cargada de...

— Habrá que descargarla — volvió a interrumpirlo Susana, y en un tono que no aceptaba discusión.

No cabrán las tres— supuso Terry

¿Y qué?

La miró incrédulo. No se le escapaba la implicación. Ella se refería a una carreta para su uso individual, pero de donde él venía lo que era bueno para un hermano, lo era para el resto. ¿Iba a tener que repetir toda la discusión con la solterona si aceptaba semejante disparate? ¿O conseguir, quizás, otra carreta para que todas pudieran dormir en ella?

En aquel momento, Candy se rió de él. Era probable que su expresión al oír el comentario de Susana hubiera provocado carcajadas a un muerto. Con menos paciencia, podría haber explotado en aquel momento. Pero por algún motivo extraño, no le importó su hilaridad. Era la primera vez que la oía reír, y el sonido era de hecho agradable, incluso algo contagioso. No rió a su vez, pero las ganas de hacerlo consiguieron calmar un poco su irritación.

Debía de haberle leído el pensamiento, además, porque Candy dijo: — Supongo que tiene suerte de que a mí me dé lo mismo dormir en el suelo, o montar a caballo.

— Tú tampoco te has subido a un caballo en tu vida — exclamó Susana, irritada.

— Sí, pero a diferencia de ti, estoy dispuesta a probar cosas nuevas. Y no será muy difícil ir al paso junto a la carreta.

Candy le echaba en cara a Susana que iban a demorarse para complacer su obstinación. Pero no funcionó. La preciosa rubia ni siquiera se sonrojó.

Y entonces la carreta en cuestión asomó por la esquina de la calle siguiente. Candy se echó a reír de nuevo.

— Oh, Dios mío, mulas — soltó entre risas —. Seguramente llegaría a casa de la tía Elroy más rápido si fuera caminando.

Esta vez, Susana sí se sonrojó. También estaba furiosa al ver el medio de transporte que había insistido en utilizar. Y descargó su furia en Terry.

¿Es una broma? ¿Espera que viaje detrás de unas mulas?

— Viajar así fue idea suya, no mía. Yo le traje un caballo muy bueno...

— Que puede cambiar por esas mulas. Y no me importa lo que tarde. Si no puedo ir en carruaje, por lo menor iré en una carreta tirada por caballos.

Terry empezó a contar hasta diez otra vez. Mientras estaba en ello, apareció Archie. Iba muy acicalado, con su traje de los domingos aunque no iba nunca a la iglesia, lo que significaba que esperaba pillar a las mujeres antes de que se marcharan del pueblo para impresionarlas con las maneras corteses que había adquirido durante los años que había vivido en el Este hasta terminar sus estudios.

— Buenos días, señoritas — Saludó con el sombrero—. No he podido evitar escuchar que podían necesitar mi ayuda, si lo que precisas es un carruaje.

Puede que hubiese dicho señoras, pero no quitaba los ojos de Susana. Y la había impresionado, a juzgar por la sonrisa que le dedicó. Las mujeres parecían volverse tontas cuando estaban cerca de Archie Cornwell , y encontraban su aspecto juvenil excepcionalmente atractivo, con sus cabellos castaño claro, los ojos almendrados y la seguridad en sí mismo que confería ser un próspero hombre de negocios.

— Sí. ¿Y usted es...? — preguntó Susana.

Archie Cornwell , a su entera disposición.

Nos dijeron que no había ningún carruaje disponible en el pueblo.

Hay gente que no sabe nada — aseguró Archie.

Entonces ¿puede alquilarnos un carruaje? — confirmó Susana.

— Y totalmente nuevo. Me lo entregaron el mes pasado. — se complació en decir —. Pero no pienso alquilárselo; se lo presto encantado.

Terry se volvió y empezó a contar hasta cien en esta ocasión. No se le habían escapado las indirectas de ambos. Lo último que quería era pelearse delante de Susana, pero si dirigía tan sólo dos palabras a Archie, eso era a buen seguro lo que ocurriría. Podía ignorar las pullas de Susana pero no las de Archie.

Aun así, no esperaban su reacción. Seguían ultimando los detalles. Y era fácil ver dónde conducía el asunto, no se trataba sólo de una oferta generosa de Archie para congraciarse con Susana, sino una oportunidad para seguir viéndola.

Iré a recogerlo mañana por la tarde... — decía Archie.

— No te molestes — le interrumpió Terry, incapaz de seguir callado —. Alguien lo traerá de vuelta.

— No es ninguna molestia. Me encantará volver a disfrutar de una de las cenas caseras de Elroy.

Archie se había informado bien. Sabía quiénes eran las hermanas White y dónde iban. Era probable que la noche anterior se encontrara con Will Candles y lo sonsacara. Terry había esperado, de hecho, que se presentara en el comedor del hotel para conocerlas. Quizás hubiera llegado demasiado tarde. Las mujeres no se habían entretenido en la cena y se habían retirado pronto a su habitación, de modo que si Archie había perdido el tiempo emperifollándose antes de ir, no las había encontrado.

Tardaron otra hora en partir por fin. Terry tuvo que comprar unas mantas para pasar la noche y comida para la cena. Y se había producido un momento tenso cuando Archie había aparecido con su carruaje nuevo y Susana admitió que no sabía conducirlo. Después de tanto alboroto, ¿ni siquiera sabía conducirlo?.

Eso sorprendió incluso a Archie, lo suficiente para impedir que se ofreciera también a prestar aquel servicio. La doncella intervino y afirmó que ella sí sabía. Archie se habría ofrecido de no haberse quedado momentáneamente sin habla. Y parecía probable que Terry le hubiera roto la nariz por ello. Se le había acabado la paciencia. Pero solía pasarle después de un altercado con Archie Cornwell.

Acamparon junto a un abrevadero. No era el agua de mejor sabor de los alElroyedores, pero Terry llevaba un poco, así que no tenían que beberla. Cocinó él mismo. Candy se ofreció, pero si cocinaba como Elroy, y ambas procedían del mismo sitio, prefería comer raíces, así que rehusó su ayuda. Además, Candy era tan torpe que temía que pudiera incendiar el campamento. Cuanto más lejos se mantuviera de la fogata, tanto mejor.

Consiguió calmarse a medida que el día se volvía más caluroso. Cabalgar junto a un carruaje era una pérdida de tiempo total, pero qué diablos, sólo suponía un día más. Susana incluso, con gran magnanimidad, había elegido dormir en el carruaje, puesto que era un biplaza y ella era lo bastante menuda para caber en el asiento acolchado si encogía un poco las piernas. El acolchado era lo que la había convencido pero así, por lo menos, no tenía que descargar la carreta cuando por fin los alcanzara.

Terry medio esperaba que Archie apareciera esa noche con la pobre excusa de que quería asegurarse de que las mujeres estaban bien. Era algo que él mismo podría haber hecho si quisiera volver a ver a una muchacha que le hubiera interesado. Sin embargo, se le olvidaba que Archie se había educado en la ciudad. Y puede que ahora viviera en las Llanuras de los Grandes Lagos de Michigan, pero seguía habiendo una gran diferencia entre crecer entre las comodidades de la ciudad y dormir a la intemperie en las llanuras, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado cualquiera que se hubiese criado en un rancho.

Y Archie ya había agotado la cuota de excusas pobres. "Me encantará volver a disfrutar de una de las comidas de Elroy". Terry soltó un resoplido para sí. El muy desgraciado ni siquiera sabía que si Elroy había entrado alguna vez en una cocina, era probable que hubiera quemado la comida y que por esa razón tenía cocineros para ella y para el barracón de los trabajadores sin que le avergonzara admitirlo.

Dorothy, la doncella, se ofreció con amabilidad a lavar los platos después de cenar. Era una mujer callada. Tenía los cabellos rojizos recogidos en un moño, no tan adusto como el de Candy, los ojos verde claro, era unos años mayor que las dos hermanas, y llevaba a cabo sus tareas sin llamar demasiado la atención. Era una mujer agraciada y lo que mas destacaba era una nota de humor que lucía siempre en los ojos. Candy le hablaba como a una amiga. Susana, con más respeto del que le había oído usar con nadie. Ninguna de las dos la trataba como a una criada. No le ordenaban que hiciera las cosas, se lo pedían. Suponía que llevaba el tiempo suficiente con ellas para que la considerasen más bien de la familia.

Por supuesto que, en lo que a familias se refería, las dos hermanas no se comportaban exactamente como si fueran parientes. No se hablaban demasiado y, cuando lo hacían, apenas se decían una palabra agradable. Se imaginaba que habrían discutido en algún momento del viaje y todavía no habían hecho las paces. Eso explicaría también en parte la irritación de Susana y la grosería de la solterona.

Susana había dejado la fogata para prepararse para dormir. Terry observó un rato a escondidas cómo revolvía las mantas que él había comprado para elegir la que usaría. Dorothy le había llevado un cubo de agua. Lo usó para lavarse el polvo del camino de la cara y el cuello, pero después se lo llevó con ella detrás de la carreta a fin de tener un poco más de intimidad.

Cada día que pasaba, la encontraba más encantadora. Esperaba no estar enamorándose, al menos no aún. Sin ningún estímulo suyo aparte de unas cuantas sonrisas — algo que también había dedicado a otros, no sólo a él —, Terry seguía sin saber si tenía alguna posibilidad de ganare su cariño.

Por lo general había pistas, y muchas; formas sutiles en que una mujer indicaba a un hombre que estaba interesada por él. No había tenido nunca dudas sobre si gustaba o no a una mujer. Bueno, por lo menos no tanto tiempo. Claro que él tampoco había sido muy claro demostrando que estaba interesado por ella. Había decidido esperar antes de dar ningún paso al respecto, así que quizás ella mantuviera en secreto sus sentimientos hasta que él empezara a dar algunas pistas.

Como ya no veía a Susana, dirigió de nuevo la mirada a la hoguera y le sorprendió ver que estaba solo con la solterona. Las llamas se le reflejaban en los cristales de las gafas y mostraban dos fogatas en miniatura con todo detalle. Se veía muy extraña, claro que siempre se veía extraña con aquellas gafas ajustadas en el puente de la nariz.

Esa noche parecía cansada, a pesar de que finalmente había decidido no montar, ya que el carruaje tenía espacio más que suficiente para las dos hermanas. Aun así, admiraba a regañadientes sus agallas al estar dispuesta a viajar a caballo, cuando al parecer ninguna de las dos se había subido a uno en su vida. Por un momento había pensado enseñarle cuando estuvieran en el rancho, pero se dio un puntapié mental por planteárselo aunque fuera de manera vaga. Cuanto más lejos se mantuviera de ella, mejor para él.

Había preparado un poco de café, una costumbre adquirida en esas largas vigilancias nocturnas del ganado que se llevaba al mercado. Creía que sólo él tomaría, así que no había hecho demasiado. Pero Candy se había servido una taza cuando él no la veía y la había dejado cerca de la hoguera para que se mantuviera caliente.

Desvió la mirada porque no quería charlar con ella si podía evitarlo. A pesar de todo, con el rabillo del ojo vio que alargaba la mano hacia la taza y casi la metía en el fuego por equivocación.

Sacudió la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

— Tendría que buscarse otro oculista —l e sugirió —. En Lansing hay uno.

Los ojos de Candy se desviaron hacia él y, después, se fijaron de nuevo en la taza que había conseguido sujetar.

A mi vista no le pasa nada — contestó indignada.

Es ciega como un topo.

— Qué poco amable de su parte decir eso — afirmó Candy con un resoplido.

— A usted se le dan bien los comentarios hirientes, señorita. Yo sólo dije algo evidente.

Que no es nada cierto.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Cuántos dedos hay aquí? — Cuando Candy contestó añadió —: Bueno, ya está todo dicho.

Candy bajó un poco la cabeza, como si le diera la razón, hasta que soltó triunfante.

Tres.

Lo ha adivinado — farfulló Terry.

Le cuesta reconocer que está equivocado, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se revisó la vista? — replicó —. A juzgar por esas gafas anticuadas que lleva, seguramente fue cuando era pequeña. ¿Tiene algo que perder si se la revisa otra vez?

Creía estar siendo atento, pero incluso bajo la tenue luz de la hoguera vio que se ponía colorada. Y, por su forma de responder, comprendió que había tocado un tema delicado.

— Mi vista no es asunto suyo — murmuró entre dientes —. ¿Y debe dejar de hablarme antes de que ella se dé cuenta y ...

Se detuvo, muy nerviosa, como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía. Terry se recostó en el petate, apoyado en un codo. Sentía sólo una cierta curiosidad. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, pero esperaba darle esa impresión.

¿Ella? ¿De quién habla?

Da igual.

Volvamos entonces a sus ojos — insistió Terry.

No oye muy bien, ¿no? — repuso Candy.

— Ya lo creo que sí. Oí algo sobre dejar de hablarle, pero como no quiere explicármelo mejor, no puede ser demasiado importante.

— Confíe en mí, señor Grandchester, cuanto menos sepa del asunto, mejor.

Terry arqueó una ceja. ¿Estaba preocupada de verdad o se estaba preparando para lanzarle otro insulto descabellado?

— En fin, corazón, ha logrado despertar mi interés — aseguró con un marcado acento de hombre de campo.

Es una lástima — apostilló Candy.

Aquella mujer tenía el don de enojar con suma facilidad a un hombre. Terry se incorporó, rígido. Lanzó un palito al fuego a fin de reavivarlo y le añadió unas ramas más gruesas para que durara toda la noche.

Le pareció que la joven le daba las gracias, aunque no podía imaginarse por qué.

— Podría haberse ido — le comentó, con lo que le ahorró la aclaración.

— Resulta que estoy helada, y desde hace un buen rato además. No sé muy bien por qué. No hace tanto frío. Pero quería entrar un poco en calor antes de acostarme. Usted sí que podría haberse ido, o por lo menos evitado que fuera tan evidente que estamos charlando.

— No soy mudo. Mi cama está junto a la hoguera, ya estoy en ella y voy a quedarme aquí. ¿Por qué no va al grano y me cuenta cuál es el problema?

No lo entendería — respondió Candy.

Puede que sí, pero como le da tanta vergüenza explicarlo...

— No me da vergüenza — lo interrumpió —. Sólo intentaba ahorrarle algo de...

— ¿Confusión? — sugirió Terry cuando ella se detuvo —. ¿Exasperación? Bien hecho, mujer, ha conseguido ahorrarme una gran cantidad de ambas cosas.

Como no podía haber sido más sarcástico, no fue extraño que Candy volviera a ponerse colorada como un tomate. Pero también había logrado enojarla, lo bastante para que lo contara todo.

— Muy bien, es probable que nuestra "charla" dé una falsa impresión a Susana. Si creyera, ni siquiera por un segundo, que usted me gusta, lo que no es cierto, cuidado... — añadió enseguida, y prosiguió —. Pero si ella lo creyera, desplegaría sus encantos para conquistarlo. Y no porque le guste, y no tengo ni idea de si es así o no, lo haría sólo para fastidiarme.

Había conseguido sorprenderlo. Jamás había oído nada tan ridículo, pero debería haber sospechado que diría algo así de absurdo, teniendo en cuenta la imaginación que tenía.

— Entendido. Así que para captar el interés de su hermana basta aparentar estar interesado en usted. Parece bastante fácil. Lo tendré en cuenta.

— ¿Sabe qué le digo? Creo que prefiero congelarme a seguir esta conversación — afirmó Candy tras fulminarlo un momento con la mirada —. Yo ya lo he avisado. Aténgase a las consecuencias.

Siempre lo hago, corazón. — Terry sonrió.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

— ¿Vas a venir conmigo en silencio para que no tenga que partirte el cráneo?

La pregunta fue un susurro brusco. A Candy le sorprendió haberlo oído porque fue pronunciada a bastante distancia y no iba dirigida a ella. Pero no podía dormir después de aquella conversación exasperante con Terry tras la cena.

En realidad, la había enfurecido ver lo satisfecho que estaba al oír su explicación, como si ya pensara usar esa estratagema para captar la atención de Susana. Tenía ganas de sacudirle. Sin duda, no le apetecía volver a hablar con él nunca más.

Seguía censurándose por haber revelado la verdad sobre Susana, algo que no había hecho nunca antes, y por pensar que Terry era lo bastante listo como para haber entendido ya que a Susana era mejor evitarla que intentar conquistarla.

Despierta y cubierta con una manta junto a Dorothy en la tierra dura bajo la carreta, hasta el menor sonido captaba su atención, en especial aquel susurro que no presagiaba nada bueno...

A pesar de todo, no había oído al desconocido entrar en el campamento. Se había acercado a la fogata donde Terry dormía y estaba inclinado hacia él para hablarle, pero había llegado hasta allí sin hacer un solo ruido.

Lo veía con claridad desde su posición bajo la carreta. Era alto y muy corpulento, y podía pesar fácilmente unos 130 kilos. Parecía salvaje, o por lo menos muy incivilizado: llevaba la ropa sucia, un abrigo de piel de oso y el largo cabello, entre castaño y canoso, tan enmarañado que parecía no haber visto un peine en los últimos diez años. Y podía oler el hedor. Lo había traído con él.

Terry tenía que estar despierto, aunque no se había movido ni daba señales de haber oído la pregunta. El hombre gigantesco empezó a impacientarse y golpeó con fuerza el pecho de Terry con la culata del revólver para obtener respuesta.

¿Me oyes, chico?

— Aunque no lo hiciera — contestó Terry con sequedad —, podría olerte...chico.

— Me conoces .— El hombre se rió —. He trabajado otras veces para tu padre. Sabes que no te haré daño si no me veo obligado. Pero vendrás conmigo. Significa quinientos pavos para mí. Significa que este año pasaré un invierno cálido y agradable, y a mi edad los inviernos cálidos se agradecen.

Te pagaré lo mismo si te vas con ese hedor a otra parte.

— No podrá ser porque le di mi palabra a tu padre de que llevaría a casa antes de mañana. Tengo que cumplir lo prometido, chico. Ya me entiendes. Es una cuestión de confianza, y de más trabajos cuando los necesite.

— Y algo bastante inútil. Ahora sabe dónde encontrarme. Puede venir a verme.

— Supongo que no quiere — contestó el gigante —. Es una cuestión de orgullo, ¿sabes? Al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú quien se largó y no él.

— No sabes qué pasó, Leroy — exclamó Terry con cierta indignación.

No tengo por qué saberlo. No me pagan por eso. ¿Vienes o no?

— Te complacería si no estuviera acompañando a unas mujeres a las que no puedo dejar solas. — Suspiró —. Y no las desviarás quince kilómetros de su camino cuando están a unas pocas horas de su casa. Dile a mi padre que iré a verle la semana que viene.

— Así no conseguiré los quinientos pavos, chico— replicó Leroy mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Conseguirás no acabar con un agujero en el pecho, chico — contestó Terry.

El sonido del percutor se oyó con una fuerza increíble en el silencio de la noche, al tiempo que Terry se ponía de pie. El hombre corpulento rió de nuevo, nada intimidado al parecer ante la idea de recibir un disgusto.

— Tu padre no dijo que tuviera que llevarte a casa de una sola pieza — exclamó en un tono incluso agradable —, sólo que te llevara a casa. Será mejor que no te enfrentes a mí. Seis disparos, si tienes tantos, no conseguirán detenerme. He estado en peores situaciones y he vivido para contarlo. Así que, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo por las buenas, y nos ahorras a los dos muchas molestias?

Candy avanzaba con sigilo hacia los dos hombres que se amenazaban con tanta indiferencia. Hablaban lo bastante alto para no oírla, y ella se detenía cuando ellos guardaban silencio. Tomó una arma grande, un tronco pequeño en realidad, aunque lo bastante grueso y fuerte para poder lastimar a alguien. La cuestión era si podría golpear con él al hombre llamado Leroy.

Las peleas con su hermana era una cosa, y aunque podían llegar a ser brutales, jamás habían empezado con esa intención. Pero atacar a alguien a quien no conocía con la intención de hacerle daño para reducir una amenaza era algo totalmente distinto. No estaba segura de poder hacerlo. En cualquier caso, no parecía tener otro remedio.

Un paso más y estaría lo bastante cerca. Empezaron a sudarle las manos a causa del nerviosismo. Levantó el garrote improvisado con sus puntitas de madera por encima del hombro a fin de poder tomar impulso para arrear el golpe, y dio ese último paso.

Y partió una ramita con los pies descalzos.

Ambos hombres se giraron de inmediato en su dirección. Ambos la apuntaron con un revólver. Se quedó paralizada, con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo.

Leroy empezó a reír el primero. De acuerdo, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en vestirse. Así que estaba allí plantada en ropa interior con una tronco por encima de un hombro y el cabello suelto tapándole el otro. No era tan divertido, al menos no tanto para que a Leroy se le saltaran las lágrimas de la risa.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, bonita? — le preguntó —. Yo me limpio los dientes con palillos de ese tamaño.

No debería estar allí. El problema que el hombre gigantesco había creado en el campamento no tenía nada que ver con ella y sí todo que ver con Terry. Él podía haberse encargado de la situación sin su ayuda. Pero Candy no lo había sabido cuando había decidido "salvarlo".

Y ahora su valiente intento provocaba carcajadas. Fue la enorme exageración, sin embargo, lo que la indignó sobremanera. Era probable que Leroy no se hubiera limpiado los dientes en toda su vida, y seguro que no usaba troncos para hacerlo. Lo había dicho sólo para indicar que no suponía ninguna amenaza para él. Así que le dirigió el garrote directo a la cabeza. Pero él lo atrapó con facilidad y, sin el menor esfuerzo, se lo arrebató de las manos y lo lanzó al fuego.

Entonces se había enojado. Menuda ayuda había resultado ser. Pero Terry había aprovechado la distracción que Candy había provocado. Las carcajadas de Leroy cesaron en seco cuando golpeó el suelo al recibir un culatazo de Terry en la nuca. Lo dejó sin sentido, de momento. Y, sin perder un segundo, lo ató, por si volvía en sí antes de lo deseado.

Atado, amordazado, con las armas confiscadas (del largo abrigo de piel de oso había salido todo un arsenal), Leroy ya no representaba gran peligro. Y Candy se quedó a observar más tiempo del que debería. Quería preguntar a Terry de qué había ido todo aquello, pero en realidad no era asunto suyo y, de repente, fue muy consciente de que seguía allí plantada en ropa interior.

Se volvió para irse, con la esperanza de no atraer la atención de Terry. Sin embargo, éste se dio cuenta y le dijo:

Espera, Susana.

Se quedó inmóvil por segunda vez al percatarse de que no llevaba las gafas. Había olvidado ponérselas antes de ir a rescatarle, lo que había sido una verdadera estupidez. Y ahora él creía que era Susana.

— Lo que has intentado ha sido muy valiente — comentó mientras la agarraba por los hombros —, aunque algo insensato.

Estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Empezaba a sentirse algo más que insensata tras observarlo. Se había quedado demasiado rato; tendría que haberle dejado de inmediato. Él también iba medio desnudo, ya que sólo llevaba los pantalones, y tenía los cabellos despeinados de dormir. Además lidiar con Leroy lo había dejado sudoroso. Terry Grandchester sin camisa y con la piel reluciente a la luz de la hoguera resultaba demasiado provocativo.

Pero él creía que era Susana...

Debería sacarlo de su error. No, eso sería más insensato aún. No pasaba nada si creía unos minutos más que era Susana. Sería preferible a que averiguara que ella y su hermana eran gemelas, si todavía no se lo había imaginado. Había estado con ellas lo suficiente para haberlo descubierto ya. De todos modos la mayoría de la gente que sabía que eran gemelas lo olvidaba deprisa gracias a lo bien que Candy llevaba su disfraz.

Pero en ese momento estaba convencido de que era Susana, y en ese momento no quería dejarlo.

Terry le hizo dar la vuelta y le inclinó la cara hacia arriba para acercarla a la suya.

— A pesar de todo, gracias — prosiguió —. La situación podría haberse complicado si no lo hubieras distraído.

Su gratitud la incomodó y bajó la mirada para preguntar.

¿Quién era?

— Un cazador de bisontes, cazador de recompensas, revendedor, cazador furtivo; es probable que haya hecho de todo. Pero el Este está perdiendo encanto para él, o él se está volviendo demasiado viejo para vivir como solía en plena naturaleza. De vez en cuando acepta trabajillos que están bien pagados.

¿Y lo conoce?

— En realidad, no. Sólo de pasada. Va al rancho de mi padre de vez en cuando para ver si hay algún trabajo que no sea el normal del rancho.

— ¿Y esta vez tuvo suerte? ¿Su padre tiene que pagar a alguien para que vaya a visitarlo?

Terry sonrió. Candy deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Estaba demasiado cerca y aquella sonrisa...

Es algo complicado — dijo en voz baja, demasiado baja.

Iba a besarla. Sabía que iba a hacerlo, debería salir disparada, porque no la besaría a ella, sino a Susana. Pero no logró mover los pies. Y, en el fondo, deseaba que él lo hiciera, aunque no la besara a ella en realidad.

No se le presentaban nunca oportunidades como ésa. Por su culpa pero, aun así, había dejado su vida en suspenso hasta que Susana se casara, y parecía que no lo haría nunca. Ya tenía edad de casarse, quería hacerlo, quería un hombre que fuera suyo, pero no se atrevía a seguir sus deseos hasta que Susana se casara y se marchara.

Aunque permitir que Terry siguiera pensando que era otra persona era engañarlo, la tentación de aceptar el beso e ignorar que creía que se lo daba a Susana era demasiado fuerte para decir nada. Y el tiempo de preocuparse por aquello se agotó.

Valía la pena. Esa idea ocupó su mente mientras Terry ponía los labios sobre los suyos y le cautivaba los sentidos. Oh, sí, sin duda valía la pena. Una sensación embriagadora se apoderó de ella, la sangre se le aceleró y el corazón le latió con fuerza en un exceso de agitación. Y cuando la acercó hacia él, tuvo miedo de desmayarse, oprimida contra su cuerpo, sintiéndolo, saboreándolo. Era demasiado todo a la vez.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo la sujetó así. Estaba tan absorta en sus propias sensaciones que el tiempo no importaba. Podría haberla besado toda la noche y seguramente no habría notado la diferencia. Aunque quizás hubiesen sido sólo unos instantes y, cuando por fin se echó hacia atrás, no parecía en absoluto tan afectado como ella.

Apenas podía pensar con claridad. Él se limitó a sonreír, le acarició la mejilla y le dijo:

— Deberías dormir un poco. Ya hablaremos de esto por la mañana.

— No, no. — Aquello le había abierto los ojos y hecho sonar las señales de alarma —. No lo hablaremos. No ocurrió. Bueno, no debería haber ocurrido, así que no me lo mencione...nunca.

Terry le sonrió, sin que le hubiera impresionado ese aparente arranque repentino de decoro por su parte.

— Si tú lo dices, cariño. Con tal de que nosotros lo sepamos.

Él se volvió hacia la hoguera, a su cama junto al fuego. Mientras no la observaba, Candy corrió hacia la carreta, al lecho que ocupaba bajo la misma. En algún momento, el jaleo había despertado a Dorothy, que había presenciado aquel beso. Estaba echada de lado, apoyada en un codo. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando Candy se dejó caer a su lado.

— ¿Ya sabes qué haces? — preguntó Dorothy.

No.

Eso ha estado mal.

Ya lo sé.

— Deberías decirle la verdad, y mostrárselo. Si es que lo quieres para ti.

Dorothy no se andaba nunca con miramientos, pero no procedía del más bajo estrato social. Su familia había sido de clase obrera, pero no pobre. La habían repudiado cuando se quedó embarazada sin estar casada. Dorothy había perdido al niño, al que todavía lloraba en privado, y desde entonces había estado sola.

Hacía su trabajo y lo hacía muy bien, de modo que no le importaba si lo conservaba o no porque sabía que podía encontrar otro empleo con facilidad. Por eso la trataban más como a una igual que como a una sirvienta, y por eso ambas hermanas la valoraban. Candy la consideraba además una amiga. Incluso Susana, que había ahuyentado a otras cinco doncellas, no le había dirigido nunca una palabra altisonante. Dorothy no lo toleraría, se iría, y Susana lo sabía. No iba a correr el riesgo de perder a alguien que la peinaba a la perfección y le conservaba el guardarropa en un estado excelente.

Sin embargo, Dorothy era a veces demasiado franca, y ésa era una de aquellas veces. Candy no quería hablar de lo que sentía por Terry, que creía imposible, así que mejor no comentarlo ni siquiera con una amiga.

¿Lo quieres para ti? — insistió Dorothy.

Candy podría haberlo negado, pero no tenía demasiado sentido. Podría haber impedido que Susana observara la dirección de sus miradas anhelantes, pero Dorothy estaba más a menudo con ella que con Susana, y en más de una ocasión había arqueado una ceja a Candy a modo de pregunta al respecto.

Creo que sí — admitió Candy.

Entonces díselo — insistió Dorothy.

— No puedo. Ya sabes lo celosa que se pondría. Y él la quiere a ella.

— No la conoce. Tampoco te conoce a ti. Deberías permitir que lo hiciera — añadió la doncella.

— No sigas. Ya sabes qué pasa cuando un hombre muestra el menor interés por mí. Susana lo atrae, lo tiene pendiente de ella indefinidamente y me lo restriega por las narices.

— Eso lo hizo con muchachitos. Ya hace unos cuantos años que te muestras lo más fea que puedes. No has dado nunca la oportunidad a un hombre. No pueden ser todos tan crédulo para tragarse sus ardides.

— Puede que no — contestó Candy —. Pero no voy a ser la causante de que un solo hombre más sufra de ese modo. Puedo esperar.

— Esperar es fácil, y no te lleva a ninguna parte — indicó Dorothy.

No tengo prisa.

¿No? ¿Quieres perder a éste, al que quieres de verdad?

— No puedo perder lo que no es mío. — Candy suspiró —. Ha dejado muy claro a quién prefiere.

— Y ella también. No le interesa en absoluto. Apenas es cortés con él.

— Por eso puedo esperar. — Candy sonrió al oírla —. Es distinto a los demás. Todavía no ha hecho el ridículo por ella. Creo que está esperando a ver si vale la pena.

O esperando a no tener que preocuparse por mantenernos vivas.

— Adelante, mujer, debate mi conclusión — comentó Candy con cara de indignación —. Menudos ánimos me das.

Dorothy se rió a la vez que sacudía la cabeza.

— Te complicas demasiado la vida, Candy. Y él ha dado el primer paso. La ha besado, o eso cree. Piénsalo mientras intentas dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Su sentimiento de culpa era increíble. Candy se despertó con él, se revolcó en él y no consiguió quitárselo de encima. El disfraz que llevaba era bastante engañoso, pero lo usaba por un buen motivo: salvar a otras personas de las manipulaciones maliciosas de Susana. Aun así, fingir ser Susana...

Su hermana la había suplantado a menudo cuando eran pequeñas para que la gente se enfadara con Candy. Le parecía una broma espléndida, aunque ella era la única que se divertía. Candy lo había hecho sólo una vez antes, con su padre, porque ansiaba muchísimo la atención que dedicaba a Susana en exclusiva. Pero no lo había engañado. Había sabido de inmediato que no era su preferida, y la reprimenda que recibió fue tan embarazosa que nunca más volvió a intentarlo.

Compartir la misma cara con alguien al que se detestaba no era agradable. Tampoco era divertido estar siempre preocupada por los sentimientos de los demás, prescindiendo por completo de los propios. Era un infierno tener una hermana como Susana.

Es mañana Candy evitó acercarse a la hoguera, donde Terry servía un desayuno rápido antes de iniciar el último tramo del viaje. Prefería tener hambre a estar cerca de él entonces porque tenía mucho miedo de que fuera a descubrir su disfraz.

Aceptó, eso sí, una taza de café del conductor de la carreta, quien la noche anterior se había preparado su propia hoguera al otro lado del vehículo. Al preguntarle por qué, mencionó algo sobre engañar a posibles ladrones, y añadió que incluso cuando estaba solo en el camino, encendía siempre dos fogatas y no dormía nunca junto a ninguna de ellas.

El hombre gigantesco había subido a la carreta antes de que nadie se despertara. Tenía que haber vuelto en sí y cooperado, porque era imposible que Terry, aunque contara con la ayuda del conductor, hubiera cargado a un hombre de aquel tamaño. Y se había hecho con tan poco ruido que las mujeres que dormían bajo la carreta no se habían enterado.

Candy detectó los pies atados del hombre cerca de la parte trasera de la carreta cuando la rodeó. Terry no había querido dejar a Leroy atrás, pero tampoco quería que los demás conocieran su presencia. Candy supuso que era para ahorrarse preguntas.

No perdía a Terry de vista, temerosa del momento en que se encontrara con Susana. No confiaba en que no mencionara el beso, aunque ella le había advertido que no lo hiciera. Y Susana no fingiría ignorancia. Si algo despertaba su curiosidad, pediría explicaciones.

Susana fue la última en aparecer. Era demasiado esperar que esa mañana no le apeteciera desayunar. Fue directa a la hoguera, tomó el plato de comida que le ofrecía Terry sin darle las gracias y lo ignoró por completo, como de costumbre.

La noche anterior Candy había lamentado averiguar que el padre de Terry poseía un rancho. Eso significaba que tal vez no careciera totalmente de medios como habían pensado ella y su hermana al principio, y el interés de Susana por él podía aumentar. Pero Susana no había oído lo del rancho, ya que una vez más había estado dormida durante los momentos de emoción y peligro. Con suerte, esta vez no se enteraría.

Dorothy seguía también junto a la fogata. Susana empezó a hablar con ella. Candy no necesitaba estar a su lado para saber que su hermana se estaba quejando de la incomodidad de dormir al aire libre, aprovechando que disponía de alguien que la escuchaba con interés. Aunque Dorothy no estaba interesada en absoluto. Como Candy, había aprendido hacía mucho a desconectar de Susana.

Si embargo, Terry la escuchaba y, pasados unos minutos, fruncía el ceño. Candy habría dado lo que fuera por saber la razón.

Podía ser simplemente que Susana hubiese insultado sin consideración sus esfuerzos culinarios. O bien que era la primera vez que presenciaba una de sus diatribas; por lo general sólo alcanzaba a oír el final, cuando ya había perdido mucho ímpetu y no era tan despectiva. Si bien lo más probable era que se debiera a que lo trataba como si no estuviera presente, a pesar de que lo tenía sentado a menos de un metro.

Terry había supuesto que ahora las cosas serían distintas entre ellos. Una conclusión natural después de un beso que no había sido rechazado. Ella había hecho lo mismo al aceptarlo. La indiferencia con que lo trataba la mujer a la que creía haber besado debía de sentarle como un bofetón en la cara, que es lo que Candy debería haberle dado la noche anterior en lugar de dejar que la tentación pudiera más que su sentido común.

Una vez hubo desayunado, Susana lanzó sin miramientos el plato hacia el fuego y se encaminó de vuelta al carruaje a fin de terminar de prepararse para salir. Terry, con el ceño más fruncido aún, empezó a seguirla. Candy contuvo el aliento mientras los observaba. Esperaba que agarrara a Susana y la obligara a volverse para pedirle una explicación. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por su falta de interés, cuando no lo había tenido nunca? El sentimiento de culpa de Candy creció. Debería detenerlo, llevarlo aparte y confesar la verdad. Él la despreciaría, claro que ya se había tomado muchas molestias para ganarse su desprecio, así que no debería importarle.

Dio un paso hacia Terry, pero él se detuvo. Y ella también. Terry observó cinco segundos cómo Susana se alejaba y, acto seguido, se volvió y pareció encogerse de hombros. ¿Se había encogido de hombros? No podía ser. ¿O acaso un beso robado en mitad de la noche no era importante para él? Tal vez besara a todas las mujeres hermosas con las que se cruzaba si tenía ocasión.

Candy podía respirar tranquila, pero ahora era ella quien fruncía el ceño.

Susana era demasiado complicada para molestarse por ella. Ésa fue la conclusión a la que Terry llegó aquella mañana. Bueno, casi. Pero realmente era como si Susana fuera dos mujeres distintas: tierna y complaciente de noche, una verdadera arpía de día.

Pensó que la grosería debía ser cosa de familia. No, eso no era cierto. Elroy no tenía nada de grosera, y era familiar directo de las hermanas White.

La confusión que lo acosaba ahora era culpa suya. Debería haberse mantenido firme y esperado a que el viaje terminara antes de averiguar por dónde iban los tiros con Susana White.

Sabía por experiencia que los ánimos se enardecían con facilidad cuando uno hacía algo que no deseaba y, por los comentarios que había oído, sabía que Susana no quería ir a vivir con su Tia, para empezar, y que además detestaba todo lo relacionado con el viaje. De modo que los estallidos de grosería eran algo comprensible o, por lo menos, había buenos motivos para que Susana los tuviera. Lo más seguro era que cuado hubiera terminado el viaje, fuera del todo distinta.

Pero la noche anterior estaba tan hermosa que de ningún modo habría conseguido contenerse y no besarla. Y ella había intentado rescatarlo. Eso le había llegado al alma; jamás lo habría esperado de Susana. Siempre se mostraba tan distante, indiferente. Al menos con él.

A pesar de todo, la noche anterior, se había derretido en sus brazos. Lo sorprendió, le encantó, sintió aumentar su deseo y, entonces, de modo extraño, hubo algo que no lo acababa de convencer. Y, por un instante, llegó a preguntarse por qué la había besado.

No tenía nada que ver con el beso, que había sido maravilloso. No tenía nada que ver con la facilidad con que ella había cedido. Tenía que ver con ella. Tenía algo que no cuadraba, era demasiado desconcertante: gélida y, de repente, cálida, como si fuera dos...mujeres...distintas. Ni hablar. La luz de la hoguera no era muy brillante, pero tendrían que ser gemelas para que él cometiera semejante error. Vaya, hombre.

No debería estar tan perplejo. Lo había visto venir, sólo que no lo había admitido. Los hermanos podían parecerse mucho, claro que no había demasiadas probabilidades de que tuvieran tantos rasgos idénticos a no ser que fueran gemelos. Por supuesto que eran gemelas. Sólo que una era ciega como un topo y tenía un genio terrible. Y era imposible que la hubiera besado a ella.

Así que eran gemelas. Eso no cambiaba nada, y seguía sin explicar su confusión respecto a Susana. O quizás era él. Tal vez no estuviera tan interesado como había creído.

En realidad, puede que ése fuera el problema. Debería estar interesado, pero ¿lo estaba? ¿De verdad? ¿O le recordaba Susana demasiado a Luella, un exterior espléndido con nada que le gustara demasiado en el interior? Era otra razón que lo había llevado a esperar a que el viaje terminara para festejarla, así ella tendría tiempo de relajarse, o de recuperarse según cómo se mirara; de instalarse y de volver a ser ella misma.

Esperaba un gran cambio de actitud en los próximos días. Ya no tendría nada de que quejarse. La casa de Elroy era muy cómoda. Y en ella trabajaba una de las mejores cocineras del país. Una vez le hubieran pasado los dolores del viaje y estuviera rodeada de comodidades y de su familia, descubriría cómo era Susana en realidad.

Había visto su peor cara, por lo menos esperaba que fuera así, porque no había visto nada mucho peor. Tenía ganas de ver su mejor cara.

El carruaje llegó a Lakewood un poco antes de mediodía, seguido de la carreta con el equipaje y Leroy al cabo de unos treinta minutos. Terry tendría que explicar lo de Leroy. Estaban demasiado alejados de todas partes para dejarlo allí. No había ninguna casa lo bastante cerca para que pudiera ir andando si se llevaban a su caballo, a fin de demorarlo. Y el camino no era lo bastante concurrido para que alguien lo encontrara si lo dejaban atado.

Sin embargo, Terry ya no esperaba más problemas de Leroy ahora que estaban en el rancho. Alguien podría acompañarlo a buscar el caballo (Terry no se había molestado demasiado en ir a buscarlo). Y había vaciado la munición de los revólveres de Leroy, de modo que podrían devolvérselos.

Su padre debía de empezar a chochear, o estar desesperado, para enviar alguien como Leroy a buscarlo. Sobre todo cuando le habrían dicho que Terry se dirigía a Lakewood. No conseguía verle ningún sentido, a no ser que fuera para demostrar algo. Richard podría haber cabalgado al rancho de Elroy y quizá llegar antes que él, aunque puede que eso fuera lo que había hecho. Y a lo mejor al ver que Terry no llegaba antes del anochecer, como había previsto, había enviado a Leroy a averiguar por qué.

Pero eso significaba que Leroy formara parte del entorno de su padre, y Terry no se imaginaba que Richard quisiera tener a aquel viejo estúpido y maloliente cabalgando cerca. En la actualidad, Richard no iba a ninguna parte sin que lo acompañara un mínimo de cuatro pistoleros, hombres capaces de abordar cualquier tipo de problema que se presentara. Aunque todos iban limpios y tenían buenos modales, y veneraban a Richard porque les pagaba muy bien.

Elroy salió al porche a recibirlos. Parecía nerviosísima. ¿Por qué o había visto a sus sobrinas desde que eran unas chiquillas? ¿O porque Richard se había presentado y la había mortificado por tener a su hijo trabajando para ella? Terry no esperaba ver tan pronto a su padre, no estaba preparado para ello; aun así, había imaginado que lo vería al día siguiente o poco después, ahora que Richard sabía que estaba en el condado. Le había permitido averiguar que había vuelto cuando había decidido entrar en el pueblo, ya que sabía que alguien saldría disparado hacia la finca de los Grandchester con la noticia.

Un par de hombres se habían acercado para atender al carruaje y para ayudar a las hermanas y a su sirvienta a bajar. La solterona fue la primera en llegar al porche.

Terry desmontaba cuando oyó que Elroy preguntaba:

¿Cuál de las dos eres?

Candice.

Elroy se relajó un poco al ver que Candy también parecía nerviosa y le dio un gran abrazo.

Bienvenida, Candy. Solía llamarte así, ¿sabes? ¿Te acuerdas?

— No, pero mi madre también me llamaba Candy— contestó Candy con una sonrisa vacilante.

Siento lo de tu padre.

Sí, fue un desafortunado accidente.

— Pero quiero que sepas que me alegra mucho ofreceros un hogar todo el tiempo que queráis.

Gracias...

¿Es esto? — interrumpió Susana mientras subía los peldaños—. ¿La casa de un rancho, y pequeña para más inri? ¿Y se supone que tengo que vivir aquí?

Elroy se sonrojó de inmediato. A Terry le supo mal por ella. Estaba bastante nerviosa, y que Susana la sometiera a tal escarnio era de una grosería increíble.

— Sé que no es tan majestuosa como vuestra casa de Londres, pero aquí hay pocos sitios mejores — afirmó Elroy a la defensiva —. Mi marido dedicó mucho trabajo a...

— No lo suficiente — interrumpió Susana de nuevo —. Pero no sé por qué esperaba algo mejor, cuando todos los pueblos que hemos visto por el camino eran de lo más sórdido.

Terry ya había oído suficiente. Furioso por el modo en que trataba a Elroy, iba a quemar todas su naves y decirle a Susana que cerrara el pico, pero Candy se le adelantó.

— ¿Podrías contener los malos modales cinco segundos, hermanita del alma? — preguntó con una sonrisa tensa —. ¿O te resulta imposible?.

Susana soltó un grito ahogado y levantó la mano para abofetear a Candy por el insulto, merecido o no. Terry quiso detenerla, pero no estaba lo bastante cerca. No fue necesario. Al parecer, Candy había esperado la represalia y estaba preparada. Con un ligero empujón, hizo que Susana se tambalease y rodase peldaños abajo hasta caer en la tierra.

Se produjeron muchos gritos. Terry era demasiado educado para no ayudar a Susana a levantarse. Ella no se lo agradeció, claro que Terry ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso. La joven siguió lanzando improperios a su hermana mientras se sacudía el polvo y la tierra de la falda.

Candy no prestaba la menor atención a la diatriba. Elroy miraba a Susana, con aspecto preocupado, pero la solterona la tomó del brazo y la instó con tacto a entrar en la casa. Terry decidió que el también prefería estar dentro y se reunió con ellas.

Al cruzar la puerta, apenas reconoció el interior. Elroy había sacado del trastero, o había conseguido encontrar, todo tipo de estatuillas y adornos delicados, había cambiado las cortinas prácticas por otras muy elegantes y puesto alfombras nuevas en el suelo. La cornamenta sobre la repisa de la chimenea del salón principal había desaparecido y un espejo enmarcado la sustituía. De las paredes colgaban nuevos cuadros. Reconoció uno de la consulta del doctor Wilton. Se preguntó cuánto le habría costado.

Elroy había intentado conferir a su hogar un aire del continente europeo, al que las chicas estaban más acostumbradas. A él le gustaba más como antes, cuando un hombre no tenía que ir con cuidado de no tirar nada. Eso demostraba lo nerviosa que Elroy estaba en realidad por tener que recibir a sus sobrinas.

Mientras examinaba los nuevos objetos de decoración, no le pasó desapercibido el hombre que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo como si la casa fuera suya. No, era imposible que aquel individuo corpulento de ojos azules y cabellos negros pasara desapercibido. Pero Terry no quiso verlo.

Elroy, sin embargo, tenía buenos modales y condujo hacia allí a Candy para presentarla.

— Richard Grandchester, un vecino mío. Posee el mayor rancho del condado, tal vez del estado.

— Estoy en ello — bromeó Richard a la vez que se levantaba y estrechaba con fuerza la mano de Candy —. Encantado de conocerla, señorita White.

Igualmente, señor Grandchester.

— Su tía me lo ha contado todo de ustedes, además de algunas de las dificultades que han tenido para llegar aquí.

¿Cómo?

Terry mandó unos cuantos telegramas— explicó Elroy.

— La semana que viene tendré que celebrar una barbacoa — prosiguió Richard —. Para darles la bienvenida.

— Qué...campestre — exclamó Susana con sequedad tras abrir la puerta con un fuerte empujón para que golpeara la pared —. Querría tomar un baño, tía Elroy. Caliente. Supongo que tendréis instalación de agua. Agua caliente.

— Si nos disculpas, Richard, acompañaré a las chicas a sus habitaciones para que se instalen — comentó Elroy, que se había vuelto a sonrojar —. Espero que te quedes otra vez a cenar.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo cuando Elroy se llevó a las mujeres escaleras arriba. Padre e hijo se miraron, pero ninguno de los dos abrió la boca todavía.

Terry había extrañado a su padre, aunque no lo admitiría. Caramba, esta encantado de volver a verlo. Él era alto, pero su padre le sacaba unos centímetros. A sus cincuenta y dos años, Richard tenía aún los cabellos negros como el azabache, como si tuviera la edad de Terry, y llevaba bigote, pero el parecido terminaba ahí. Tenía los hombros más anchos, las piernas más largas, sus modales eran bruscos y era dogmático...Bueno, quizá se parecieran más de lo que Terry quería reconocer.

Como había pasado bastante tiempo, esperaba poder reconciliarse con él. Esperaba, pero no estaba seguro. Ambos eran testarudos y podían perder fácilmente los estribos de nuevo.

Los Grandchester no se peleaban en público, si podían evitarlo, aunque el público se enteraba enseguida de sus riñas. Por lo general, porque eran fuertes. Pero como las mujeres salieron de la habitación bastante deprisa, ambos tuvieron paciencia. En cuanto se quedaron solos, Richard empezó la discusión en un tono acusador.

¿Así que estabas escondido aquí?

— ¿Escondiéndome? — Terry arqueó una ceja —. Elroy necesitaba ayuda; si no, habría seguido mi camino. Espero que no te hayas quejado de que me dejara quedar aquí sin decírtelo.

— Claro que no — aseguró Richard a la defensiva —. Elroy me cae bien. Esa mujer es muy valiente al intentar conservar este sitio después de que se le muriera Albert.

Richard se dio cuenta de que había empezado mal y se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando.

— Por lo que oí ayer por la noche, todavía necesita ayuda — dijo en un tono mucho más suave, aunque algo bronco —. Le puedo enviar alguno de mis capataces.

¿Insinúas que no puedo encargarme yo?

— No busques algo en lo que hincar el diente. Los dos sabemos que puedes encargarte de lo que quieras.

Terry asintió con brusquedad, se acercó a la chimenea fría y dirigió la mirada al espejo recién colgado, aunque no para verse, sino para observar a su padre. El reencuentro iba mejor de lo que había esperado. Claro que no habían llegado aún al fondo de sus diferencias.

Perdiste a uno de tus hombres— comentó Terry.

¿De veras?

Llegará enseguida con el equipaje. Tendrán que desatarlo.

Lo siento. — Richard rió —. Ayer me impacienté un poco.

— Me lo había imaginado. ¿Qué diablos haces cabalgando con Leroy a la zaga? No es tu estilo.

— Llevaba toda la semana cerca esperando trabajo y poniendo nerviosos a algunos de los hombres — aclaró Richard mientras se encogía de hombros —. Imaginé que lo enviaba a perder el tiempo, que aparecería por aquí antes de que él te encontrara, y que se marcharía. No me imaginaba que te entorpecerías el viaje con carruajes y tardarías un día más en llegar.

— Yo tampoco me lo imaginaba, pero una de las muchachas se negó a viajar del modo normal.

¿La ruidosa?

Terry puso mala cara. Seguro que Richard había oído los chillidos que había soltado fuera de la casa. Susana había gritado tanto que debían de haberse enterado hasta en el barracón.

Empezó a dar explicaciones, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

—Tenía problemas con el viaje desde el primer día. No quería venir aquí y detesta viajar. Pero su actitud mejorará ahora que el viaje ha terminado.

— No te engañes, muchacho. Es quisquillosa por naturaleza, y como he visto pocas. Puede que también muy malcriada. Muy bonita, eso sí. Supongo que captó tu interés.

Un poco — admitió Terry.

¿En serio?

Aún no.

Bien — gruñó Richard—. Las quisquillosas no dejan de serlo.

— Ya te he dicho por qué está creando problemas. Aunque no es asunto tuyo. ¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en quisquillosas?

— Desde que pasé dos meses con la madre de Luella— murmuró Richard.

Terry soltó una carcajada. No pudo evitarlo. La mirada vacía de Luella era reflejo de su cabeza, pero su madre había estado de cháchara ininterrumpida las pocas veces que había coincidido con ella, algo que debió de empeorar mucho después de irse él.

Pasado un momento Richard sonrió, pero sólo un instante. Como todavía no habían solucionado las cosas, no iba a relajarse demasiado. De hecho, sacó por fin el tema que ambos esperaban.

¿Estás preparado para volver a casa, hijo?

— ¿Estás preparado para admitir que con quien yo me case no es cosa tuya?

¿Podemos hablar de ello por lo menos?

Ya lo hicimos. Yo hablé. Tú no escuchaste — le recordó Terry.

— No diste ninguna oportunidad a Luella — se apresuró a indicar Richard.

— No tardé ni cinco minutos en saber que no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

Pero es bonita — se quejó Richard.

Entonces cásate tú con ella.

Ni loco.

¿Por qué no? Es bonita — le devolvió Terry el razonamiento.

Es demasiado joven para mí — comentó Richard.

— Y es demasiado tonta para mí. ¿Podemos decir entonces que ninguno de los dos quiere que entre en la familia y dejar el tema? ¿O todavía está en el rancho? — preguntó Terry con el ceño fruncido —. Porque si todavía está en el rancho.

— Ya no — le interrumpió Richard —. Se fue a casa el mes pasado. Te habría esperado indefinidamente, porque la idea de casarse contigo le gustaba de verdad, pero su padre consideró que tu ausencia era insultante y vino a buscarlas. Y ya era hora. Su madre me estaba volviendo loco.

— Supongo que entonces puedo volver a casa en cuanto resuelva las cosas aquí. — Terry sonrió.

Ya te lo dije, enviaré a...

Terminaré lo que empecé — le interrumpió Terry.

— Espero que no quiera quedarte para cortejar a la quisquillosa — reflexionó Richard con el ceño fruncido.

A Terry le molestó que su padre llamara así a Susana, cuando apenas la conocía.

— Aclaremos por lo menos una cosa. Estaría bien que aprobaran con quién me caso, pero no es necesario.

— Si desea que tu mujer viva bajo mi techo— gruñó Richard con agresividad —, supongo que puedo dar mi opinión al respecto.

— ¿Quién dice que vayamos a vivir bajo tu techo? — replicó Terry —. Podríamos, pero también podría construir nuestra propia casa a mi mujer y así no tendrías que tratarla.

Richard reflexionó un segundo sobre la idea y rió.

— Estaría bien. Sí, estaría muy bien. De acuerdo, hijo, si no vas a duplicar mi imperio, por lo menos dame muchos nietos que puedan hacerlo.

— Cuando me decida a ello. Pero basta de empujarme y basta de buscarme prometida. ¿Trato hecho?

— Maldita sea — exclamó Richard con una sonrisa enorme a la vez que le daba una palmada en la espalda —, qué bueno es tenerte en casa.

Terry era consciente de que no le había contestado. A su padre le gustaba tener rutas de escape. Pero tenía razón. Era bueno estar en casa, y otra vez en buenas relaciones con su padre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Elroy empezaba a bajar las escaleras para atender a sus otros invitados cuando comenzó el ruido. Se volvió, regresó a la habitación de sus sobrinas y se encontró con la doncella, que salía. Al verla, Ella Mae sacudió la cabeza.

— Es mejor que no se meta, señora — le advirtió—. Tendrían que haberlo hecho mucho antes. Será más fácil vivir con ellas después.

Elroy se mordió un labio. No costaba descifrar qué quería decir la sirvienta. El ruido era muy evidente, lo que le hacía difícil no intervenir.

Pero ¿no se lastimarán?

— No más que dos gatos en un callejón. No saben pelear de verdad. Unos cuantos arañazos, quizás un cardenal, y mucho revolcones. No es la primera vez, señora.

Entiendo.

Elroy no supo qué más decir, pero no lo entendía en absoluto. Quienes se peleaban al otro lado de la puerta no eran criaturas, eran mujeres adultas. Y aunque lo que había ocurrido frente a la casa dejaba claro que sus sobrinas, o una de ellas, al menos, iba a ser un problema, hasta entonces no había imaginado hasta qué punto.

Su hermano tenía toda la culpa. Sabía que Mortimer no sería un buen padre como no había sido un buen hermano. La clase de favoritismo que había ejercido desde su infancia no era normal. Había elegido a su hermana gemela para que fuera su fiel compañera, y ambos prestaban a Elroy la misma atención que si estuviese muerta, calvo cuando querían restregarle por las narices que no la admitían nunca en su pequeño círculo. Había crecido con ello, había odiado a su hermano por ello y había visto como volvía a suceder cuando nacieron sus hijas.

Fue la razón principal para que Elroy deseare irse de Londers, y para que se casase con Albert Ardley, que planeaba probar suerte en el nuevo continente. No lo amaba. Había sido un medio para lograr un fin. El cual consistía en alejarse lo suficiente de su hermano para permitirse algo de paz y felicidad. Y así había sido. No tuvo más contacto con George y su familia. No quería tenerlo.

Había usado a Albert. No había una forma más suave de decirlo. Pero le había compensado siendo una buena esposa. No tuvo queja de ella y no la culpó por no darle ningún hijo. De hecho, no podía hacerlo porque un médico había dado a entender que la culpa era de Albert y no suya. Después de eso, Albert se había sentido algo culpable por no haberle dado hijos, pero la vida era así y la suya juntos había sido buena hasta su muerte.

Bueno, en realidad, más que buena, confortable. Y aunque otro hombre era capaz de acelerarle el corazón, sólo ella lo sabía.

Su corazón se había acelerado mucho la noche anterior cuando Richard se había presentado y más o menos invitado él mismo a cenar. Pero había logrado superar la velada sin hacer el ridículo, cuando menos, no demasiado.

Elroy había soltado alguna que otra risita, lo que rara vez hacía. Había estado mucho más tímida. Y no se había sonrojado tanto desde que era joven. Pero nunca antes había estado a solas con Richard. Siempre que lo había visto, había gente delante.

No había esperado que fuera a ser distinto la noche anterior cuando lo había invitado a él y a sus hombres a cenar mientras esperaban que llegara Terry. Pero no sabía que sus hombres no comían nunca con él, y que sólo él estaría sentado en el comedor cuando ella llegó para cenar, y empezó a portarse como una colegiala.

Sin embargo, lo más probable era que Richard hubiera pensado que aquella conducta extraña obedecía a la culpa que sentía ella por haber alejado a su hijo los últimos tres meses sin que él se enterara, cuando todo el mundo sabía que lo estaba buscando. Richard, por lo menos, no le hizo ningún comentario. Y no dio muestras de que lo hubiera decepcionado cuando le explicó por qué Terry estaba en su casa. De hecho, la regañó un poco por no haberle pedido ayuda cuando la necesitaba.

Había ofrecido a Richard que durmiera en su casa cuando resultó evidente que Terry no iba a aparecer esa noche. Sus hombres se instalaron en el barracón, pero no cabía duda de que el ranchero más importante del condado no podía pasar la noche allí. Con él al otro lado del pasillo no había pegado ojo, claro. Y a la hora del desayuno se había esfumado aposta. No lo había vuelto a ver hasta que la sirvienta había ido a decirle que las chicas estaban llegando.

Y menuda sorpresa eran.

Eran gemelas, si bien no era probable que la gente se percatara de ello de inmediato. Recordaba que, de pequeñas, eran idénticas y era difícil distinguirlas. Pero ya no.

Candy, pobre, había tenido que presentarse. A primera vista, Elroy la había tomado por una sirvienta. Pero enseguida se había dado cuenta de su error al examinarla mejor. Tenía un aspecto muy extraño con aquellas gafas; era una lástima que tuviera que llevarlas.

Susana, en cambio era tan linda como cabía esperar. Ya de pequeñas, resultaba evidente que sus sobrinas serían unas bellezas, y en el caso de Susana, había sido así. Su conducta, en cierto modo también era la esperada: el resultado de estar consentida sin remedio. Era asombroso lo mucho que se parecía a la hermana de Elroy. Y exactamente por lo que Elroy se había ido de casa. Se había negado a presenciar cómo el favoritismo de su hermano dividía a sus hijas como hizo con sus hermanas.

No había estado allí para verlo, pero era evidente que había ocurrido como ella había imaginado. Lo poco que había visto hasta aquel momento lo decía todo. Susana se había convertido en una bruja malcriada. Candy se había convertido en una timorata sumisa. Bueno, tal vez no. Una timorata no solía pelearse como una tigresa...

Abajo, Richard se partía de risa. Lo había hecho desde el tercer estrépito procedente del piso superior. El primero había sido sólo sorprendente, el segundo había sido curioso, pero el tercero era sin duda de una reyerta, y cada ruido posterior le provocaba otra carcajada.

Terry sabía muy bien qué divertía tanto a Richard. Puede que la elegida de su padre para él no tuviera demasiadas luces, pero era linda y tranquila. Mientras que la mujer por la que él manifestaba interés estaba arriba rompiendo muebles y Dios sabía qué más, y podía gritar lo bastante fuerte para hacer saltar las vigas.

— Lo siento por la fea — comentó Richard cuando recuperó el aliento.

— Sí, ya se nota — contestó Terry con sequedad, y después se sintió obligado a añadir —: Y Candy no es fea, sólo es ciega como un topo.

— Como sea, no podrá resistir mucho rato. La otra tiene muy mal genio. Lo vi por el modo en que golpeó esa puerta.

— ¿Te sientes obligado a insultar a Susana de ese modo sólo porque podría estar interesado por ella? — preguntó Terry con el ceño fruncido.

¿La estaba insultando? — replicó Richard con inocencia.

Terry dirigió una mirada de indignación a su padre, lo que le arrancó otra carcajada. Y aunque era posible que Richard sólo quisiera chincharle, sus comentarios le habían preocupado. La solterona no le caía bien, pero tampoco quería que le hicieran daño.

Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Richard lo llamó.

— Se requieren agallas para poner fin a una pelea entre mujeres. Una vez vi cómo las dos atacaban al hombre que lo intentaba. Casi le arrancaron los ojos.

¿Se suponía que eso iba a detenerlo? ¿En especial cuando Richard reía de nuevo? Pero Elroy, que bajaba las escaleras entonces, le impidió pasar.

— No te entrometas — dijo al ver su mirada resuelta —. Me han dicho que es normal.

¿Quién te lo dijo?

— Su doncella. Está arriba vigilando la puerta. Parece creer que las dos están de mejor humor después de desahogarse de este modo.

Elroy todavía parecía aturdida. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo en un gesto comprensivo. Debía de estar pasándolo mal. Seguro que había esperado algo muy distinto. Trató de relativizarle la situación.

— Seguramente la sirvienta tiene razón. Ha sido un viaje terrible para ellas: asaltaron su tren, atracaron su diligencia, apareció un hombre en plena noche para intentar llevarme a mi casa a punta de revólver. Una cosa tras otra desde que su barco atracó, y proceden de una ciudad tranquila del Este donde nunca ocurre gran cosa. Cualquiera explotaría.

No tienes que justificarlas. — Lo miró con curiosidad.

— Ya lo sé. Sólo intentaba que me sonara mejor a mí — contestó Terry.

Elroy lo contempló enojada, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco, Se suponía que quería consolarla a ella, no sentirse mejor él.

Los dos observaron más o menos a la vez que el ruido había cesado detrás de ellos. No del todo. Las chicas se estaban hablando. No se distinguía qué decían, pero eso significaba que ninguna de las dos estaba muerta.

— Hazte un favor, Elroy — comentó Terry muy en serio a su amiga —. Cásalas pronto y quítatelas de encima. Te lo aconsejo.

— ¿Y piensas ayudarme a lograrlo? — le contestó Elroy con una sonrisa.

— Si sólo necesitaba desahogarse un poco, y si empieza a portarse como una dama que debería ser, puede que sí.

— ¿Hablas en singular? No importa, me lo puedo imaginar. — Lo miró con tristeza y suspiró —. Esperemos que tengas razón.

Se preguntó por qué Elroy parecía triste de repente, pero prefirió no averiguarlo. Quizá fuera sólo su reacción en general ante aquel reencuentro con sus sobrinas. ¿Y quién podría culparla por estar tan decepcionada?

En casa, Candy no se había detenido nunca a pensar en el ruido que Susana y ella hacían cuando se atacaban mutuamente. Iban con cuidado de mantener esas peleas en privado. Y, como nadie había hecho nunca ningún comentario al respecto, había supuesto que nadie lo sabía.

La pelea de hoy no había podido evitarse. Casi había estallado en público, en el porche. Pero Susana había entrado en razón y había esperado a que estuvieran solas.

Gracias a Dios, les habían dado habitaciones separadas. A pesar de todo, Susana no se había quedado en la que le correspondía y las había seguido cuando su tía mostraba a Candy la suya. Candy supo entonces qué ocurriría, y estaba preparada. Dorothy también lo sabía, y para impedirlo no se marchó cuando Elroy lo hizo. Pero Susana le pidió que saliera. Y en cuanto cerró la puerta, se abalanzó sobre Candy.

Fue una de sus peleas más violentas. Las dos terminaron con mechones de pelo en las manos, piel bajo las uñas, marcas de dientes y un montón de cardenales. Aun así, y aunque pareciera mentira, ni una sola señal les estropeaba después la cara. Era casi una norma tácita entre ambas que las caras estaban prohibidas. Todos los demás cardenales podían ocultarse, pero las marcar faciales evidenciarían sus indignas refriegas. Además, arañar una cara era como arañar la otra cuando ambas eran idénticas.

No hubo ganadora. Rara vez la había. Sus peleas terminaban cuando ambas estaban agotadas, y como tenían similares condiciones físicas, solían agotarse más o menos a la vez. Ésta no fue distinta, y bastante pronto se fue reduciendo a insultos verbales, como ocurría casi siempre.

— Podrías, al menos, haber esperado a que nuestra tía te conociera un poco mejor antes de mostrarle lo bruja que puedes ser — dijo Candy mientras se subía a la cama.

— ¿Por qué? — replicó Susana, que se había dirigido directamente al espejo más cercano a examinarse la cara —. No pienso quedarme aquí el tiempo suficiente para conocerla nada.

¿Y adónde irás?

A casa, por supuesto.

— ¿Con un marido a la zaga? ¿De veras crees que encontrarás aquí a alguien que se case contigo tan deprisa?

— No seas tonta — exclamó Susana, vuelta hacia Candy —. Aquí no hay nadie digno de mí.

¿Entonces vas a renunciar a tu herencia? — concluyó Candy.

— Mira que eres burra a veces, Candy. No, no he venido hasta aquí para renunciar a nada. La tía Elroy estará contentísima de enviarnos de vuelta a casa, y con su consentimiento por adelantado para cualquier hombre con el que quiera casarme.

¿Tantos dolores de cabeza piensas darle?

Si es necesario — susurró Susana.

Candy sacudió la cabeza. No le sorprendería. Susana pocas veces hacía las cosas sin un motivo.

— Por más que me gustaría verte marchar, no te engañes, algunas personas se toman en serio sus deberes, Susy.

— No me llames así. Susana es mucho más sofisticado que ese apodo infantil.

Pero te viene como anillo al dedo, hermanita del alma.

— ¿Cómo tus intentos infantiles de ocultar que somos gemelas? ¿Esa clase de anillo?

Candy sonrió cuando los labios de Susana se torcieron de cólera. Había tardado muchos años en tener la piel lo bastante curtida para que los insultos de su hermana no le afectaran. Daba una impresión de indiferencia. Y se desquitaba lo mejor pos ible. Mientras no hubiera nadie más implicado, mientras fueran sólo las dos, ya no se dejaba intimidar. Candy sólo se echaba para atrás cuando alguien más corría el riesgo de atraer el despiadado interés de Susana.

— ¿Quieres volver a tener competencia? — contestó Candy con una mirada fingida de sorpresa —. ¿Ya no soportas ser el centro de atención? Caramba, pues por qué no lo habías dicho...

Oh, cállate.

Candy debería sentirse un poco mejor, por haber ganado la ronda verbal en todo caso. Susana se marchó enfadada. Candy se recostó para esperar el baño prometido. Y sólo podía pensar en si Susana habría oído cómo le presentaban a Richard Grandchester.

Si era así, habría quitado a Terry de la lista de "empleados" y lo habría trasladado a la de "pendientes de recibir una herencia". Y se propondría cautivarlo, atraerlo y amarrarle las emociones con un estrecho nudo que jamás soltaría. No porque lo quisiera, sino porque podía. Porque le encantaba manipular así a los hombres. Era algo que se le daba muy bien.

Por si eso no fuera preocupación suficiente, cuando bajó más tarde, Candy descubrió casi de inmediato que el altercado con su hermana no había pasado desapercibido, o más bien, sin ser oído. Su tía fue la primera en preguntarle si estaba bien. Podría haber pensado que se refería a su estado físico general tras el viaje si no hubiera sido porque parecía demasiado preocupada. Y, luego, Terry le preguntó discretamente lo mismo, y parecía igual de preocupado.

Para entonces se sentía tan violenta que estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo escaleras arriba y no volver a bajar nunca. Pero llegó el padre de Terry, que estaba fuera, y la miró de arriba abajo.

— Vaya, que me aspen — exclamó—. ¿Así que ganó usted? Bien hecho, jovencita.

Comprendió, avergonzada, que su suposición se basaba en la falta de cardenales visibles. No podía imaginar de dónde sacó el coraje para contestarle.

No ganó nadie — aseguró.

— Es una lástima — se quejó Richard, y añadió con brusquedad —: La próxima vez, gane. Eso hace que los cardenales merezcan la pena.

Rió. Medio histérica, pero aun así, rió. Y sintió que su vergüenza se desvanecía.

Candy empezaba a percatarse de que en América la gente podía ver las cosas de modo distinto que en el Inglaterra. Si se había avergonzado antes era sobre todo porque en Londres hasta los criados habrían desdeñado una conducta tan poco propia de una dama en dos jóvenes distinguidas. La gente de su edad se habría escandalizado. Su padre la habría regañado mucho y mimado a Susana hasta que se sintiera mejor. Todo eso impedía a las chicas airear sus diferencias en público, lo que, a veces, ponía a prueba su paciencia al límite.

Pero aquí era muy distinto. En dos de los pueblos por los que había pasado, habían visto hombres que se peleaban en la calle. En uno, acababa de terminar un tiroteo. Aunque, con la abundancia de ladrones que había en la zona, no era extraño que la gente decente sucumbiera a sus instintos básicos. Si tenías diferencias, las resolvías con los puños o las armas. Bueno, por lo menos los hombres. Y, al parecer, las mujeres también podían hacerlo sin que se arquearan demasiadas cejas.

Candy puso en orden estas ideas mientras escuchaba cómo Terry y su padre "se ponían al día"; no se veían desde hacía meses. Y Elroy se había incorporado a los comentarios sobre los cuatreros, un atraco a un banco que había ocurrido a menos de setenta kilómetros, un tiroteo entre dos de los peones de Richard, al que ambos sobrevivieron pero que les costó el empleo, y un ladrón de caballos al que una partida había llevado a la horca antes de que lo juzgaran.

Le fascinaba ver que a su tía todas esas cosas no le impresionaban en absoluto. Claro que Elroy era una sorpresa en muchos sentidos.

No era tan vieja como Candy esperaba. Cuando menos, no lo parecía. Tenía el cabello tan pelirrojo como siempre. Lo llevaba recogido en una trenza. La blusa blanca y la sencilla falda marrón que vestía carecían de cualquier adorno. No lucía ninguna joya, ni siquiera una alianza que indicara que era viuda. Pero tenía una sonrisa maravillosa. ¿Quién necesitaba encaje y volantes con una sonrisa como aquella?.

Con su piel bronceada y su atuendo sencillo no iba nada a la moda, si bien era, de todos modos, una mujer atractiva. Bien formada, además, y de aspecto saludable. Elroy, divertida, franca y relajada, porque Susana todavía no había aparecido para crear tensiones, era una mujer con la que apetecía estar. Candy sintió alivio al ver que ya le gustaba muchísimo.

Sorprendentemente, volvieron a surgir tensiones sin la ayuda de Susana cuando Archibald Cornwell llegó como había prometido a recoger el carruaje prestado, y tan tarde que Elroy se vio obligada a invitarlo a cenar, así como a que se quedase a dormir. Ya no le restaban habitaciones vacías, dado que Richard iba a pasar también esa noche allí, y las chicas y su doncella ocupaban habitaciones separadas.

— El barracón será perfecto, Elroy — aseguró Archie mientras se ponía cómo en uno de los sofás.

A Candy le molestó que éste llamara Elroy a su tía. Poco importó que oyera después hacer lo mismo a Terry, y que comprendiera que era el apodo de Elroy. El desenvuelto Archie le cayó mal de inmediato porque era muy evidente que a Terry no le gustaba.

Elroy era, sin embargo, una anfitriona gentil, a pesar de no conocer demasiado a Archie. Richard lo trataba como a un viejo amigo, pero pronto averiguaría que él trataba así a todo el mundo a no ser que le dieran motivos para no hacerlo. Terry apenas le dirigía la palabra, y viceversa, lo que tal vez fuera una suerte. La tensión entre ellos dos era palpable.

Y, si bien Candy solía agradecer que no le prestaran atención, como hacía Archie, le resultaba bastante insultante que la ignorara de un modo tan rotundo, como si en realidad no la viera. La mayoría de los hombres la miraban, aunque apartaban los ojos de ella enseguida, pero Archie se empeñaba en evitar dirigirle la mirada ni siquiera una vez.

Por suerte, Elroy no había intentado presentarlos, después de que Archie afirmara de inmediato que había conocido el día antes a su sobrina. Sobrina, no sobrinas. Pero Elroy supuso que se refería a la que estaba presente. Aunque para Candy era evidente que había querido decir aquella cuya presencia estaba esperando ansioso.

Susana bajó bastante tarde, tanto que Elroy ya no podía posponer más la cena (la cocinera había enviado tres veces a su hija Rita con miradas y movimientos de cabeza que indicaban el comedor). Elroy, nerviosa porque no estaba acostumbrada a tener tanta compañía ni a hacerla esperar cuando unos aromas tan apetitosos flotaban por la casa, condujo a todo el mundo al comedor.

Como era de esperar, por lo menos para Candy, Susana llegó en cuanto todos estuvieron sentados. Después de todo, las entradas majestuosas eran su punto fuerte, y le encantaba hacer esperar a la gente. Ella creía que merecía la pena esperarla. Por desgracia, la mayoría de los hombres coincidía con ella, y los presentes no eran ninguna excepción.

No podía negarse que Susana lucía excepcionalmente bella. Llevaba los cabellos recién lavados y muy bien peinados. Dorothy había tendido mucho tiempo para planchar uno de sus vestidos más bonitos. Y había dormido casi toda la tarde.

En cualquier caso, era todo sonrisas cuando anunció:

— Lamento haberles hecho esperar, caballeros. Pero comprenderán que tras un viaje tan horrendo, necesitaba un poco de descanso extra.

Archie y Terry se habían levantado de golpe con una ridícula expresión de fascinación en la cara. Hasta Richard se quedó algo boquiabierto al contemplar la maravilla que tenía delante. Sólo Candy observó cómo había excluido deliberadamente a su tía del saludo. Bueno, puede que Elroy también se percatase de ello.

Susana se dedicó entonces a atender a sus admiradores en el comedor. Estaba de lo más encantadora, lo que significaba que había decidido cautivar a todos lo hombres presentes, incluido el padre de Terry. Seguro que le parecería divertido que padre e hijo pelearan por ella.

Pero le aguardaba una sorpresa. Puede que Richard admirara su belleza un momento, sin embargo, no pasó mucho rato antes de que fuera evidente que le interesaba más la comida que una mocosa lo bastante joven como para ser su hija.

Candy estaba cerca de él y le oyó susurrar a Elroy:

— ¿Te enfadarías si sobornara a tu cocinera para que se fuera a trabajar a mi casa, Elroy?

Ya lo creo que sí.

— Ayer por la noche creí que había tenido suerte. — Frunció el ceño, aunque era obvio que estaba bromeando —. Pero hoy ya no puedo negarlo: pocas veces he comido mejor. ¿Seguro que te enfadarías?.

— No le puedes robar la cocinera a una mujer, sobre todo cuando esa mujer no sabe cocinar.

— Entonces supongo que tendré que venir aquí más a menudo —comentó tras una carcajada al oír su advertencia —. Espero que no te importe la compañía.

En absoluto. Puedes venir siempre que quieras.

Candy se percató del rubor de su tía más o menos a la vez que comprendió que Richard le gustaba. No sabía si él sería consciente de ello o no. Los signos eran sutiles, pero ahí estaban: el rubor de su tía cuando no se había dicho nada que lo provocara, las miradas encubiertas cuando creía que nadie la veía.

Dios mío, Candy esperaba que lo que sentía por Terry no fuera tan evidente. Puede que lo fuera, pero como nadie le prestaba atención, nadie, excepto Dorothy, podría averiguarlo. Ella también se sonrojaba a menudo y sin motivo alguno, salvo por el hecho de que estaba sentada junto a Terry a la mesa.

Las rodillas les chocaban. Se daban codazos. Candy susurró disculpas cada vez, incluso cuando no era culpa suya. Pero él no parecía oírla de lo muy ocupado que estaba escuchando cada palabra que salía de los labios de Susana. Le pisó un pie aposta. Con fuerza. Terry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso.

Cuando se servía el postre, Terry le dijo en un aparte:

— Si no supiera la poca coordinación que tiene, creería que me estaba atacando. ¿Por qué rayos se pone colorada? Sólo quería provocarla un poco.

Los hombres no la provocaban. No era la clase de mujer a la que nadie se sintiera cómoda provocando. Y, además, le había estado atacando porque era evidente que estaba haciendo el ridículo respecto a Susana.

Se ahorró la contestación porque Susana se percató de que había perdido la atención de Terry un momento y, como de costumbre, le dirigió el comentario siguiente para recuperarla. Algo que molestó mucho a Archie, que había intentado captar la atención de Susana en exclusiva. A él sí lo había conquistado.

Archie había hablado de su cantina. A Candy el nombre le pareció extraño y se lo mencionó a Elroy, que estaba sentada a su izquierda.

¿Lo he oído bien? ¿Su local se llama de verdad Not Here?

Sí — respondió Elroy.

— Pero eso significa "aquí no". ¿No te parece un nombre extraño para una cantina?

— No más que otros. Aquí cuando se trata de poner nombres a las cosas, cuando más estrambótico mejor parece la idea.

— Ahora que lo dices — admitió Candy —, supongo que he visto unos cuantos letreros más extraños aún durante el viaje, tanto que no podía imaginar qué clase de negocio anunciaban.

— En este caso — asintió Elroy —, se había llamado No Tea Here. Descriptivo, al indicar que nos se servía té, aunque nada extraordinario. Creo que el padre de Archie sólo quería asegurarse de que los clientes no se confundieran sobre la clase de local que regentaba. Pero con los años una o dos letras se gastaron, la E y la A para ser exactos, y cuando pasó un pintor por el pueblo y recibió el encargo de pintar el letrero de nuevo, bebió demasiado antes de empezar a trabajar, y se marchó antes de que el señor Cornwell viera la obra terminada. Pero colgó el letrero nuevo de todas formas hasta poder encontrar a otro pintor.

Lo que no ocurrió nunca — concluyó Candy.

— Oh, pasaron más pintores por el pueblo. Uno de ellos hasta se estableció en él y sigue aquí. Sin embargo, para entonces la gente se había acostumbrado a Not Here. Resulta que incluso hay una lápida en el cementerio a nombre de un tal Andy con una alusión bastante divertida al Not Here. Habría sido una lástima cambiarlo después de que hubiera un consenso tan general.

Sí, eso inmortalizaría el nombre, ¿verdad? — sonrió Candy.

— No es que nadie supiera quien era Andy — comentó Terry desde el otro lado —. Sólo era un desgraciado que iba de paso y se murió en la cantina cuando acababan de colgar el nuevo letrero. Entonces, al viejo Cornwell le tomaban el pelo por lo del nombre, y el marmolista local decidió sumarse a la broma con esa inscripción.

Candy volvió a sonrojarse. ¿Estaba escuchando su conversación en lugar de la de Susana? En realidad, no era tan extraño si se paraba a pensarlo. Susana podía embelesar a los hombres, pero lo hacía con su belleza, no con una personalidad brillante o una conversación interesante. Su conversación solía enseguida volverse aburrida ya que se centraba en sí misma.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Candy recibió el nuevo día con una agradable sensación de optimismo. El sol brillaba con fuerza. Hasta el dormitorio le llegaba el olor a panecillos recién hechos. Le gustaba la casa donde iba a vivir y la habitación que se le había asignado. Era bastante grande, con muchas ventanas que ofrecían brisas suaves, y se hallaba en una esquina, con un lado que daba al barracón, a la cuadra y al jardín trasero de la casa, y el otro con una vista clara y panorámica hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Si encontraba los útiles correspondientes en Lansing, podría volver a pintar. Había espacio para un caballete, y mucha luz. Había abandonado ese pasatiempo placentero hacía varios años, cuando quiso colgar su mejor cuadro en el salón y su padre se había reído de la idea, para empezar después a menospreciar su talento, igual que Susana. No había vuelto a tomar un pincel.

Pero ahora sólo estaba su hermana para burlarse de sus intentos y esperaba que no fuera así por mucho más tiempo. Tanto si Susana lograba lo que deseaba y podía regresar a casa con el consentimiento de Elroy para casarse con quien quisiera, como si aceptaba la primera propuesta de matrimonio que recibiera y arrastraba a su marido a casa con ella, Candy sospechaba que sería pronto, ya que Susana no perdía el tiempo una vez había decidido algo. Lo que explicaba gran parte de su optimismo.

Candy sabía que se acercaba el momento de dejar de alterar su aspecto natural y de empezar a llevar una vida normal. Eso era motivo de entusiasmo. Estaba muy cansada de aparentar, y de tener que insultar a los hombres para que la esquivaran. Había quemado todas las naves en casa y conseguido que todos los buenos partidos la despreciaran. Pero ahora podría empezar desde cero, si Susana se marchaba lo antes posible.

Allí sólo había un hombre que la despreciara hasta entonces, y esperaba poder mantenerlo así. Era una lástima que resultara ser el único hombre que le había acelerado el pulso en toda su vida. Sin embargo, el resto de su optimismo guardaba relación con él. Podría entenderlo si se lo explicaba todo. Podrían empezar de nuevo, sin más pretensiones de por medio, siempre que Susana no decidiera usarlo como medio para volver a casa.

Que estuviera entonces fascinado por Susana no era el escollo gigantesco que parecía. La mayoría de los hombres jóvenes lo estaban hasta que se mostraba tal como era en realidad. Terry no parecía haber sucumbido aún por completo al hechizo de Susana, ya que había podido prestarle atención a ella dos veces durante la cena de la noche anterior. Incluso la había provocado, o eso había dicho. Así que tal vez no había logrado que la despreciara del todo.

Todo ello pensaba Candy mientras se vestía para bajar, y no eran sino esperanzas pero, aun así, se sentía muy optimista. De hecho no podía recordar la última vez que había estado de tan buen humor.

Puede que hubiera estado más preocupada por su recibimiento de lo que había creído. Después de todo, Elroy era hermana de George. Podría haber sido como él. Pero no lo era. En absoluto. Y todos los temores de Candy se habían desvanecido con la calurosa acogida que había recibido.

El gran comedor estaba vacío cuando llegó. Encontró la cocina, pero en ella sólo halló a Consuela, la cocinera: una mujer corpulenta de mediana edad a la que evidentemente le gustaba comer lo que cocinaba. Consuela era de ascendencia mexicana, pero había nacido y se había criado en Tejas.

Consuela puso a Candy un plato lleno de comida en las manos sin el menor comentario; más comida de la que podía tomar de una solo sentada. Aun así, se sentó a la mesa de trabajo y procuró comerse buena parte.

¿Llego tarde?

— Depende de lo que piense hacer — contestó la cocinera encogiéndose de hombros —. Si quiere desayunar con Elroy, tendrá que levantarse al amanecer. Aquí la jornada empieza pronto; estamos en un rancho de trabajo. Pero no tenemos horarios para las comidas. Sirvo a Elroy cuando se levanta y cuando viene hacia mediodía, si viene. No lo hace siempre. Y de nuevo al anochecer. Hay comida disponible en cualquier momento del día, así que venga a servirse cuando le apetezca.

La mujer parecía un poco avergonzada tras decir todo aquello. Candy supuso que no estaría acostumbrada a hablar tanto, o a que otra persona, a parte de Elroy o de su hija Rita, le invadiera la cocina.

— Gracias — Candy sonrió —. Trataré de levantarme antes para poder desayunar con mi tía. Creo que eso me gustará.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa. Candy tuvo la sensación de haber dicho lo correcto y de que acababan de aceptarla como miembro de la casa.

Susana seguía durmiendo, por supuesto. Para ella era normal pasar doce horas en la cama, estuviera o no dormida. Lo llamaba "descansar para estar bella". Candy imaginó que Richard se habría ido ya a casa y que Cornwell se habría marchado o se levantaría tarde debido a los horarios que tenía como propietario de una cantina. Terry, al parecer, estaba haciendo lo que fuera que hacía para Elroy, así que no esperaba verlo ese día.

Después de desayunar, salió, soplaba una brisa agradable por el rancho. Una nube de polvo en el horizonte indicaba que alguien cabalgaba hacia el rancho. Esperaba que fuera Elroy, pero cuando el caballo estuvo más cerca, vio que era uno de los peones. Esperó cerca de la cuadra, aunque el hombre no se dirigía hacia allí, sino directamente hacía el barracón, situado cerca. Al verla, la saludó con el sombrero, incluso le dedicó una sonrisa amable al pasar.

La sonrisa la animó a dirigirse a él y a presentarse antes de que desapareciera en el interior del barracón. No solía ser tan atrevida, pero iba a vivir allí y no quería aislarse de las demás personas que había en el rancho.

— Buenos días — saludó al peón cuando desmontaba —. Me llamo Candy White.

Él la miró de nuevo y esperó a que lo alcanzara.

— Jimmy Judson — contestó —. Soy el capataz de Elroy, o pronto lo seré. Terry me está enseñando el trabajo.

Era un joven atractivo de unos veinticinco años, con los cabellos castaños claros y los ojos marrones. Llevaba una barba corta de un tono más oscuro que el pelo. Seguramente creía que le hacía parecer mayor y, con ello, más capaz para el trabajo para el que se estaba preparando. No era sí, pero los pocos peones que había visto el día antes, cuando llegaron, eran mucho más jóvenes, más de su edad, de modo que tal vez no importar.

— Encantado de conocerle, Jimmy. ¿Sabe si mi tía vendrá a almorzar a casa?.

— Lo dudo. Esta noche se extraviaron unas cuantas reses. Lleva toda la mañana recorriendo la pradera para encontrarlas.

Candy se llevó una decepción. Esperaba tener una larga charla con su tía para conocerla mejor.

— ¿Es normal que el ganado desaparezca de ese modo? —preguntó a Jimmy.

Sí, aunque no suele ir lejos, a no ser que reciba ayuda.

¿Ayuda?

Cuatreros — respondió él.

¿Cuatreros?

— Perdone. — Jimmy rió —. No trato con demasiadas personas que puedan desconocer algunas de las palabras que usamos aquí. Los cuatreros son ladrones de ganado, en especial cuando le cambian las marcas para intentar ocultarlo. Ha habido hombres que han montado ranchos con ganado robado, aunque en la actualidad la mayoría de los ladrones busca beneficios rápidos y conduce a los animales al sur para venderlos en los estados vecinos.

— ¿Roban ganado a mi tía a menudo? — preguntó Candy con el ceño fruncido.

— No, su rebaño no es lo bastante grande para ser objeto de esa clase de operación, como sí ocurre con la finca de los Grandchester. Detecta que falta una vaca y sale a buscarla. Los ranchos grandes, como el que posee el padre de Terry, tienen demasiadas cabezas para que nadie se percate de si faltan cien aquí o allá, de modo que los cuatreros suelen concentrarse en ellos.

Pero es ilegal, ¿no?

— Sí — sonrió Jimmy —. Sólo que no se persigue con tanta dureza como el robo de caballos. Todo depende del ranchero. Elroy ignora la pérdida si cree que el robo de la res ha servido para alimentar a alguna familia hambrienta. Pero si atrapa a verdaderos cuatreros que le reducen el rebaño, los conduce enseguida al sheriff. No es un delito capital, pero puede costar una larga temporada en la cárcel, de modo que los cuatreros suelen estar desesperados por conseguir comida o ser bandidos habituales.

— Bueno, gracias por la información, señor Judson. Se lo agradezco.

— Llámeme Jimmy, por favor. Aquí no nos andamos con formalidades.

— Muy bien, Jimmy. Pero no me gustaría que mi tía se quedara sin almorzar. ¿Cree que…?

— Tenemos un cocinero en la pradera —la interrumpió—. Su tía irá a tomar algo antes de acabar el día. No se preocupe por eso, pero si quiere ir a reunirse con ella en la pradera, le puedo ensillar un caballo.

— No, es que… Sí que me gustaría, pero todavía no he aprendido a montar.

— Carl ya se ha ido en la carreta de los víveres; si no, podría haber ido con él. Si quiere, puedo llevarla a la grupa. Hoy el rebaño no está demasiado lejos.

— Me encantaría, gracias. — Candy esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Deme unos minutos para cambiarme de ropa — pidió Jimmy, que se había sonrojado cuando Candy le sonrió —. Todavía voy mojado de haberme caído al río, porque se me ha ocurrido cruzarlo para comprobar si había huellas del ganado extraviado al otro lado. Si no me hubiera dado miedo pillar un resfriado, habría dejado que el sol acabara de secarme. — Alzó los ojos al cielo, totalmente despejado —. Y no tendrá que permanecer todo el día en la pradera. Podrá volver con Carl. Él no se queda demasiado rato después de servir el almuerzo.

Me parece muy bien.

— Será mejor que se ponga un sombrero de ala ancha y algo de manga larga —asintió Jimmy —. No quisiera ser el culpable de que la queme el sol.

— Lo de la manga larga no es ningún problema, pero o creo que mis sombreros tengan la clase de ala a la que se refiere. ¿Servirá una sombrilla?

— Puede que sí — rió Jimmy —, pero también es probable que los muchachos se rían tanto que no puedan trabajar. Por aquí no vemos damas montadas a caballo con sombrilla. Alguna de las mujeres de la casa podrá dejarle un sombrero. La recogeré delante de la casa en cinco minutos.

Candy accedió y salió corriendo a buscar algo que la protegiera del sol. Consuela tenía un sombrero que podía dejarle. Lo había visto antes en un colgador, en la puerta trasera de la cocina. Le venía demasiado grande, pero por hoy le serviría.

Le apetecía la salida, incluso, mientras se cambiaba deprisa de blusa, se puso un poco nerviosa al pensar que podría encontrarse con Terry en la pradera. Sería una buena distracción porque no tenía nada que hacer hasta que averiguara en qué ocuparse en el rancho. También quería hablar con su tía de eso.

El rebaño estaba cerca, así que el trayecto no era demasiado largo: menos de kilómetro y medio. Mañana podría estar mucho más lejos. Jimmy explicó a Candy que el ganado se desplazaba mucho, de un abrevadero a otro, hacia el río y luego en dirección contraria. Era una suerte que estuviera cerca porque Candy tuvo que ir a sentadillas a la grupa del caballo de Jimmy, y la postura era precaria, incluso enervante.

Al aceptar la invitación de Jimmy, no había tenido en cuenta los problemas que le causaría la falda larga. Él tampoco. Pero se resistió a excusarse por eso. Se habría sentido muy desilusionada si hubiera tenido que hacerlo, así que decidió arreglárselas.

Candy se sorprendió al ver el rebaño de Elroy. Había oído más de una vez que era pequeño en comparación con otros, pero diseminado así para pastar, le pareció que contenía una cantidad enorme de cabezas de ganado.

En medio de él, había un animal extraño que le llamó la atención.

¿Qué es eso? — preguntó.

Jimmy no sabía a qué se refería, así que ella se lo señaló.

— Es Rally. —El capataz rió —. No se ven demasiados bisontes por aquí; ya no quedan demasiadas manadas. Pero esa hembra llegó un invierno, seguramente extraviada, y decidió quedarse. El ganado lo tolera porque no causa problemas. Lleva aquí tanto tiempo que puede que esté convencida de que es uno de ellos.

Candy siguió observándolo. Aquella bisonte era casi el doble de grande que las demás reses. Y fea. No había mejor palabra para describirla. Bueno, era fea en un sentido majestuoso. No había visto nunca nada parecido y…

Ocurrió demasiado rápido. Estaba montada la mar de bien y, de repente, la arrastraban por el suelo. No debería haber quitado la mano de la espalda de Jimmy para señalar al bisonte. Debería haber prestado atención y ver que iban a cruzar una pequeña zanja.

No era muy ancha, pero debió de parecérselo al caballo, que decidió saltar y desmontar a Candy al hacerlo. Al menos había podido agarrar el brazo de Jimmy al caer, aunque eso no le impidió aterrizar en el suelo. Sin embargo, Jimmy fue rápido y le agarró el antebrazo sin soltarla, así que aunque ya no estuviera sobre el caballo, no cayó por completo al suelo. Recorrió un trecho arrastrada mientras él intentaba detener al caballo, que empezó a describir círculos debido a su peso, sumado al de Jimmy, el cual se inclinaba hacia ella para sujetarla mientras la acercaba a un costado del animal.

Candy estaba de espaldas con las piernas estiradas, de modo que cuando el caballo por fin se detuvo, lo más fácil era dejarla llegar al suelo. Fácil para él, pero estar sentada junto a las patas de un caballo no daba a Candy la impresión de estar fuera de peligro. Pero no se puso de pie. Estaba demasiado aturdida. Tenía el brazo como si se lo hubieran sacado del hombro. El sombrero enorme que llevaba le había resbalado hacia delante y descolocado las gafas, que tenía torcidas a mitad de la nariz. Y tosía del polvo que había levantado al arrastrar las botas por el suelo.

— Vaya, ha ido de poco —exclamó Jimmy mientras desmontaba, como si la hubiese sacado del apuro.

Había evitado que se diera un buen trompazo, pero aún así se había caído y se había asustado muchísimo, de modo que todavía no se sentía demasiado agradecida.

— Tal vez debería sacrificar a ese caballo — logró gruñir a duras penas —. Hoy nos ha desmontado a los dos. Lo más seguro es que ahora se crea que eso tiene gracia.

Unas carcajadas le llegaron del otro lado; por desgracia, las reconoció y notó cómo el color le subía a las mejillas.

— Iba a preguntarle si estaba bien — exclamó Terry, al tiempo que alargaba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse —, pero si puede decir algo así, supongo que lo está.

Candy no le agarró la mano, no enseguida. Había salido de la nada. Bueno, había oído vagamente que otro caballo se les acercaba a toda velocidad. Pero eso significaba que la había visto caer, así que su vergüenza era total. Ya creía que era de lo más torpe. No tenía que reafirmar esa impresión.

Dedicó un momento a ponerse bien las gafas y el sombrero antes de aceptar su mano. Y él la levantó de un tirón. Por suerte le había alargado la mano izquierda, porque todavía tenía el brazo derecho resentido y habría gritado si Terry hubiera tirado de él así de fuerte. El caso es que se le volvió a descolocar el sombrero, esta vez hacia tras. Se le enredó en el moño y se lo deshizo, no del todo, pero lo suficiente para que ya no le sujetara con fuerza los cabellos.

Estaba a punto de chillar en ese momento pero, finalmente, al mirar a Terry y ver la gracia que le hacía, logró contenerse.

— He admirado su bisonte demasiado rato —se excusó, un poco tensa.

— No es mío — contestó Terry, que se había echado hacia atrás el sombrero —. Es de Elroy. Su tía permitió a Rally quedarse. Si yo hubiera estado aquí entonces, la habría llevado a casa para cenar.

Jimmy empezó a reír por el doble sentido de Terry. Si no lo hubiera hecho, a Candy se le habría escapado.

Es demasiado fea para comérsela — señaló.

Eso hizo que ambos hombres rieran de nuevo.

— No hace falta que sea bonita — explicó Jimmy —. Pero los ganaderos prefieren el ganado. La carne de bisonte es demasiado dura. Y Terry sólo bromeaba. Protege a Rally tanto como Elroy. Cree que si ese animal ha sobrevivido hasta ahora, se merece vivir el resto de sus días en paz.

A Candy le pareció que ese sentimiento era admirable, pero no iba a decirlo. Seguía enfadada con Terry por haberse reído de ella.

¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó por fin Terry a Jimmy.

Ha venido a ver a Elroy. ¿Ha vuelto ya?

— No, pero ya sabes cómo es. No se dará por vencida hasta encontrar esas vacas. ¿No la estabas ayudando?

— Tuve que cambiarme de ropa después de que una rama que flotaba en el río asustara a mi caballo y éste me tirara —aclaró Jimmy, colorado por la mirada que le dirigía Terry —. Iré a dar otra vuelta.

Candy se encontró de repente a solas con Terry. Había peones cerca, unos trabajaban con el ganado y otros estaban sentados alrededor de una hoguera, pero ninguno estaba lo bastante próximo para evitar que se sintiera a solas con él.

Estaba nerviosa, y ahora ya no sólo por la caída.

— ¿Qué hacen? — preguntó para intentar que Terry le quitara los ojos de encima.

— Están marcando algunas de las terneras nuevas — contestó tras mirar en la dirección que ella había indicado con la cabeza.

¿Puedo ir a verlo?

Si soporta la peste.

Candy arrugó la nariz. No había relacionado de inmediato el hecho de marcas las reses con chamuscar el pelo y la piel de los animales.

— No importa. Debería volver al rancho ya que mi tía no está aquí. ¿Llegará pronto el cocinero con la carreta? Jimmy mencionó que podía volver en ella.

— Carl ya se ha ido. Llegó pronto, nos preparó una olla de chile con carne y se marchó para comprar queso fresco a unos de los granjeros de la zona.

— Supongo que podría volver andando. — Candy dirigió la mirada en dirección al rancho con el ceño fruncido—. La casa no está demasiado lejos.

— ¿Prefiere caminar más de un kilómetro a pedir que la lleve? — Terry sorprendido, arqueó una ceja.

La respuesta era que sí, pero no iba a crear una situación violenta diciéndolo. Por lo menos tenía una excusa para evitar un contacto tan estrecho con él, que sería superior a sus fuerzas. Estar así de cerca ya era bastante malo porque le recordaba el beso que dos noches atrás…

— Prefiero esperar un poco antes de subirme a otro caballo —admitió.

Terry sonrió, apaciguado.

— Montar a horcajadas detrás del jinete que lleva las riendas es una cosa, pero hacerlo a sentadillas es estar buscando caerse, como ha visto — explicó—. La mejor forma de aprender que un caballo no es tan peligroso como debe de pensar ahora es volver a montar uno de inmediato. La sentaré delante. Será imposible que caiga de entre mis brazos.

No esperó a que se negara de nuevo. Montó, acercó el caballo a ella y alargó la mano. Candy la observó, mientras se mordía un poco el labio. Sabía que tenía agallas para volver a montar. El problema no era ése. Lo que la asustaba eran sus propios deseos. Pero se imaginó caminando por la pradera, a través de cactus y matorrales, seguida de Terry que, a caballo, se reía de su supuesta cobardía, de modo que le agarró la mano para subirse a lomos del animal.

Terry la situó entre el arzón de la silla y él. Iban muy juntos. Lo sentía demasiado cerca: la pierna, sobre la que reposar las suyas, el pecho y los brazos que la rodeaban.

— Relájese — soltó, divertido por su rigidez —. No muerdo. Y no será mucho rato.

Salieron a galope. En realidad, era un movimiento fluido que no le hacía dar demasiados tumbos. Pero sólo podía pensar en él. Tenía el corazón acelerado, y no era por la cabalgada. Sabía muy bien que no volvería a caerse.

Terry la rodeaba con los brazos por ambos lados, uno tras la espalda y el otro por delante. La sujetaba con fuerza, seguramente para darle sensación de seguridad. En cierto momento, agitó las riendas y le rozó los senos con el brazo. Casi gritó y espero que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, o de lo que le estaba haciendo a sus deseos recién descubiertos.

— ¿Le gusta estar aquí, ahora que ya está instalada? — le preguntó Terry.

— Me encanta — admitió, agradecida por la distracción—. Claro que hay pocas cosas del país que no me gusten.

¿De verdad?

Detectó asombro en su tono, lo que no era extraño. Había oído muchas quejas de Susana, y lo más probable era que pensara que ella opinaba lo mismo pero que no lo manifestaba tanto.

— Sí, de verdad —contestó Candy—. La gente es muy amable. Bueno, al margen del componente ilegal. Y el paisaje es espléndido. Los espacios abiertos son muy distintos de los de mi pais, y las puestas de sol son tan hermosas que me dejan sin habla.

— De acuerdo, la creo — soltó con una carcajada—. ¿Debo deducir que se lleva bien con Elroy?

— ¿Cómo iba a ser si no? Es tan maravillosa como me dijo. Me ha hecho sentir en casa, como si siempre hubiese vivido con ella.

Terry había conseguido distraerla tanto que llegaron al rancho sin que se diera cuenta. Pero, en lugar de desmontar, el brazo de Terry le rodeó con fuerza la cintura para bajarla del caballo. A pesar de que se agachó al hacerlo, terminó rozándole el tórax y el pecho con el brazo antes de que tuviera de nuevo lo pies en el suelo. Candy inspiró a fondo y el pulso se le aceleró de nuevo, al tiempo que sus pensamientos se dispersaban y notaba un cosquilleo en el vientre…

De repente se encontró en el suelo, junto al porche, y oyó que Terry le decía:

Está ridícula con ese sombrero.

Era lo que necesitaba oír par que sus ideas y sus sentidos volvieran a la normalidad.

— Gracias por comentármelo — exclamó, indignada—. Habría usado una sombrilla, pero Jimmy también dijo que estaría ridícula con ella. De hecho, no utilizó esas palabras. Él lo dijo de una forma más amable.

Era broma — comentó Terry.

— Sí, seguro — contestó, y lanzó el sombrero al suelo lo más lejos que pudo.

Intentó ignorar las carcajadas de Terry mientras entraba muy tiesa en la casa. Peor aún, casi chocó con Cornwell y Susana, que salían del comedor.

Corrió escaleras arriba para no encontrárselos, pero no sin oír antes un aspaviento de Susana.

— ¿Tienes que marcharte tan pronto? —preguntó Susana a Cornwell.

— Ya me he quedado más de lo que debería, corazón. Pero no podía irme sin volver a verte.

Candy se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras para observar cómo se dirigían del brazo hacia la puerta principal. Parecían tomarse demasiadas confianzas para conocerse desde hacía tan poco, pero Susana prescindía a veces de las formalidades cuando favorecía a alguien. Y Cornwell era un candidato ideal para los favores de su hermana. Era atractivo y cortés, y era propietario. El hecho de que tuviera familia en Inglaterra, haría, asimismo, que Susana lo considerara adecuado para casarse con él y llevárselo a casa si le fallaba el primer plan y no lograba exasperar lo suficiente a su tía para que la enviara a Londres con la herencia en las manos.

Tras ver su comportamiento la noche anterior, Candy no tenía ninguna duda de que Cornwell estaba interesado por su hermana. Y hoy se había quedado para tener la oportunidad de ver a Susana otra vez. Ahora tendría que cabalgar rápido para llegar al pueblo antes del anochecer, y tendría que dejar el carruaje en el rancho. Se olvidaba así de su excusa para ir hasta allí. Pero lo principal era que estaba claro que a Susana le gustaba. Si se planteara casarse con él…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Candy se encontraba sentada en una de las mecedoras del porche y observaba asombrada uno de los ocasos más extraordinarios que había visto. Durante el viaje había presenciado unos cuantos bonitos, pero ninguno podía compararse con la espectacular puesta de sol de ese día. Lo que había empezado de color rosa y pasado a naranja se había convertido en rojo vivo y cubría por completo el horizonte. Incluso el tamaño del sol, antes de desaparecer del todo, había sido el más grande que había visto nunca.

Sabía que su tía estaba en casa y que debería entrar para reunirse con ella, pero se resistía a perderse ni siquiera un momento de aquel ocaso. Así que se alegró cuando la puerta se abrió y, al volverse, vio que su tía se reunía con ella.

—Estas aquí —dijo Elroy, y se sentó en la mecedora que había a su lado.

—No me retrasaré para la cena, ¿verdad?

—No, en absoluto. En todo caso, hoy cenaremos tarde —suspiró Elroy.

Cuando había abierto la puerta, tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión muy cansada. Se había sacudido ambas cosas de encima por un momento al ver a Candy allí y la había saludado con una sonrisa, pero volvía a parecer agotada.

—¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Candy casi con miedo; porque conocía los planes de su hermana.

— No —empezó a negar Elroy pero, acto seguido, suspiró de nuevo —. Bueno, sí. Consuela acaba de echarme un rapapolvo. Me temo que tu hermana no le cae bien. Y mi sirvienta se niega a limpiarle la habitación, se niega a acercarse a ella, de hecho. He tardado treinta minutos en calmarla, y casi otros tantos en convencer a Consuela de que subiera una bandeja a Susana, como tu hermana ha pedido, porque al parecer no quiere comer con nosotros esta noche. Por eso cenaremos tarde.

Candy se recostó en la silla y suspiró a su vez.

— No suelo dar explicaciones, pero eres de la familia, además de nuestra tutora, así que tienes derecho a saber algunas cosas sobre nosotras. En primer lugar, Susana y yo no nos llevamos bien. Nunca lo hemos hecho y nunca lo haremos. Supongo que lo deducirías al oír nuestra primera pelea el día que llegamos. Me ha amargado la vida desde que tengo uso de razón.

—Porque era la preferida de George.

— Sí, y casi siempre me lo ha restregado por las narices a lo largo de mi vida. ¿Cómo lo...? — Candy empezó la pregunta, pero se detuvo —. Da lo mismo. Estabas allí cuando éramos pequeñas y seguramente lo viste por ti misma.

— Ésa fue la razón principal de que me largara lo antes posible, cielo. No quería veros crecer con el mismo resentimiento que hubo entre mi hermana y yo.

—¿Tienes una hermana? — Candy se mostró sorprendida.

— La tenía — la corrigió Elroy—. Murió cuando teníamos catorce años. Éramos gemelas, y ella era la preferida de George, que sólo tenía dos años más que nosotras. Los tres deberíamos haber estado muy unidos. Pero ninguno de ellos parecía poder compartir sus sentimientos con más de una persona a la vez. Pronto establecieron una relación muy estrecha. Eran inseparables, lo hacían todo juntos y siempre me excluían. Y como en tu caso, me lo restregaban por las narices. No eran muy amables.

— Lo siento.

— No, soy yo quien lo siente, porque tenía miedo de que vivieras lo mismo con George, sólo que en una relación de padre a hija, y parece que fue así. No fue culpa tuya, por supuesto. Espero que no creyeras nunca que lo era.

— No. Bueno, puede que durante un año o dos, cuando era pequeña — admitió Candy—. Mi madre me ayudó a superarlo. Siempre podía contar con ella, hasta que murió. Recuerdo que una vez me habló sobre grandes y pequeños corazones, y me contó que no todo el mundo tenía la suerte de tener uno grande donde cupiera mucha gente. Me aseguró que el mío lo era y que, por ello, yo era la afortunada.

— Me gustaba tu madre. — Elroy sonrió—. Era una buena mujer. Y también la compadecía por estar casada con un hombre que no la amaba.

— Entonces ¿por qué se casó con ella?

— Nunca se lo pregunté — contestó Elroy, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—. Puede que por la misma razón por la que la mayoría de los hombres de buena posición se casa: para tener hijos y asegurarse de que tienen a quien dejar su riqueza. La decepcionó un poco que no resultara ser un marido ideal, pero se llevaba bastante bien con él, por lo que yo veía. No creo que la educaran para esperar un gran amor. Muchas mujeres creen que es más importante tener garantizado el porvenir, y por lo menos él era bueno en ese sentido.

— ¿Te educaron a ti para esperar un gran amor?

— A mí me educaron para esperar cualquier cosa, cielo. — Elroy rió —. Mi padre estaba dedicado por completo a los negocios. Era raro el día en que pasaba algo de tiempo con su familia. Dejó el cuidado de sus hijos totalmente en manos de su esposa y, si tengo que serte franca, no eran buenas manos. Si alguien tuvo la culpa de cómo era George, fue nuestra madre. Le enseñó que no necesitaba a nadie para tener éxito, y puede que sólo a otra persona para compartir sus triunfos. Creo que esperaba que esa "otra persona" fuera ella. Lo adoraba. Sin embargo, en eso la decepcionó.

— Pero ¿no es eso lo que enseñan a la mayoría de chicos? ¿Que pueden tener éxito en cualquier cosa si ponen el empeño suficiente?

— Por supuesto — coincidió Elroy—. Y de haber sido eso lo único que ella le hubiese inculcado, podría haber acabado siendo muy distinto. Pero también lo mimó, lo malcrió, le hizo creer que no podía hacer nada mal.

— Lo mismo que él hizo con mi hermana — comentó Candy.

— Y con la mía — asintió Elroy.

— Todavía me asombra no haber oído hablar nunca de ella. Ni una mención en todos estos años.

— En realidad, a mí no me sorprende nada. Cuando murió, George se la borró del pensamiento. Creí que él y yo podríamos tener una relación más estrecha entonces. Pero no, una vez te excluía de su cariño, era para siempre.

— Creo que Susana hizo algo parecido cuando nuestro padre murió. Creí que estaba conmocionada, pero más bien era como si hubiese eliminado todos sus recuerdos de él, de modo que no le importaba que ya no estuviera con nosotras.

— No dejes que eso te entristezca.

— ¿Parezco triste? — Candy parpadeó.

— Por un momento. Pero no lo estés. La persona a quien más quería George era él mismo. No se llora la muerte de alguien así. Podía parecer que amaba a mi hermana, y a la tuya, pero tras muchos años de reflexión, he llegado a dudar que las amara de verdad. Más bien eran como mascotas para él, cosas que necesitaba alimentar para que le entretuvieran. Podría estar totalmente equivocada, por supuesto — concluyó, y se encogió otra vez de hombros.

— ¿Observaste alguna vez un parecido? — preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

— ¿En qué?

— En los dos pares de gemelas. Tu hermana y tú. La mía y yo. Puede que no quisiera repartir su cariño entre dos personas que parecían idénticas.

— Detesto decirte esto, cielo, pero tú no te pareces demasiado a tu hermana.

Candy se quedó mirando a su tía, que hizo una mueca por haberse mostrado tan sincera de modo tan poco halagüeño, y se echó a reír. Elroy suspiró aliviada.

— Me alegro de que lo encuentres divertido. Lo siento. Creo que he metido la pata.

— No pasa nada, de verdad. — Candy sonrió—. Iba a decírtelo de todos modos antes de que el tema de mi padre nos distrajera. No las necesito, ¿sabes? — comentó, a la vez que se deslizaba las gafas hacia lo alto de la nariz por costumbre.

— ¿No? — Elroy frunció el ceño—. Entonces ¿porque las llevas?

— Para que mi vida sea algo más llevadera. Susana es muy celosa y no soporta la competencia de ningún tipo, en especial en lo que a los hombres se refiere. Así que me resulta necesario ocultar el hecho de que nos parecemos.

— ¡Eso es una tontería! Podrías quitarle algún admirador, pero no puede esperar que todos los hombres que se cruzan en vuestro camino se dejen dominar por ella. Eso es imposible.

Candy rió de nuevo, asombrada de poder encontrar divertido nada relativo a aquel tema. Sin embargo, el punto de vista de su tía era reconfortante. Y era agradable poder hablar de su problema con alguien que no fuera Dorothy.

— Bueno, ésa es la cuestión. Susana sí lo espera.

— ¡Maldita sea! — interrumpió Terry, que doblaba la esquina y las vio en el porche—. No me digas que me he perdido la cena.

— No, en absoluto. — Elroy se levantó—. Dios mío, no me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde. Estaba charlando tan a gusto con mi sobrina que se me pasó el tiempo volando. Vamos adentro, muchachos. Consuela no está de humor para que dejemos que se le enfríe la comida.

Candy no siguió a su tía de inmediato. Necesitaba un momento para recobrar la compostura, ya que todos los sentidos se le habían disparado de emoción, y de alarma, en cuanto sonó la voz de Terry. ¿Habría oído lo que comentaban antes de doblar la esquina?

Seguro que no. Estaban hablando en voz baja. Y, aunque estaba de pie junto a la puerta esperando a que ella entrara antes que él, su expresión era normal. Pero cambió...

— ¿Dónde está el sombrero? —soltó con una sonrisa burlona.

La cena fue muy agradable esa noche, a pesar de que la comida estaba prácticamente fría. Elroy parecía algo incómoda por eso, ya que su cocinera era famosa por servir sus creaciones a la temperatura perfecta, sin importar lo mucho que los comensales tardaran en sentarse a la mesa. Que no fuera así esa noche era la forma que tenía Consuela de informar a la familia de que no estaba contenta.

La causante de su disgusto no estaba allí para apreciarlo, claro. Pero Candy imaginaba que era muy probable que la comida que había tomado Susana en su habitación estuviera mucho más fría. Su hermana había hecho una estupidez al insultar a la única cocinera de la casa. Claro que las opciones de su hermana habían sido limitadas, ya que Elroy sólo tenía dos sirvientas.

Como Consuela era tan buena cocinera, la comida, aunque fría, seguía siendo sabrosa. Y la conversación entre los tres fluyó tranquila. Elroy era habladora y explicó un poco lo que hacía durante el día. Sin duda no era la clase de trabajo que se esperaría de una mujer, decidir qué vacas había que dedicar a criar y cuáles había que llevar al mercado, alimentar a las terneras sin madre y recuperar los animales extraviados.

— Me gustaría ayudar — se ofreció Candy—. Es decir, si crees que puedo ser útil. No me importa trabajar duro.

— No hay gran cosa adecuada para una dama. — Elroy parecía un poco escéptica—. ¿No tienes ningún pasatiempo? ¿Leer, bordar, o algo así?

— Antes pintaba — contestó Candy con cierta timidez, porque no confiaba demasiado en su talento tras el escarnio de su familia—. Había pensado averiguar si en Lansing podría comprar los materiales que necesito para empezar. — Elroy sonreía, así que añadió, un poco a la defensiva—: ¿No es buena idea?

— Al contrario. Veo que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que creía. Yo también había pintado. De hecho, los materiales tienen que estar aún por aquí, en alguna parte. Ya no tengo tiempo para eso, pero puedes buscarlos y usarlos.

— Me encantaría. Gracias. También me gustaría aprender a montar. Así podría ir contigo de vez en cuando, cuando sales a comprobar el ganado.

— ¿No has montado nunca?

— Hasta hoy, y hoy no me fue demasiado bien, como debes de saber. Papá tenía dos coches y un carruaje para el verano, pero no caballos para montar, así que Susana y yo nunca tuvimos ocasión de aprender.

— Bueno, tendremos que encargarnos de eso — comentó Elroy, y miró a Terry—. ¿Te importaría enseñarle?

Terry dejó el tenedor, pero no contestó enseguida. Luego, dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa a Candy.

— Claro, me encantará — aseguró—. Siempre que no me culpe si se cae unas cuantas veces mientras le coge el tranquillo.

Candy fijó los ojos en él. Elroy rió y dijo:

— Bromea. Se requiere mucho esfuerzo para caerse de un caballo cuando lo controlas, y no es necesario poner tanto esfuerzo en eso.

Cuando Terry también rió, Candy comprendió que Elroy estaba bromeando con ella. Sonrió a su vez para demostrar que no le importaba. Pero no estaba nada acostumbrada a que bromearan con ella. Aunque era algo a lo que le gustaría acostumbrarse.

Seguía violenta, pero no por la broma, sino por la pausa de Terry antes de contestar. No quería enseñarle a montar. Eso era evidente, y no lo culpaba. Había logrado que él deseara evitarla.

Pero, al parecer, le costaba negarle algo a Elroy. Candy podía entenderlo. Seguramente a ella le pasaría lo mismo. Elroy era muy agradable; la clase de persona a la que nadie deseaba desilusionar.

Candy tampoco quería que Terry le enseñara a montar, pero por otra razón. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil estar con él y aparentar indiferencia.

Pero no iba a insultarlo delante de Elroy rechazando su oferta. Podría hacerlo cuando estuvieran solos, y seguro que le quitaría un buen peso de encima.

Estaban a media cena cuando Terry echó un vistazo a su alrededor y, algo sorprendido, preguntó:

— ¿Y Susana?

Candy casi rió. Tuvo la sensación de que acababa de notar que Susana no estaba. Si era así, era un firme indicio de que todavía no estaba muy enamorado de ella.

— Se ha pasado casi todo el día descansando en su habitación y ha querido comer en ella también — se limitó a contestar Elroy—. La pobre debía de estar realmente agotada del viaje para necesitar tanto descanso.

Candy casi se atragantó. ¿La pobre? Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría Elroy en darse cuanta de que Susana no tenía nada de pobre. Deseaba haber podido terminar de hablarle de su hermana. Elroy se merecía alguna clase de advertencia antes de que la campaña de Susana para lograr que la enviaran a casa con permiso para hacer lo que quisiera se volviera desagradable.

Candy espera que Terry se marchara al acabar de cenar para poder pasar un poco más de tiempo a solas con su tía antes de que ésta se acostar. Aún era temprano. Podrían terminar su conversación. Sin embargo, resultó que ella los acompañó de vuelta al porche y, en cuanto estuvieron sentados, bostezó y anunció que se iba a dormir pronto.

Candy debería haber hecho lo mismo, pero eso habría sido otro insulto para Terry. También habría olido a cobardía, y prefería no añadir eso a las demás malas impresiones que le había dado.

Aún así, se sintió muy incómoda cuando la puerta se cerró y los pasos de Elroy se alejaron. Esperaba que Terry no tuviera ganas de charlar. Claro que no. No se caían bien. ¿Por qué tendrían que hablar? En realidad, ¿por qué deberían estar juntos si no se caían bien? ¿Por qué no se iba Terry?

En el porche no había demasiada luz. No había ninguna lámpara encendida, ya que todavía no se habían apagado las del salón y algo de su luz salía por las dos ventanas que daban al porche.

Procuró no dirigir la mira a Terry. Era difícil. La vez que lo hizo, vio que éste tenía los ojos puestos en ella, en particular en sus labios. Quizás estaba absorto y no se daba cuanta de que la miraba fijamente. Pero, aun así, que la observara de ese modo le puso la carne de gallina.

— ¿Te molesta si te digo Terry? — preguntó Candy por puro nerviosismo.

— No, corazón, no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

Captó el humor de su tono, lo que la irritó. Y debería llamarle la atención sobre ese "corazón", pero ella misma había oído lo habitual que era para el uso de esa palabra en la zona, lo mismo que los ancianos que la llamaban "nena" o el ferroviario que la llamó "bonita". No significaba nada. No era una expresión de cariño.

— Gracias por aclarármelo — dijo con cierta frialdad.

— Ha sido un placer —contesto Terry

— Tuvo la sensación de que él se habría tocado la punta del sombrero si lo hubiera llevado puesto en lugar de sujetarlo en la mano. Le hubiera gustado volcarle la mecedora. Podía llegar a ser tan irritante… No, puede que ni siquiera fuera él, sino su reacción ante él, su nerviosismo, el hecho de desearlo cuando sabía que no podía tenerlo.

— Por cierto — comentó Candy—, no es necesario que me enseñe a montar. Ya me las arreglare yo…

— Dije que lo haría — la interrumpió él.

Lo estaba sacando del atolladero. ¿No se daba cuenta?

— Sí, pero mi tía no debería haberle puesto en ese compromiso.

— No tiene importancia — contestó Terry, aunque su tono delataba impaciencia.

— Ya ha hecho bastante — señaló Candy, más cortante ante su obstinación—. Y estoy segura de que tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo conmigo.

— He dicho que le enseñaré — exclamó con un tono mucho más alto de voz.

— No tiene que hacerlo — replicó Candy entre diente.

— ¡Le enseñaré, caray!

— ¡Muy bien, hágalo!

Enojada, se levantó para irse, y no iba a darle las buenas noches ni nada parecido. Era terco, exasperante y siempre tenía que llevar la contraria. Pero él se puso de pie a la vez, seguramente con la misma intención.

De modo que chocaron delante de la puerta. Terry la agarró por los hombros para evitar que se cayera, y empezó a extender los brazos para alejarla. Sin embargo, volvía a tener los ojos puestos en sus labios, permaneció así un largo instante y, de repente, tiró de ella hacia él.

La estaba besando. A ella. Esta vez no había ningún error. Llevaba las gafas en su sitio, los cabellos recogidos como siempre y uno de sus vestidos sosos y poco favorecedores.

Fue tan inesperado que se quedó inmóvil, asombrada, y dejó que los labios de Terry se movieran con excitación sobre los suyos. Pero no por mucho tiempo. El beso contenía demasiada pasión para no devolverlo, en especial cuando la rabia ya había despertado sus emociones. Era intercambiar una pasión por otra y el intercambio fue fluido...

La apartó de él, de modo bastante repentino.

—Eras tú la noche que Leroy nos encontró — dijo en tono acusador—. Fingiste ser tu hermana.

Candy se puso tensa. ¿Sabía que eran gemelas? ¡Pero si su disfraz era muy bueno!

— ¿Quién te dijo que éramos gemelas?

— No hacía falta que me lo dijera nadie, corazón. Eres tú quien lleva gafas, no yo.

¿Así que la había besado por eso? ¿Sólo para comparar ambos besos porque no estaba seguro de que fuera ella la otra noche y ahora creía que lo estaba? No era muy halagador, pero ella era la hermana que nunca recibía halagos. Debería haberse imaginado que no la besaría sólo porque deseara hacerlo.

— Yo nunca finjo adrede ser mi hermana — aseguró, más decepcionada de lo que quería admitir—. Esas bromas le gustan a Susana, a mí no.

Terry pareció de repente muy avergonzado, a pesar de que resultaba difícil deducirlo de su cutis oscuro. Al parecer también estaba cohibido.

— Yo... Bueno... — empezó a decir antes de cerrar la boca para no meter la pata.

Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba confundido porque no había admitido nada, sino que se había limitado a exponer un hecho. Menos mal. No quería que sospechara lo que sentía por él cuando él todavía tenía los ojos puestos en Susana.

— No hace falta explicaciones — dijo Candy—. Entiendo que fue un error. — Abrió la puerta para irse antes de que le fallara la voz, y añadió con brusquedad—: Sólo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Oyó un golpe sordo contra la puerta cerrada. Le consoló un poco pensar que él le había lanzado el sombrero. Esperaba que se le hubiera quedado chafado. Le estaría bien por pisotear así sus emociones.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Llego el invierno, y con el las clases de montar quedaron pendiente hasta la primavera.

Un portazo y unos gritos en el pasillo despertaron a Candy una hora antes del alba. Su hermana se había desmandado por algo.

En casa, Candy se habría dado la vuelta, se habría tapado las orejas con una almohada y habría procurado volver a conciliar el sueño. Pero estaba en una casa nueva. La gente que vivía en ella no estaba acostumbrada aún a las tácticas de Susana. Así que salió de la cama con un suspiro de indignación y trató de encontrar la bata a oscuras.

— ¡Necesito otra habitación! — gritaba Susana en el pasillo —. La que me diste es intolerable. Ya es bastante malo que esta casa sea tan rústica como una cabaña de troncos, pero es que además es tan calurosa como un horno.

Al parecer, Elroy había llegado para averiguar a qué obedecía todo aquel jaleo, porque su voz, aunque no alta, fue clara.

— No hay más habitaciones.

— ¡Encuentra una! A no ser que quieras que duerma en el porche, donde puedan verme todos los vecinos.

— Al margen del hecho de que mi marido y yo solíamos hacer eso durante algún que otro período caluroso, no tenemos vecinos que estén lo bastante cerca para darse cuenta.

— Entonces ¿vas a obligarme a dormir en un porche? ¿Es así como piensas ejercer tu tutela? — preguntó Susana.

Tras haber encontrado por fin la bata a oscuras, Candy llegó al estrecho pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones a tiempo para observar el rubor intenso de Elroy, que había llevado una lámpara con ella. Susana estaba allí de pie en ropa interior con las manos en las caderas, fingiendo estar furiosa.

— Estaría encantada de cederte mi habitación, pero no notarías demasiada diferencia — dijo Elroy, que seguía intentando mantener la calma en su voz —. Todavía no te has adaptado a este clima más cálido. Recuerdo cómo fueron los primeros meses que pasé aquí. Llegamos en primavera y ese primer verano todavía construíamos el rancho. Fue horrible. Pero el verano siguiente el calor no fue tan terrible. Nos habíamos aclimatado.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas eso? — preguntó Susana—. La verdad es que me importa un comino.

Candy suspiró exasperada. Ya debería ser inmune a la sensación de indignación por algo que había visto muchas veces antes, pero no lo era, por lo menos cuando afectaba a otras personas.

— ¿Te has obligado a pasar la noche en vilo para poder despertar a toda la casa antes del alba? — preguntó cruzada de brazos a su hermana con sequedad—. Como ayer dormiste durante la mayor parte del día, supongo que no te habrá costado mucho, claro.

— ¡No puedo dormir con este calor! — exclamó Susana.

— Claro que puedes. Yo lo he hecho sin problemas. No ha sido una noche demasiado calurosa — replicó Candy.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes si estabas dormida? — gritó Susana.

Tras haber logrado lo que pretendía, que era despertar a Elroy y predisponerla a sus desagravios, Susana entró en su habitación con un portazo. Elroy relajó los hombros, bien por alivio, bien por abatimiento; era difícil saber cuál de los dos era el motivo. Candy rodeó a su tía con un brazo y le pidió que la acompañara escaleras abajo.

— Pronto amanecerá — comentó—. No tiene sentido intentar volver a dormir. Preparemos un poco de café y acabemos la conversación que empezamos hace algún tiempo atrás.

— No sé prepararlo demasiado bien — admitió Elroy, que de todos modos, asintió.

— Yo tampoco, pero una mañana me fijé cómo lo preparaba Terry. Entre las dos, nos saldrá algo que por lo menos pueda beberse.

No se podía, y ambas se rieron del resultado, lo que sirvió al menos para aliviar un poco la tensión de Elroy. Candy sabía que Consuela llegaría pronto, así que abordó de inmediato el tema en cuestión.

— Lo que viste arriba fue, en su mayoría, si no todo, un montaje — empezó a aclarar.

— Estaba empapada en sudor — contestó Elroy —. Y recuerdo lo mal que me sentí por no estar acostumbrada al calor los primeros meses que pasé aquí.

— Estaba empapada en agua — la corrigió Candy—. En las sienes, la frente, el cuello y el pecho. Si la hubieras mirado de cerca, habrías visto que no había rastro de humedad en ninguno de los sitios donde normalmente se concentra el sudor. Aunque en realidad no importa. Era una representación en tu honor.

— ¿Por qué?

— Para que la mandes a casa con tu consentimiento y ella pueda casarse con quien quiera.

— No puedo hacer eso. — Elroy fruncía el ceño—. Aunque no la pedía, tengo la responsabilidad de asegurarme de que ningún cazador de fortunas ni ningún otro hombre de intenciones dudosas se aproveche de vosotras.

— Ya lo sé, pero eso no le importa a Susana, ¿sabes? Es muy egocéntrica.

— ¿Cómo lo era mi hermano?

— Sí. Pero a diferencia de tu hermano, puede ponerse muy desagradable si no logra lo que quiere. No quería venir aquí. Quiere regresar a casa. Y le molesta mucho tener que recibir permiso para casarse, cuando siempre esperó que nuestro padre le permitiera hacerlo con quien ella quisiera.

— ¿Lo habría hecho?

— Es probable — asintió Candy —. Bueno, le habría sido fácil, ya que todos los pretendientes que tenía en casa eran bastante aceptables para él. También le pone furiosa no poder disponer de su herencia hasta casarse. Lo habría hecho de inmediato sólo por eso si no hubiera necesitado tu consentimiento. No soporta que se le niegue nada.

— ¿Así que el problema es que, según estipulaba el testamento de tu padre, se necesita mi consentimiento?. Es una lástima que ninguno de sus pretendientes decidiera seguirla hasta aquí para poder conocerlo. Me da la impresión de que lo que mi hermano hubiera considerado aceptable no es por fuerza lo que a mí me lo parece.

— Es muy posible. La riqueza personal era el único criterio que él consideraba importante en un pretendiente. Igual que mi hermana, de hecho, por lo menos, ni siquiera mira a un hombre que no sea acomodado. Y algunos de sus pretendientes la habrían seguido hasta el fin del mundo si eso hubiera significado conquistarla. Se le da muy bien tener a los hombres pendientes de ella y evita que averigüen cómo es en realidad.

— ¿Entonces va a venir alguno? — preguntó Elroy —. Eso podría ser una solución.

— No. Hirió en lo más vivo al que se ofreció a venir. Y nos marchamos tan pronto después del funeral que los demás ni siquiera supieron que se iba de la ciudad y del pais.

— Bueno, aquí hay buenos hombres entre los que podrá elegir, y algunos son incluso bastante ricos — contestó Elroy —. Así de pronto se me ocurren cuatro que podrían muy bien contar con mi aprobación. A uno ya lo conoce.

— ¿Terry?

— Sí, puede que sea considerado el mejor partido de los alrededores.

No iba a resultarle fácil hablar sobre Terry y Susana como pareja. Procuró ser imparcial al hacerlo, sin revelar sus sentimientos al respecto.

— No ha sido agradable con él, ya que tenía la impresión de que sólo era un empleado tuyo y eso hizo que no le prestara ninguna atención. Lo que no significa que él no esté loco por ella. La mayoría de los hombres que la conocen suelen estarlo. Y ahora que Susana sabe que es más que eso, podría incluso considerarlo un último recurso.

— Es probable que a Terry le ofendiera mucho ser catalogado de "último recurso".

— No se lo digas, por favor — pidió Candy, que notó que se sonrojaba —. Yo no comparto esa opinión. Es sólo que Susana no aceptará a ningún hombre de esta zona, mientras esté decidida a obligarte a enviarla de vuelta a casa para poder hacer lo que le plazca. Pero si no lo haces, entonces sí, seguramente elegirá a un hombre de los alrededores para conseguirlo.

— ¿Para conseguirlo? — repitió Elroy.

—Si se casa con alguien de aquí, le fastidiará y le amargará la vida hasta que acceda a llevarla a Londres porque no se quedará aquí más tiempo del necesario.

— Detesto decirlo, cielo, pero sería muy extraño que un hombre dejara su hogar porque le convenga a su mujer. Yo rechacé media docena de proposiciones a la espera de un hombre que no quisiera quedarse en Londres; sabía que ninguno de los demás se plantearía nunca marcharse. No puede decirse que una esposa tenga opción en esa cuestión.

— Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes, pero Susana ve las cosas sólo desde su punto de vista, y eso no incluye que le digan que no puede tener lo que quiere — dijo Candy.

— Sí, pero se salía con la suya porque mi hermano se lo permitía. No es probable que un marido tolere esa clase de tonterías.

— Espero que tengas razón, tía Elroy. De todas formas, compadezco al hombre de los alrededores que se case con ella. De hecho, compadezco a cualquier hombre que se case con ella, sea de donde sea. Es muy triste, pero no creo que pueda ser una buena esposa. No está hecha para hacer feliz a otra persona. Es demasiado egocéntrica.

— Es una lástima. Parece que le causaría un perjuicio a un hombre al permitirle casarse con ella.

Candy gimió para sí. No había querido dar semejante impresión. Deseaba tanto como la propia Susana que ésta se casara.

— No, si sabe qué esperar y la quiere de todos modos — sugirió.

— Supongo — aceptó Elroy a regañadientes.

— No te he explicado todo esto para que pareciera que tu tarea era imposible — dijo Candy con un suspiro —, sino para advertirte de lo que te espera y evitar que te manipule para que hagas algo a tu pesar.

— Ya lo sé, cielo, y te lo agradezco. — Elroy rió un poco —. Si no supiera que no puede ser, pensaría que darme la tutela de Susana fue la forma de George de vengarse de mí por haber salido de su esfera de influencia. No le caía bien, y le gustaba restregarme por las narices lo inútil que me consideraba.

— Estoy segura de que no se murió antes de que Susana estuviera casada sólo para fastidiarte.

— Ya lo sé. — Elroy sonrió.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa al comprender que su tía había querido aliviar un poco la tensión. Aún tenía que hacerle otra advertencia.

— Si tienes presente que lo que has visto hasta ahora no es nada en comparación con lo malo que puede llegar a ser, te será más fácil manejar la situación.

— ¿Y tú? ¿No te importa tener que esperar a casarte para cobrar tu herencia?

— No he pensado mucho en ello, en realidad. Pero, en cualquier caso, no es algo que esperara tan pronto. Supongo que no veo el matrimonio como una forma de independencia, como Susana.

— ¿Tú no ansías volver a casa?

— No, no me importaría nada no volver a ver Londres. Además, me gusta Chicago. Puede que hubiera sido una buena colonizadora.

— Te entiendo. — Elroy rió —. Chicago me gustó en cuanto desembarqué. Me alegra que esos percances que tuvisteis durante el viaje no influyeron negativamente en tu opinión.

— Yo no llamaría percances a un atraco al tren y a la diligencia pero, bien mirado… — Candy sonrió antes de añadir —. Puede que fueran más apasionantes que aterradores, por lo menos son algo que jamás habría tenido ocasión de ver en casa.

—Es una lástima que tu hermana no opine lo mismo —comentó Elroy al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza —. Es increíble que seáis tan distintas.

—En realidad, no. Ella es fruto de la indulgencia de nuestro padre. Yo, de su indiferencia.

— Lo siento. No, en realidad, diría que tú eres la afortunada. Puede que no te lo pareciera cuando crecías, pero estoy segura de que ahora ya te habrás dado cuenta de ello.

¿Afortunada? Todavía no. Pero pronto, a no ser que tuviera que retirarse y ver cómo Susana se casaba con Terry, como último recurso. Pero asintió por su tía. Ya había dado mucho que pensar a Elroy. La advertencia había sido necesaria. Comentar su patética situación, no.

Esa misma mañana Candy se dirigió a la cuadra. Tenía la intención de pedir al primer peón que se encontrara si le importaría enseñarle a montar. Cuando Terry fuera a verla para darle su lección impuesta, esperaba poder darle las gracias y decirle que ya le habían enseñado.

Le apetecía saber montar, incluso lo esperaba con cierta impaciencia. Estar tan aislada en el rancho tenía mucho que ver en eso. El carruaje de Spencer seguía ocupando espacio en la cuadra, ya que se siempre realizaba visitas a Susana y lo dejaba, pero no estaba a su disposición, aunque hubiera sabido engancharle los caballos y conducirlo. Y desplazarse andando quedaba descartado también; de todos modos, no es que hubiera ningún sitio cerca al que valiera la pena ir.

Pero, a diferencia de su hermana, Candy ya tenía bastante claro que Chicago iba a ser su hogar para siempre, y por decisión propia. No había nada de Londres que echara de menos. Lo único que esa ciudad tenía para ella eran malos recuerdos, así que no deseaba en absoluto regresar.

Los espacios abiertos, el paisaje rústico, el hecho de viajar días sin ver siquiera un poblado, la simpatía de la gente — si no se contaba el componente ilegal, por supuesto—… Todo ello podría ser aterrador, pero también excitante. Nunca sabías qué iba a pasar a continuación. La gente no sólo vivía, se adaptaba, se las arreglaba, se ayudaba entre sí. Sobrevivía.

Sí, se quedaría allí. Y tanto si terminaba viviendo en un pueblo o a un día de distancia de él como Elroy, quería aprender las cosas que allí todo el mundo parecía dar por sabidas. Montar a caballo era lo primero de esa lista.

Para lograrlo hasta había tomado prestada una de las faldas de montar de su tía, o más bien eran pantalones. La prenda, de un cuero sin curtir, era tan ancha y holgada que parecía una falda cuando estaba de pie pero, una vez montada sobre una silla, se veía que eran unos pantalones muy anchos.

Se llevó una decepción al ver que la cuadra estaba vacía por completo, por lo menos de gente. Había cuatro caballos, dos de Spencer, y unos cuantos más en el establo junto a la cuadra. Decidió familiarizarse con los caballos ya que estaba ahí, y trató de conseguir que unos e dejara acariciar. Pero sacudía la cola sin hacerle caso. Intentó con otro, pero también la ignoró.

No se atrevía a acercarse más, porque los compartimentos eran muy estrechos y recordaba con claridad haber visto un caballo desbocarse en la calle cuando era pequeña. Había herido a coces y mordiscos a los cinco hombres que habían intentado controlarlo antes de que su propietario, furioso, lo sacrificara por fin de un disparo. Había oído cómo alguien comentaba lo imbécil que era aquel hombre, que el animal era tan rebelde porque él lo maltrataba. Ninguno de esos caballos parecía maltratado, pero aun así, le resultaba difícil obviar un recuerdo como aquél.

— Trae un dulce la próxima vez si quieres captar su atención.

Candy se volvió hacia la entrada de la cuadra. Mientras hablaba para intentar convencer al caballo, no había oído que alguien se acercaba. Y con la luz del sol que le llegaba desde atrás, el hombre era sólo una silueta oscura recortada contra la puerta de la cuadra, montado tranquilo a caballo, con el sombrero inclinado. Pero conocía esa voz; la conocía muy bien. El corazón ya empezaba a latirle más deprisa.

— Sólo me estaba presentando — explicó.

Rió y se adentró más, hasta que el brillo del exterior ya no impidió que le viera los rasgos.

— Eso está muy bien, salvo que, si no les das nada, les importa un comino, como ya habrás observado — dijo Terry.

— Sí. — Candy sonrió —. Han intentado hacerme creer que en realidad no estoy aquí.

— Un regalo o dos y recordarán el sonido de tu voz y levantarán la cabeza cuando la oigan, de modo que no es buena idea favorecerlos a todos, a no ser que estés dispuesta a llenarte los bolsillos de dulces. De momento, concéntrate en el que vas a montar.

— ¿Cuál es? — preguntó Candy.

— Ninguno de éstos. Es una yegua que está en el establo, dócil, perfecta para una nueva amazona. ¿Estás preparada?

Era evidente que sí, dado el lugar donde la había encontrado. Y no iba a volver a discutir con él que no era necesario que le enseñara, así que contestó:

— Si no estás ocupado.

— Creo que Elroy tiene aún una vieja silla por aquí — asintió, y desmontó —. Es más pequeña que la que usan los peones, de modo que te irá bien.

Entró en el cuarto de los arreos y salió cargado con lo necesario.

— Sígueme — fue todo lo que dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta lateral que daba directamente al establo.

Era una puerta dividida, cuya mitad superior ya estaba abierta. Candy se apartó cuando Terry lanzó una cuerda alrededor del cuello de uno de los caballos y lo condujo hacia el interior de un compartimento. Los otros dos caballos trataron de seguirlo. Dejó que uno lo hiciera, pero cerró la mitad inferior de la puerta para que no saliera la yegua. Candy dedujo que le daría la lección en el establo.

La yegua con la que tenía que familiarizarse no era demasiado bonita. Un animal manchado de gris, con la cola y la crin que podrían haber sido blancos en algún momento, si bien ahora tenían un tono gris amarillento. No era tan grande como los otros dos caballos, lo que era ideal para lo que se proponían: la distancia de la caída era menor.

Terry regresó pasados unos instantes y empezó a recoger el material que había dejado en el suelo.

— Presta atención — dijo sin mirarla—. Por si tuvieras que hacerlo tú misma. No es probable que eso suceda, ya que siempre hay por lo menos un peón que se ocupa de los caballos y de la cuadra.

— ¿Y dónde está?

— Enfermo, o por lo menos lo estaba esta mañana cuando salimos. Por eso he vuelto.

Bueno, debería haberse imaginado que no había regresado por ella. En realidad, era probable que hubiese sentido verla en la cuadra al llegar, e incluso puede que creyera que lo estaba esperando. Qué vergüenza. Pero Terry no había mostrado indicios de que le causara ninguna molestia, y empezó a explicar a Candy todo lo que hacía.

Cuando hubo terminado, guardó silencio y la sorprendió al quitar todo lo que había colocado al caballo y volver a amontonarlo en el suelo.

— Ahora tú.

Una prueba. No se lo había esperado. Y tampoco había prestado total atención a lo que había, pero era culpa suya por querer que mirara desde tan poca distancia. A él no parecía importarle estar tan cerca de ella, pero a ella sí.

Había conseguido quitarse de la cabeza el beso que le había dado varios meses antes. No habría podido pegar ojo de no haberlo hecho. Y esta mañana, gracias a su hermana, había tenido otras cosas en que pensar. Pero ahora, al estar junto a él, tan cerca que podía incluso olerlo, era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Esa noche Terry había bebido un poco de vino en la cena. No demasiado, pero aun así, había gente que se volvía más atrevida, o idiota, tras tomar unos tragos. Ella evitaba todo tipo de alcohol, pues la llevaba a hacer tonterías. Susana también, porque no soportaba no tener el control total de sus facultades. Pero había visto muchas veces a los pretendientes de Susana volverse alborotadores, odiosos, incluso demasiado amorosos hasta el punto de tratar de robar besos delante de otras personas, simplemente porque tenían poca tolerancia al alcohol.

No creía que Terry tuviera tan poca tolerancia, pero el vino tal vez fuera el causante de su atrevimiento al querer comparar besos esa noche. Deseaba de todo corazón que no hubiese sido tan osado. Se había limitado a comprobar algo sin tener en cuenta que podría alimentar sus esperanzas para acabar por completo con ellas después.

¡Había descubierto su disfraz! Nadie lo había hecho antes. No sabía que era un disfraz, por supuesto. Creía que realmente necesitaba llevar gafas. Pero aun así, había visto más allá de ellas y deducido que Susana y ella eran gemelas. Sabiendo eso, no era extraño que empezara a preguntarse a cuál de las dos había besado aquella noche junto a la hoguera, en especial cuando Susana lo había ignorado por completo la mañana siguiente.

Podría haberle preguntado para aclarar su confusión. Debería haberle preguntado en lugar de tratar de averiguarlo por su cuenta comparando besos. Incluso puede que ella lo hubiese admitido. No habría habido motivo para no hacerlo puesto que ya sabía que eran gemelas. Había tenido razón, pero ¿y si se hubiera equivocado? ¿Se lo planteó en algún momento y pensó qué supondría para ella? ¡Y acusarla de fingirse Susana, como si lo hubiese hecho aposta!

Puede que ahora no supiera qué pensar, o tal vez se sintiera aliviado por no haber cometido un error y haber besado a la hermana equivocada. Pero, gracias a Dios, los dos habían decidido no avergonzarse más mencionando ese beso. De hecho, hasta ese momento, él se comportaba como si no hubiese ocurrido.

A Candy le parecía muy bien; pero es que había ocurrido, y había sido tan bonito, tan increíblemente excitante… Su primer beso de verdad, por lo menos, el primero que le daban a ella y no porque la hubiesen confundido con su hermana. Era una comparación, de acuerdo. Por el motivo equivocado, de acuerdo. Pero, aun así, se lo habían dado a ella. Las dos veces había sido maravilloso, aunque el de esa noche había sido mucho más apasionado.

Era esa pasión lo que recordaba ahora. Si a ello se sumaban las emociones embriagadoras que siempre despertaba en ella cuando lo tenía cerca, no era extraño que no pudiera concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Se encontró observándole los labios, las manos que la habían atraído hacia él, el modo en que el cabello se le rizaba alrededor del cuello, la forma en que la camisa se extendía sobre sus músculos tensos cuando se movía, cosas que no debería mirar. Pero no parecía poder evitarlo.

La prueba. ¿Qué iba primero? La manta. La recogió, la sacudió una y dos veces, y la situó sobre el lomo de la yegua. Tardó más de lo necesario en alisar las arrugas y colocarla bien, mientras trataba de estabilizar su respiración, que se estaba volviendo bastante irregular.

— No va a su primer baile — oyó que decía tras ella con evidente impaciencia —. No tiene que estar perfecta.

Asintió, impidió que viera cómo se sonrojaba y alargó la mano hacia la silla. Pesaba más de lo que parecía aunque, con un poco de esfuerzo, la levantó del suelo. Sin embargo, dudaba poder llevarla hasta el lomo de la yegua.

Terry debió de imaginar qué pensaba porque dijo:

— Tendrías que balancearla un poco para tomar algo de impulso.

Lo intentó, y acabó lanzándola por encima del animal. Terry soltó una carcajada. Rodeó incluso a la dócil yegua para recuperar la silla y llevársela con una sola mano.

— Por lo menos ya sabes que puedes levantarla — comentó con algo de humor todavía en la voz —. Procura no soltarla esta vez para impedir que se deslice hacia el otro lado. Y no golpees a la yegua con ella. A los caballos no les gustan las sillas, para empezar, pero aún menos que se las lancen encima.

¿La estaba provocando? Puede que no. E iba a hacérselo hacer otra vez, cuando ya había reconocido que era algo que seguramente ella no tendría que hacer nunca. Esta parte de la lección era "sólo por si acaso". ¿O era su forma de vengarse por tener que enseñarle? Eso sí podía creerlo, de modo que irguió la espalda, resuelta a ensillar la yegua aunque le costara la vida.

Le costó dos intentos más. Cuando la silla aterrizó por fin donde debía, la sonrisa de triunfo de Candy fue radiante. La de Terry fue genuina, lo que la llevó a censurarse por haberle atribuido intenciones mezquinas sin motivo.

Su respiración era aún más dificultosa para entonces. Sudaba del esfuerzo. Pero eso no tuvo nada que ver con el temblor que sintió cuando Terry la tocó para girarla hacia la silla, que todavía había que sujetar al animal.

Terry debió de notar que se estremecía. Seguro que oía su respiración dificultosa, puede que incluso los latidos de su corazón, tan fuertes.

Aspiró y la soltó como si fuera un hierro candente.

— No hagas eso — indicó con brusquedad.

"Como si pudiera evitarlo", quería gritar Candy. Pero se alejó de él inspiró a fondo unas cuantas veces. No sirvió de nada. En su interior se había despertado algo que no conseguía calmar.

Y entonces le oyó hablar en voz baja, enfadado.

— Maldita sea, la invitación no podría ser más explícita aunque quisieras. Que no soy de piedra, oye. — Y se la llevó de vuelta a la cuadra.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola amigas, aquí les dejo este capitulo y espero sea de su agrado.

Advertencia: Este capítulo es para personas de criterio formado.

Y Agradezco todos los comentarios.

**Capítulo 16**

La lección no había terminado como Candy había creído al principio. Estaba sólo empezando. Ya no tenía nada que ver con los caballos. Pero no sabía eso cuando Terry la llevó a la cuadra, done hacía menos calor.

Por un momento, no veía nada. La rápida transición del sol radiante del exterior a la penumbra del interior daba a la cuadra un aspecto más oscuro del que tenía en realidad. Pero cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la tenue luz, se encontró echada sobre un montón de heno en uno de los compartimentos vacíos, con el cuerpo de Terry medio cubriendo el suyo, y su boca impidiendo cualquier objeción, aunque no pensaba hacer ninguna.

Estaba demasiado aturdida. Había pasado demasiado deprisa. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué. Lo que había murmurado sobre invitaciones y piedras no tenía demasiado sentido para ella. Que la volviera a besar, tampoco. Habían acordado que el beso de meses antes era un error, o por lo menos, eso había supuesto ella. Y esta vez Terry no había bebido. Así que se le estaban acabando las razones que explicaran por qué quería besarla.

No sólo estaba haciendo eso. El beso era tan apasionado que al principio no se dio cuenta. Pero cuando le cubrió un seno con la mano, la anormal calidez que sintió fue la primera pista de que ya no había ninguna barrera de tela entre ambos. Tenía la blusa desabrochada, la camisola bajada.

El pánico fue su reacción inmediata al verse medio desnuda fuera de la intimidad de su dormitorio.

— ¿Y si viene alguien? — dijo con voz entrecortada tras interrumpir un momento el beso.

— ¿Te importa? A mí no.

Tuvo que pensárselo. ¿Cómo iba a pensar cuando todavía le acariciaba el seno? En realidad, si parara en aquel instante, se echaría a llorar. Y no era probable que nadie entrara a esa hora del día. No, tampoco le importaba. Si aparecía alguien, ya se preocuparía entonces.

Así que dejó que encontrara de nuevo sus labios. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, en una respuesta silenciosa. El beso se volvió más voraz mientras Terry exploraba a fondo la boca con la lengua. Estaba perdiendo otra vez el contacto con la realidad, atrapada en una oleada de sensaciones turbulentas muy alejadas e su escasa experiencia.

Las caricias de Terry se volvieron más atrevidas, algo bruscas. Oía que su respiración era tan irregular como la de ella. Tenía la sensación de que era prisionero de su propia pasión. Esperaba que la controlara mejor que ella.

Su boca descendió por su cuerpo, le chupó el cuello. Le hizo cosquillas, le disparó la sangre, provocó que quisiera enroscarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Bajó más aún y le rodeo un pecho con los labios. Sabía que Terry no tenía la boca tan caliente pero, aun así, sintió que la abrasaba. Temió que quisiera abarcar todo el seno con la boca. Imposible, no tenía los senos tan pequeños. Pero no daba la impresión de que Terry fuera a dejar de intentarlo.

Las sensaciones eran cada vez más profundas. Notó vagamente que le palpaba la falda y comprendió que quería quitársela. No tuvo suerte, así que atacó desde otro ángulo.

— Tendría que haber una ley que prohibiera llevar pantalones a las mujeres — gruñó cuando no pudo llegar demasiado arriba con la mano desde la parte inferior de la falda de montar.

A Candy le entraron ganas de reír y se sorprendió a sí misma al ceder a ellas.

— ¿De verdad quieres desnudarte en una cuadra, sobre un montón de heno? — bromeó a continuación en un tono remilgado.

— Usa la imaginación. Sé que la tienes muy viva. Piensa que estás acostada sobre seda.

— ¿Es eso un sí?

Ahora rió Terry, a carcajada limpia. Rodó por el suelo con ella hasta dejarla sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura, con las rodillas dobladas a cada lado de su cuerpo, de modo que casi la tenía por completo al alcance de la mano. Se deslizo con rapidez de su blusa, la extendió en el heno a su lado. Le pasó la camisola por la cabeza y la prenda pasó a formar parte también de la manta que estaba preparando sobre el heno.

Pero al quitarle la camisola, le descolocó las gafas, que ella, sin pensarlo, puso en su sitio. Y Terry alargó también la mano hacia ellas. Su reacción fue también automática. Se echó hacia atrás para que no llegara.

— Quítatelas — dijo Terry.

— No.

Terry empezó a fruncir el ceño, pero sus senos lo distrajeron. Los cubrió ambos con las manos y se los acarició. Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido irreprimible. Sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sentía un nuevo calor en lo más profundo de su ser.

— Levántate sin moverte de donde estás — pidió Terry con una voz más ronca de normal.

No quería perder el contacto de sus manos, pero no encontró motivo alguno para negarse. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de poder ponerse de pie porque temblaba. Lo consiguió, pero mientras miraba cómo empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa, casi se le doblaron las rodillas.

— Suéltate el cabello — ordenó Terry a continuación.

Le obedeció enseguida. Se quitó las horquillas, sacudió la cabeza y una cascada dorada le cayó espalda abajo, por encima de los hombros, hasta la cintura.

— Sabía que sería así de largo, y hermoso. Se acabaron los moños. Si te veo con otro, yo mismo, en persona, te robaré las horquillas.

Candy sonrió al imaginarlo entrando a escondidas en su habitación para robar horquillas. En realidad, si estuviera en ella en ese momento…

— Desabróchate ese artilugio que llevas para que pueda quitártelo.

Inspiró de nuevo ya que resultaba que él se estaba desabrochando los pantalones al decir eso. Le costó un buen rato poder pensar con claridad para deducir que el "artilugio" se refería a la falda. La agarró con torpeza mientras los dedos le temblaban más aún. Y en cuanto Terry la vio desabrochada, se la bajó.

Se incorporó, se quitó la camisa y apenas dedicó un instante a añadirla a la manta improvisada. Apoyó la mejilla en el bajo vientre de Candy y la rodeó con los brazos. Le deslizó las manos espalda arriba y abajo, despacio, y siguió por las caderas para bajar más aún y quitarle así el culote.

Aunque el aire estaba quieto en los confines del compartimento cerrado, Candy sintió un ligero escalofrío, ahí de pie, pero fue sólo un instante. Notaba el aliento cálido de Terry en la tripa, y su tórax caliente en los muslos. Le estaba levantando con cuidado una de las piernas para liberarlas de la ropa restante. Puso las manos en la cabeza de Terry y deslizó los dedos por su cabello. Era suave como el de un bebé y su tacto le proporcionó tanto placer que se dio cuenta de que había deseado hacer eso desde que lo había conocido.

Cuando Terry le levantó la otra pierna, perdió el equilibrio y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, una a cada lado de su cuerpo, como antes. Terry le puso una mano en la nuca y la atrajo de nuevo hacia él. Y mientras la besaba, consiguió de algún modo quitarle también las botas.

De repente, se encontró echada sobre la manta improvisada, y Terry le sonreía.

— Es seda, ¿verdad? — le preguntó él.

Habría contestado que sí. En realidad, habría estado de acuerdo con cualquier cosa en ese momento, pero no le salió la voz. Terry se veía tan juvenil con esa sonrisa, tan atractivo, que notó un cosquilleo en el vientre que la mareaba. Y él debió de notar lo que sentía porque su expresión se volvió tan sensual que Candy tuvo que contener el aliento.

Terry volvía a tener sus labios sobre los suyos, y con las manos, muy suaves al acariciarle la piel desnuda, exploraba los puntos a los que no podía llegar antes. Candy no cuestionó nada de lo que él hacía, y se limitó a aceptar el placer de sus caricias a la vez que se concentraba en cada instante, en cada nueva sensación para poder recordarla siempre. Pero pasaba todo tan deprisa, y estaba tan atrapada en las pasiones despertadas en ella que si recordaba algo sería el calor, la ansiedad y el asombro de que estuviera ocurriendo.

Terry dejó de besarla para poder contemplarla mientras deslizaba la mano hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Candy vio turbación en su mirada, ¿o eran imaginaciones suyas? Pero parecía encantado ante la vista de sus extremidades desnudas, o acaso sorprendido, ya que la ropa que solía vestir no dejaba entrever sus formas. En cualquier caso, estaba asombrada de no sentir vergüenza porque Terry la mirara de esa forma. Bueno, puede que sintiera un poco.

Su mano siguió deslizándose muslo abajo y después subió por la parte interior hasta detenerse en la entrepierna. Candy soltó un grito ahogado, lo que provocó que Terry volviera a cubrirle la boca con los labios. Pero no era ese grito ahogado lo que había intentado tapar, sino los que sabía que iban a seguirlo cuando explorara con los dedos su interior. Los nervios de Candy reaccionaron ante el placer, y unos espasmos incontrolables la llevaron a arquear su cuerpo hacia el de Terry, que se acercó para contenerlos. De repente, la cubría por completo y, antes de que pudiera imaginar por qué, la estaba penetrando.

El dolor fue intenso, pero desapareció tan deprisa que no lo recordaría. Sentirlo en su interior, en cambio, y de modo tan profundo, lo compensaba, y le proporcionaba un placer que no habría imaginado nunca. No hizo nada más durante un largo instante para darle tiempo a adaptarse, tiempo que en realidad no necesitaba. Cuando por fin empezó a moverse, estaba más que preparada. Pero él seguía tratando de calmarla. Mientras descansaba un brazo bajo su nuca, le acercó la otra mano a la mejilla, la oreja, el cabello… y éste se le enganchó en las gafas y Terry se las quitó.

Candy no estaba segura de que no lo hubiera hecho deliberadamente, aunque tal vez no. Su expresión de sorpresa podía deberse a tener las gafas en los dedos. Pero le estaba observando la cara mientras ambos permanecían inmóviles. Sabía que ella y Susana eran gemelas, se lo había dicho, y aun así, se sentía más desnuda sin las gafas que sin la ropa.

— ¿Puedes verme sin ellas? — le preguntó.

— Sí.

— Bien, porque quiero que veas lo mucho que estoy disfrutando.

El tono fue ronco, pero las palabras la afectaron muchísimo, eliminando toda su timidez y le recordaron que seguía estando dentro de ella.

— ¿Entonces qué estás esperando? — dijo ella con una voz igual de ronca mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

Terry inspiró pero, entonces, frunció el ceño un momento, confundido.

—¿Susana?

Candy no contestó. En ese momento estaba demasiado aturdida para pensar. Terry la penetraba una y otra vez, y en unos instantes la llevó hasta el éxtasis más sublime de su vida, con un placer que siguió recorriéndole el cuerpo hasta que él alcanzó el suyo unos momentos después.

Los dos volvían a estar inmóviles, respirando despacio mientras recuperaban la normalidad. Candy mantuvo alejados los pensamientos todo lo que pudo para intentar saborear lo que sin duda sería una experiencia única que jamás volvería a tener con él. Notó cómo la cólera aumentaba en su interior e intuyó que Terry podía sentir lo mismo. Tampoco parecía tener prisa en abordarlo. Sin embargo, entre ellos crecía la noción de que él creía que ella era Susana. Y le había hecho el amor.

Terry se echó hacia atrás. La contempló un instante larguísimo. Ahora, sin darse cuenta, ella le devolvía la mirada. Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, oyeron una voz cerca de la entrada de la cuadra.

— ¿Aún estás aquí, Terry? Hay que dar de comer a los caballos. Bueno, parece que tendré que…

El monólogo se detuvo, Era el peón enfermo, preocupado por los animales. Terry soltó un taco entre dientes cuando el peón añadió:

— Oh, no te había visto, Jimmy.

— Vístete mientras me deshago de ellos — susurró Terry mientras agarraba su ropa y se la ponía —. Ya hablaremos de esto después.

¿Después? Si lo veía después, podría matarlo. Bueno, cuando le hubieran enseñado a disparar un arma.

Terry no tuvo que preguntar a Jimmy si había oído algo en la cuadra. La sonrisa que esbozaba era bastante fácil de descifrar. Envió al peón de vuelta a la cama y pidió a Jimmy que lo acompañara afuera. Se detuvieron a medio camino entre la cuadra y el barracón.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí? — preguntó Terry.

— Lo mismo que tú. Bueno, quizá no.

La sonrisa de Jimmy se convirtió en una carcajada crispante.

— Si has oído algo, no lo comentes.

— Claro — contestó Jimmy—. Pero tengo que decirte que eres un cabronazo con suerte. Susana es la chica más hermosa que he visto.

— Espera un momento. No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero estaba con Candy.

— Ni hablar. Candy es demasiado mojigata y… Y…

— ¿Una solterona?

— Hombre, ya que lo mencionas, pues sí. Además, oí que la llamabas Susana.

— Fue un error — suspiró Terry —. Por un breve instante tuve alguna duda, pero no quise decirla en voz alta.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no podías distinguirla? Ahí dentro no estaba tan oscuro, y ellas no se parecen nada.

— En la forma de comportarse, no, por eso me confundí un momento. Pero de aspecto son idénticas, Jimmy. Gemelas.

— Sí, claro — se burló Jimmy.

Candy aprovechó ese momento para salir corriendo de la cuadra, sin darse cuanta de que estaban a un lado. Con la larga cabellera rubia que ondeaba a su alrededor, las mangas desabrochadas y una bota en cada mano, en aquel aspecto desaliñado había algo muy sensual, y también rabioso. Sí, estaba rabiosa. A Terry no se le había pasado por alto que lo había fulminado con la mirada. Era evidente que ella se había dado cuenta del error de él al llamarla Susana.

¡Maldición! Tendría que explicárselo más tarde, y disculparse. Su atrevimiento lo había despistado. Y su impaciencia. No los había esperado de ella. Por supuesto, tampoco habría esperado de ella tanta pasión.

— Lo dicho — comentaba Jimmy—. Era Susana.

— ¿No me oíste cuando te dije que son gemelas? — preguntó con sequedad Terry, que había puesto los ojos en blanco.

—¿No me oíste cuando te dije que "ni hablar!

— De acuerdo, comprendo tus dudas. — Terry no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo—. A mi también me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta. Esas ridículas gafas que le distorsionan los ojos desvían demasiado la atención, y nadie con un poco de decoro se la quedaría mirando el rato suficiente para percatarse de que el resto de sus rasgos son preciosos, e idénticos a los de Susana. El problema es que a veces no puedes evitar preguntarte con cuál de las dos estás.

La noche anterior cuando la había besado, estuvo seguro de haber besado a la misma mujer a la que había besado la noche antes junto a la hoguera. Candy lo había negado, incluso se había molestado por ello. Y él había estado seguro, había sentido incluso un gran alivio al acabar por fin con su confusión, pero su negativa había vuelto a confundirlo.

No le costaba aceptar que Candy hubiera intentado rescatarlo de Leroy aquella noche, y que lo hubiera hecho de modo tan rápido y espontáneo que había olvidado ponerse las gafas antes, y había sido perfectamente capaz de ver sin ellas. Lo que significaría que no tenía problema alguno en los ojos. De hecho, era probable que no pudiera ver nada con esas ridículas gafas, lo que explicaría su inaudita torpeza.

Nunca había acabado de ver claro que aquella noche hubiera sido Susana. Era cierto que parecía ella. No había tenido razón para pensar otra cosa. Pero atribuirle un acto tan desinteresado resultaba extraño. Y, de hecho, era la única cosa buena que podía atribuirle. Sin embargo, no le costaba atribuir un acto desinteresado a Candy. Sí, había hecho todo lo posible por insultarle más de una vez, pero lo que había averiguado desde entonces le llevaba a reflexionar sobre eso. Sospechaba que su grosería podría haber sido deliberada, parte de esa cuestión de los celos de su hermana que le había contado a medias.

Ahora comprendía, por lo menos en buena medida, la cuestión de los celos que Candy había intentado explicarle sin darle detalles. No había tenido demasiado sentido en aquel momento, cuando se mostraba lo más fea que podía. Era inconcebible de Susana estuviera celosa de ella. Pero eran gemelas. Una ocultaba su belleza, la otra la realzaba.

Por suerte, había formas de distinguirlas. Susana siempre movía las manos para atraer la atención hacia su cara, sus senos. Cuando sonreía, no parecía nunca real. Si tenía sentido del humor, lo había perdido durante ese viaje que tanto le desagradaba. No le había oído decir nunca nada bueno sobre algo, si es que podía hacerlo. Sus ademanes eran distintos, lo mismo que su carácter, su tolerancia, su paciencia. Y siempre se quejaba. En realidad, puede que fuera exactamente lo que había dicho su padre: una quisquillosa. Su belleza le había impedido ver todo eso, pero lo veía con claridad si la comparaba con Candy.

Seguía sin entender, sin embargo, el motivo del engaño. No tenía el menor sentido que una mujer tan hermosa como Candy quisiera ocultar su belleza. Pero no podía ocultar lo que había sentido hoy, un fuerte deseo por él ante el cual él había reaccionado del modo más primitivo.

Su reacción le sorprendía. Acostumbraba a controlar mucho mejor sus instintos más básicos. En realidad, jamás había perdido tanto el control. O quizá no había querido detener lo que sucedía entre ellos. Eso era mucho más probable. Era como el beso de la noche anterior, algo que no había podido evitar. Y cada vez que la había besado, ella había cedido, y le había dicho sin palabras que también lo deseaba.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola amigas, primero disculpen el atraso, pero el trabajo y las obligaciones adquiridas me han absorbido, pero aquí les dejo otro capitulo, y por favor no vayan a ser tan duras conmigo por este capítulo.

Gracias por leer esta adaptación.

**Capítulo 17**

Candy siguió el ejemplo de su hermana y se pasó el resto del día en su habitación. Para no enfurecerse pensando, pidió a Rita que le ayudara a encontrar el material de pintura de Elroy. Y tras haberlo logrado sin problemas, lo llevó todo a su habitación.

Cuando Terry se presentara para su charla prometida con "Susana" no tendría suerte. Susana estaba aplicando la vieja táctica de esconderse en su habitación, ya que creía que castigaba a los demás privándolos de su presencia.

Candy se escondía por una razón muy distinta. No quería ver a Terry esperando a que su hermana apareciera, ni que le pidiera que convenciera a Susana de que bajara. No le sorprendería que se lo pidiera. Pero no iba a averiguar, por lo menos ese día, lo mucho que se había equivocado en sus conclusiones.

Todavía no podía creer que hubiera hecho aquello. Dios mío, estaba tan eufórica por el hecho de que la deseara a ella, a ella y no a Susana… Sin embargo, debería habérselo imaginado. Terry quería a Susana desde el principio, y eso no iba a cambiar sólo porque ella fuera su hermana gemela.

Seguramente habría creído todo el día que había estado con Susana, y lo peor de todo es que era culpa suya. Habría tenido fresco en la memoria lo que le había dicho varias noches antes, que a Susana le gustaba engañar a la gente fingiendo se ella.

Debería advertir a Susana que Terry tenía la impresión errónea de haber hecho el amor con ella. Pero entonces tendría que escuchar cómo su hermana se regodeaba de su virtud perdida, a pesar de que ella ya la hubiera perdido hacía mucho. Candy no soportaría eso, sumado a todo lo demás que le había ocurrido aquel día. Además, Terry se merecía que las dos hermanas rehusaran tener cualquier intimidad con él. Puede que así, en el futuro, el muy idiota prestara más atención a saber con quién estaba haciendo el amor.

Unas horas después de ponerse a pintar, empezó por fin a relajarse lo bastante para darse cuenta de lo que estaba plasmando. Le sorprendió. No pintaba a partir de esbozos porque, si bien esbozar se le daba muy bien, no le gustaba tanto como pintar. Además, pintaba igual de bien de memoria, así que no necesitaba hacer ambas cosas.

De hecho, no debería sorprenderle lo que había tomado forma en el lienzo. Aunque había intentado apartarlo de sus pensamientos, Terry seguía acechándolos. Así que encontrarse los rasgos básicos del rostro de Terry mirándola desde el caballete simplemente hizo que sacudiera la cabeza, indignada consigo misma.

Sin embargo, el parecido era bueno. No había perdido el talento debido a la falta de práctica. Tenía que retocar los ojos, no la forma, sino el color. Tenía que definir más el mentón para que se viera más fuerte. Tenía que oscurecer el tono de la piel para reflejar su bronceado. Y tendría que añadirle el sombrero, inclinado como solía llevarlo…

¿En qué estaba pensando? No iba a terminar un retrato de Terry. Quitó el lienzo, lo dejó detrás del caballete para no tener que verlo y lo reemplazó por otro en blanco. Tendría que ir con más cuidado, por lo menos hasta que pudiera reponer los materiales de Elroy.

Sólo había cuatro lienzos grandes, dos de tamaño medio y una miniatura, y Candy no era una pintora lenta. Podía terminar un retrato de un tirón si se lo proponía, de modo que iba con cuidado, porque los materiales no le durarían mucho tiempo.

Se decidió por un tipo distinto de retrato, mientras que el recuerdo seguía siendo fresco, uno que le divertiría pintar. Aunque no divertiría a Susana, si alguna vez llegaba a verlo.

Pintó lo que recordaba del asalto al tren, en particular, a Susana sentada con una expresión de espanto y pólvora en la cara después de que le hubiesen disparado. Los pasajeros que la rodeaban estaban borrosos; lo habían estado entonces, así que los dejó de ese modo. Los dos atracadores que recorrieron el pasillo aparecían en la imagen; el que había disparado a Susana, definido con más claridad. Aunque sólo le podía dibujar la mirada de la cara, ya que llevaba la otra mitad cubierta con un pañuelo, tenía unos ojos muy especiales, de color más dorado que castaño y de una forma muy redonda.

Empezó a sonreír antes de haber llegado a la mitad, y su estado a ánimo había mejorado muchísimo. A pesar de que el atraco no había sido nada divertido cuando tuvo lugar, la imagen de Susana con la cara ennegrecida por el humo del disparo y silenciada por el susto era para morirse de risa. Después de todo, quizá se lo dejaría ver a Susana cuando estuviese terminado.

Sonrió ante la idea, pero sabía que no lo haría. Susana lo destruiría, igual que había destruido el último cuadro que Candy había pintado de ella y en el que no salía muy bien parada.

Le sorprendió ver que la luz perdía intensidad y se dio cuenta de que ya casi era de noche. Pero es que cuando pintaba, siempre parecía perder la noción del tiempo. Poco después, llamaron a la puerta.

— En quince mutuos se servirá la cena — oyó decir a Rita.

No pensaba ir al comedor, por lo menos esa noche, pero sí quería ver a su tía para decírselo antes de que bajara. Tomó las gafas. Sólo rehusaba ponérselas cuando pintaba. Siempre lo hacía en privado, claro, donde no la interrumpiera nadie, de modo que en realidad no importaba.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, volvieron a llamar. Supuso que era Rita de nuevo, para asegurarse de que la hubiera oído, pero cuando abrió, se encontró con Elroy.

— Me han dicho que empezaste a pintar esta tarde — comentó su tía —. ¿Puedo ver tus progresos? ¿O prefieres esperar a terminar cada obra antes de que nadie vea en qué trabajas?

— No me importa — contestó Candy con una sonrisa tímida, y abrió un poco más la puerta.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! — La sorpresa de Elroy al acercarse al caballete fue genuina —. ¿De verdad estuvo tan cerca el disparo?

— Le dispararon cuando no quiso darles el bolso por las buenas.

— Eso fue… muy valiente de su parte.

— No. — La pausa de su tía hizo que Candy esbozara una sonrisa —. Fue una estupidez porque eran cuatro hombres, nos estaban apuntando y nosotros no teníamos ninguna forma razonable de impedir el atraco. Tuvo suerte de que sólo quisiera asustarla.

— O de que fallara.

— Sí, también.

Elroy tuvo que taparse la boca para disimular lo divertida que le parecía la descripción de la sorpresa de Susana.

— Eres muy buena. Parece ella, a pesar e la pólvora.

— Una vez pasado el peligro, tiene gracia. Su expresión fue bastante divertida.

— Todavía lo es — aseguró Elroy, que liberó su humor con una carcajada —. Me has impresionado, cielo. Al mirar este cuadro casi tengo la sensación de estar ahí y… ¡Dios mío!

— ¿Qué?

— Acabo de darme cuenta: el atracador, creo que lo conozco. Madre mía, parece John Bilks, que trabajaba en la tienda del pueblo. Lo despidieron cuando faltó dinero de la caja. El propietario quería que lo detuvieran, pero no había pruebas de que hubiera sido él quien había robado el dinero. Poco después se marchó, y al parecer se ha convertido en atracador de trenes. Seguro que al sheriff le gustaría ver este cuadro.

—Me parece que Susana se opondría a esos —contestó Candy con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo Elroy con los ojos entrecerrados, y ambas rieron. Pero, a continuación, sugirió —: ¿Tal vez una miniatura donde sólo se viera a John Bilks? Se la podemos dar al sheriff cuando vayamos al pueblo el sábado, y comprarte más lienzos cuando estemos allí. No hay duda de que eres una pintora mucho más rápida que yo. ¿Quedaban bastantes materiales para que trabajes hasta entonces por lo menos?

— Sí, yo…

Candy no terminó. Elroy se había movido hacia un lado para echar un vistazo al material que Candy había recuperado del trastero y vio el retrato a medio terminar de Terry, apoyado en la parte posterior del caballete.

— ¡Dios mío! — exclamó Elroy antes de volver a mirarla —. Tienes un talento sorprendente. Y lo haces de memoria, ¿verdad? Sí, claro. Increíble. Me alegro de que te guste. No tienes por qué ruborizarte. Le gustaría a cualquier joven de tu edad.

— No es eso — aclaró Candy, que miraba al suelo —. Es que nadie había alabado antes mis cuadros. Mi padre insistía en que no tenía talento, que sólo perdía el tiempo…

— Lamento tener que decirlo, pero George era un mal nacido — la interrumpió Elroy enfadada —. Estoy segura de que si decía algo así, era porque su "preferida" no tenía talento para el arte. ¿Verdad que no?

— No.

— Me lo imaginaba. Seguramente le ponía furioso que la eclipsaras en eso. Y tú deberías haberlo sabido. Mira este cuadro. Ya le has captado el alma, y eso que ni siquiera está terminado.

— Tiene una cara interesante — apuntó Candy.

— Interesante, ¿eh? —Elroy se echó a reír —. Supongo que podrías decirlo así. Venga, vamos. La cena nos espera. Bajemos antes de que Consuela mande una partida a buscarnos.

Candy no se movió. Habían charlado demasiado rato para alegar que tenía dolor de cabeza como había planeado. Pero no iba a sentarse a cenar con Terry, no esa noche, no hasta que no se le hubiesen pasado las ganas de dispararle al verlo por la conclusión que él había sacado.

— Ve tú, tía Elroy. Creo que me iré a dormir pronto…

— Oh, vamos, tienes que comer. Y esta noche sólo estaremos las dos. Terry ya se ha excusado. Por alguna razón terminó pasando un buen rato en la cocina esta tarde y Consuela lo atiborró. No soporta tener a un hombre a su lado sin darle de comer.

— Bueno, supongo que podría comer algo.

Terry fue a cenar de todos modos. Iban por la mitad cuando entró, se sentó y preguntó qué había de postre. Elroy le provocó un poco diciendo que su caballo pondría objeciones a la cantidad de comida que se zampaba. Bromearon uno con otro, riendo los dos en un tono desenfadado, hasta que Terry introdujo otro tema.

— ¿Está enferma Susana?

— No, es sólo que prefiere no acompañarnos — contestó Elroy. — El calor no le ha sentado muy bien. Tú estás acostumbrado y apenas lo notas, pero...

— Lo noto. De todos modos, no ha hecho tanto calor últimamente, por lo menos no lo bastante para hacer languidecer a la señorita. Así que todavía hace aspavientos por estar aquí, ¿no?

Elroy tosió. Candy se lo quedó mirando. Oírle dar así en el blanco no tenía sentido para ella, puesto que nunca había hablado con sorna de Susana hasta entonces. Pero se olvidaba de que todavía debía estar enfadado con su hermana porque creía que le había gastado una de sus bromas esa mañana.

Se sorprendía a sí misma por lo bien que había conservado la calma desde que Terry había llegado. Mientras bromeaba con Elroy y reía, se había portado como si esa mañana no hubiese ocurrido nada fuera de lo corriente, hasta que mencionó a Susana. Entonces su tono había cambiado de repente.

La rabia que Candy sentía seguía latente bajo la superficie. No es que todavía quisiera matarlo. Sabía, por supuesto, que estaba siendo injusta. Desde el principio había sabido que quería a Susana.

— Me alegro de que no me esperarais — dijo Susana desde el umbral con una mala imitación del acento americano —. Y no, no he estado haciendo aspavientos, cariño — añadió mirando a Terry mientras se abanicaba con energía —. Dios mío, no estarás aún enojado porque han interrumpido nuestra cita en la cuadra, ¿verdad?

Candy inspiró a fondo. ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado Susana de eso? ¿Y por qué reafirmaba aposta la conclusión a la que había llegado Terry de que había hecho el amor con ella?

Terry se había sonrojado mucho, mientras que Elroy lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Era la clase de escena que a Susana le encantaba crear, pero, por una vez, quizá no fuera del todo deliberada, o planeada. Era evidente que había escuchado los comentarios poco halagadores de Terry sobre ella y se estaba vengando de él. No había entrado de inmediato, porque le debió de costar unos minutos controlar su rabia.

Candy también se había ruborizado. Dios mío, eso significaba que Susana había escuchado mucho más que la conversación que acababa de tener lugar en la mesa. Tenía que haber estado en la cuadra por la mañana. De otro modo, era imposible que supiera lo que había ocurrido allí.

Pero no había ninguna razón para que estuviera en la cuadra. No le gustaban los caballos, y no sabía conducir un carruaje aunque se le hubiera ocurrido escapar en el que todavía estaba en el rancho. No había nada que la atrajera a ese lugar, salvo Terry. O lo había visto volver y había decidido divertirse con él un rato par aliviar su aburrimiento. O, lo que era más probable, había estado mirando por la ventana de su habitación cuando estaban en el establo, vio cómo Terry la había llevado al interior de la cuadra, y la curiosidad la había impulsado a bajar a investigar por qué... Y los había visto haciendo el amor, y escuchando lo que Terry dijo.

Debió de parecerle divertidísimo que Terry sacara la conclusión equivocada. Puede que se hubiera pasado el día riendo y planeando cómo aprovechar mejor lo que sabía para lastimar a Candy. Esta escenita no era en honor de Terry. A Susana le traía sin cuidado lo que él pensara. Sólo era un instrumento, y perfecto, ya que Susana sabía ahora que Candy lo quería para ella.

Era típico de Susana. Estaba restregando a Candy por las narices que los hombres siempre la preferían a ella. También estaba escandalizando a Elroy, lo que formaba parte de su plan actual. Y haría saber a Terry lo poco importante que era. No había terminado de mostrarle las consecuencias de no adorarla. No, Candy no tenía la menor duda al respecto.

Sintió náuseas, puede que hubiese querido matar a Terry, pero no que el afán de venganza de Susana cayera sobre él. Y era inútil decir la verdad. Susana la llamaría mentirosa, y de hecho Terry también, ya que estaba muy seguro de con qué mujer había hecho el amor.

Susana iba sólo medio vestida. Candy no se había dado cuenta al principio de que su hermana estaba haciendo otra declaración visual sobre el calor. Iba sin camisola y puede que también sin culote, a juzgar por la delgadez de la falda. Y llevaba la blusa desabrochada por delante más allá de los límites de la decencia. Era lo bastante fina para que se le transparentara la sombra de los pezones, aunque el escote pronunciado de la blusa estaba a punto de mostrarlos más aún. Era probable que hubiese bajado para impresionarlos con su atuendo, pero como estaba Terry, había encontrado una munición mejor.

Candy esperaba que Elroy comprendiera que era otra interpretación en su honor, pero una mirada a su tía le indicó que se estaba recuperando de la impresión inicial y volvía a ruborizarse debido a la falta de ropa de Susana.

— Comentaremos tus... actividades, cuando vayas vestida —exclamó Elroy con severidad.

Susana arqueó una ceja y se apoyó perezosamente en el marco de la puerta.

— Voy vestida, todo lo que puedo tolerar con este calor. Además, tu única obligación conmigo es dar tu consentimiento para que me case, tía Elroy — añadió con una sonrisa tensa —. Mi conducta y mi modo de vestir no se incluyen en tu esfera de influencia, de modo que no tienes nada que decir sobre lo que hago. Sólo estoy aquí porque hay dinero de por medio.

— Estás aquí porque tu padre me nombró tu tutora — objetó Elroy.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta, no soy una niña que necesite tutora.

— Pues podrías dejar de comportarte como si lo fueras. ¿O es ésta tu forma de llamar mi atención sobre el hecho de que ya has elegido con quién quieres casarte?

— ¿Elegido? ¿Te refieres al vaquero aquí presente? — Susana dirigió la mirada a Terry —. No pensabas en el matrimonio esta mañana, ¿verdad, cariño?

— Te lo puedo explicar, Elroy — dijo Terry, ruborizado de nuevo, tal vez porque Elroy lo observaba con el ceño fruncido —. Fue una lección de equitación que se me fue de las manos.

— ¿Una lección de equitación? — Susana sonrió —. Es una forma bastante grosera de decirlo.

Terry ignoró la interrupción, a pesar de que un mayor rubor en sus mejillas indicaba que la había oído claramente. Pero se dirigió a Elroy.

— Asumo toda la responsabilidad de mis acciones — le aseguró.

— Eso ya lo sé. — Elroy suspiró —. No lo he dudado ni un segundo. Pero es que lamento que tengas que hacerlo en este caso.

Susana iba a declinar cualquier relación posterior con Terry. Candy estaba segura de ello. Había preparado la escena para una de sus maquinaciones porque quería castigar a Terry por no adorarla sólo a ella, y él la había complacido al quedarse boquiabierto para que le echara por tierra su autoestima. Pero que Elroy lo compadeciera la había llevado a cambiar de opinión, de momento.

Candy deseaba a menudo no saber cómo pensaba su hermana, pero lo sabía. Acababan de proporcionar a Susana la forma de prolongar la agonía de todos ellos. Si Elroy no quería en realidad que Terry se casara con Susana, como sugería su último comentario, Susana consideraría de repente que le convendría plateárselo, al menos por ahora, hasta que se presentara una opción mejor. Además, tendría la ventaja añadida de saber lo mucho que heriría a Candy.

Susana bostezó para demostrar que el tema la aburría, e incluso agitó la mano para recalcarlo.

— Me lo pensaré — comentó.

— Parece que ya lo has hecho — indicó Elroy con rotundidad.

Susana se limitó a reír y se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia las escaleras. Había hecho lo que había planeado y ahora iba a regodearse en privado.

El silencio que rodeó la mesa fue doloroso. Candy no podía soportarlo más tiempo y, tras musitar un «Permiso», se marchó también.

Salió justo antes de que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Era una tontería permitir que una de las escenas de Susana la alterara. Ya debería estar acostumbrada. De hecho, esta vez no era realmente culpa de Susana. Había hecho lo que siempre hacia, caldear los ánimos. Lo que le molestaba era saber que en esta ocasión Terry formaba parte de ello, y que estaba más fuera de su alcance que nunca.

Morir de un disparo habría sido un destino menos cruel para él que terminar con Susana como esposa.

Terry se sentía casi como un niño atrapado con la mano en el tarro de las galletas prohibidas. Sentía aún una enorme vergüenza, a pesar de que ahora sólo estaban Elroy y él en el comedor. Pero Elroy sacudía la cabeza con una expresión que decía: «Me has decepcionado, chico.» Y no podía culparla. Había jugado con su sobrina. Era un claro abuso de confianza.

Todavía tenía que analizar todas las repercusiones de lo que acababa de ocurrir y estaba aún algo desconcertado. Iba a tener que casarse con la mujer equivocada. ¿Cómo diablos podía haberse confundido tanto?

— Deberías haberla conocido mejor antes de... decidir casarte con ella — dijo Elroy en un tono que reflejaba aún una gran decepción.

— Espero no sorprenderte si te digo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo — asintió Terry.

— ¿Por qué no esperaste entonces antes de hacer algo tan irreversible?

— No estoy seguro de haber tenido demasiada elección. Oh, podría haber salido disparado, pero empiezo a tener la impresión de haber caído en una trampa, como si ella lo hubiera planeado todo.

— ¿No fue idea tuya acostarte con ella en el heno?

Terry creía que ya no iba a ruborizarse más, pero volvió a hacerlo.

— No volví aquí esta mañana para eso, desde luego. Me la encontré en la cuadra, empecé a enseñarle a montar como me pediste...

— Espera un momento, no te pedí que le enseñaras a montar a ella — le interrumpió Elroy.

— Exacto, no era Susana. Bueno, lo era, evidentemente, pero se había arreglado para parecer Candy. Actuaba como Candy. Incluso tenía ganas de aprender a montar, cuando sé que a ella no le gustan los caballos, y eso fue lo que probablemente me convenció de que la mujer con quién estaba era Candy. Así que supongo que me falló tanto la vista como el sentido común.

— Bueno, son gemelas. Imagino que sería bastante fácil para una intentar hacerse pasar por la otra y conseguirlo — reconoció Elroy.

— El caso es que estaba totalmente seguro de era Candy quién estaba en la cuadra esta mañana — dijo Terry con amargura —. Puede que hubiera un breve instante en que tuve una duda. Su atrevimiento me confundió, y le pregunte si era Susana.

— Deduzco que no lo confirmó ni lo negó.

— No, de hecho, se enfureció. Creí que era porque la llamé Susana, pero puede que fuera porque descubrí por un instante su estratagema.

—Así que sedujiste a la hermana correcta — suspiro Elroy —. O, por lo menos, eso creías.

— Asumo mis errores, Elroy, pero tengo que decirte que yo no la seduje. Era como una gata en celo que emitía todos los signos de que me deseaba. Si tenemos en cuenta lo que creía, no me resistí demasiado. Lo admito. Y tampoco estoy negando mi responsabilidad. Podría haber reunido la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para largarme de allí. Y no lo hice. Pero yo no empecé.

— Eso lo empeora aún más, ¿sabes?

— No sabes ni la mitad. Susana ni siquiera me gusta. Pasé por alto todos sus malos rasgos, los atribuí al viaje, estaba convencido de que una vez se hubiera instalado aquí, sería muy distinta. Me atraía, es verdad, y mucho. Después de todo, es preciosa. Pero esperaba a decírselo hasta haber llegado aquí, porque su actitud respecto al viaje era demasiado infantil para mi gusto. Creía sinceramente que cambiaria, pero no que empeoraría.

— Lamento decirlo, porque es mi sobrina, pero por lo que sé, lo que has visto hasta ahora no mejorará nada. Mi hermano la malcrió sin remedio.

— ¿Y a Candy no?

— No, Susana era su preferida — explicó Elroy—. A Candy, la ignoraba por completo.

— ¿Y por eso procura pasar desapercibida? ¿Por costumbre?

— No, creo que tiene que ver con que Susana está celosa de ella. Empezó a contármelo, pero nos desviamos del tema para hablar de mi hermano.

— Ahora que lo pienso — dijo Terry, pensativo, con el ceño fruncido —, puede que me lo explicara la noche antes de llegar aquí. Tuve que sonsacárselo y, simplemente, no me lo creí dado que su aspecto era el de una solterona.

— ¿Vas a decirme por qué Candy se toma tantas molestias para evitar los celos de su hermana?

— A eso iba — gruñó Terry ante la impaciencia de Elroy —. Sostenía que Susana podía ponerse tan celosa que, su sospechaba que a ella le gustaba un hombre, utilizaba sus encantos y trataba de robárselo sólo para fastidiarla.

— ¿Sólo para fastidiarla? ¿Quieres decir sin intención de quedarse con él?

Terry se quedó inmóvil un momento.

— ¡La muy arpía! — soltó —. ¿Crees que podría haberse tratado de esos esta mañana?

— ¿Era virgen?

— Sí — confirmó, sonrojado de nuevo.

— Entonces, no. No me imagino que llegara tan lejos sólo para fastidiar.

— ¿Y su comportamiento esta noche? No daba la impresión de querer casarse conmigo. Encaja, Elroy.

— Si ya hubiese perdido la inocencia con otro, estaría de acuerdo contigo — contestó Elroy sacudiendo la cabeza —. Pero podría haber logrado el objetivo atrayendo tu interés sin llegar a ese extremo. Y, además, fingía ser Candy. Si hubiese querido conquistarte, lo habría hecho como ella misma.

— Supongo que sí — suspiro Terry—. Lo que me lleva otra vez al «no lo entiendo». Es que ni siquiera le gusto.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Bueno, aparte de haber simulado esta mañana desearme con locura, sí, estoy bastante seguro.

— Los sentimientos de las mujeres no son siempre evidentes — observó Elroy.

— Ya lo sé, pero cuando la emoción predominante que sueles percibir de una mujer es repugnancia, no hace falta ser un genio para adivinarlos.

— Pues me quedó con mi primera impresión.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó Terry.

— Que ha decidido usarte para cobrar su herencia — contestó.

— Pero ¿no valdría también en este caso lo que dijiste antes? ¿Qué no llegaría tan lejos, sino que trataría de conquistarme?

— Estaría de acuerdo si no fuera porque su único objetivo en este momento es volver a casa, con o sin marido, y este último caso, con mi consentimiento para casarse con quién quiera. Ahora bien, yo no voy a darle ese permiso, y puede que haya reunido el juicio suficiente para comprenderlo. Pero es más probable que sea pura impaciencia por su parte. Sabe que daría mi consentimiento para que te casaras con ella. No puede decir aún lo mismo de ningún hombre que haya conocido aquí. Así que casarse contigo sería el modo más rápido de volver a casa, y seducirte era sólo una forma de conseguirlo.

— Casarse conmigo no le va a servir para marcharse de aquí. —Terry había fruncido el ceño.

— Sí, yo lo sé y tú lo sabes — aseguró Elroy —, pero me han advertido que Susana no acepta un «no» por respuesta. Si no logra lo que quiere con lisonjas, es muy probable que recurra a otras tácticas menos agradables.

— ¿Cómo fastidiarme sin cesar? — masculló Terry.

— O mancillar tu buena reputación — asintió Elroy con una mueca —. Yo no lo descartaría después de ver el escandaloso atuendo que lucía esta noche.

— No hay escapatoria, ¿verdad?

— ¿Para un hombre decente como tú? No.

Terry asintió y se puso de pie para marcharse.

— ¿Cuándo empezará mi sentencia en el purgatorio?

— Este sábado será la barbacoa de tu padre. Me acabo de enterar hoy. Hablaré con el pastor para ver cuándo estaría disponible, o lo iré a ver al pueblo cuando volvamos el domingo. Tendrás que informar a tu padre.

— Dios mío...

Lo siento, Terry. De veras.

No tanto como yo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Terry no podía dormir. No le extrañaba. Necesitaba tomar un trago, pero Elroy no tenía nada fuerte en el rancho. Deseó que no viviera tan lejos del pueblo. Deseó no necesitar beber. De hecho, si le concedieran un deseo, pediría volver atrás en el tiempo y otra vez vivir ese día.

Había otra persona que tampoco conseguía conciliar el sueño. Desde la puerta del barracón contemplaba la casa y se preguntaba de quién sería la habitación en le que todavía había una luz encendida. Y, aunque la estuvo observando muchísimo rato, nadie se acercó a la ventana para darle una pista.

No podía quitarse esa sensación nauseabunda de encima. Le habían tendido una trampa. Lo habían utilizado. Lo sabía, pero eso no iba a sacarlo del pozo en el que estaba. A pesar de que Susana no lo quería realmente, a pesar de que él había creído que hacia el amor con otra persona, la trampilla se cerraba. Porque ella era virgen. Porque, le gustara o no, le había arrebatado la virginidad y no era la clase de hombre que pudiera desentenderse de eso.

Archibald Cornwell sí lo haría, el muy bastardo. Ya lo había hecho antes, y volvería a hacerlo. No tenía ninguna moralidad digna de mención; le importaba un comino lastimar a alguien en su búsqueda de placer. Era una pena que Susana no le hubiese tendido la trampa a él, aunque eso no le habría servido para casarse.

Terry descartó dormir algo esa noche y, cuando eran poco más de las doce, escribió una nota rápida a Jimmy con instrucciones para el par de días siguientes y se marchó para tomar ese trago que tanto anhelaba. Tenía que ir a ver a su padre para darle la mala noticia, otra razón por la que deseaba emborracharse por completo antes.

La luna le facilitó las cosas. Iluminaba el paisaje con una suave tonalidad gris. No es que importara, porque, en cualquier caso, cabalgaba bastante a ciegas ya que sus pensamientos, y pesares, le absorbían demasiado para concentrarse en el camino. Pero tenía un caballo listo, que le condujo al pueblo, donde llegó hacia las cuatro de la madrugada.

La cantina Not Here no estaba abierta toda la noche, pero la O'Mally's no cerraba nunca sus puertas, tanto si tenía clientes como si no. Claro que Terry no se plantearía nunca frecuentar el local de Archie, aunque fuera el único abierto.

Cuando llegó a la O'Mally's, los dos últimos clientes salían dando tumbos. Max, el camarero, se puso de nuevo a leer una novela barata tras haber deslizado una botella y un vaso en dirección a Terry.

Charles Baby, era la única chica que hacia el turno de noche en la cantina, y su apodo masculino obedecía a la abundancia de vello negro que le crecía en las piernas, algo que no podía ocultar el vestido hasta las rodillas que se veía a llevar para trabajar en el local. Eso no impedía que los hombres admiraran sus formas. Era bonita a pesar de todo, y le ofreció rápidamente cualquier servicio que pudiera desear, pero dejó en paz a Terry cuando éste rehusó.

Debería haber estado como una cuba al llegar el alba, lo había intentado sin duda, sin embargo, le estaba costando más de lo habitual, o puede que Max le hubiera dado una botella bautizada. Charles Baby se había quedado cerca, por si Terry cambiaba de opinión sobre lo de echar un vistazo a su habitación, pero ahora dormía en una de las mesa porque éste no le había dado conversación ni nada que la mantuviera despierta.

Su sustituta llegaría pronto, y algunos de los vecinos del pueblo poco después, porque en la cantina O'Mally's se servía café desde el alba hasta mediodía, aunque al mismo precio que el matarratas más barato. Terry no deseaba que nadie conocido lo viera allí; en cualquier caso, no iba a marcharse hasta que la bebida cumpliera su cometido y pudiera dejar de pensar.

Pero, por si su suerte no era ya bastante mala, Archie, cruzo las puertas de vaivén junto con el amanecer. Para averiguar qué hacia Terry allí, sin duda. Sabía que tendría que haber guardado el caballo en la cuadra en lugar de limitarse a quitarle la silla y dejarlo atado fuera, donde podrían reconocerlo, pero no había creído que seguiría allí al llegar el día.

Max levantó la cabeza al ver a Cornwell. Pareció preocuparse, si bien no dijo nada. La mayoría de los propietarios del pueblo procuraban que los dos rivales abandonaran sus locales antes de que empezaran los puñetazos, pero Max era sólo un empleado en la O'Mally's, así que no le importaba que hubiera una pelea.

Era todavía terriblemente temprano para que Cornwell estuviese levantado, siendo como era un ave nocturna. A Terry no le sorprendería que Cornwell hubiese prometido uno o dos dólares a la mitad del pueblo si se le informaba de cuándo llegaba Terry. Parecía hacer acto de presencia demasiado a menudo, sin importar en qué establecimiento estuviese.

Pero esta vez Cornwell no fingió pasar por allí. Se inclinó en la barra junto a Terry, se echo el sombrero hacia atrás y preguntó sin rodeos:

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Terry no contestó, ni siquiera lo miró. Cornwell masculló algo entre dientes.

— Yo también preferiría no tener esta conversación — dijo Cornwell más alto —. Pero no voy a aparentar indiferencia en lo que se refiere a esta joven en concreto. ¿Te has marchado por fin del rancho? ¿Vas de camino hacia tu casa? ¿Puedo dejar de preocuparme porque trates de cortejarla mientras yo no estoy?

— Lárgate, Cornwell — exclamó Terry.

— Estamos en un local público.

— Pues ve a hablar en público a otro rincón.

— Siempre has sido muy gracioso después de tomar unos tragos. Te ha rechazado, ¿verdad? Ya sabía yo que no serías de su agrado. —Cornwell sonrió —. Ahogando las penas, ¿no?

Terry miró por fin a su enemigo. Era demasiado irónico que hubiera conseguido por una vez ganar el primer premio a Cornwell y que resultara ser el que no quería. Y Cornwell no había dejado nunca tan claro que quería la misma mujer. Siempre procuraba ocultar su interés. Su estilo era actuar con disimulo para ganar, para lograr un mayor efecto. Diablos, Cornwell y Susana se parecían mucho. No podía pensar en dos personas que se merecieran más entre sí. Era una lástima que Susana no lo hubiera averiguado antes de conspirar para arruinarle la vida.

Por lo general, Terry habría echado en cara a Cornwell que había ganado. Aunque no solía ganar cuando se trataba de mujeres por las que competían. A Cornwell se le daba mejor hacer promesas que no tenía intención de cumplir. Pero a Terry le hubiera gustado echárselo en cara por una vez. Ojo por ojo, eso era lo que Cornwell habría hecho.

Sin embargo, si tenía en cuenta lo que había ganado, no se sentía en absoluto como un ganador. En esta ocasión, tanto él como Cornwell iban a perder, y no le apetecía comentar por qué, cuando su único motivo para estar en esa cantina era beber lo suficiente para poder quitárselo de la cabeza.

— Te lo repito, Cornwell, lárgate — se limitó a decir.

— Dame una respuesta directa y lo haré. Todavía está libre, ¿verdad?

— Candy, sí.

— ¿Quién diablos es Candy? — exclamó Cornwell.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no le sorprendía nada que Cornwell no reconociera el nombre. Sólo había tenido ojos para Susana desde que la había visto por primera vez. Puede que ni siquiera supiera que tenía una hermana, que se le hubiera escapado del todo al estar tan concentrado en Susana cuando se hicieron las presentaciones. Pero si se hubiera percatado dela presencia de Candy, habría sacado la misma primera impresión que Terry.

—La solterona — se limito a contestar por esa razón.

— Como si me importara un rábano — gruñó Cornwell —. ¿Estás intentando provocarme aposta al no decirme lo que quiero saber o es que te gusta mi compañía?

Terry no tenía ganas de contestarle porque estaba seguro de que ello supondría enzarzarse en una pelea. No era que no le apeteciera pelearse, por no había contado con eso porque no había esperado ver a Cornwell en su viaje al pueblo. Y sería una estupidez luchar cuando él estaba medio borracho y Cornwell no. Pero Cornwell iba a oír lo de la boda en un par de días, cuando Elroy hablara con el pastor. Así que no había motivo para guardar silencio al respecto.

— Te diré qué vamos a hacer — sugirió con magnanimidad —. Consigue una botella y bebe hasta aquí. — Levantó su propia botella para mostrar que sólo le quedaba un acuarta parte del whisky —. Sólo entonces me plantearé comentarte mis males.

— Males, ¿eh? — Cornwell rió, visiblemente relajado —. Supongo que esa respuesta me basta. Dejaré que sigas ahogando solo tus penas.

Cornwell estaba a mitad de camino hacia la puerta cuando es probable que oyera farfullar a Terry.

— Lo que tú digas.

Se detuvo, frunció el ceño, pareció darle vueltas a la cabeza unos instantes. Después, con un gesto enojado, regresó a la barra.

— Dame una botella de esa misma porquería — gruñó a Max —, y si le cuentas a alguien que he tomado este matarratas de la O'Mally's, te echaré del pueblo tan deprisa que no sabrás cómo ha sido.

Terry observó sin demasiado interés cómo Cornwell se tragaba la bebida que Max le había lanzado. Se detuvo una vez para comprobar la cantidad, suspiro al ver que sólo estaba medio vacía, tragó un poco más y la dejó al lado de la botella de Terry para medirla, gruñó porque todavía le sobraban unos centímetros y se los termino enseguida.

— Muy bien, cabrón, suéltalo ya — dijo cuando hubo acabado.

— Impresionante — comentó Terry—. ¿Y todavía tienes voz?

— ¿Te lo tengo que sacar a golpes?

— Dado que los dos sabemos que así no lograrías nada, supongo que hoy estás de suerte porque voy a cumplir mi parte del trato, o quizá no lo estés. Lo que ha pasado te gustará tan poco como a mí, pero no es necesario que se entere todo el pueblo, así que será mejor que salgamos.

Max suspiro, a todas luces decepcionado por perdérselo, pero siguió leyendo su novela cuando salieron de la cantina O'Mally's. Terry avanzó hasta el centro de la calle. No quería que nadie lo oyera en caso de que terminara contando más de lo debido a causa del alcohol.

— Ya estamos bastante lejos — dijo Cornwell con impaciencia a la vez que lo agarraba por el brazo —. Habla.

— No sé si sabes lo de la herencia que Susana no puede tocar hasta que se case — asintió Terry.

— Creo que alguien lo mencionó.

— Bueno, no estaba dispuesta a esperar, por lo menos no lo suficiente para disfrutar de un noviazgo normal.

— Si me dices que te ha pedido que te cases con ella, te mato — exclamó Cornwell.

— No, no me la pedido.

— Has tenido suerte de que no lo haya hecho.

— Me engañó para que le hiciera el amor y eso zanjó el asunto para Elroy — concluyó Terry.

El alcohol demoró la reacción de Cornwell. Se quedó mirando a Terry cinco segundos enteros, lo que dio tiempo a éste para esquivar el primer golpe. Pero Cornwell estaba demasiado furioso para correr el riesgo de volver a fallar y placó a Terry en el suelo. Boca abajo, el alcohol hizo efecto a Terry muy deprisa, y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

— Cuidado si no quieres que te vomite encima — logro advertir.

Cornwell se separó de un salto.

— Te reto. A mediodía.

— No seas idiota, a esa hora estaré durmiendo — dijo Terry mientras se ponía de pie con cuidado —. ¿Habría estado ahogando mis penas, como tú dijiste, si la quisiera? No la quiero. Ya te dije que me engañó.

— ¡Mentira! ¿Cómo no vas a quererla? — gritó Cornwell.

— Quizá porque he estado mucho más tiempo con ella que tú y he visto su peor cara. Es bonita, sí, pero eso no compensa lo demás. Si le cortaras la lengua, podría ser soportable.

— No tiene gracia.

— No quería tenerla — contestó Terry —. Es una niña mimada, Cornwell. Está muy malcriada. Y te la puedes quedar si consigues que se case contigo antes de que me lleven ante el altar.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — preguntó Cornwell, que dejó de gruñir un momento.

Terry asintió y, acto seguido, deseó no haberlo hecho. Todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza.

— Elroy hablará con el pastor este fin de semana, en la barbacoa de mi padre el sábado o antes de volver al rancho al día siguiente — advirtió —. De modo que no tienes mucho tiempo. Sí, lo digo en serio. Si lo logras, tendrás mi eterna gratitud.

Candy despertó aturdida y totalmente vestida aún, incluso llevaba puestos los zapatos. Supuso que habría dormido un poco, pero no demasiado. No había mirado el reloj antes de lanzar el último cuadro bajo la cama y de acurrucarse sobre ella.

Nunca había pintado a la luz de una lámpara, claro que tampoco lo había hecho con lágrimas en los ojos. No estaba contenta con el resultado: Terry, echado sobre un montón de heno y desabrochándose la camisa con una expresión tan sensual que no había duda de lo que estaba pensando, o de lo que iba a hacer.

Era una imagen que jamás olvidaría, aunque no la hubiese plasmado en un lienzo. Los detalles eran exactos, hasta la mancha marrón en una de las mangas y la pequeña cicatriz en forma de media luna sobre su ombligo. Se parecía tanto a él, que no podía mirarlo demasiado rato sin notar ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Pero no era un cuadro que pudiera enseñar a nadie, así que se quedaría bajo la cama.

Tendría que destruirlo, si bien no reunió fuerzas para hacerlo. Debería enrollarlo cuando se hubiera secado del todo y esconderlo donde Rita y Dorothy no fueran a encontrarlo mientras limpiaban.

Todavía estaba sentada en la cama pensando en ello cuando la puerta se abrió sin avisar. Susana era la única que entraba sin llamar y, por supuesto, allí estaba su hermana, apoyada en el marco. De nuevo, iba sólo medio vestida, aunque hoy llevaba una falda y la camisola blanca de encaje. Sujetaba un abanico, pero en ese momento no lo estaba usando.

Como era de esperar, sonreía con petulancia. De hecho, como no sólo contenía triunfo y risa, sino también el conocimiento de algo secreto, su sonrisa era mucho más petulante que de costumbre.

—¿Qué quieres, Susy?

—Oh, nada en particular — contestó Susana haciendo girar el abanico por la cinta que lo unía a su muñeca.

— Entonces cierra la puerta al salir, por favor.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No me felicitas? Vendrás a la boda, ¿verdad?

Sólo le faltaba reírse. Candy se preguntó cómo su hermana lograba contenerse. Tal vez porque quería preparar el terreno para algo que le resultaba más gracioso aún.

Dado que Candy iba vestida y la cama estaba hecha, con sólo una arruga o dos en la colcha, Susana no podía suponer que acababa de despertarse, lo que habría demostrado que había pasado muy mala noche. La sospecha de que Susana había ido a desquitarse un poco más la despertó de golpe. Decidió atemperar un poco el regodeo de su hermana antes de que se desatara por completo.

— No me perdería tu boda por nada del mundo, Susy. Llevo años esperando que llegara este día para poder llevar una vida normal, contigo fuera de ella.

— ¿Prometes no llorar demasiado fuerte cuando avance por el pasillo para reunirme con él?

— Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que sólo ha faltado que le apuntaran a la cabeza con un revolver, puede que las lágrimas resultaran inadecuadas. Aunque no se puede considerar que se haya obligado a alguien a hacer algo si lo hubiera hecho de todos modos por su cuenta. Es algo que depende del momento en que ocurre. De modo que sí, creo que podré contenerme.

El tono despreocupado que Candy había conseguido adoptar provocó que Susana torciera los labios, irritada.

— No trates de aparentar que no te importa.

— Ahí tienes otra cosa que depende del momento en que ocurre. Ayer por la mañana seguramente me habría importado. Esta mañana, no, me temo que no.

— ¡Eres una mentirosa! Sabes que lo quieres. Si no, jamás te habrías revolcado con él en la cuadra.

La ordinariez de Susana consiguió sonrojar a Candy.

— Mira quién habla — exclamó—. La que ha tenido media docena de conquistas sórdidas o más. Pero ahora, por lo menos, no tendrás que poner sangre falsa en las sábanas, ya que has hecho creer a tu marido que él fue el primero en tocarte. Bravo, hermanita, eso ha sido genial, incluso para ti.

— No lo hice por eso. — El rubor había pasado de una hermana a otra —. No me importa nada lo que piense mi marido — se burló Susana indignada —. El hombre que se case conmigo dará gracias de que lo acepte como esposo, sea virgen o no.

— Algo discutible, puesto que ya tienes futuro esposo — dijo Candy.

— Sí, es cierto.

Susana volvía a sonreír. Era un triunfo magnífico para ella, pero no el hecho de conseguir un marido deprisa, sin tener que peder tiempo en noviazgos, sino conseguir el marido que Candy había querido para ella. Era una forma espléndida de «desquitarse» de todos los desaires, resentimientos y celos que albergaba hacia su hermana.

Era probable que lo llevara a cabo, ya que eso le proporcionaría lo que anhelaba. Y si no podía engatusar a Terry, o fastidiarlo hasta conseguir que la llevara de vuelta a casa, encontraría la forma de regresar ella sola. Puede que él la siguiera. De hecho, era probable que lo hiciera, ya que la quería. Pero después de tener que molestarse unas cuantas veces en localizarla, se daría por vencido y ella tendría exactamente lo que en el fondo quería: su herencia y nadie ante quién tener que responder.

Candy se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta para agarra el picaporte, lo que indicaba que iba a cerrarla tanto si Susana estaba en medio como si no. Por desgracia, Susana se apartó enseguida, pero para entrar en la habitación en lugar de salir al pasillo.

— Vete a regodear a otra parte, Susy. No me interesa en absoluto.

Susana empezó a abanicarse, a pesar de la agradable brisa que entraba por las ventanas abiertas y que circulaba con suavidad por la habitación.

— Hay una cosa que me intriga — dijo, ignorando por completo la indirecta para que se fuera —. ¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad ayer por la noche? ¿Eres demasiado noble para obligarle a casarse conmigo?

— No, me respeto un poco más que tú para...

— Yo me respeto muchísimo — la interrumpió Susana —. Eres tú quién no lo hace, o no lucirías ese horrible aspecto de solterona.

El rubor volvió a las mejillas de Candy, pero esta vez era de rabia.

¿Sabes qué, Susy? Tienes toda la razón — corroboró.

Se quitó las gafas, se las sujetó delante de la cara con ambas manos, las partió por la mitad y las echó a un lado. Después se quito las horquillas y sacudió la cabeza para soltarse el cabello.

Susana no había esperado que su provocación obtuviera tales resultados. Se quedó quieta un instante, sorprendía, contemplando su propio reflejo.

— No te vas a mostrar por completo como eres — exclamó vacilante, un poco esperanzada—. Has llevado ese disfraz demasiado tiempo.

— Demasiado tiempo, es verdad. Y gracias por recordarme que ya no lo necesito. Ya tienes un marido en perspectiva. Creo que no corro peligro si empiezo a buscar uno para mí, ¿no te parece?

— Me parece — soltó Susana —. Y no creas que no sé qué pretendes. Quieres recuperarlo, pero no podrás a no ser que le cuentes la verdad. ¿Por qué rayos no lo hiciste?

— Porque no me habría creído. Ya lo oíste en la cuadra. Todo el rato creía que estaba contigo. Quería estar contigo. Y cuando dejara de estar enfadado por el «supuesto» engaño, estaría encantado de conseguir a la mujer que ha deseado desde el principio.

— Sí que lo estaría, ¿verdad? — susurró Susana, que dejó que su engreimiento aflorara de nuevo —. Ni siquiera le importaría que le mintiera. Seguramente estaría contento de que lo hiciera, si alguna vez se enterara. Es una lástima que tú también lo quisieras.

— Sí, lo es, pero por lo menos, me di cuenta de mi error antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. En realidad, tengo que darte las gracias por sacarme de ese apuro. Jamás creí que diría esto, puedes creerme.

Susana pestañeo, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó a Candy —. ¿Qué apuro?

— El que provoqué con mi equivocación. Fui lo bastante tonta para creer que podría gustarle. No sabía que estaba convencido de que hacia el amor contigo. Si no hubieses mentido de ese modo, habría seguido estando loca por él.

— Maldita sea, Candy, ¿te crees que soy idiota? Sé que estás haciendo, pero no te saldrá bien. Te gustaba lo bastante para dejar que te hiciera suya en la cuadra. No intentes aparentar que ahora ya no.

— Sí, me gustaba, pero no habría dejado que me «hiciera suya», como tú dices, si no me hubiera dejado levar por mi primer contacto con la pasión. Habría querido estar segura de sus sentimientos antes, y ahora que lo estoy, no me casaría con él aunque tú, por alguna razón, no te convirtieses en su esposa — dijo Candy.

— No te creo — replicó Susana.

— Me importa un comino.

Susana frunció los labios, lo que indicaba que ya no estaba segura de su valoración. Candy prosiguió con un argumento irrebatible.

— ¿Sabes qué, Susy? Detesto decirlo, pero en esto nos parecemos mucho.

— Ni hablar — gruñó Susana.

— Ya lo sé, a mí también me cuesta creerlo. — Candy sonrió —. Pero lo que no sabes es que yo, como tú, no estoy dispuesta a ser plato de segunda mesa de ningún hombre. Y ahora, ¿podrías marcharte? Tengo que revisar todo mi guardarropa para ver si puedo salvar algo para mi «nueva» yo. ¿O quizá no te importaría prestarme un par de vestidos hasta que encuentre una costurera en el pueblo? Últimamente no te pones demasiada ropa, así que estoy segura de que no los echarías en falta.

Susana cerró la puerta de golpe al salir. Candy se sorprendió de tener ganas de sonreír. Si había aprendido algo de su hermana con los años, era a hacer una buena actuación, y acababa de hacer una digna de una profesional. Pero la cuestión era, ¿había funcionado? No es que fuera a cambiar nada, aparte de ahorrarle más regodeos de Susana.

Susana seguía queriendo un marido, y cuanto antes mejor. Candy sólo había eliminado una de las razones por las que aceptaba a Terry en ese papel. Las demás seguían siendo válidas: él quería, Elroy le daba su consentimiento, la boda se celebraría pronto. Si nadie más llamaba la atención o captaba el interés de Susana antes de la fecha que su tía fijara para la boda, se casaría con él.

Candy recogió las gafas rotas del suelo. Las observó un largo instante. Podría reemplazarlas. Tenía otro par. Pero ¿para qué? No era como si estuvieran en Londres, donde todos los días había hombres que visitaban a Susana, y algunos de ellos podrían preferirla a ella.

Lo que sí necesitaba era un guardarropa nuevo. No había elegido colores apagados porque le gustaran, sino porque aumentaban su «invisibilidad». Pero había terminado con aquella farsa. Y si Susana se sentía amenazada por volver a tener competencia, peor para ella.

Se quitó el vestido con el que había dormido y se puso una blusa blanca, al menos, era de un color neutro. En cuanto a la falda, detectó la falda de montar que le había dejado su tía, la que había llevado puesta la mañana anterior...

No iba a llorar otra vez. Tendría que dejar de lamentarse por su pérdida, y lo mejor era que empezara ya.

Todavía tenía que aprender a montar, pero no iba a permitir que él terminara de darle la lección. Además, por lo menos sabía lo elemental para preparar un caballo, lo que tal vez fuera la parte más difícil. No podía costar demasiado subirse a un caballo y mantenerse sobre él si casi todo el mundo cabalgaba en aquella parte del país. Estaba resuelta a aprender el resto sola.

Se puso la falda de montar y salió de su habitación. Dorothy eligió ese momento para llegar, y tras llamar un momento, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

— ¡Caramba! — exclamó, al percatarse enseguida de que el cambio de aspecto de Candy era deliberado —. Ya era hora.

— Todas mis razones para esconderme han desaparecido — explicó Candy, que había conseguido no sonrojarse.

Ya me he enterado — aseguro Dorothy, con la voz teñida de indignación —. Tu hermana no podía dejar de alardear de ello mientras le recogía la ropa sucia ayer por la noche — aclaró, y después añadió, vacilante —: ¿Quieres que hablemos?

— No.

— Ya me lo imaginaba. Pero cuando te apetezca, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. ¿Te gustaría que te arreglase el peinado, o vas a llevar el pelo así, suelto?

— Me apetece llevarlo suelto, pero supongo que sería llegar un poco demasiado lejos en el sentido contrario.

— Tendré que cortarte el flequillo — advirtió Dorothy —. No mucho. Así podrás recogértelo como ella cuando sea necesario.

— No me hagas el mismo peinado que a ella — pidió Candy —. Todos esos tirabuzones son demasiado recargados para mi gusto.

Dorothy no tardó mucho. Tenía mucha maña creando peinados que, aunque no estaban de última moda, favorecían mucho a la persona. Y satisfizo los deseos de Candy al no sujetarle los rizos largos hacia arriba, y recogiéndolos, en cambio, hacia atrás con una cinta azul. En cuanto al flequillo, sólo fueron necesarios unos tijeretazos, ya que lo tenía habituado a estar inclinado hacia los lados. El resultado fueron unos cuantos rizos sedosos cerca de las sienes y un aspecto totalmente distinto.

— Yo iría a hacerle una visita para presumir — sugirió Dorothy —. Pero yo soy así. Tú eres demasiado buena para seguirle el juego.

Candy sonrió. Cuando las dos hablaban, no necesitaban decir su nombre.

— No va a ninguna parte y, además, ya sabe que he dejado de esconderme. Ahora mismo, tengo una cita con un caballo.

Esperaba que la cuadra volviera a estar vacía. El vaquero que se ocupaba de los caballos podía haber vuelto al trabajo, pero si todavía estaba enfermo, se pasaría la mayor parte del día descansando. Aún así, echó un vistazo al reloj antes de ir para allá, porque no estaba segura de que hora era. Alrededor de mediodía, a juzgar por la situación del sol.

Vio que Elroy había llegado a almorzar, o tal vez hubiera acabado la jornada. Había dejado el caballo en el compartimiento, lo que indicaba que no volvería a utilizarlo. Lo estaba cerrando cuando oyó que Candy se acercaba y dirigió los ojos hacia ella.

— Me sorprende verte aquí — comentó Elroy en un tono un poco tenso —. Pero por lo menos esta vez vas vestida como es debido.

— Soy Candy.

— Sí, seguro.

Candy se estremeció. No se lo había esperado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido que convencer a alguien de cuál de las dos hermanas era.

Había olvidado, asimismo, lo irritante que podía ser si no se le ocurría algo que sólo supieran ella y la otra persona de modo que pudiera presentarlo como prueba de que era realmente Candy. Se había encontrado en esa frustrante situación muchas veces, con personas que insistían, enojadas, que era Susana. Por suerte, había mantenido varias conversaciones en privado con su tía y podía extraer alguna prueba de ellas. Y mencionó una.

— Cuando me dejaste esta falda, me dijiste que no hiciera caso si algún vaquero me tomaba el pelo por llevarla, que ellos lo llamaban en broma zahones de mujer — comentó —. Estoy segura de que estábamos solas cuando me lo dijiste.

— Sí. — Elroy se relajó visiblemente —. Y tan lejos de la puerta que si alguien hubiera intentado oírnos a través de ella, no se habría enterado de nada. Así que eres tú. ¡Qué cambio tan asombroso!

— Quizá quieras susurrarme una palabra o un número, para asegurarte de no volver a dejar lugar a dudas.

— ¿Ya no te pondrás las gafas? — preguntó Elroy.

— No tenía intención de llevarlas después de que Susana se casara, y es como si ya lo hubiera hecho.

No había querido sacar ese tema concreto. Por suerte, Elroy se limito a asentir y a dejarlo así.

Para que su tía pensara en otra cosa, Candy se apresuró a preguntar:

— ¿Cómo iremos al pueblo cuando vayamos? Todavía no sé montar.

— Yo suelo ir el sábado para hacer las compras, paso la noche, voy a misa el domingo, hago algunas visitas y vuelvo a casa antes de mediodía. Sin embargo, como vosotras no sabéis montar, pasaremos mucho más rato en la carretera. Tengo una vieja carreta para traer provisiones que podríamos utilizar, pero como Cornwell no se ha molestado en enviar a nadie a recoger su carruaje, podríamos usarlo para este viaje. Aunque los planes han cambiado un poco.

— ¿Sí?

— Richard ya está avisando a todo el mundo. Dará la barbacoa este sábado. Espero que asista casi todo el pueblo. Así que iremos primero a la finca de los Grandchester y pasaremos por el pueblo el domingo al volver. De todas formas, tendremos que salir el sábado al amanecer, y no llegaremos hasta última hora de la tarde. Pero las fiestas de Richard suelen durar hasta bien entrada la noche.

— Ya sé que es un fastidio. Y aprenderé a montar antes de que haya más viajes como éste. De hecho... — Candy sonrió antes de añadir —: por eso estoy aquí.

— Terry no está aquí ahora para enseñarte — exclamó Elroy con el ceño fruncido —. Se fue a ver a su padre. Puede que esté fuera un par de días. En realidad, no espero que vuelva antes de que partamos hacia la barbacoa. Pero como yo ya he terminado la jornada, ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos manos a la obra?

Candy asintió, aliviada. Estaba dispuesta a aprender sola, pero la perspectiva era desalentadora.

Aparte de darle instrucciones sobre cómo manejar un caballo y montar, Elroy estaba callada, incluso algo distraída. A Candy no le extrañaba. Su tía tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y la mayoría debían de guardar relación con Terry y Susana.

Durante la lección, Candy se planteó si debía contar a su tía la verdad. Era probable que Elroy la creyera, pero también podía ser que no. Ya le había explicado muchas cosas descabelladas sobre Susana. Su último ardid podía costar demasiado de digerir encima de todo lo demás. Y, por esta parte, como Terry estaba convencido de que había hecho el amor con Susana, se opondría, tal vez se negaría rotundamente, si Elroy insistiera en que tenía que casarse con ella en lugar de con Susana. Y tampoco quería obligar a ningún hombre a que se casara con ella. Además, ya no quería a Terry.

Aún así, creía que debería hacer le esfuerzo, no para hacer un favor a Terry, sino porque estaba sufriendo una injusticia que, en el fondo, era culpa suya. Podría haber detenido lo que había pasado ese día en la cuadra, pero no lo hizo. Y tal vez ahora estuviera contento de conseguir a Susana, pero no lo estaría cuando ya se hubieran casado y ella empezará a insistir para que la llevara a Londres.

Sería lo correcto, tanto si la creían como si no. Sólo tenía que hacer que Elroy entendiera que no se casaría con Terry, que no sería justo para él, ya que había creído que hacia el amor con otra persona. El error era suyo y se enfrentaría a las consecuencias.

Dios mío, era muy violento comentar ese tema con su tía. Al menos, no era urgente. Podía dedicar unos días a plantearse cuál sería la mejor forma de abordarlo. Tal vez después de la barbacoa. Y quizá tuviera suerte y Susana encontrara a alguien en la fiesta que le conviniera más que Terry y confesara por su cuenta.

Distraída del mismo modo que Elroy con pensamientos no deseados, Candy se sorprendió bastante cuando se encontró montada sobre la yegua, con las riendas en la mano.

— Muy bien, ha llegado la hora de probar. Vamos a dar un paseo — dijo su tía.

Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Terry. Las sombras de la habitación del hotel indicaban que le sol se había puesto hacia poco, pero que todavía no era noche cerrada. Se levantó de la cama totalmente vestido. Cuando se había arrastrado hasta ella, no estaba en condiciones de pensar en ponerse cómodo.

Los golpes no se habían detenido, a pesar de que había murmurado: «Ya voy.»

Tenía la sensación de saber quién estaba al otro lado. Casi lo había reconocido por al forma de llamar, por lo que abrió la puerta de golpe, enfadado. Tenía razón.

— Demonios... ¿Es que no puedo hacer nada en este pueblo sin que te enteres?

— No mucho — dijo su padre entre risas, mientras entraba con aire despreocupado en la habitación.

Terry cerró la puerta y se pasó una mano por la cara para intentar despejarse un poco. Fue un error. El dolor le golpeó las sienes y le recordó por qué había ido al pueblo.

— No tienes buen aspecto — comentó Richard tras sentarse cómodamente en la única silla.

— Bebí demasiado.

— Ya me lo han dicho. Estoy esperando a oír el resto. ¿Y por qué no estás en la casa que tenemos aquí, en el pueblo? No la mantengo con personal incluido sólo de adorno.

— Quería ver la calle, y desde el hotel puedo — replicó Terry.

— ¿Para qué? — ¿Algo más que no sé, aparte de por qué estás aquí? — insistió Richard.

— ¿Vas a dejar que me despierte un poco antes de acosarme a preguntas?

— Supongo. — Richard suspiró.

Terry se acercó a la ventana. Todavía anochecía; apenas quedaba gris en el cielo. Había una luz en la cuadra, calle abajo, donde Cornwell guardaba el caballo. No lo había sacado en todo el día.

Tras su charla con Cornwell, esperaba de verdad no tener que contar a su padre lo idiota que era. Pero tendría que haberse imaginado que alguien avisaría a Richard de que estaba en el pueblo bebiendo hasta emborracharse. Y Cornwell no había ido a Lakewood, como pensaba que haría. Podía haber decidido esperar a la barbacoa y cortejar allí a Susana. O tal vez habría decidido que ya no le quería después de lo que Terry le había explicado. Era una posibilidad nada desdeñable.

Con Richard delante y lleno de preguntas, no tenía sentido andarse por las ramas.

— Me caso — afirmó Terry sin rodeos.

— ¿Con la quisquillosa? — supuso Richard, y suspiró disgustado —. ¿Y viniste a celebrarlo al pueblo? ¿Por eso bebías?

— Nada de eso. — Terry sacudió la cabeza con una mueca —. No estoy lo que se dice contento.

— ¿No? — preguntó Richard, confundido, y después sonrió aliviado al suponer —: Ah, ¿has entrado en razón antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Entonces, da una excusa. Puede que lo entienda, y si no, peor para ella. No es como si no fuera a tener a casi todos los hombres del condado tras ella.

— No puedo dar una excusa, papá. Tal como están las cosas, tengo que casarme con ella.

— ¿Tienes que hacerlo? — Richard se incorporó; había adoptado una expresión de pura irritación —. ¿Qué has hecho?

— Una tontería.

— Eso ya lo había deducido, pero ¿cómo es que a ti te lo parece? Creía que estabas interesado por ella.

— Lo estaba cuando todavía creía que las cosas que no me gustaban de ella obedecían sólo al viaje. Pero no cambió una vez estuvo instalada; empeoró. Es una bruja maquinadora y manipuladora.

— Y una quisquillosa — añadió Richard.

— Eso también — corroboró Terry.

— ¿Y cómo es que has visto la luz? — preguntó el padre.

— Decidió utilizarme para cobrar su herencia. Como estaba segura de que Elroy me daría su consentimiento, me convertí en el medio más rápido para lograr su fin.

— Si me dices que te pidió que te casaras con ella y que tú aceptaste, te mato por tonto — gruñó Richard.

— No — replicó Terry —. Ojalá hubiera sido así de directa, pero te dije que era manipuladora, ¿no? Me engaño para que hiciera el amor con ella y se aseguró después de que Elroy se enterara.

— Me lo temía. — Richard suspiró de nuevo, y añadió —: No seas tan duro contigo mismo, hombre. Que te seduzca una muchacha así de hermosa es algo que le puede pasar al más pintado, supongo.

— Todavía no sabes lo peor.

— ¿Hay más?

— Quizá no te haya dado cuenta — asintió Terry —. A mí me llevó un tiempo verlo, pero esas dos hermanas son gemelas.

— No — exclamó Richard.

— Sí. Y yo creía que hacia el amor con Candy. Susana se arregló para parecer ella, fingió ser ella. Y le salió a la perfección. No tuve la menor sospecha; de verdad creía que era Candy, hasta que anoche, durante la cena, bajó a contárselo a Elroy.

— Eso es repugnante. — Richard se puso de pie de un salto —. Elroy no te consideraría responsable si supiera toda la historia. Vuelve y explícale que...

— Susana era virgen, papá.

— ¡La muy lagarta!

— Eso es lo yo pensé. Pero ahora tengo un rayo de esperanza. Si tengo suerte, mucha suerte, Cornwell me sacará de este atolladero.

— ¿Y por qué no empezaste por ahí? ¿Volvéis a ser amigos?

— Ni hablar — exclamó Terry.

— Entonces ¿volvéis a pelearos por la misma mujer? — supuso Richard a continuación.

— No es ninguna pelea — aclaró Terry —. Es lo bastante tonto para quererla. Yo no.

— Pero ¿de qué te servirá eso? El daño ya está hecho — reflexionó Richard con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí, pero lo sabe y todavía la quiere — contestó Terry —. Esta mañana vino a la cantina de O'Mally's y no quiso irse hasta que le dije por qué me encontraba yo allí. Si hubiese estado algo más sobrio, seguramente habría callado. Con suerte, me alegraré de no haberlo hecho.

— Pero ¿acaso no insiste Elroy en que la chica se case contigo? — indicó Richard.

— A Elroy le hace la misma gracia que a mí. Si Cornwell convence a Susana de que se case con él en lugar de conmigo, creo que Elroy le dará su consentimiento. Sabe que me engañó.

— Bueno, menudo alivio. — Richard sonrió por fin —. Ya pensaba que tendría que pedir madera para construirte una casa.

— Dije si la convence — recordó Terry con los ojos en blanco —. No es seguro, papá. Susana podría mandar a Cornwell al cuerno. Después de todo, ya tiene un marido en perspectiva. Y se tomó muchas molestias para atraparme.

— Sí, pero estás esperanzado — contestó Richard —. Con eso me basta.

— Sólo que Cornwell es muy bueno seduciendo, y diciendo a una mujer lo que quiere oír, sea cierto o no.

— Parece que esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro. — Richard rió.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo — aseguró Terry.

Richard se levantó para marcharse, aunque no era ésa su intención.

— ¿Te importa que pida que nos suban algo de cena? — dijo.

— ¿Te importa si paso? — respondió Terry —. De hecho, ¿por qué no me dejas que vuelva a dormir?

— No puedes estar cansado — protestó Richard —. Has dormido todo el día.

—No. Me pasé en esa ventana casi toda la mañana, esperando que Cornwell decidiera qué iba a hacer. No salió a caballo.

— ¿Crees que se da por vencido? — Richard volvía a fruncir el ceño.

— Dicho de ese modo, la respuesta es no. Jamás se da por vencido. Así que tal vez sólo esté esperando hasta la barbacoa, donde tendrá más fácil acceso a Susana sin la vigilancia constante de Elroy.

— Y yo podría ayudar manteniendo a Elroy ocupada — sugirió Richard, con una expresión más serena.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Fueron unos días frenéticos con la preparación de la gran barbacoa. Susana intentaba aparentar aburrimiento. Al fin y al cabo, era una barbacoa «campestre». Pero Candy sabía que estaba entusiasmada, aunque ni la mitad que ella. Había ido a unos cuantos bailes en Londres con su hermana si bien, escondida tras sus gafas, no los había disfrutado. Esta fiesta, sin embargo, era como un baile «de presentación en sociedad» para ella.

No hubo tiempo para encargar vestidos nuevos, aunque no habría sido adecuado ir con un vestido largo. Y Candy no había dicho en serio lo de tomar prestadas algunas prendas de Susana, que consideraba demasiado recargadas para su gusto. Pero con la ayuda de Elroy, que le proporcionó un poco de encaje, Dorothy hizo maravillas con uno de los viejos vestidos de color beige de Candy, al que quitó el cuello alto y las mangas y añadió el encaje blanco al dobladillo y el nuevo canesú, más escotado. El vestido de Susana era más elegante, pero el de Candy era más lindo gracias a su sencillez.

Elroy había ordenado a uno de sus hombres que llevara la miniatura del atracador del tren al sheriff en cuanto Candy la termino. Podrían habérsela entregado ellas mismas el domingo, al pasar por el pueblo, sin embargo, Elroy creía que no debían esperar ni siquiera unos días para informar al sheriff de algo tan importante. Todavía no sabían si el retrato iba a servir de algo para apresar al forajido, pero era probable que el sheriff estuviera también en la barbacoa, de modo que se lo podrían preguntar entonces.

El sábado por la mañana se habían levantado mucho antes del alba par tener tiempo de vestirse y tomar un desayuno rápido antes de salir. Lograron llegar al rancho de los Grandchester poco después de mediodía. La mayoría de los vecinos del pueblo que iban a asistir ya había llegado, y algunos habían cabalgado toda la noche para no perderse nada.

Las chicas ya habían oído que el rancho de Richard era grande, pero aún así les sorprendió su extensión. La casa principal dominaba la escena. Con las proporciones, aunque no el diseño, de una mansión, sobresalía amplia y alta entre los demás edificios que la rodeaban. La barbacoa se celebraba detrás de ella.

Se habían improvisado mesas con unos tablones largos de madera. Había un escenario y una zona de baile donde ya había músicos tocando, aunque nadie bailaba aún. Cerca de allí, se estaban cocinando reses enteras, que giraban despacio en unos asadores al tiempo que las rociaban con salsas. Un grupo de sirvientes hacia viajes de la casa a las mesas para llevar más y más comida, que tapaban enseguida con trapos a cuadros hasta que fuera la hora de comer. El aroma era fantástico.

En una de las cuadras, donde la mayoría de los invitados se encontraba entonces, se celebraba una doma de potros salvajes. Gritos, apuestas, risas y bromas resonaban en el aire, y todos parecían pasárselo muy bien excepto tal vez el vaquero que intentaba mantenerse a lomos del potro encabritado. Parecía peligroso. El vaquero no aguantaba mucho rato.

Candy decidió evitar esa zona. Era demasiado estridente para su gusto. Le habían dicho que también habría una carrera de caballos, y quizás un concurso de tiro y una competición de lazos, lo que daba a los vaqueros muchas oportunidades de poner aprueba sus aptitudes, por ocio y no por trabajo.

Elroy presentó a las chicas. Susana empezó a divertirse, claro que ella siempre brillaba en las reuniones sociales, y no tardó demasiado en convertirse en la «reina de la barbacoa», por así decirlo. Candy no envidiaba a su hermana por ello. Podía haber salido por fin del cascarón, claro que jamás tendría la confianza en sí misma de Susana. Eso sí, sorprendía a mucha gente, que la había visto llegar al pueblo hacia unas semanas con un aspecto totalmente distinto. Pero los gemelos siempre eran una novedad.

El anfitrión apareció y, tras hacer que Elroy se sonrojara con sus cumplidos (su tía se veía excepcionalmente atractiva con una blusa bordada y una falda con dos hileras de volantes), asumió las presentaciones.

Llegó Archie, tan apuesto como siempre con su chaqueta negra. No tardó mucho en encontrar a Susana o en monopolizar la conversación con ella. Candy se preguntó si Susana le explicaría que iba a casarse con Terry. Seguramente no, porque disfrutaría flirteando con él.

Le pareció irónico haber imaginado siempre que al «ponerse al descubierto» cambiaria algo para ella, cuando, en cambio, parecía no haber cambiado nada. Sí, ahora era bonita. Pero eso seguía sin atraer a la gente hacia ella ni hacer que este evento social le resultara más divertido que otros a los que había asistido.

— No andes tan desgarbada — le dijo Susana con impaciencia en un aparte —. Tienes una figura muy bonita, reálzala. Y deja de bajar la cabeza como si quisieras mirar por encima de la montura de tus ridículas gafas. Ya no las llevas puestas.

¿Susana? ¿Ayudándola a lucir más? Pero antes de que Candy se muriera del susto, Susana añadió:

— ¿Cómo voy a competir contigo si sigues escondiéndote?

— No me estoy escondiendo — replicó Candy.

— Por supuesto que sí — contestó Susana —. Lo tienes muy arraigado porque lo has hecho durante mucho tiempo. Sé abierta, Candy. Deja que aflore la verdadera Candy.

Después, Susana se marchó indignada. Candy estaba asombrada: le había dado un consejo de hermana, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo tomárselo. Trató de adivinar el motivo oculto de Susana, pero aparte del comentario sobre la «competencia», no pudo encontrar ninguno. Y lo de «competir» no colaba. Susana iba a ser el centro de atención pasara lo que pasara. Su vivacidad, su gran confianza en sí misma, fruto de sus años de éxitos sociales, atraía a la gente hacia ella de forma natural.

Candy empezó pronto a recorrer la fiesta sola. Distraída por su decepción, se encontró junto a la cuadra sin darse cuenta. Una aclamación colectiva de la gente que todavía estaba allí reunida la devolvió a la realidad, a tiempo de ver cómo Terry aguantaba los envites a lomos de un potro encabritado.

Contuvo el aliento. Se agarraba con una sola mano. Tenía el otro brazo extendido hacia un lado, seguramente para conservar el equilibrio. El potro salvaje hacia todo lo posible para desmontarlo, dando coces, saltando en el aire, con una resolución despiadada.

Candy cerró los ojos. No soportaría ver caer a Terry, pero sabía que lo haría. El potro era demasiado salvaje y estaba demasiado enfadado. Escucho a la gente para saber cuándo ocurría. Todos parecieron muy disgustados cuando cayó, como si hubieran esperado que Terry lo lograra.

— Ha perdido la concentración.

— Seguro que es culpa suya, la estaba mirando.

— Vaya momento de llegar.

Candy echó un vistazo a su alrededor para averiguar de quién hablaban, pero la decena de hombres que tenía cerca la miraban a ella. Empezó a ponerse colorada y se volvió para marcharse.

— Pero si es la inglesita que carga troncos. ¿Cómo está, señorita?

Candy gimió para sus adentros. Era Leroy, el hombre gigantesco. No había esperado volver a verlo nunca. Y la confundía con Susana. Bueno, en realidad, no, pero no quería que él lo supiese.

— ¿Nos conocemos? — le preguntó con una sonrisa —. Soy Candy White. ¿Quizá se refiere a mi hermana gemela?

Leroy arqueó una ceja para expresar sus dudas. Era bastante gracioso ver a un hombre tan corpulento procurando hacerse el escéptico.

— Gemela, ¿eh?

— Déjala, Leroy — exclamó Terry, que se acercó a ellos sacudiéndose aún de los pantalones el polvo de la caída.

Candy sintió alivio al percatarse de que sólo estaba polvoriento y que no tenía ni sangre ni señales de coces por ninguna parte. Y Leroy no pareció ofenderse demasiado.

— Das demasiadas órdenes para no dirigir aún el rancho, chico — dijo.

— Si mi padre no te advirtió que no te acercaras a los invitados, debería haberlo hecho — replicó Terry.

— Pues se da la casualidad que lo hizo. — Leroy rió —. Pero oí que ibas a intentar domar el potro que traje. Esperaba que ese animal saldara nuestra deuda.

— Si quieres que no veamos las caras, dímelo, Leroy.

— Todavía me lo estoy pensando.

— Dicen que bañarse estimula el pensamiento. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? — sugirió Terry —. Mi padre instalo unas cuantas bañeras en el granero sur para los hombres.

— Ya lo sé. Entré en él por error y el muchacho que se encarga de las bañeras me miró un rato y agarró el rifle. Dijo que no iba a llenarlas todas otra vez, que sólo así podría limpiarme. Me dijo que me fuera a buscar un arroyo.

— No te ofendas, Leroy, pero todos agradeceríamos que lo hicieras.

— Es un olor adquirido. — Leroy sonrió —. Tardé años en perfeccionarlo. Me acerqué al potro salvaje hasta tenerlo al alcance de la mano porque no olió a una persona. Cuando deje de cazar, me bañaré.

— Mientras tanto, ¿nos disculpas si evitamos tu olor perfeccionado? — soltó Terry con los ojos en blanco.

— La mayoría de la gente lo hace — contestó Leroy al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

Terry agarró a Candy del brazo para conducirla de vuelta a las mesas de comida. Candy había contenido el aliento durante buena parte de la conversación, y no sólo debido al hedor terrible de Leroy. La forma en que Terry había provocado a aquel hombre tan corpulento, como si no le tuviera miedo, le puso los nervios de punta.

— Si no querías mirar, ¿por qué te acercaste? — preguntó Terry de repente.

— ¿Perdona? — exclamó Candy.

— Tenias los ojos cerrados. ¿Te preocupaba que pudiera caerme?

— Claro que no — negó ella con remilgo —. Me había entrado una mota en los ojos. Y no me acerqué para verte. Deambulaba absorta en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Algo interesante?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿En tus pensamientos? — insistió Terry.

¿La estaba insultando? ¿Sugería que sus pensamientos solían ser aburridos? Puede. O quizá creyera que era Susana. ¡Por supuesto! De otro modo, habría comentado algo sobre su cambio de aspecto. Y su pregunta habría sido un intento de coquetear con su futura esposa. Sin duda, esperaba que Susana le dijera que él ocupaba sus pensamientos.

— Me han dicho que el pastor no vendrá — le comentó —. Se ve que su esposa no se encuentra muy bien y no ha querido dejarla sola en el pueblo.

Terry suspiro decepcionado. ¿Porque no había aprovechado la oportunidad de coquetear con él? ¿O porque tenía prisa por fijar la fecha de su boda?, se preguntó Candy.

Debería aclararle quién era, pero estaba demasiado enfadada porque la había confundido con Susana de nuevo. Y estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber temido por él, no una, sino dos veces en el espacio de unos pocos minutos. Tenía que dejar de importarle lo que le ocurriera. Tanto si se casaba con Susana como si no, lo había perdido.

Terry se apoyo en el tronco de un árbol, con el sombrero inclinado, mientras tomaba un whisky caliente. Una pareja se había acercado con platos de comida en la mano para sentarse a comer bajo el árbol, pero había ido a buscar sombra a otra parte al verle. No estaba de humor para estar con gente, y era probable que se notara.

La confusión le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Observaba a las gemelas, seguro de saber cuál era cuál y, aún así, el error que había cometido aquel día en la cuadra era tan garrafal que no sabía si podría estar alguna vez seguro del todo. Susana estaba exuberante; revoloteaba, animada, y Archie la seguía como un cachorro extraviado. Candy, en cambio, charlaba tranquila con algunas de las mujeres del pueblo; se mostraba recatada, riendo en voz baja y sonriendo con auténtico sentido del humor.

Hoy no tenía dudas sobre quién era quién. Era evidente que Archie tampoco. Se había concentrado en Susana en cuanto había llegado y no la había perdido de vista ni un momento. Terry no sabía si Archie tenía suerte al cortejarla, ni siquiera si seguía teniendo intención de hacerlo. Pero la estaba divirtiendo, y a ella le encantaba flirtear con él.

Susana se mantenía alejada de Terry. Era una chica lista. Sabía que se merecía que la estrangulara por la trampa que le había tendido. No le conocía lo bastante para saber que nunca le haría daño a una mujer. Pero no dudaría en absoluto en decirle lo que pensaba de ella y de su maldita conspiración para llevarlo ante el altar.

— El otro día pensé que me tomabas el pelo cuando me dijiste que las hermanas White eran gemelas — comentó Jimmy mientras se acercaba a Terry bajo el árbol —. Quiero decir que ya sé que los gemelos son parecidos, pero esas dos eran como la noche y el día, hasta ahora. ¿Cómo diablos las distingues?

— Candy va de beige hoy.

— Sí, ya lo sé. Le dije que estaba muy bonita, y se puso colorada como un tomate. Pero ¿y si llevaran el mismo vestido?

— Habrías de fijarte en los gestos. Candy es tímida. Susana, todo lo contrario.

— ¿Y si las dos estuvieran calladas y se mostraran vergonzosas? — aventuró Jimmy.

— Entonces no estarías de suerte.

Jimmy lo miró con recelo porque casi había gruñido su respuesta. Pero considerando lo que había pasado, no era necesario que le explicaran que si una de las gemelas quería simular que era la otra, lo conseguía con mucha facilidad.

— Tiene que haber otra forma. — Jimmy frunció el ceño pensativo antes de afirmar —: Seguro que sus padres no tenían dificultades para distinguirlas.

Terry se encogió de hombros y se terminó el whisky que había estado sujetando en la mano.

— Puede que no, pero sus padres tenían la ventaja de haber vivido con ellas desde el día que nacieron. Al resto de nosotros sólo nos queda adivinar, bien o mal.

— No pareces demasiado contento.

— ¿Lo estarías tú? ¿Si la mujer con la que creías haber hecho el amor resultara ser la mujer equivocada?

Jimmy pestañeó, y después, alardeó:

— ¡Ya te dije que era Susana ese día!

— Cállate, Jimmy — gruñó Terry, y se marchó.

Se dirigió directo hacia Candy. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a decirle, pero esa confusión lo estaba volviendo loco. Todavía creía, muy en el fondo, que había sido ella aquel día en la cuadra. Parecía tan adecuado hacer el amor con ella. Pero como todos los hechos, incluso la propia Susana, decían otra cosa, sabía que estaba equivocado y no podía soportarlo.

No la alcanzó antes de que uno de los hombres del pueblo se la llevara a la pista de baile. Había unas cuantas parejas más bailando; también su padre, que lo hacia con Elroy. Y estaba Archie, que usaba el baile como excusa para tener a Susana entre sus brazos.

Terry contempló a las gemelas un rato y consiguió tranquilizarse. Uno podía distinguirlas. Sólo tenía que observarlas cuando no notaban que uno las miraba para detectar esas pequeñas cosas que las diferenciaba tanto entre sí.

A pesar de todo, eso no iba a sacarlo del lío en el que se había metido. Sólo Archie podría hacerlo. Pero aunque Archie consiguiera que Susana se casara con él, ahora ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Candy. No hacías el amor con una hermana y pedías después a la otra que se casara contigo.

Jimmy se le acercó de nuevo, esta vez vacilante.

— Te debo una disculpa.

— Perdonado — dijo Terry distraídamente.

— ¿No quieres saber por qué?

— Ya sé por qué, así que será mejor que te calles y no metas la pata.

— Gracias — suspiró Jimmy —. ¿Tendrás que casarte con la mujer equivocada?

— Puede.

— ¿No deberías advertir a Archie que se alejara de ella? — sugirió Jimmy.

— Ni hablar. Puedo haber estado ciego y sido idiota para no darme cuenta de que me estaban enredando, pero Archie es la única esperanza que tengo ahora de salvarme de un matrimonio que no deseo. Sabe lo que ocurrió y aún así quiere a Susana. Le deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

— Caramba, ¿por qué no me dijiste que querías que otra persona la conquistara? Yo te habría hecho ese favor encantado — exclamó Jimmy.

— Por eso tan viejo de que desearía que se quedara con ella mi peor enemigo — contestó Terry, y entorno los ojos —. Es lo que estoy deseando. Lo que no haría es desearle algo así a un amigo. Es una mujer con la que es mejor no mezclarse, chico. Y tú vas a estar muy ocupado. No voy a volver al rancho de Elroy.

— ¿Por este lío?

— No, porque ahora ya puedes encargarte de todo — contestó Terry.

— No te defraudaré, ni tampoco a Elroy. — Jimmy irguió los hombros con algo de orgullo.

— Ya lo sé.

Aquel baile terminó. Jimmy se marchó a buscar pareja para el siguiente y Terry siguió observando desde fuera. Candy parecía divertirse, los hombres esperaban para bailar con ella y algunos interrumpían impacientes antes de que cada baile concluyera. No iba a inmiscuirse porque no quería aguarle la diversión con su mal humor, pero debería haberse alejado de allí porque al final se enojó tanto que también él interrumpió un baile.

Candy estaba esperando entonces el cambio rápido de pareja, lo que era ventajoso para él. No le dio la oportunidad de negarse a bailar con él. Pero notó su cambio de actitud de inmediato, sólo que no estaba seguro de a qué se debía. Tensión, rabia o quizá sólo aversión.

— Relájate, no voy a pisarte — le dijo.

— ¿No deberías estar bailando con Susana? — inquirió Candy.

— Ya tiene pareja — repuso Terry.

— Yo también tenía.

— Sí, pero ibas a bailar con un hombre famoso por dejarse llevar en la pista de baile y hacer dar vueltas a sus parejas y lanzarlas por los aires. Las mujeres que le conocen se esconden si ven que se acerca. Tú no lo sabías — soltó con una expresión muy seria.

— Bromeas, ¿verdad? — Candy lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados —. ¿O de verdad tengo que darte las gracias?

Terry le sonrió y ella soltó una exclamación, pero sólo porque no había obtenido una respuesta directa. Incluso detectó el ligero movimiento de los labios que indicaba que en ellos se ocultaba una sonrisa.

— No sueltes una carcajada — dijo, todavía serio.

Candy rió, y su cambio fue inmediato. Su rigidez había desaparecido y le brillaban los ojos. Dios mío, que hermosa estaba cuando bajaba la guardia. Y la pista de baile estaba tan concurrida que nadie se daría cuenta si la sujetaba un poco más cerca de lo que debería. Lo que fue un error. Al olerla y tocarla, el deseo le embargó tan deprisa que las ganas de besarla casi se apoderaron de él. Pero la música terminó, y Candy recuperó su timidez.

— Gracias, ha sido un placer — dijo, y se alejó de él.

No se atrevió a decir nada en ese momento. No tenía que hacerlo. Candy se marchó de la pista, sin saber lo cerca que Terry había estado de ponerlos a ambos en evidencia.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron detrás de la cuadra cuando la doma del potro salvaje terminó. No la habían visto, pero la gente que estaba allí había hecho tanto ruido que nadie los había oído llegar y atar los caballos.

Dos de ellos lanzaban dados en el suelo como excusa para estar allí, por si alguien se acercaba. Otro vigilaba desde la esquina del edificio. Y el cuarto estaba apoyado en la pared reponiéndose de una resaca. Había bebido demasiado la noche anterior y se había perdido incluso la explicación de por qué estaban allí.

— Tienes mucha suerte de que mi primo Billy consiguiera ese trabajo de limpieza en la oficina del sheriff con la esperanza de obtener información que te resultara útil — dijo Arnie Wilson mientras lanzaba los dados. Su granja era el sitio que utilizaban en la zona como escondrijo —. Creo que haría cualquier cosa para unirse a nosotros.

— Es demasiado joven — contestó John Bilks, que alzó los ojos hacia lo alto de la colina, donde estaba la gente —. Además, cuatro es un número par y va bien para repartir, cinco, no.

— Sí, pero se arriesgó mucho al robar ese cuadro de la mesa del sheriff — le recordó Arnie.

— Y nos hizo un buen favor — aseguró John —. Ya le di las gracias, ¿no?

— Venir aquí es una locura — se quejó Snake Donally cuando le tocaba lanzar los dados —. Hay mucha gente, y la mitad podría reconocerte, John.

— Nunca se probó que yo robara ese dinero, y no saben qué he hecho desde entonces — comentó John al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

— Gracias a mi primo — refunfuñó Arnie.

— Dudo que ese cuadro fuera lo bastante bueno para que nadie te hubiera reconocido gracias a él — añadió Snake —. Billy dijo que era pequeño.

— Billy me lo tendría que haber traído para que lo hubiera sabido seguro, en lugar de destruirlo.

— Se imaginó que sería mejor asegurarse de que nadie más lo viera. — Arnie defendió así a su primo.

— Él me reconoció en el cuadro — añadió John.

— Es normal. Te conoce muy bien, y sabe que hicimos ese trabajo del tren.

— Pero el vaquero que se lo llevó al sheriff no dio ningún nombre — comentó Snake —. ¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces?

— Billy estaba presente mientras el sheriff buscaba el cuadro «perdido» y, cuando por fin abandonó la búsqueda, le oyó decir que tendría que ir a ver a esa tal Candy White para que le pintara otro —explicó Arnie.

— ¿Y si contestaras a la pregunta de Snake? — soltó Dakota Jack con los ojos cerrados aunque eso no le aliviaba demasiado el dolor de cabeza. Era su pistolero más rápido, cuando no bebía —. Yo sólo lo he preguntado tres veces. ¿Qué coño hacemos en la finca de los Grandchester?

— Si te hubieras despejado, ya habrías deducido por qué John quiere agarrar a la pintora.

— Deberíamos esperar a que se vaya a casa — sugirió Snake —. Aquí hay demasiada gente.

— Por lo que nadie se dará cuenta — dijo John —. En su casa, con solo unas cuantas personas a su alrededor, notarían antes que había desaparecido. Aquí, se imaginaran que está en otra parte.

— Eso no explica por qué quieres agarrarla.

— Para matarla, claro.

— Y una mierda. — Dakota Jack se enderezó y abrió los ojos.

— Tengo que hacerlo — insistió John —. Me pintó de memoria lo bastante bien para hacer carteles de búsqueda y captura. No le daré la oportunidad de pintar otro cuadro. Si me atrapan, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que os pillen a los demás.

Dakota Jack no dijo nada más, pero sólo porque volvía a tener punzadas en la cabeza.

— Pero ¿cómo lograrás que baje hasta aquí? — quiso saber Snake.

— Tú lo harás. Hoy se te ve lo bastante limpio para unirte a la fiesta. Los vaqueros creerán que eres del pueblo. Los vecinos del pueblo, que eres uno de los vaqueros. Y como no has estado nunca en Lansing, nadie te conocerá. Asegúrate de traer a la chica correcta. Según Billy, tiene una hermana gemela. Si traes a la que no es, te mataré a ti.

Candy no sabía qué pensar mientras volvía hacia la cuadra. Parecía desierta en ese momento. La carrera de caballos no empezaría hasta al cabo de una hora, o eso le habían dicho. Y la mayoría de los invitados comía o bailaba. Pero un hombre joven le había dicho que el seño Grandchester quería que fuera un momento a la cuadra. Mencionó algo sobre una camada de cachorros. Después, el chico se había mezclado enseguida entre la gente antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle nada.

Había buscado a Terry y a su padre antes de bajar la colina, pero no los había visto. No es que pensara que iba a encontrarse con Terry, pues, en ese caso, se habría quedado arriba. Pero le habría gustado saberlo con certeza.

Seguramente Richard iba a regalarle un cachorro. No había tenido nunca un animal de compañía. Su padre no había querido animales en casa. Hubo un gato que rondó unos cuantos años la parte trasera de su hogar y al que ella consideraba suyo. Lo había echado de menos cuando se marchó.

La idea de tener un animal de compañía propio era muy agradable. No creía que Elroy fuera a oponerse. De hecho, era probable que Richard se lo hubiese consultado antes. Esperaba que también le regalara uno a Susana. No quería que su hermana tuviera otro motivo para sentir celos.

La cuadra estaba vacía de gente. Ambas puerta, la delantera y la trasera estaban abiertas de par en par, y en cada compartimiento había un caballo. No podía imaginar dónde se habría instalado una perra para dar a luz. Seguro que no en uno de los compartimientos, donde podría pisotearla un caballo.

— ¿Señor Grandchester? — preguntó.

— Aquí atrás — dijo alguien.

No reconoció la voz. Sonó apagada porque procedía de la parte posterior de la cuadra. Se dirigió hacia allí, vio de nuevo la luz del sol y soltó un grito ahogado al encontrarse un revólver que le apuntaba a la cara. Alguien la apartó de un golpe, pero no tuvo tiempo de sentir alivio porque una mano le tapó la boca y un brazo fuerte le rodeó el cuello y la inmovilizó.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — gruñó John Bilks.

Candy lo reconoció en cuanto le miró a los ojos. Los atracadores del tren, los cuatro. ¿Habían ido para robar a los invitados? ¿Habían tenido ella y Richard la mala suerte de encontrarse con ellos primero? Richard podía estar herido, incluso muerto, tras ella. El brazo que le rodeaba el cuello no le daba demasiada libertad para mirar a su alrededor.

—Si le disparas aquí, tendremos a todo el mundo persiguiéndonos —explicó uno de los hombres a John.

Candy también lo reconoció. Era el que le había pedido que fuera a la cuadra. El miedo la invadió entonces, y casi se le doblaron las rodillas. ¡Estaban allí por ella! Por lo del cuadro. Tenía que ser eso.

— Ya lo sé — contestó John con irritación —. Si yo fuera una mujer y me pusieran un revólver en la cara, gritaría.

— ¿Cómo vas a matarla si no le disparas? — preguntó el que la sujetaba.

— Ya te lo dije, nada de disparar a una mujer — dijo la cuarta voz en tono amenazador —. Antes, te disparo yo a ti.

John iba a contestar, pero cambió de opinión. Era evidente que recelaba un poco de su último interlocutor, lo que alivió muchísimo a Candy.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo ahora que la he visto — comentó el de la voz perezosa.

— Nadie dijo que fuera tan bonita — intervino el que la sujetaba —. Tal vez podrías cortarle la mano para que no pinte más.

— Reconócelo, John, no puedes ser un forajido y esperar seguir siendo una persona anónima, no con unos ojos tan especiales como los tuyos. Puede que ella te haya pintado, pero cualquiera de las victimas a las que robaste podría identificarte. ¿Qué sentido tiene entonces?

A John empezaba a molestarle la oposición a sus planes.

— Es por los carteles de búsqueda y captura — gruñó —. Ahora mismo no hay ninguna cara en ellos. Me he propuesto que siga siendo así.

— Subidla a un caballo y salgamos corriendo de aquí. Ya comentaremos después qué vamos a hacer con ella.

Viene alguien.

Ya me encargo yo de eso. Marchaos.

— Grita y te partiré el cuello — le susurró al oído el hombre que la sujetaba mientras la arrastraba hacia un caballo —. No nos complacerá ni a ti ni a mí, sólo a John.

No gritó cuando le destaparon la boca el rato necesario para subirla a un caballo delante del hombre que la había estado sujetando. Pero se lo pataleó, frenéticamente. Él podía haberse marcado un farol para obligarla a guardar silencio. Se enfrentaba a la perspectiva de morir o de quedarse manca, y Dios sabía qué más, si no intentaba de algún modo evitar que la secuestraran. Eso fue lo que, al final, la decidió.

Abrió la boca para gritar a voz en cuello, pero le había dado vueltas demasiado rato. Volvía a tener la boca tapada, y se marchaban a galope. En pocos minutos estuvieron tan lejos que nadie podría oír sus gritos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todas aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo es corto, pero luego de estos dias de vacaciones les prometo que el siguiente esta lleno de emociones.**

**Tambien les agradesco el seguimiento de esta adaptacion, la cual realizo con todo mi cariño.**

**Capítulo 20**

Terry volvió en sí farfullando, tosiendo, incapaz de ver nada durante un instante. Cuando se movió, el dolor le recorrió la nuca y le recordó la explosión de dolor que lo había dejado sin sentido. Comprendió que le habían echado agua para reanimarlo cuando vio Leroy de pie unto a él con un cubo vacío en la mano.

— ¿Es así cómo te cobras las deudas? — gruñó Terry —. ¿Acercándote a hurtadillas por detrás de un hombre y...?

— Te encontré tumbado, no te tumbe — soltó Leroy, que parecía algo ofendido.

— Perdona — masculló Terry mientras se incorporaba y se frotaba la nuca.

— Además — añadió Leroy —. Antes sólo bromeaba. Aquel día podrías haberme dejado tirado para que me pudriera, pero no lo hiciste. Supongo que estamos en paz.

— ¿Viste quién me partió el revólver en la cabeza?

— No, pero yo que tú me dejaría de tanto palique y ensillaría. Hay huellas frescas de cuatro monturas, y uno de los caballos lleva a dos personas.

— Eso les reducirá velocidad.

— No creo — dijo Leroy, y se quitó algo de entre los dientes —. He visto a tu amiga venir hacia acá poco antes que tú, y ahora no está. Debe de pesar como una pluma.

Terry palideció, se puso de pie y se tragó un gemido mientras corría a buscar su caballo a la parte delantera de la cuadra. Agarró la primera silla que encontró. No era la suya.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — le preguntó Leroy.

— Si estás listo para cuando mi padre sepa que han secuestrado a Candy. ¿Viste en qué dirección se fueron?

— Todavía no han intentado ocultar su rastro. Como se libraron con facilidad de ti, supongo que habrán pensado que tendrían un par de horas de ventaja sobre cualquiera que pudiera seguirlos.

Terry hizo una mueca al pensar con qué facilidad lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Es así? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? — preguntó.

— Diría que cerca de una hora. Me imaginé que la chica y tú os estabais divirtiendo, así que no quise importunar demasiado pronto. Pero sentí curiosidad al ver que tardabais tanto en volver a aparecer —contestó Leroy.

Terry deseó que Leroy hubiese sentido curiosidad antes, Bueno, le hubiera gustado tenerla él también, porque así podría haber alcanzado a Candy antes de que llegara a la cuadra. No podía imaginar por qué se la habrían llevado. Si hubiera sido un solo hombre, no habría tenido implicaciones nefandas, ¿pero cuatro? Que lo dejaran fuera de combate significaba que no querían que nadie lo supiera.

— ¿Tienes un revólver extra? — preguntó Terry —. Los míos están en la casa y no quiero perder más tiempo aquí del que sea necesario.

— ¿Bromeas? — rió Leroy, y se abrió el abrigo de piel de oso.

Cabalgaban deprisa, pero también los hombres que estaban persiguiendo, así que no estaban acortando demasiado la distancia que los separaba. A medida que avanzaba el día, a Terry se le fue formando un nudo en el estómago. Cuanto más tardaran en rescatar a Candy, más tiempo había para que le sucedieran cosas malas. Y después oscureció, lo que todavía los demoraba más.

Leroy había querido acampar para pasar la noche y seguir el rastro por la mañana, pero Terry no iba a detenerse hasta encontrar a Candy y saber que estaba bien. Era consciente de cometer una tontería, pues no podían seguir bien el rastro en la penumbra, incluso podían terminar perdiéndolo por completo. Pero habían llegado a campo abierto antes del anochecer, y esperaba que una hoguera delatara a los bandidos.

No fue así. Pero sí la luz de una ventana. El rastro les condujo directos hasta una granja situada en medio de la nada, a kilómetros de cualquier pueblo. Aparte de la luz de la casa, el lugar parecía abandonado, con las puertas del granero rotas, un porche combado y campos yermos. No era seguro que nadie viviera ahí de manera permanente, pero sí que su presa estaba ahí entonces.

Encontraron en el granero los cuatro caballos que habían seguido, desensillados y atados a un palo cerca de un viejo almiar de heno. Dejaron los caballos allí para avanzar hacia la casa sin ser vistos. Guardaban silencio. Los dos sabían qué hacer.

— Este sitio no está abandonado — dijo en vos baja Leroy al ver otro caballo —. Alguien vive aquí.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, el almiar de heno empezó a moverse. Los dos hombres lo miraron sólo un momento, pensaron que algún animal había encontrado cobijo debajo, aunque no sería salvaje porque los caballos, que estaban cerca, no se habían asustado. Se volvieron y empezaron a salir del granero. Un gemido apagado captó de nuevo la atención de Terry hacia el almiar, a tiempo de ver cómo una forma emergía del centro. La luz del granero era demasiado tenue para distinguir al principio qué era, hasta que vio la cabellera dorada. Maldijo entre dientes.

— Parece que la dejaron mientras iban a comer — observó Leroy en tono familiar —. ¿Por qué lo harían?

Terry corrió hacia Candy, que había conseguido salir de debajo del heno.

— ¿Estas bien? — susurró —. ¡Contéstame!

Pero Candy no podía responderle porque aún no le había quitado la mordaza.

Estoy bien — pudo decir por fin —. Creo.

— ¿Cómo que crees? — preguntó Terry, que empezó a zarandearla.

— No me noto las manos. Las he tenido atadas mucho rato.

Parte del nerviosismo de Terry desapareció. Le desato las manos y, luego los pies. Era increíble que hubiera podido ponerse de rodillas para que supieran que estaba allí.

— ¿Sabes quiénes son? — le preguntó Terry cuando por fin ella estuvo de pie.

— Los hombres que asaltaron el tren en que viajé. Se enteraron de que había pintado el retrato de unos de ellos. Querían asegurarse de que no haría ningún otro — contestó Candy.

— ¿Pero no te hicieron daño?

— No, todavía no. Bilks quería. Creo que los demás también. Pero hablaban de cortarme la mano. — Se estremeció al decirlo.

— Y estás a salvo — afirmo Terry después de abrazarla un momento.

— Ya lo sé — dijo Candy con un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué la dejaron aquí? — intervino Leroy.

— El propietario de la granja no quería inquietar a su mujer con lo que acabaran haciéndome. Decidieron esperar hasta que ella se acostara para tomar la decisión final y me escondieron aquí con la advertencia de que no hiciera ningún ruido.

— Te sacaré de aquí en cuanto haya matado a esos cabrones — dijo Terry —. Espera aquí.

— ¡No! — Candy le agarró y empezó a temblar —. No me dejes aquí sola. Permite que vaya contigo.

— No tardaré nada, Candy...

— ¡No! No tienes idea de lo que he pasado al escuchar cómo esos hombres hablaban de matarme. Si no te quedas conmigo, me iré. ¡No voy a quedarme aquí sola ni un minuto más!

— Ya ha recuperado las agallas. — Leroy rió por lo bajo —. Ya me encargo yo de esos bandidos. Llévala a casa.

— Son cuatro, Leroy — le recordó Terry.

— Un juego de niños. — Leroy sonrió —. Tengo ganas de romper unas cuantas crismas —. ¿Crees que den recompensa por ellos?

— Es más que probable. El ferrocarril suele ofrecer una recompensa por cualquiera que haya perturbado el recorrido de unos de sus trenes para, así, disuadir a otros de actividades semejantes en el futuro.

— Pues déjame a mí esos tipos. Así me compensarías por los quinientos que me costaste.

— Son todos tuyos — concedió Terry con los ojos puestos en blanco.

Tras una experiencia tan angustiosa, Candy quería cabalgar directa a casa, por mucho que tardasen, sin detenerse para dormir. Terry no la complació. La alejó de la granja y de la subsiguiente violencia que iba a tener lugar en ella, pero después encontró un árbol solitario para acampar debajo y pasar el resto de la noche.

Cuando protestó porque no necesitaba descansar, Terry le había replicado: «Mi caballo, sí.»

No había tenido en cuenta que el caballo había cabalgado sin descanso medio día para encontrarla. Se arrepintió, como era de esperar, y no se quejó más.

Pero no conseguía relajarse. Le hubiera gustado tener la certeza de que aquellos hombres ya no podían hacer daño a nadie, de que ya no la perseguirían. Era posible que Leroy no lograra capturarlos a todos. Cuatro contra uno era... Bueno, con Leroy era casi una pelea igualada, incluso puede que algo a su favor. Tal vez debería relajarse, por lo menos en cuanto a eso.

Sin embargo, estar pasando la noche al aire libre en las llanuras de Chicago a solas con Terry Grandchester era motivo suficiente para no relajarse.

— ¿Crees que Leroy va a matarlos a todos? — preguntó Candy desde el otro lado de la pequeña fogata que Terry había preparado.

— Seguramente no matará a ninguno — contestó él —. Eso sería demasiado fácil. Basta con entrar cuando duermen y dispararles con un rifle. Se requiere más habilidad para capturar forajidos y entregarlos vivos, y Leroy se enorgullece de ser hábil. Además, no correrá el riesgo por si la recompensa depende de que estén vivos.

Candy todavía no podía creer que hubiera ido a recatarla. Con todos los hombres que había en la fiesta, no era necesario que Terry se ofreciera para la tarea.

— ¿Hay alguien más buscándome?

— Nadie más lo sabe salvo mi padre, y puede que también Elroy — contestó él.

— Ah, así que tu padre te mandó a buscarme.

— No, yo le dije qué ocurría.

— Pero, ¿cómo lo supiste tú?

— Me fijé que ibas hacia la cuadra. Sentí curiosidad porque no pasaba nada allí en ese momento. Uno de ellos me atacó y me dejó sin sentido. Leroy me encontró un poco después y, entre los dos, lo dedujimos. No había tiempo de reunir una partida.

Candy asintió. Debería haber sabido que la razón de que hubiera ido no tenía que ver del todo con ella. Terry lo habría hecho con independencia de quién hubiera sido el secuestrado porque era de esa clase de hombres.

Estaba sentada muy acurrucada, abrazándose las piernas y con el mentón apoyado en las rodillas. Terry le había dado unas tiras de cecina, una comida que no llenaba demasiado, pero tenía que bastar. Ya se había disculpado por no haber ido preparado, dado que no había planeado ir a ninguna parte antes de tener ocasión de reponer sus provisiones. Las dos mantas que llevaba no servirían para taparlos a ambos a no ser que durmieran directamente sobre el suelo. Una idea poco atractiva. Y la hoguera, que sólo constaba de unas ramitas, no dudaría toda la noche, de modo que tendrían que taparse.

Candy había estado charlando para no pensar en que tiritaba. No hacia mucho frío, sino más bien fresco. Pero todavía llevaba el vestido sin mangas de la fiesta, y puede que temblar fuera también una reacción al hecho de que la hubiesen secuestrado. No podía evitar que le castañetearan los dientes.

— Ven aquí — dijo Terry al oír por fin el ruido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Necesitamos dormir unas horas para poder salir temprano — explicó tras lanzarle una mirada impaciente —. Tenemos una manta para acostarnos encima y otra para taparnos, y refrescara más antes de que salga el sol.

Acurrucarse juntos para intercambiar calor corporal. Eso era lo que Terry estaba sugiriendo. Pero Candy tenía miedo de estar tan cerca de él. Ya había sido bastante difícil compartir el caballo con él. Y, aunque sus sentidos pudieran soportarlo, seguía siendo muy indecoroso. Terry era de su hermana. Bueno, pronto lo sería.

— No es nada personal — añadió Terry —. Sólo sentido común.

Dicho así, sería tonta si se negaba. ¿Tendría frío él también? Seguramente no. Sólo le ofrecía con generosidad su calor.

Se acercó a su lado del fuego y se echo junto a él, rígida como un palo. Oyó su suspiro antes de atraerla más hacia sí, contra su costado. Su brazo le servía de almohada. Le puso una mano encima de la que ella había descansado, vacilante, en su pecho. Sintió calor en ella enseguida y, poco después, en todo el cuerpo. Se durmió.

Y empezó a soñar, a tener pesadillas en las que revivía su captura y el miedo, veía a John Bilks afilando un hacha y conocía a la esposa del granjero. En el sueño, la mujer resultaba ser una bruja, y la jefa del grupo. Quería que cortaran las dos manos a Candy.

Candy se sentó sobresaltada, soltó un grito ahogado y empezó a temblar. El grito despertó a Terry.

— ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó, al tiempo que se incorporaba a su lado —. No te preocupes, me lo imagino.

La rodeó con los brazos y casi se la sentó en el regazo. Empezó a masajearle los hombros y la espalda, pero sus temblores no cesaban.

— No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, Candy — aseguró con voz tranquilizadora —. Estás a salvo, te lo juro.

— Ya lo sé — contestó Candy —. Sólo ha sido un sueño.

— Olvídalo.

— Lo estoy intentando.

Pero no conseguía dejar de temblar. Ese día le habían pasado demasiadas cosas y ahora le estaban pasando factura. La calidez de Terry la envolvía. Eso debería haberla ayudado. Pero no temblaba de frío. Tampoco por él. El miedo que había sentido antes había regresado con el sueño y no la abandonaba.

Terry siguió acariciándola con suavidad para tratar de calmarla, pero no surtía efecto.

— Qué caray — oyó Candy que él decía justo antes de besarla.

Aquello surtió efecto. En su cabeza no había espacio para el miedo si la tenía ocupada en él. Tuvo la sensación de que su intención era precisamente distraerla. Sin embargo, como aquel día en la cuadra, su pasión creció con una rapidez asombrosa. Y la de Terry también. Puede que su beso hubiese sido al principio otra forma de calmarla, pero pronto dejó de ser tranquilizante.

Le separo los labios con los suyos y la arrastró a la intimidad que le ofrecía. Había ansiado el sabor y el olor de Terry sin darse cuenta, pero su cuerpo lo sabía y estaba encantado hasta más no poder. La acostó sobre la manta sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente y se inclino sobre ella con una pierna sobre su cadera. Le puso una mano sobre un seno y sintió que el calor la invadía. No podía pensar, no quería pensar. Lo sujetó con fuerza, y en ese momento su único temor era que Terry entrara en razón y se detuviera.

No lo hizo. En todo caso, su beso se volvió más intenso, como si él también temiera que pudiera detenerlo en cualquier instante. Debería hacerlo. Candy sabía, en el fondo, que debería detenerlo, pero cada vez que esa idea intentaba aflorar, la desechaba. Y la mano de Terry seguía recorriendo sus caderas, piernas abajo. A pesar del impedimento de la falda y de las enaguas, su contacto la cautivaba.

Terry había dado con su piel desnuda bajo la falda, que subí mientras volvía sobre sus pasos para detenerse en la entrepierna. La expectación le aceleró el pulso, y el calor aumentó todavía más en su interior. Y, entonces, él la tocó donde esperaba, y en unos momentos sintió el mismo placer asombroso que le había proporcionado aquella otra vez. No se lo podía creer. Sólo tenía que tocarla...

¿Sabría Terry lo que había hecho? No estaba segura, pero su beso volvía a ser tierno mientras le bajaba de nuevo la falda y la acercaba hacia él para que durmiera. Su pulso se tranquilizo. El letargo se apoderó de ella. Durmió como un bebé.

Candy habría podido jurar que se había despertado sonrojada. El recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior le vino de inmediato a la cabeza. Con las mejillas ardiendo, trató de no mirar a Terry, que estaba preparando el caballo para partir.

— Mira, ayer por la noche estabas alterada — comentó Terry, que de todos modos debió de percatarse de su rubor, pasados unos segundos —. Quería ayudarte, pero me temo que me dejé llevar un poco. Supongo que preferirás no hablar de ello, pero lo siento, Candy.

No sabía si estar agradecida o decepcionada. En cualquier caso, él tenía razón: comentar lo que había pasado entre ellos sería demasiado violento. ¿Se había dejado llevar? Debería haberse imaginado que sólo había sido eso, para él.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola amigas, sé que han esperado este capitulo por mas de una semana, pero como se los había prometido lo bueno se hace esperar. **

**Y de corazón espero les guste. **

**Recuerden esta es una adaptación de un libro titulado: Un hombre para mi, de Johanna Lindsey:**

**Capítulo 21**

Cabalgaron sin tregua para llegar al rancho a media mañana, pero resultó que Elroy y Susana todavía no habían regresado. Seguramente creían que Terry llevaría a Candy de vuelta al rancho de Richard cuando la encontrara. Así que Terry se marchó para comunicar a la tía de Candy que ésta estaba en casa, y Elroy llegó a última hora de la tarde. Pero sin Susana.

Candy no comentó la ausencia de su hermana. Bueno, Elroy no le dio demasiada ocasión de hacerlo, porque no dejaba de preguntarle cosas. Quería saber todo lo que le había ocurrido. Y supuso que Archie se había llevado el carruaje al pueblo y Susana estaba esperando en el rancho de Richard a que Elroy enviara la carreta para recogerla.

Pero una vez Candy terminó de contar su historia, Elroy empezó la suya.

— Tu hermana aprovecho la conmoción que provocó tu desaparición para marcharse con Archie sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— ¿Se marchó con él? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Todavía no ha vuelto — contestó Elroy.

— ¿Toda la noche? — preguntó Candy con los ojos muy abiertos —. ¿Dónde habrán ido?

— Supongo que al pueblo, a casarse. Al principio pensé que Susana podría haberlo convencido para que la trajera aquí, por el motivo que fuera, pero las huellas del carruaje señalan hacia el pueblo. Por la mañana iré con algunos hombres para que sepa que tiene mi consentimiento.

Candy decidió viajar con su tía al pueblo. Todavía quería comprar materiales de pintura, y suponía que sería adecuado felicitar a su hermana por su matrimonio. No le había sorprendido nada que Susana hubiese plantado a Terry por Archie. Lo había preferido desde el principio, ya que era el más desenvuelto y habituado a la ciudad de los dos. Pero podría haberlo dicho en lugar de escaparse con él.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al pueblo al día siguiente, les esperaba otra sorpresa. Corría el rumor de que Susana había pasado la noche en la cantina, sin haberse casado. Candy no podía imaginar en qué estaría pensando su hermana, pero estaba demasiado dolorida de la cabalgada para averiguarlo de inmediato y decidió descansar en el hotel mientras Elroy se enteraba de qué pasaba.

Terry alcanzó a Elroy antes de que llegara a la cantina. Había ido al pueblo para asegurarse de que se había librado de la boda. Le habían dicho que Susana se había fugado con Archie y había querido comprobarlo para poder volver a relajarse. Pero estaba abatido al descubrir que no se habían casado después de todo. Al parecer iban a hacerlo, si bien habían pospuesto la ceremonia debido a una discusión y todavía no habían hecho las paces. De todos modos, Susana había pasado la noche en la cantina, si había sido o no en la cama de Archie no importaba demasiado.

Elroy se enfadó al oír la noticia y fue a buscar refuerzos. El grupo que se dirigió a la cantina Not Here era bastante grande. El sheriff cumplió su parte e hizo salir a todos los clientes y los empleados de la planta baja. Sus ayudantes se apostaron en la entrada para impedir que nadie intentara ver lo que pasaba dentro, como si hubiera alguien que no se lo pudiera imaginar. Y una buena cantidad del personal de Elroy estaba cerca para reunir al resto de los participantes.

Terry se sentó y observó el espectáculo. Le sorprendió mucho, lo mismo que a Archie poco después, que Elroy fuera a invitar a este último a su propia boda. Creía que al menos hablaría con él antes para tratar de convencerlo de que hiciera lo que era «correcto» para variar. Pero era evidente que Elroy había concluido que sería perder el tiempo, y que su rifle sería más contundente que cualquier palabra.

Fue así. A Archie no le hizo falta preguntar por qué razón habían tomado su local. Cuando lo conducían escalera abajo, a empujones para ser exactos, empezó a reír al ver que Elroy le aguardaba junto al pastor.

— Estarás bromeando — le dijo.

— Me temo que no — contestó Elroy.

A continuación apareció Susana en lo alto de las escaleras. Por lo menos esta vez iba totalmente vestida, para variar, aunque llevaba un atuendo ribeteado de rosa y negro demasiado extravagante para el mediodía, más propio de lo que las empleadas de Archie lucían día y noche: vestidos de atardecer. Al parecer había querido adaptarse al ambiente de un local tan elegante como aquél.

Ella no rió como Archie. Cuando vio a Elroy junto a un hombre que sujetaba la Biblia en una mano, intentó de inmediato retroceder por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones de Archie. Sin embargo, unos empleados de Elroy le bloquearon el paso a la vez que sacudían la cabeza. Así que, con un resoplido de indignación, bajó muy rígida las escaleras y se acercó a Elroy.

— Creía haberte dicho que no tenias voz ni voto en lo que yo hago — dijo Susana con altivez a su tía —. Recuerdo haberlo dicho. Otras personas me oyeron decirlo. De modo que, ¿qué crees que haces aquí, aparte del ridículo?

Eso provocó unos cuantos gritos ahogados. Si había alguien que aún sentía lástima de Susana, dejó de hacerlo. Pero Elroy no mordió el anzuelo, ni siquiera se sonrojó. Tampoco se enfadó. Puede que hubiese sido una decisión difícil de tomar, pero una vez tomada, tuvo el coraje de seguir adelante con ella.

— Estoy deshaciendo un entuerto, cielo — contestó a Susana en un tono bastante tranquilo.

— No ha habido ningún entuerto — intentó insistir Susana, pero Elroy no había terminado.

— Y estoy acabando también con una idea equivocada — dijo—. Cuando tu padre me nombró tu tutora, hizo que recayera en mí la decisión de con quién podías casarte. De ningún modo quería que tú tuvieras capacidad de decidir. Podríamos haberlo hecho de dos formas distintas. Podrías haberte tomado un tiempo para considerar las posibles opciones y habernos puesto después de acuerdo sobre un hombre que te conviniera, o yo podría haber repasado todas las posibilidades existentes y adecuadas, y tomado la decisión por ti. En cualquier caso, la decisión seguía siendo mía al final, y las circunstancias me han obligado a tomarla sin más consideraciones. Pero, por lo menos, he tenido en cuenta tus preferencias.

— ¡No es verdad! — gritó Susana —. ¿Me preguntaste algo? ¡No! O te habría dicho que nadie de los alrededores está a mi altura. Así que márchate a casa, tía Elroy. Aquí no lograrás nada.

Elroy siguió sin enfadarse. Terry empezaba a sentir cierta irritación. Archie apretaba los dientes por haber sido incluido en la referencia de Susana a su «altura». Pero Elroy no iba a dejarse intimidar y echarse atrás.

— Puedes decirlo cuantas veces quieras, todo lo fuerte que desees o hasta que alguien te amordace — indicó a su sobrina —. Manifestaste tus preferencias cuando viniste al pueblo con Archie Cornwell y te metiste en su cama. No hay condiciones ni salvedades al respecto. Ni una sola persona de las presentes, incluida yo, duda de que hayas elegido. Ahora haremos que sea legal.

— Hablando de que sea legal, sabes que no será valido a no ser que uno de los dos acepte, Elroy — señaló Archie —. Es evidente que ella no lo hará, y te aseguró que ahora yo tampoco. Ha sido divertido, pero será mejor que te la lleves a casa. Da demasiados problemas.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! — Susana fulminó a Archie con la mirada.

— ¿Tiene alguien esa mordaza? Estaré encantado de hacer los honores — soltó Archie.

Susana se puso roja de ira. Era evidente que a Archie le había molestado mucho su comentario acerca de que nadie allí estaba a su altura. La réplica de Archie provocó algunas risas y toses contenidas, pero la mayoría de ojos se volvieron hacia Elroy para ver qué contestaba respecto a la cuestión legal que Archie había planteado.

Si quien blandía el arma en la mano hubiese sido el padre de la chica, no habría habido dudas, pero «tutora» era un término del otro lado del océano y que la mayoría de los presentes desconocía porque había crecido en Chicago, donde las cosas eran mucho más simples. O bien una chica tenía familia u otros parientes para que cuidara de ella o bien estaba sola.

Elroy era pariente de Susana, pero era un mujer, y nadie había oído entonces que una mujer hubiera dirigido una boda a punta de rifle. Cuando se trataba de «di sí, si no quieres morir», solía necesitarse que un hombre hiciera valer la amenaza. ¡Y Elroy ni siquiera estaba enfadada! Si por lo menos lo hubiese estado, tal vez...

— Yo hablaré por mi sobrina, Archie.

— Yo hablaré por mi misma, gracias — replicó Susana.

— Ya lo hiciste — respondió Elroy —. Ya no hace falta que respondas nada.

— Bueno, pues gracias a Dios que él no aceptará esta farsa — soltó Susana que señaló con la cabeza a Archie.

— Oh, ya lo creo que sí — contestó Elroy con un gran grado de confianza mientras levantaba el rifle, que hasta entonces apuntaba al suelo, hacia el pecho de Archie — . Dirá su «sí, quiero» normalmente o lo dirá entre gritos, pero acabará diciéndolo.

— No vas a dispararme, Elroy, y tú lo sabes. — Archie no se la había tomado en serio, incluso rió.

— Sí que lo haré — le contradijo Elroy —. No tratare de matarte. Tienes mi palabra. Pero no me molestaría demasiado abrirte unos cuantos agujeros en el pellejo. Esperemos que los perdigones no te destrocen ningún hueso.

Lo dijo con demasiada indiferencia. Archie no la conocía lo bastante bien para saber si era un farol o no. Que hablara totalmente en serio era discutible. Lo que decidiría la respuesta de Archie era si la creía o no.

Pero en el caso de Archie, había otro factor decisivo: apreciaba demasiado su pellejo para que se lo agujerearan. Por muy remota que fuera la posibilidad, cualquier posibilidad bastaba, en especial cuando, a su modo de ver, un matrimonio podía terminarse con facilidad.

Aún así, los tuvo esperando casi cinco minutos antes de gruñir:

— Acabemos con esto. Y todos los que estáis aquí ya os podéis buscar otra cantina, porque no quiero volver a veros nunca por aquí.

Candy tenía la impresión de que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Elroy le había advertido que estaría dolorida después de la larga cabalgada hasta el pueblo, pero se había reído para sí. Al fin y al cabo, el último par de días había cabalgado largas distancias sin que se le quejaran los músculos. Pero no era lo mismo ir a sentadillas en el regazo de alguien que a horcajadas intentando conservar el equilibrio sobre el caballo.

Habría pasado el resto del día en al habitación del hotel si no hubiese tenido hambre. Y Dorothy no estaba para ir a buscarle algo de comer. La doncella había preferido quedarse en el rancho, ya que no iban a llevar la carreta al pueblo y tampoco había aprendido nunca a montar.

También sentía curiosidad por lo que había pasado ese día. Elroy no había vuelto aún al hotel a contárselo o, por lo menos, no había subido a su habitación. Teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, seguramente estaría cenando en el hotel y pensaría que Candy dormiría hasta el día siguiente.

La empleada del hotel que le había llevado el agua para el baño se había encargado además de los dos vestidos con los que había viajado y se los había devuelto planchados. Se puso uno de un color gris pálido con la falda. Sin la ayuda de Dorothy, su cabello era, en cambio, una causa perdida. El único peinado que Candy había conseguido hacerse sola era el moño, que no le quedaba tan adusto con el nuevo corte del flequillo. Además, no quería impresionar a nadie; sólo le apetecía comer algo.

Al bajar las escaleras, sus movimientos eran un poco más rápidos pero aún muy rígidos. Esperaba encontrar a su tía en el comedor pero, si no, no se moriría por tener que cenar sola. Eso sí, su curiosidad podía más que ella, y era tan intensa como su apetito.

Tuvo suerte en ambas cosas. Bueno, en realidad no. Elroy estaba en el comedor, pero no sola. Terry la acompañaba. Candy no había contado con eso y estuvo a punto de no reunirse con ellos. Si veía a Terry con el corazón roto por la perdida de Susana, le daría una paliza.

Se sentó con toda la dignidad que le permitieron los músculos doloridos. Evitó mirar a Terry, aunque notaba sus ojos puestos en ella.

— ¿La encontraste? — preguntó su tía a la vez que procuraba no prestar atención a Terry de momento.

— Sí — contestó ella.

— ¿Y? — insistió Candy.

— Ahora están casados — dijo Elroy.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No protestó Susana?

— Claro que sí. Y él también. Pero las balas hacen que una persona cambie de opinión.

— ¡Les disparaste!

Esa conclusión provocó una carcajada en Elroy. Y también en Terry, en realidad, lo que llevo a Candy a mirarle. Sólo pudo ver buen humor, lo que no encajaba. ¿No debería estar desconsolado por haber perdido a Susana ante otro hombre? Pero no parecía desconsolado, ni siquiera un poquito. Claro que tal vez se le daba muy bien ocultar sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, había una cosa evidente: todavía no sabía que quien había estado con él en la cuadra aquel día había sido ella y no Susana. Eso era algo que su hermana tampoco aclararía, tanto si se le presentaba la ocasión como si no, porque seguiría queriendo tener ese vinculo con él y poder regodearse de ello si Candy hubiera estado mintiendo al decir que ya no lo quería.

Se había distraído de la cuestión principal. Susana estaba casada. Tanto si había sido por decisión propia como si no, ya no viviría más con ella, así que por fin podría ser ella misma. Debería ser un día de celebración. Sin duda. Era una lástima que hubiera tantas otras emociones que obstaculizaran su alegría.

— Siento haberme perdido la boda — dijo, y devolvió su atención a Elroy.

— No te perdiste gran cosa. No fue lo que se dice una boda típica.

— Aún así, supongo que debería haber asistido en lugar de quedarme para cuidar unos músculos doloridos — insistió Candy —. Después de todo, es mi hermana.

— Dudo que hubiera agradecido tu presencia, cielo.

Eso era cierto. Se le olvidaba que Susana se había casado por fuerza, de modo que le habría molestado que Candy presenciara la ceremonia.

Por suerte, la camarera llegó para decirle qué había para cenar y no tuvo que hacer ningún comentario más sobre la boda. Por desgracia, la pareja infelizmente casada también llegó.

— ¿Os importa si nos sentamos con vosotros? — preguntó Archie mientras se acomodaba junto a Terry y tiraba de una silla de la mesa contigua para Susana.

— Sí — contestó Terry sin rodeos.

— Lástima — dijo Archie con una sonrisa tensa.

— ¿No deberíais estar celebrando la noche de bodas? — especuló Terry, recostado —. ¿En privado?

— Eso ya lo hicimos ayer, ¿recuerdas? ¿O acaso me perdí la pretendida causa de la farsa que ha tenido lugar hoy?

Las palabras eran muy amargas, pero el tono no. Candy tuvo la impresión de que a Archie no le disgustaba demasiado su nuevo estado marital. Era probable que si le habían tenido que obligar, hubiera sido porque Susana le había enojado. Era algo que hacia con facilidad.

— Se cosecha lo que... — comenzó a decir Terry.

— Ahórrate el sermón, gracias — le interrumpió Archie —. Pero quiero preguntar algo a Elroy. ¿De verdad me habrías disparado y habrías salpicado de sangre a todos los presentes, me habrías visto gritar y lo habrías vuelto a hacer si me hubiera seguido negando a cooperar?

— No llevas un rancho como yo si sientes aprensión cuando hay que disparar, Archie. Sí, lo habría hecho. Y ahora deja que sea yo quién pregunte: ¿De veras creías que podrías seguir toda la vida arruinando la reputación de muchachas decentes sin tener que pagar por ello? Puede que el padre de Clare Johnson no tuviera agallas para pedirte cuentas, pero yo, sí.

— Detesto recordártelo, Elroy de verdad, pero la reputación de tu sobrina ya estaba arruinada.

— Bueno, eso lo sabemos todos. Y también que iba camino del altar antes de que tú te entrometieras.

— Tienes razón — Archie rió, y luego dirigió su atención a Candy. Como si no la hubiera visto hasta ese momento, dijo —: Vaya, vaya. La oruga salió por fin del capullo.

Candy no pudo evitar el rubor que él deseaba provocarle. Detestaba ser el centro de atención. Y Susana no soportaba que lo fuera, de modo que su réplica no la sorprendió.

— Tenía miedo de competir conmigo — explicó Susana —. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Pero ahora que el campo está libre, cree que puede seguirme los pasos.

— Pareces celosa, querida. — Archie sorprendió con sus palabras a todo el mundo —. No es necesario. Sigues siendo más hermosa que ella.

— La belleza está en los ojos de quien mira — intervino Terry y, luego, añadió con ironía —: menos mal que Archie es medio ciego.

Susana farfulló indignada. Elroy intentó contener la risa. Archie ni siquiera eso, y soltó una carcajada. Candy se quedó mirando a Terry, sin saber muy bien por qué había acudido en su auxilio, a no ser que sólo fuera una excusa para meterse con Archie, que le había robado a Susana. Eso era lo más probable, ya que desde el principio había notado que se caían mal.

Pero a Susana no le gustó ser el blanco de una broma, y se volvió enfadada hacia Terry.

— Si hay alguien ciego aquí, ése...

— ¿Por qué no recuerdas nuestra charla, querida? — la interrumpió Archie —: Cuidado con esa lengua.

Susana cerró la boca y se recostó con el ceño fruncido. Candy no se lo podía creer. Archie había logrado ejercer cierta clase de control sobre su hermana. ¿Con amenazas? ¿O prometiéndole lo que quería? En cualquier caso, era sorprendente verlo. Ni siquiera su padre había tenido ese tipo de influencia sobre Susana.

Y Archie no podía haber sido más oportuno. Candy sabía muy bien lo que Susana iba a revelar, por puro rencor. Ahora que estaba casada, le molestaba ver cómo Candy disfrutaba del grupo de pretendientes que debería ser suyo, y tenía los medios de imponer a su hermana un matrimonio. Por supuesto, nadie la creería a estas alturas, ni siquiera Terry.

Candy no iba a volver a Lakewood a caballo hasta que no le desaparecieran todos los dolores. Tampoco serviría una carreta, ni un carruaje, caso de que Archie estuviera dispuesto a dejarlas de nuevo el suyo. Ambos transportes traqueteaban demasiado en los caminos de tierra. De modo que no estaba preparada para regresar el día siguiente, cuando Elroy planeaba dirigirse a casa.

Su tía estuvo de acuerdo y lo arregló para que se alojara con el pastor y su familia. No había ninguna posibilidad de que se quedara con su recién casada hermana, aunque Susana no hubiera vivido sobre una cantina.

Candy tenía que hacer muchas compras en Lansing, además de acudir a varias citas con una costurera para renovarse por completo el guardarropa. Todavía le quedaba dinero del viaje para pagar la mayoría de lo que necesitaba, pero su tía sugirió que esperara antes de gastarlo hasta que tuvieran noticias del abogado. Elroy había enviado un telegrama a Niel Legan para informarle de que se precisaban más fondos para cubrir las necesidades de Candy, así como comunicarle el matrimonio de Susana. Candy no podía obtener aún el grueso de su herencia, pero sí que podía disponer de ella para financiar sus gastos diarios. Elroy no tenía que cubrir todas sus necesidades.

De hecho, se divirtió comprando y eligiendo diseños y materiales bonitos para sus vestidos. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no había encargado más que prendas ramplonas y feas, y cada vez había tenido una sensación de carencia, de resentimiento y, sobre todo, de desánimo. Lo había hecho por decisión propia, por necesidad a su modo de ver, pero no había sido divertido. Por fin, aquellos tiempos habían terminado.

Elroy iba volver para recogerla la semana siguiente. La respuesta del abogado, cuando llegara, iría primero a manos de Candy para que ésta supiera cuándo se habían transferido los fondos al banco de Lansing. Hasta entonces, tenía que ser prudente, y se había limitado a elegir y a indicar a la costurera que esperara a empezar a trabajar hasta que llegara el dinero para pagarle.

Durante esa semana en el pueblo consiguió evitar encontrarse con Susana. Su hermana no salía demasiado de su nuevo hogar, y Candy había oído que se lo pasaba muy bien por las noches en la cantina, como si fuese una especie de anfitriona del local. No tenía ni idea de si Susana y Archie se llevaban bien y, a pesar de su curiosidad, no haría una visita a Susana para averiguarlo.

Claro que Susana tampoco admitiría ningún problema si lo tuviera. En todo caso, aparentaría que su matrimonio había sido idea suya y que estaba contenta con él. Había corrido el rumor de que Archie había bajado corriendo las escaleras mientras Susana le lanzaba un jarrón, y que el resto de ese día había evitado a su esposa. Pero se había tratado de un incidente aislado. En su mayoría, ponían al mal tiempo buena cara en su matrimonio a punta de rifle.

La respuesta de Niel Legan tardaba en llegar. Eso no preocupó a Candy. Tal vez estuviera fuera de la ciudad y ni siquiera hubiera recibido aún el telegrama de Elroy. Pero el viernes seguía sin tener noticias, y Elroy iba a llegar al día siguiente para llevar a Candy de vuelta al rancho sin que hubiera logrado nada durante su semana en el pueblo, aparte de la compra de algunos materiales de pintura y de unas cuantas blusas de confección. Era probable que Susana también se estuviera impacientando. Hasta que Niel no reconociera su matrimonio, no recibiría su herencia.

Su carta arribó unos treinta minutos antes de la hora de llegada prevista de Elroy el sábado. Fue algo inesperado. Para recibirla entonces y por correo ordinario, Niel tendría que haberla enviado antes de que el telegrama de Elroy obrara en su poder. Y el sobre era voluminoso, por lo que no sería una breve nota para enterarse de cómo les iba a las chicas.

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Candy, pero la carta iba dirigida a Elroy, de modo que no tenía derecho a abrirla. Puede que sólo fuera alguna formalidad legal o documentos que tenía que firmar, nada por lo que inquietarse. Se la quitó de la cabeza y empezó a recoger sus pertenencias en la casa del pastor, porque pasaría otra vez la noche en el hotel con su tía.

Elroy llegó a la hora prevista. Y con ella, la mayoría de los peones del rancho, que iban a pasar su noche del sábado en el pueblo. Terry también había ido con algunos de los vaqueros de los Grandchester por el mismo motivo. Candy había esperado no volver a verlo ahora que ya no trabajaba para su tía. No era que no soportara su presencia, sino que simplemente no quería. Y temía que pudiera prestarle atención a ella ahora que Susana ya no estaba libre. No deseaba tener que manejar esa situación, ni explicarle por qué ya no lo quería. No lo quería. De verdad que no.

Quería un hombre que fuera suyo, sí, pero no quería ser plato de segunda mesa de ninguno. Todavía le dolía que Susana hubiera ganado al final. Todavía le dolía que Terry ni siquiera supiera que había hecho el amor con ella.

Y no lo sabría nunca, a no ser que Susana se tomara la molestia de confesar sus mentiras, lo que era bastante improbable. Candy no iba a decírselo a estas alturas, por supuesto. Podía haber intentado contarle la verdad si se hubiera visto obligado a casarse con Susana, pero ahora que ése ya no era el caso, no tenía motivo para hacerlo, y sí muchos para no hacerlo. Principalmente, no quería que pensara que tenía la obligación de casarse con ella, ni que su tía tuviera que imponer otra boda a punta de rifle, porque ella no lo aceptaría.

— Me han dicho que no hubo respuesta telegráfica — dijo Elroy cuando fue a la casa del pastor a recoger a Candy —. Todo el pueblo lo sabe porque Eddy me lo gritó cuando bajaba por la calle.

Candy sonrió. Debía de costar mantener en privado los asuntos personales en un pueblo tan amigable, en que los mensajes se transmitían a gritos, y las últimas noticias y las habladurías podían oírse en todas las tiendas y las cantinas.

— Puede que por eso me entregaran esto hace un rato — contestó Candy a la vez que le daba la carta —. Ya que la mayoría del pueblo sabía que llegarías hoy.

— Sí — corroboró Elroy, y apenas echó un vistazo a la carta antes de meterla en la alforja —. Suelen guardarme el correo en el pueblo si llega justo antes del fin de semana y me lo entregan el lunes si no aparezco. ¿Estás lista, cielo? Terry nos ha ofrecido la casa de los Grandchester en el pueblo para que nos alojemos esta noche. Se ha detenido en ella para avisar al personal.

¿Estaba dispuesta a dormir en su casa o a volverlo a ver? No. Pero se limitó a asentir y a despedirse de la familia con la que había pasado la semana.

Montó en el mismo caballo que su tía hasta la casa de los Grandchester, que estaba en el otro extremo del pueblo. Elroy la dejó donde la costurera con el consejo de que le pidiera que empezará a trabajar en parte de su encargo, y quedaron que se reuniría después con ella en la tienda de al lado.

Encontró a Elroy en uno de los bancos frente a la tienda leyendo la carta de Niel. No la interrumpió, sino que se limitó a sentarse a su lado y a sonreír a la gente que pasaba y la saludaba con el sombrero. Era un pueblo muy amigable, con una población predominantemente masculina, donde todo el mundo se conocía, de modo que se identificaba con facilidad a cualquier forastero.

Aunque no había escasez de mujeres, las que vivían allí ya estaban casadas en su mayoría. Lo que podría ser el motivo de que Candy hubiese recibido cuatro proposiciones de matrimonio durante su breve estancia y de que otros nueve hombres se hubieran presentado en casa del pastor con alguna que otra excusa para pasar algo de tiempo con ella.

Encontrar marido en Lansing sería mucho más fácil de lo que había creído. Pero en la actualidad no deseaba empezar a buscar. Lo que era culpa de Terry. Todas las emociones que no debería sentir entonces eran culpa suya. Y no parecía poder sacudirse de encima la rabia, o la decepción. Maldita sea.

Cuando por fin volvió a mirar a su tía, se la encontró con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados. No parecía cansada, más bien, daba la impresión de no querer enfrentarse a lo que acababa de leer.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Candy, vacilante.

— Depende de cómo te lo mires. Desde mi punto de vista, no. Aquí la gente se las arregla bien sin demasiado dinero y, de todos modos, nadie espera que una mujer lo tenga. Aquí los hombres no se casan con una mujer por su fortuna.

— Hay algún problema con la herencia de mi padre, ¿verdad? — Candy se había quedado inmóvil.

Elroy suspiró y abrió los ojos. Miró a Candy con una mueca.

— Podrías decirlo así. Parece que murió en la ruina.

Candy era ahora quien tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Se le había hecho un nudo en la boca del estómago al pasar tan deprisa de ser una rica heredera a ser pobre. Sin el menor aviso. Y es que no había habido ninguno. Su padre había actuado como de costumbre antes de emprender el último viaje. Sin duda habría habido alguna señal si hubiera perdido toda su riqueza.

— No dejes que eso te deprima, cielo. Aquí las cosas son muy distintas. Los hombres que quieran casarse contigo, te querrán a ti, no el dinero que podrías aportar al matrimonio.

— Eso lo entiendo, tía Elroy. Lo que no entiendo es cómo mi padre pudo perder todo su dinero. Según su testamento, era rico, poseía muchos negocios y más propiedades de explotación, mucho más de lo que Susana y yo sabíamos siquiera, y tenía además una importante cuenta bancaria.

— Ya lo sé, y todo eso era cierto, sin duda, cuando redactó el testamento. Era muy próspero en ese momento. Pero, al parecer, el último par de años contrajo demasiadas obligaciones financieras. Demasiadas mejoras de sus propiedades sin esperar a amortizarlas. Demasiadas compras con las que estaba seguro de obtener beneficios al venderlas, pero que no vendió. Parece que tenía previsto un periodo de expansión, pero no lo extendió a lo largo del tiempo suficiente. Empezó a vender con grandes pérdidas sólo para cubrir costes y, cuando aún no conseguía recuperar normalmente sus inversiones, comenzó, además, a solicitar préstamos.

— Pero nunca nos lo dijo.

— Claro que no. Todavía debía creer que podría recuperarse, y puede que fuera por esa razón que no actualizó nunca su testamento para reflejar todos estos cambios. El último viaje de negocios que hizo fue precisamente para pedir más dinero prestado.

Entonces ¿todavía puede salvarse su patrimonio? — preguntó Candy esperanzada.

— Por desgracia, no. — Elroy suspiró —. No queda nada que salvar. Cuando murió, hubo que venderlo todo para liquidar las deudas.

Candy todavía no conseguía digerir la noticia. Era una sorpresa demasiado grande. En las semanas anteriores a su muerte, su padre se había ocupado de sus cosas como de costumbre, sin parecer preocupado, descontento o enfadado porque las cosas no le fueran bien.

Recordó una ampliación, cuando construyó una nueva zapatería, y ella y Susana habían ido a la inauguración. Se había pasado semanas alardeando de que el negocio estaba en auge. No recordaba que hubiera mencionado ninguna otra mejora.

— ¿No habría tenido Niel Legan algún presentimiento al respecto? — preguntó Candy —. ¿Por qué no nos advirtió?

— Oh, él lo sabía — dijo Elroy, indignada —. El muy bastardo no tuvo agallas para decíroslo antes de que os marcharais de Londres. Bueno, menciona no querer lidiar con el histrionismo de Susana, lo que supongo que es comprensible. Está todo en la carta, cielo. Esperaba que estuvierais bien instaladas aquí, conmigo, antes de tener que daros la noticia.

— ¿Y el dinero que nos dio para el viaje?

— Era suyo. Un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de su cobardía. Son palabras suyas. Adelante, léela.

Candy lo hizo. La carta no era en realidad demasiado larga. El grosor se debía a la contabilidad que se incluida de todas las propiedades que se habían vendido, de todas las deudas que se habían saldado. Su casa había sido lo último en ponerse a la venta, subastada a un precio ridículamente bajo para satisfacer a los últimos acreedores que quedaban.

— Tendré que cancelar el encargo que acabo de hacer a la costurera — admitió Candy.

— No digas tonterías — replicó Elroy, que puso los ojos en blanco —. No nos vamos a arruinar por unos cuantos vestidos. Y Terry ha dado un giro a mis finanzas con la ayuda que me ha prestado. Además, me ha conseguido bastantes contratos pequeños de venta de ganado en condados cercanos que no exigirán traslados importantes de reses. Desde el punto de vista económico, estoy como antes de que Albert muriese, y pronto la situación será aún mejor gracias a Terry. Candy no comentó nada al respecto, ya que no le apetecía oír más lo bueno que era Terry Grandchester. Ya sabía lo maravilloso que era. Si no, sus emociones no se habrían complicado tanto. Pero no quería oírlo.

— Y no es que carezcas de dinero para gastos personales — prosiguió Elroy, pragmática —. O incluso de un medio para ganar dinero, en realidad.

— ¿Quieres decir ponerme a trabajar? Sí, supongo que podría, aunque tendría que quedarme en...

— No, no. — Elroy rió —. Me refiero a que puedes vender algunos de tus cuadros, si lo deseas. Lo creas o no, este pueblo anhela cosas así. Los pocos que Orvil, el propietario de la tienda, consigue transportar hasta aquí están prácticamente vendidos antes de que los descarguen. Por eso tiene materiales de pintura. Espera que alguien del pueblo se interese por esta afición y produzca algo que pueda venderse.

— ¿Por eso estuvo tan contento de enseñarme dónde guardaba los materiales? — Candy sonrió.

— Sin duda. ¿Te sientes algo mejor ahora?

De hecho, sí. No es que contara con su herencia para nada en particular. Sólo que estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de riqueza y no había esperado nunca quedarse sin ella. Tendría que empezar a pensar que no podía permitirse todo lo que pudiera necesitar, pero iría enfrentándose a ello a medida que ocurriera.

— Me adaptaré — afirmó—. Pero dudo que Susana pueda.

Elroy gimió al recordar a su sobrina, ya que no había caído en la cuenta.

— No, ha concedido demasiada importancia a su herencia — coincidió —. Aunque sólo Dios sabe por qué.

— Porque contaba con que le serviría para comprar un marido que la tratara como hacía papá.

— ¿Te refieres a dejarle hacer lo que le parezca?

— Sí.

— Pero ya está casada — dijo Elroy, pues le pareció prudente remarcarlo.

— No, si ella no se considera casada — replicó Candy —. Por lo que sabemos, ya podría estar pensando en divorciarse.

— ¿No la has visto desde esa noche en la cena? — preguntó Elroy.

— No, he procurado evitarla.

— Pero Archie tendría que aceptar el divorcio. — Elroy fruncía el ceño.

— Susana sabrá lograr que no piense en otra cosa, créeme. Pero eso es lo que podía tener planeado. Ahora se lo tendrá que replantear. No le gustará. No le gustará no tener otras opciones, tener que apañárselas con lo que ya tiene.

— Bueno, por lo menos ya está casada, y Archie no es lo que se dice pobre. Tampoco es lo que se dice poco agraciado. Está en mejor situación de lo que cree.

— Ella no opinará así — advirtió Candy.

— Lo sé — gimió de nuevo Elroy —. Me parece que encargaré que le entreguen la carta depuse de que tú y yo nos hayamos ido del pueblo mañana. No tenemos por qué presenciar su histrionismo cuando se entere


	22. Chapter 22

**Recuerden esta es una adaptación de un libro titulado: Un hombre para mi, de Johanna Lindsey.**

**Capítulo 22**

Elroy sólo estaba bromeando cuando dijo que entregaría la carta de Niel Legan a Susana después de que Candy y ella se hubiesen ido del pueblo. Su tía no era tan cobarde como había resultado ser Niel. Envió una invitación a la pareja recién casada para que cenara con ellos en casa de Terry esa noche. Pero, curiosamente, ambos rehusaron.

No tan curiosamente, en realidad. La noche del sábado era la mejor de todas para la cantina Not Here. Y lo cierto era que Susana empezaba a ser la atracción principal del local, aunque no en cuanto a la diversión. Bueno, eso dependía de cómo se viera. Por el mero hecho de tener la lengua mordaz y venenosa había sido responsable de que toda la semana hubiera habido clientela superior a la habitual. Y sólo por hacer lo que se le daba mejor: insultar a los admiradores que no le interesaban.

Por asombroso que pareciese, los visitantes a la cantina encontraban sus insultos divertidos. No importaba que supieran que era una mujer casada, los hombres seguían rodeándola, coqueteando con ella, haciendo lo imposible por captar su atención, escuchando todas sus palabras. Y nadie se ofendía cuando hería a algún vaquero en lo más vivo. La gente se partía de risa, incluso los hombres insultados consideraban un halago que se hubiese fijado en ellos.

Susana se había adaptado de maravilla a esta vida nocturna subida de tono. Y, al decir de todos, se lo pasaba muy bien siendo la reina del local. Archie lo consideraba un gran beneficio para el negocio, de modo que no se quejaba.

Candy se maravillo al oír todo esto esa noche, durante la cena. Elroy había ido de visitas esa tarde para enterarse de las últimas habladurías, así que no le sorprendió que tuvieran que cenar solos.

— No es la clase de vida que hubiera deseado para una de mis sobrinas, pero en el caso de Susana, parece ser la clase de ambiente en el que puede desenvolverse mejor.

— Sí, pero me pregunto si ya se ha percatado de ello o si sigue dedicando sus energías a volver a «casa» — contestó Candy.

Terry no había hablado demasiado aún. Ni siquiera había arqueado una ceja con la noticia de la herencia perdida. Claro que su herencia no tenía nada que ver con él, ahora que Susana no podía ser suya. Aunque es probable que el dinero no le hubiese interesado nunca, ya que él era el heredero del rancho más importante de la zona.

Esa noche parecía algo distraído. ¿Tendría todavía el corazón roto? Puede. No iba a mostrarle compasión. Él tampoco se la estaba mostrando por su reciente pérdida.

— Iré a la cantina por la mañana, al salir de la iglesia, antes de marcharnos — indicó Elroy.

— Todavía estarán durmiendo — comentó Terry.

— Pues tendrán que despertarse — contestó Elroy —. Detesto dar malas noticias, pero en este caso no tengo demasiada elección.

— ¿Quieres que me encargue yo? — sugirió Terry.

«Sí, claro, no desaprovecharás la oportunidad de volver a ver a Susana», pensó Candy, indignada. Elroy considero incluso la oferta, pero sacudió la cabeza.

— No, es responsabilidad mía. — Y, luego, sonrió —. Iré con el tiempo justo para decir lo que hay que decir si no quiero salir después del anochecer. De este modo me evitaré buena parte del berrinche.

Lo cierto es que no hubo berrinche. Al principio, Susana se tomó la noticia a broma. De acuerdo, apenas estaba despierta cuando la oyó. Pero cuando Elroy aseguró que era verdad, se quedó tan conmocionada que apenas dijo nada más.

Candy tenía dudas acerca de la conmoción de su hermana, ya que era típico que Susana hiciera caso omiso de las cosas que no le gustaban. Era mucho más probable que se negara a creer que había perdido su herencia.

Elroy dejó la carta a Archie. Él se encargaría de que su esposa entendiera sus consecuencias, si quería tomarse la molestia.

Pero debió de explicarle la situación a Susana, porque la llevó al rancho de su tía al día siguiente. Y la palabra «berrinche» no serviría para describir la «viva» reacción de Susana.

Richard y Terry también estaban en el rancho. Richard se llevaba mucho mejor con Elroy desde la barbacoa y había ido esa tarde para decirle que en unos días se iría de viaje a Chicago. De hecho, había ido a cenar, ya que podía haber enviado a unos de sus hombres con el mensaje. Aunque ya no conducía el ganado hasta Chicago, se desplazaba a esa cuidad una vez al año para agasajar a los compradores. Candy supuso que Terry habría querido acompañarlo para dar una vuelta.

Estaban todos en el porche disfrutando del ocaso cuando Susana y Archie llegaron. Y, antes de haber bajado siquiera del todo del carruaje con la carta de Niel apretujada en la mano, Susana chillaba a Elroy:

— ¡Es una sarta de mentiras!

Candy no pudo evitar suspirar. Se preguntó si alguien se daría cuenta si se marchaba sin que la vieran, cenaba pronto y se iba a dormir. No le apetecía nada tener que escuchar la incredulidad airada de su hermana. Claro que seguramente tendría que cerrar todas las ventanas de su habitación para no oírla. Susana podía armar mucho escándalo.

— Siéntate Susana — dijo Elroy, que intentó así inyectar una pizca de calma —. Comprendemos tu incredulidad. A mí también me pareció increíble que George pudiera tomar tantas malas decisiones una tras otra.

— Entonces no tendrías que haber aceptado estas tonterías sin...

— ¿Pruebas? — la interrumpió Elroy, que aún trataba de conseguir la calma —. Las tienes en la mano. Se incluía una contabilidad detallada, ¿o no la leíste?

— ¿Te refieres a estas cuentas falsificadas? — resopló Susana —. No me estás escuchando, tia Elroy. No estoy aquí porque me niegue a creer lo que esta carta da a entender. Estoy aquí porque sé que no es cierto. Dios mío, ¿crees que papá no hablaba nunca conmigo? Era a mí a quien contaba todos sus éxitos, tanto si quería oírlos como si no.

— Puede; pero ¿te habló alguna vez de sus fracasos? — contestó Elroy —. ¿O se los callaba, demasiado avergonzado para que nadie supiera de ellos?

— Sigues sin escucharme — insistió Susana —. Sus negocios estaban en auge. Eran rentables. No había costes ocultos que le fueran minando el patrimonio.

— Demasiadas mejoras pueden endeudar a cualquiera. Hizo demasiado en poco tiempo.

— ¡No es verdad! — exclamó Susana —. Ahí es donde está tu error. De haberlo conocido como crees, sabrías que estaba demasiado contento con sus beneficios para desperdiciarlos en mejorar las condiciones de trabajo de sus empleados. Pero hacia años que no lo veías, claro. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? — concluyó Susana con desdén.

— Me refería a los datos aportados — contestó Elroy con rigidez.

— Yo te estoy proporcionando los datos. Si a sus empleados no les gustaba dónde trabajaban, podían irse a trabajar a otra parte. Se lo había oído decir cientos de veces. Hasta Candy se lo había oído decir. Y, por qué no, cuando había gente haciendo cola para trabajar para él porque pagaba muy bien, no porque proporcionara unas condiciones de trabajo ideales. En los últimos años, sólo abrió una zapatería nueva, y eso fue sólo porque al otro lado de la ciudad se había instalado un nuevo zapatero y papá no iba a dejar que le robara ninguno de sus clientes de toda la vida. Además, hasta esa tienda era próspera.

Elroy debió de tener por fin ciertas dudas, porque se volvió hacia Candy para obtener su confirmación. Candy detestaba estar de acuerdo con su hermana en algo, pero en este caso se vio obligada a asentir.

— Es cierto que lo había dicho muchas veces — comentó —. Pagaba muy bien a sus empleados y, por eso, no le importaba si se quejaban de que sus tiendas fueran viejas y tuvieran corrientes de aire. Su filosofía era que la gente siempre necesitaría comprar zapatos, independientemente de adónde tuviera que ir a comprarlos. Tampoco recuerdo que mejora ninguna de sus zapaterías, aunque no lo habría notado porque no solía ir a esa parte de la cuidad.

— Yo sí — añadió Susana —. Y estaban igual que siempre.

— Hubo también compras de propiedades que no dieron los resultados esperados — indicó Elroy —. Y pidió muchos préstamos para compensarlo.

— ¿Por qué tendría que pedir dinero prestado? Tenía más de setecientos mil dólares en el banco. Pero si te refieres a las propiedades relacionadas en esta contabilidad, resulta que conozco por lo menos una, el hotel Owl Roost, que papá nunca compró. — Susana había levantado la carta que sostenía en la mano para dar énfasis a sus palabras —. Iba a hacerlo. Y Niel lo habría sabido. Después de todo, era su abogado. Pero alguien hizo una oferta superior y papá no estaba dispuesto a aumentar la suya. Era un buen negocio al precio inicial, pero no lo era al posterior. Papá no compraba propiedades para especular...

— Tiene razón — la interrumpió Candy con un grito ahogado al recordarlo —. Ahora recuerdo el incidente. Papá se rió sobre ello durante la cena. Dijo que alguien quería montarse en su carro hacia el éxito, pero que sólo se estaba suicidando porque pagaba demasiado en lugar de encontrar buenos negocios. Al parecer, no era la primera vez que un comprador anónimo trataba de conseguir una de las propiedades en las que él estaba interesado. Unos meses después se felicitaba porque le comprador tonto seguía con lo mismo, y papá había empezado a mostrar interés en propiedades que sabía no eran un buen negocio, sólo para contribuir a que esa persona se cavara su propia tumba. Papá podía ser así de vengativo, siempre que no tuviera que rascarse el bolsillo.

Elroy la miraba incrédula. Candy tampoco daba crédito a medida que caía en la cuenta de todas las implicaciones. Susana les lanzó una mirada triunfante. Pero, por supuesto, eso no le bastaba.

— Os lo había dicho — tuvo que añadir.

Esa noche, durante la cena, todo el mundo hizo muchas sugerencias; todo el mundo que no estaba directamente afectado. Incluso Richard participó en la discusión y se le oyó comentar en un aparte a su hijo que no se había divertido tanto desde hacia años.

El magnate del ganado era partidario de reunir una partida y linchar al sinvergüenza del picapleitos, como llamaba ya a Niel Legan. Por supuesto, como Niel vivía en Londres, estaba un poco lejos para una partida. Y, además, aunque ya no tenían ninguna duda de que Niel había robado la herencia a las chicas, había que demostrarlo ante las autoridades antes de poder hacer algo al respecto.

La contabilidad falsificada no bastaría. Niel podría alegar que no la había enviado él, ni tampoco la carta. Y las propiedades podrían no haberse vendido siquiera. Podría estar aguardando hasta recibir un buen precio por ellas.

Era evidente que esperaba que la carta zanjara el asunto. Antes, se había asegurado de que las chicas estuviesen lejos de casa, con la excusa de que no había tenido valor para decírselo en persona. E imaginaria que si ambas pensaban que carecían de recursos, no regresarían a Londres a descubrir lo que había hecho.

O podría haberlo vendido todo y huido con el dinero. Tal vez estuviera ya fuera de Inglaterra.

Y eso era lo esencial: no lo sabrían si no contrataban detectives o investigaban por su cuenta. Susana, claro, no iba a dejar su herencia en manos de detectives.

— ¿Cuándo podemos salir? — preguntó a su tía.

— ¿Cómo? — dijo Elroy —. ¿No deberías preguntarle eso a tu esposo?

— Él no ira. — Susana hizo un ademán de desdén —. No le interesa lo más mínimo ayudarme.

Varios pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia Archie, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia y a decir:

— No dejó de indicarle que ya no necesita ese dinero. Pero cree que le dará los medios para librarse de mí.

Susana se puso colorada. A Candy eso le pareció más interesante que la falta de ganas de Archie de viajar al viejo continente. ¿No quería Susana que todos supieran que seguía deseando acabar con su matrimonio? No parecía algo que fuera a provocar que Susana se sonrojara, a no ser que no fuera realmente cierto. Si lo fuera, no le importaría quién lo supiera. Pero si era algo que sólo había dicho a Archie sin hablar en serio, no habría querido que lo sacara a la luz.

Susana decía muchas cosas sin hablar en serio. Era una de sus formas de manipular a la gente.

Podía haber varias razones por las que quisiera que Archie creyera que no estaba contenta con su matrimonio. La evidente era que no lo estuviera. La menos evidente podría ser que él no daba señales de que le gustara. También podría estar tratando de obligarle a hacer una firme declaración de sus sentimientos. Su aparente indiferencia hacia ella debía de molestar muchísimo a Susana.

Sorprendentemente fue Richard quién habló.

— Tanto si necesita la herencia como si no, no se debería permitir que ese picapleitos salga indemne del robo — les recordó —. Es lo mismo que entregar las riendas a un ladrón de caballos diciéndole: «No me gustaba ese caballo, así que te lo puedes quedar».

— Estoy de acuerdo con eso — intervino Elroy a continuación —. No es tanto el dinero implicado como la audacia de este abogaducho. Me quiso engañar y tengo que admitir que lo logró. Puede que pensara que las chicas no entenderían la contabilidad que mandó porque son jóvenes. Lo preparó todo para mí, para que me lo tragara. Y me enfurece pensar que le salió tan bien. No dudé en absoluto.

— No es culpa tuya, Elroy — masculló Richard —. Todo parecía legal, y no habías visto a tu hermano en años, de modo que no podías darte cuenta de nada.

— ¿Vendrás con nosotras, tía Elroy? — volvió a preguntar Susana.

— Oh, sí, no me lo perdería.

— Pero ¿y tus responsabilidades aquí? — preguntó Candy, que no quería que su tía sufriera otro contratiempo por su culpa.

— Jimmy puede llevar el rancho por mi unos meses, gracias a Terry — respondió Elroy y, después se dirigió a él con una sonrisa —. No, no te iba a pedir que volvieras a asumir la dirección del rancho hasta mi regreso.

— Hasta puedo pagar el viaje — añadió Susana, de modo que todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella —. Bueno, no me miréis así. Recuperé mi herencia.

— Creía que había perdido todo el dinero para el viaje en el atraco al tren cuando veníais — comentó Richard, que añadió riendo —: Las líneas de diligencias no venden billetes a cambio de promesas, quieren efectivo y por adelantado.

— Ya lo sé — replicó Susana —. Me devolvieron todo el dinero cuando ese tal Leroy entrego a los atracadores. Todavía no se habían gastado nada del botín. Se habían estado escondiendo, según dijo el sheriff, y Leroy llevó el dinero con los ladrones en lugar de quedárselo.

— Puede que Leroy sea un viejo miserable, pero es honrado — intervino Richard.

— Le dieron una buena recompensa por sus esfuerzos, y a mí me devolvieron el dinero — prosiguió Susana —. Todo gracias a uno de los ridículos cuadros de mi hermana. Bueno, éste no era tan ridículo, de hecho.

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Candy, lo que provocó que se ruborizara.

— Fue idea de tía Elroy — explicó.

— Y muy buena — asintió ésta con una sonrisa —. Pero es que Candy tiene un talento asombroso para la pintura, y lo hace de memoria. Es extraordinario.

El rubor de Candy se intensifico, en especial cuando Terry tomó la palabra.

— ¿Tienes algo a mano que podamos ver? — le preguntó.

— No — farfulló, lo que provocó que Terry frunciera el ceño.

Pero Susana había perdido a su público y lo quería recuperar.

— ¿Quedamos así, entonces? — dijo a Elroy —. ¿Nos acompañaras para que no necesite que venga mi marido?

— Sí — asintió Elroy, que había tosido al oír el comentario destinado a Archie —. Haré las maletas esta noche. Podemos volver al pueblo con vosotros mañana por la mañana.

Al parecer, Archie no iba a pasar por alto el comentario, y decidió mostrar su mal genio.

— Creo que necesitas mi permiso para ir a alguna parte, esposa mía — indicó.

— ¡Y una... ! — empezó a gruñir Susana.

— Vamos, vamos — intervino Richard para impedir la diatriba —. En todo este lío siguen habiendo cosas que no me gustan después de todo lo que se ha dicho.

— ¿Como qué? — quiso saber Elroy.

— Este plan es muy atrevido para que lo lleve a cabo un abogado.

— O desesperado — sugirió Terry.

— Eso es lo que estaba pensando — coincidió Richard —. Me preguntó si no sería Legan el comprador anónimo que su padre no dejaba de encontrarse. Si era él, y tendría información de primera mano sobre las propiedades que interesaban a su padre, podría haber acabado arruinado debido a su plan para enriquecerse deprisa. Eso me lleva a preguntaros una cosa: ¿Fue oportuna la muerte de vuestro padre para él? ¿Cómo murió?

Estaba mirando a Candy, de quien esperaba una respuesta. La muchacha se temió que sabía dónde quería llegar.

— Se cayó de un tren de vuelta a casa — explicó.

— ¿Se cayó? O acaso lo empujaron...

Archie perdió su indiferencia cuando Susana palideció al oír esa especulación.

— Muy bien, Susy — dijo enseguida —. Salimos mañana.

—Esperad un momento — intervino Richard tras haber obtenido la reacción que había buscado —. La diligencia no sale hasta dentro de un par de días, a no ser que decidáis ir en carruaje, así que podríais viajar todos conmigo. Tengo un vagón de tren particular en Chicago para mis viajes de negocios. Y luego tomaríamos un barco a Inglaterra.

— Los viajes en barco me sientan mal — contestó Archie —. Pero no existe otra manera de realizar dicho viaje, por lo cual aceptamos tu encantadora oferta

Se decidió así de rápido que viajarían todos juntos a Londres. Bueno, seguramente Richard sólo llegaría hasta Chicago. Y Terry no iba a ir. No tenía ningún motivo, ninguno en absoluto.

Candy ya notaba su ausencia.

Apenas había amanecido cuando partieron a la mañana siguiente. El equipaje les seguiría en la carretera. Las dos hermanas y su doncella viajaban con Archie en su carruaje. Elroy prefirió cabalgar a su lado, a pesar de que había sitio para ella en el vehículo.

Candy se sentía algo triste por abandonar Lakewood. No estaba segura de volver a ver el rancho. Su tía seguía siendo su tutora. Esperaba regresar con ella después de haber recuperado su herencia, si conseguían recuperarla. Pero ahora volvía a Inglaterra, a Londres para ser exactos, y quién sabía qué podía pasar, cuando ya no se escondía tras unas gafas innecesarias ni intentaba alejar a los hombres con insultos inventados.

Richard les ofreció su casa en el pueblo mientras esperaban la diligencia, aunque él no se reunió por allí con ellos. Esa mañana cabalgo de vuelta a su rancho para hacer las maletas, y Terry se fue con él. Pasarían meses antes de que Candy volviera a ver a Terry, si lo volvía a ver. Y ni siquiera se había despedido de ella.

Terry habló con Elroy. Incluso habló con Archie, que le caía mal. Pero, aunque Candy estaba en la cuadra observando cómo cargaban el equipaje en la carreta mientras él ensillaba el caballo, a ella no le dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera la miró.

Eso la enfureció. Era como si no soportara mirarla ahora que era idéntica a Susana. Sin duda, le recordaba demasiado lo que había perdido. Y no podía negar que había esperado que mostrara por lo menos algo de interés por ella, aunque sólo fuera para tantear el terreno, por así decirlo. Había estado esperando una oportunidad para quitárselo de encima con un «no, gracias, tuviste tu oportunidad y elegiste a la hermana equivocada».

Era injusto. En el fondo, lo sabía. Después de todo, había procurado parecer lo más fea posible, de modo que era natural que hubiera preferido a Susana. Ése había sido el motivo de su disfraz. Pero había elegido a Susana a pesar de que ésta le había mostrado su peor cara. Eso era lo que Candy no conseguía olvidar ni perdonar, que los hombres, incluido Terry, no vieran nada más al tener delante una cara bonita.

Sin embargo, Terry no iba a darle la ocasión de recriminarle todo eso para librarse del dolor, de modo que quizá, sólo quizá, pudiera dejar de sentir tanto pesar. Y ese pesar era otra cosa que la enfurecía. No debería sentir ninguno si ya no lo quería, debería sentirse aliviada de haber salido indemne de su roce con la tentación.

La costurera de Lansing trabajó día y noche a fin de terminar los dos vestidos que Candy le había encargado para antes de irse del pueblo. Aunque no pensaba que le sirvieran de mucho durante el viaje, cuando había que llevar ropa más resistente, por el sudor y el polvo que comportaba cruzar el país. No le hacia gracia ir de nuevo en coche por caminos llenos de baches, pero su único viaje en tren le había resultado emocionante y brindado vistas interesantes, así que le hacia ilusión repetir esa experiencia.

La mañana en que iban a partir, Terry apareció con Richard, probablemente para despedirse de él. Pero su presencia, cuando había creído que no lo volvería a ver, la aturdió tanto que se movía con la misma torpeza que antes aparentaba tener. Se le cayó la pequeña bolsa que contenía sus mudas para el viaje y, a continuación, tropezó con ella. Cuando se recuperó de eso, se volvió y chocó con el hombre que cargaba los baúles más grandes en lo alto de la diligencia, lo que provocó que se le resbalara unos de las manos. Cayó al suelo se abrió y la mitad de su contenido se desparramó.

Resultó que el baúl era unos de los suyos, y soltó un grito ahogado al ver cómo sus lienzos enrollados rodaban hacia el centro de la calle. Salió corriendo tras ellos, y casi la atropelló un vaquero que pasaba a galope.

—Quizá no deberías haberte desprendido de las gafas —gruñó Terry, que la había sujetado para evitar el accidente.

Se habría puesto colorada si no hubiera tenido que ver cómo él recogía los lienzos. Contuvo el aliento y rezó para que las cintas que sujetaban las pinturas enrolladas no se rompieran. Y Dios quisiera que no le preguntara qué eran...

— ¿Qué son? — le preguntó.

Los agarró sin contestar y volvió a meterlos en el baúl. El hombre al que se la había caído se estaba disculpando, así que dedicó un instante a asegurarle que no había pasado nada, y reunió después el resto de las cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Terry intentó ayudarla. Le dio palmadas en las manos para impedirlo y lo fulminó con la mirada cuando insistió. Finalmente, Terry soltó una carcajada y volvió hacia su caballo.

Candy empezó a respirar tranquila de nuevo, hasta que Terry volvió con una bolsa suya y la lanzó al hombre que disponía el equipaje en lo alto del coche. Se lo quedó mirando, boquiabierta por la conclusión que se veía obligada a sacar.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? — le preguntó.

— Ahora que Elroy ya no me necesita en el rancho, me dedico a mis cosas como antes — le explicó Terry.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que ir a Chicago con tu padre es normal para ti?

— Ya lo creo.

— Oh — exclamó Candy.

Intentó que su tono no reflejara su decepción, pero pudo oírla de todos modos. Él no. Se volvió a marchar para ayudar a descargar el resto de su equipaje de la carretera y llevarlo al coche. Y Candy se censuró a sí misma por haber pensado, ni siquiera un momento, que quería acompañarlos para ayudarles o, lo que era aún menos probable, que no soportaba estar lejos de ella.

¿Cómo podía ser tan vanidosa? Si no soportaba estar lejos de alguien, era de Susana.

Suponía que esperaba que Susana obtuviera el divorcio en cuanto recuperara su herencia. Después de todo, Susana no daba muestras de ser feliz con Archie, y viceversa en realidad. Terry podía pensar que todavía tenía una posibilidad con ella y, en ese caso, no querría dejar que se alejara demasiado de él. Razones excelentes, todas ellas, para enterrar la decepción que pudiera haber sentido.

La pequeña diligencia que pasaba con regularidad por el pueblo no habría podido contener todo su equipaje, y habría supuesto, para siete personas, viajar muy apretujadas. Pero, al parecer, Richard sólo viajaba con comodidad, de modo que una vez al año, una diligencia Concord con su propio conductor llegaba a la ciudad con motivo de su viaje anual a Chicago para transportarlo hasta las líneas de ferrocarril del norte. Era un acuerdo fijo que tenía con esa compañía. Y, por supuesto, en una Concord cabían sin estrecheces ocho personas.

Richard viajaba, asimismo, con su séquito de pistoleros a sueldo, y esta vez no era la excepción, aunque no ocupaban ninguno de los asientos del coche. Dos viajaban como guardianes armados con el conductor, y los otros cuatro flanqueaban el coche a cada lado mientras salían del pueblo a primera hora de la mañana.

Candy pensó con tristeza, sentada frente a Terry en el coche, que iba a ser un viaje largo. Estaba segura de que le iba a dar tortícolis de intentar evitar mirarlo, si no se pasaba la mayoría del día con los ojos cerrados. Suponía que podía decir que estaba cansada, y la próxima vez que subieran al coche, asegurarse de estar sentada en el mismo lado que él. Pero no junto a él. Eso tampoco sería bueno. De hecho, sería peor.

Desde luego, iba a ser un viaje espantosamente largo.

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, en esa ocasión Susana no se quejó sobre ningún aspecto del viaje. Por supuesto, ese viaje era por su bien, y eso cambiaba las cosas. Además todos los que iban estaban allí para ayudarla. Por lo menos, ella lo vería así. En cualquier caso la falta de quejas hizo el viaje bastante soportable, incluso agradable, para todos los demás.

Excepto para Candy. Tener que compartir un espacio tan reducido con Terry no le resultaba nada agradable. En realidad, se pasó la mayor parte del viaje bastante abatida, descontenta, y con muchas otras emociones desagradables que la fastidiaban. Cada vez que lo miraba, él estaba mirando a Susana. Cada conversación que Susana empezaba, él la seguía.

Todos los demás se lo pasaban bien con su nueva aventura. Candy, no. Si se pareciera algo a su hermana, habría tenido muchas cosas de las que quejarse. Pero era muy distinta, así que no dijo nada sobre su infelicidad. En realidad, guardaba silencio durante casi todo el tiempo, a tal punto que Terry se lo comentó cuando se encontraron un momento a solas en el pasillo del hotel donde se hospedaron.

— ¿Te preocupa no llegar a tiempo de recuperar nada de tu herencia?

— ¿Por qué iba a estar más preocupada que Susana? — replicó Candy.

— Lo pareces — contestó Terry encogiéndose de hombros —. No te había visto nunca tan callada durante tanto rato. Hoy apenas has dicho una palabra.

¿Le extrañaba su silencio? ¿Cuándo él se había reído la vez que Susana había intentado ser graciosa esa mañana? ¿Cuándo no había sido nada graciosa? ¿Cuándo los únicos que habrían creído que lo había sido eran los hombres que la adoraban?

Había sufrido todo el día por la reacción de Terry para con Susana, más convencida que nunca de que seguía esperando salir vencedor al final en lo que a Susana se refería. Archie tampoco había creído que su esposa hubiese sido graciosa. Claro que su comentario malicioso había sido a costa suya, de modo que era normal que no lo creyera.

Esos dos no se llevaban bien. Estaba muy claro para cualquiera que prestara atención, y Terry la estaría prestando. Pero lo más curioso era que Susana se mostraba increíblemente comedida con alguien por quien sentía antipatía.

Las pullas que lanzaba a su marido eran bastante suaves para ella, destinadas a captar la atención de él más que a herirlo. Era casi como si en realidad no le tuviera aversión, o como si él la tuviera dominada con algo para impedir que se mostrase demasiado agresiva.

En cuanto al comentario de Terry, y dado que éste le obstaculizaba el paso mientras esperaba una respuesta, marina se vio obligada a decir algo.

— Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza aparte de que alguien me robara mi herencia — afirmó con bastante rigidez —. Cuatro proposiciones de matrimonio exigen mucha reflexión.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Terry.

— Ya me has oído. Y les dije a todos que me lo pensaría, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, pensándomelo.

— ¿Quién te ha importunado en este viaje? — preguntó él.

— Nadie — contestó Candy.

— ¿Quién te ha pedido entonces que te cases con él?

— Oh, no son proposiciones recientes, sino anteriores a nuestra marcha de Lansing.

— ¿De quién? — insistió Terry.

— Lo cierto es que no recuerdo la mayoría de los nombres — se vio obligada a admitir con el ceño fruncido —. Bueno, aparte del doctor Willaby.

— Podría ser tu padre — dijo Terry con un bufido.

— Pero es muy agradable — aseguró Candy, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Candy? — quiso saber Terry, que la miraba con los ojos entornados.

— No, jamás se me ocurriría — replicó Candy —. Y, además, como nada de esto es asunto tuyo, no deberías preguntarme. Y si las respuestas te molestan, puede que sea mejor que la próxima vez no me preguntes nada.

— No me molestan — exclamó con brusquedad.

— Tienes razón, perdona. No me pareces nada molesto — soltó Candy con idéntica brusquedad, y lo empujó para pasar.

No volvió a dirigirle la palabra por el resto del viaje. De hecho, si no podía decirle nada sin ser brusca — y se había censurado mucho por ello —, lo mejor era que tuviera la boca cerrada. Él debía de pensar lo mismo porque se dedicó a ignorarla de nuevo.

La parte más tediosa del viaje terminó cuando llegaron al ferrocarril que conectaba con la mitad oriental del país. El trayecto había transcurrido sin incidentes destacables, sin ningún intento de robo con una escolta tan bien armada, ni tiroteos o peleas que presenciar en los pueblos por los que habían pasado.

En la mañana Candy se había levantado antes de lo normal, y había pillado a su tía saliendo de la habitación de Richard. Suponía que eso podría considerarse un incidente bastante interesante, aunque sólo ella lo supiera. Y se había sentido mucho más apenada que Elroy.

Su tía se había limitado a sonreírle mientras le decía:

— Me ha pedido que me case con él.

— ¿No es bastante repentino? — preguntó Candy.

— En realidad, no. Nosotros... podría decirse que compartimos la cama desde la noche de la barbacoa. Yo estaba muy preocupada por ti, a pesar de que Terry había salida a buscarte. Y Richard estaba decidido a distraerme. Ésa fue la razón de que viniera el otro día a cenar, no sólo para decirme que se iba un tiempo a Chicago, sino también para indicarme que cuando volviera me cortejaría como es debido.

— ¿Te casarás con él?

— Oh, sí. He estado enamorada de ese hombre desde el día que lo conocí, sólo que nunca se me ocurrió hacer otra cosa que callármelo. Incluso después de que Albert muriera, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que llegaría el día en que mostraría algo de interés por mí.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Candy en defensa de su tía —. Eres una mujer atractiva.

— Pero con una finca pequeña, mientras que él aspira a ser el rey del ganado de Chicago. Además, con su riqueza, podría tener la mujer que quisiera. ¿Por qué iba a querer, entonces, a una que sólo pudiera aportar unas cuantas cabezas de ganado al matrimonio?

Candy puso los ojos en blanco. Sólo un par de rancheros podrían pensar en ganado en lugar de en el amor.

— Pues te equivocaste.

— En realidad — contestó Elroy riendo —, Richard dice que es el único modo que se le ocurrió para que mi cocinera trabajara en su casa.

Candy pestañeó, y notó que se indignaba. Elroy soltó una carcajada y se tapó la boca para reprimirla. Como era tan temprano, no quería despertar a nadie de las habitaciones cercanas.

Con otra sonrisa, tomó a Candy del brazo para acompañarla de vuelta a su habitación.

— Lo dijo en broma — aclaró en voz baja.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Por completo. Y no se lo cuentes a nadie de momento, por favor. Richard quiere casarse a lo grande cuando volvamos a casa. Invitará a todo el condado. Dice que va a dar la mejor fiesta que se haya celebrado nunca. Pero, mientras tanto, nos gustaría mantener nuestra felicidad en secreto. No sería apropiado, con todo lo demás aún por resolver.

Y Susana se encargaría de aguarles la fiesta, ya que la felicidad no era suya. Pero eso no era necesario decirlo, las dos lo sabían.

Candy todavía estaba asombrada. No la había visto venir. Pero es que había estado tan absorta en su tristeza que no se había percatado de las miradas íntimas que se dedicaba la pareja mayor, no se había percatado de nada en absoluto que indicara que tenían citas secretas. Aunque no podían quedar muy a menudo, en el hotel donde se habían alojado no tenía habitaciones suficientes para todos, así que no habían conseguido habitaciones individuales para alguno de los dos.

Estaba muy contenta por Elroy, aunque eso contribuía a su propio dilema. Significaba que tendría que vivir en el rancho de Richard con su tía cuando regresaran a Chicago, por lo menos hasta que ella se casara a su vez. Pero eso significaría volver a estar bajo el mismo techo que Terry, y le resultaba tan inaceptable que ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Aquello la incentivaba más para encontrar marido antes de volver a Chicago, lo que no era imposible. Después de todo, regresaba a su ciudad natal, donde ya conocía a casi todo el mundo de su círculo social. Y, aunque había dejado a la mayoría de buenos partidos, regresaba como una mujer nueva. Bueno, por lo menos, en cuanto a su aspecto, así que podría empezar desde cero.

Había el problema de la limitación de tiempo. Quizá no estuviesen en Londres muchos días, y sin duda no iban con la intención de recibir visitas. Pero podría superar esos inconvenientes si estaba lo bastante decidida, y lo estaba. Cualquier cosa sería preferible a tener que soportar la presencia de Terry.


	23. Chapter 23

**Recuerden esta es una adaptación de un libro titulado: Un hombre para mi, de Johanna Lindsey.**

**Este capitulo es corto, espero sea de su agrado y cada vez mas cerca el final**

**Capítulo 23**

Ya en el barco que lo llevaría a Londres, los camarotes se intercomunicaban con un salón común, la cual estaba bien provista con butacas muy mullidas y tapizadas de terciopelo. En donde dormirían los guardaespaldas que iban con ellos. También había un bar bien surtido e incluso un piano.

— Estaba incluido con los camarotes — explicó Richard, y se encogió ligeramente de hombros —.

Elroy sabía tocarlo, y les entretuvo unas cuantas veces. A Terry le gustaba mucho más eso que jugar al póquer con su padre y sus hombres, porque no conseguía concentrarse el tiempo suficiente para que no le desplumaran. Y no tenía ninguna excusa para estar tan preocupado, por lo menos ninguna que estuviera dispuesto a comentar.

De hecho, su padre parecía estar en la misma situación, la de no poder concentrarse durante mucho rato. Terry había sospechado por qué. Era bastante evidente. Pero esperaría a que Richard anunciara que Elroy y él iban a casarse antes de decir: «Ya era hora».

Hacían una pareja perfecta. Terry lo pensaba desde mucho antes que el mismo Richard se diera cuenta. Y le habría encantado ver a su padre «enamorado» otra vez después de todos esos años desde la muerte de su madre Leonor si no estuviese tan exasperado por sus lamentables circunstancias.

No debería haber hecho ese viaje. No había ido nunca a Chicago con su padre hasta entonces y muchos menos cruzar el océano. Sólo había un motivo para su presencia. No soportaba ver cómo la mujer a la que quería se marchaba sin él. Era una estupidez, porque ella no sabía que él la quería, y estaba clarísimo que ella no lo quería a él. De modo que ir no tenía ningún sentido, aparte de pasarlo mal. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Al principio no había sido tan terrible. Archie y Susana le habían distraído con esa relación tan extraña que tenían. Hasta había encontrado divertidas muchas de sus discusiones, teniendo en cuenta cómo le caía Archie. Pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil ver a Candy todos los días y sentirse ignorado por completo.

Su comportamiento decía mucho de lo que sentía por él: nada, aunque hubiera podido sentirlo antes. Había tenido bastantes posibilidades con ella antes de que Susana le hubiera engañado. Pero ahora se sentiría insultada si mostraba interés por ella. Aquella noche, bajo las estrellas, estaba asustada, y aunque él no había intentado aprovecharse de la situación, se había dejado llevar por lo mucho que la deseaba. Debería haberle dicho eso; pero la había visto tan avergonzada después que no había querido empeorar la situación. E incluso aunque, por alguna razón, aceptara que la cortejara, el incidente con su hermana en la cuadra siempre estaría entre ellos. Lo mejor sería que la olvidara por completo.

A mitad de viaje Terry se encontró a Archie, que cenaba solo en el comedor del barco. Había ido tarde con la esperanza de que todos los demás hubieran terminado y estuvieran ya en sus camarotes.

Se sentó a la mesa de Archie sin pedirle permiso. Archie y él se estaban «llevando bien», si podía llamarse así a no pelearse. Y desde el inicio del viaje, Terry había sentido curiosidad por la extraña actitud de Archie. La mitad del tiempo parecía enojado, y la otra mitad, contener la risa.

Archie apenas alzó los ojos cuando Terry se sentó, y después siguió cortando la carne que tenía en el plato. Terry decidió no ser ignorado. Ya estaba bastante harto de que eso le pasara últimamente.

— ¿Dónde está tu mujer? — preguntó.

— Se acostó temprano porque tenía dolor de cabeza. Parece tener muchos — contestó Archie.

— Ya — comentó Terry con sequedad —. Una razón tan buena como cualquier otra para que te entretengas aquí abajo.

Archie esbozó una sonrisa enigmática que irritó muchísimo a Terry. Sin embargo Archie no le dio ninguna explicación.

— La comida es espléndida. Me apeteció tomar una segunda ración, nada más.

— Me alegra oírlo porque me muero de hambre. — Terry llamó a la camarera y le pidió que le sirviera lo mismo que a Archie. Luego, como si ya lo hubiesen estado comentando, añadió —: ¿van a divorciarse cuando se haya solucionado lo del abogado?

Archie casi se atragantó al oír la inesperada pregunta, pero se recuperó con una respuesta evasiva.

— Está empezando a gustarme la vida conyugal — aseguró.

— Ninguno de nosotros lo diría.

— Las apariencias engañan. — Archie rió —. Es algo que ambos descubrimos.

— ¿Te gustaría haber sabido antes que eran gemelas?

— Ni hablar. Candy es demasiado... ¿Cómo te lo diría?, demasiado buena para mi gusto.

— Demasiado buena para ti, y punto — masculló Terry.

— Intuyo que todavía no se lo has pedido — soltó Archie, despreocupado, tras recostarse y tomar un tragó de vino —. Siempre supe que eras idiota.

— Hice el amor con su hermana — le recordó Terry, tenso —. No es algo que una mujer pase por alto.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres una autoridad en mujeres? — Archie sonrió —. Hagas lo que hagas, no conseguirás nada con ella si no lo intentas.

— Mira quién fue a hablar. Tienes una esposa que afirma tener dolor de cabeza con sólo mirarte.

Archie se echó a reír. Terry apretó los dientes. Justo entonces llegó su comida, lo que impidió que lanzara a Archie un puñetazo por encima de la mesa.

Terry no lo había visto nunca tan enigmático, o escondiendo lo que le resultara divertido. Y era evidente que algo le divertía, aunque, por una vez, no parecía ser cosa de Terry. Era muy molesto que no le dijera qué era.

Pero entonces Archie acabó de reír y le sorprendió.

— Me sabe mal decepcionarte — le confesó, aún sonriente —, pero la excusa del «dolor de cabeza» de Susana no es para mí. Bueno, sí lo es, pero es porque espera que la siga enseguida a la cama. Su excusa es, en esencia, para que nadie más se dé cuenta de que ahora prefiere acostarse temprano, o se pregunte por qué.

— Lo que estás insinuando no tiene sentido. — Terry había fruncido el ceño, pensativo.

— Eso es porque no sabes lo principal. ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Le encanta hacer el amor.

— Pero ¿por lo demás te odia a muerte? — gruñó Terry.

— No me odia a muerte. — La sonrisa de Archie se intensificó —. Ni mucho menos.

— ¿Eres, entonces, su saco de arena verbal favorito?

— ¿Te refieres a sus aspavientos? A eso se reduce su rencor porque yo no la mimo o le doy todo lo que quiere. Que Dios la bendiga, no sería ella sin hacer aspavientos. Después de todo, es una niña mimada.

— ¿Y no te molesta? No digas nada. Lo divertido que estás lo dice todo.

— También hace aspavientos por eso. — Archie rió—. Pero no puedo evitarlo. No había conocido nunca a una mujer tan malcriada. Sus estratagemas y sus manipulaciones me parecen divertidísimas.

— A mí me sacarían de quicio.

— Bueno, a ti, sí. Y, gracias a Dios, tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

— Cabronazo — soltó Terry al comprenderlo—. Querías casarte con ella todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Sólo protestaste para que lo viera ella.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿No vas a decírselo nunca? — quiso saber Terry.

— Seguramente no — contestó Archie, mientras se encogía de hombros —. Eso la malcriaría, y no soy idiota.

— Ésa es tu opinión — dijo Terry, pero insultaba a Archie por pura costumbre. Y Archie hizo caso omiso.

— No voy a cometer ese error — prosiguió —. Además, no la haría feliz. Jamás lo hizo. Malcriarla la convirtió en una bruja. Pero está aprendiendo, bastante tarde, aunque vale más tarde que nunca, que es mejor que se gane lo que quiere a esperar a que se lo den. Y estoy disfrutando cada minuto de mis enseñanzas.

— Me asombras, Archie — aseguró Terry a la vez que sacudía la cabeza —. Jamás imagine que tuvieras tanta paciencia.

— No se necesita paciencia. Mi esposa es demasiado previsible. Se ha pasado la vida manipulando a los demás y nunca se percató de lo fácil que es manipularla a ella.

— Casi me da lástima — apuntó Terry.

— ¿Por qué? — Archie se echó a reír de nuevo —. ¿Por darle lo que se merece?

— Algo así.

— No te engañes. No se había divertido tanto en su vida como desde que me conoció.

En el largo viaje hasta Londres, hubo mucho tiempo para elaborar un plan para enfrentarse a Niel Legan. Después de valorar toda clase de posibilidades, decidieron que las dos hermanas se mantendrían ocultas hasta que localizaran a Niel, suponiendo que no se hubiera ido a otra parte del país con su dinero ilícito. Pero si todavía estaba en Londres, no querían alertarlo con su presencia antes de que pudiera tener lugar un enfrentamiento. No querían darle la oportunidad de huir antes de que pudieran encontrarlo.

Candy no quería tener que disfrazarse otra vez y estar encerrada en su habitación del hotel. Así no iba a casarse. Para tener esperanzas de recibir alguna proposición antes de verse obligada a volver a Chicago necesitaba que la vieran viejos conocidos.

A Susana no le importaba. Sólo quería que le devolvieran su herencia, si quedaba algo. Y si los hombres creían que tendría más posibilidades de lograrlo escondiéndose, lo haría.

Lo llevaron a cabo quedándose ambas en el barco hasta después de medianoche y yendo después a hurtadillas al hotel en el que Elroy las había registrado ese mismo día. Por lo menos Candy tenía una habitación para ella sola para variar, y podría estar deprimida en paz.

Terry también seguía con ellos. Candy no preguntó por qué había decidido seguir hasta el final, no porque no quisiera saberlo, sino porque se negaba a dirigirle la palabra. Lamentaba demasiado no podes descansar ni siquiera un poco de su frustrante presencia.

A mitad del día siguiente, hubo buenas y malas noticias. Se habían reunido todos en la habitación de Elroy para almorzar y para informar de sus conclusiones a las chicas. Archie y Susana habían dormido hasta tarde, de modo que éste no había averiguado nada, pero Terry y su padre habían salido temprano para localizar a Niel.

Fueron los últimos en llegar y Terry lo soltó de inmediato:

— Todavía vive en la ciudad.

— Bueno, ya hemos eliminado el mayor obstáculo — contestó Elroy.

— Una estupidez por su parte — añadió Richard —. Pero es evidente que confía en que las chicas no aparecerán nunca para acusarlo de nada.

— No parecía prometedor al principio — continuó Terry —. Un contable se había quedado sus antiguas oficinas, de modo que creímos que Niel se había ido hacia mucho.

— ¿Y no fue así? — quiso saber Archie.

— No — contestó Richard —. La mayoría de los empleados no sabía dónde estaba Niel, pero llegó otro antes de que abandonáramos el edificio y, cuando supo lo que estábamos buscando, nos indicó otra dirección de la zona residencial. Había trabajado para Niel. Se quejó mucho de que Niel no se lo llevara a sus nuevas oficinas. Debido a eso, sólo nos dijo cosas malas de su antiguo jefe. Era un joven muy resentido.

Habían planeado llevar a Niel directamente a las autoridades si daban con él.

— Supongo que tampoco estaba en sus oficinas — comentó Elroy.

— No, aunque son mucho mejores — confirmó Richard sacudiendo la cabeza —. Las antiguas oficinas estaban en un local de mala muerte, las nuevas son lujosas y elegantes, con un aspecto opulento.

— Decoradas con mi dinero, sin duda — gruñó Susana en un aparte a su marido.

— Es probable. — Archie le dio palmaditas en el brazo para calmarla.

— ¿Dónde están? — preguntó Candy.

— En un edificio grande de dos plantas, al lado de un banco y...

— ¡Conozco ese edificio! — exclamó Susana —. Era una de las propiedades de papá.

— No hace falta que te indignes tanto, Susy — dijo Archie a su mujer —. Ésa es la clase de pruebas que necesitamos para colgar a ese hombre, que está en posesión de un edificio que tendrías que haber heredado. Parece que podremos dar fin al asunto y volver a casa antes de lo esperado.

Susana no la emprendió con él por haberla regañado, sino que, en realidad, le dirigió una sonrisa. Candy seguía maravillada por ese gesto cuando Terry prosiguió:

— Habrá una breve demora. Parece que está muy ocupado. Se ha ido al norte a ultimar una operación inmobiliaria para uno de sus clientes. Según su secretario, no está previsto que regrese hasta el viernes.

— ¡Tres días más! — gimió Susana.

Candy estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su hermana por una vez, aunque era probable que por un motivo distinto.

— Entonces, si Niel no está en la ciudad, no me parece que sea necesario que permanezcamos ocultas. Hay algunas personas a las que me gustaría visitar...

— No — la interrumpió Terry con rotundidad.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás al mando? — preguntó irritada Candy, con una ceja arqueada.

Terry frunció el ceño al oír su tono, e iba a responderle, pero su padre se le adelantó.

— Tiene razón. Podría haber otras personas que sepan qué hizo el abogado — objetó Richard.

— ¿Quién?

— Un socio, un cómplice, un funcionario sobornado — contestó Richard, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros —. Puede que incluso un familiar.

— No es nada probable — protestó Candy.

— ¿Por qué? — dijo Terry —. Tuvo que sobornar a alguien para lograr transferirlo todo a su nombre sin problemas. ¿Y estás segura de que no tenía familia aquí? ¿Mujer? ¿Parientes?

— No tengo ni idea — masculló Candy.

— Una vez mencionó una hermana, pero vivía en escocia —intervino Susana.

— Muy bien, volveré a esconderme en mi habitación — resopló Candy —. Pero dudo que nuestra presencia aquí vaya a seguir siendo un secreto mucho tiempo más. Ya me he encontrado con una empleada del hotel que iba a preguntarme: «¿No es usted... ?», antes de que la interrumpiera con un «No». Como si fuera a creerme. La cara de Susy es muy conocida en esta ciudad.

Candy se marchó enojada, sin dar un portazo de milagro. Se puso colorada antes de llegar a su habitación, al otro extremo del pasillo. Había sido demasiado grosera.

Empezaba a portarse como Susana, y ya no parecía poder evitarlo. Estaba cansada de fingir que todo iba bien y era normal, cuando sentía tanta agitación en su interior. Se le había acabado la paciencia. Se la había acabado la tolerancia. Había podido contener sus emociones cuando pensaba que iba a tener un descanso pronto, pero no iba a tenerlo.

Terry seguía ahí, lo seguía viendo cada día y ya no podía negar que seguía sintiendo rabia por lo que había pasado entre él y Susana, sin que hubiera disminuido en absoluto.

La había engañado por completo. La había besado, lo que la había llevado a pensar que tenía alguna posibilidad con él. Después, le había hecho el amor, lo que la había llevado a pensar que la quería, cuando todo el tiempo había estado seguro de que era Susana. Entonces se había sentido dolida, pero lo único que le quedaba ahora era amargura. Y mucho resentimiento, además de celos. Tampoco podía seguir negándolo. Susana siempre ganaba. Aun sin intentarlo, ganaba.

Apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación, le saltaron las lágrimas. No fue ninguna sorpresa. En la actualidad, la soledad era su enemiga. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba sola, peor se comportaba en compañía de otras personas, con una actitud brusca, irascible. Ahora, apenas se reconocía.

Podría haberle ido bien comentar sus sentimientos con alguien, pero no tenía con quién hablar. No quería que Elroy supiera que era ella, y no Susana la virgen que Terry había desflorado. Y, además, su tía estaba demasiado feliz con su nuevo amor. Candy no iba a aguarle la fiesta.

Podría haber llorado en el hombro de Dorothy. Debería haberlo hecho. La doncella sabía consolar muy bien a la gente. Pero Candy no quería que la consolaran. A Dorothy también se le daba muy bien hacer sugerencias descabelladas que siempre eran demasiado audaces para su gusto. Y, por una vez, Candy estaba lo bastante alterada para seguirlas, fuesen audaces o no, así que prefería evitar tentaciones y no contar a nadie lo que la inquietaba.

Un error. Se había contenido demasiado tiempo y eso la estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no le gustaba. Y la soledad no facilitaba las cosas. Siempre podía volver a la habitación de Elroy, en el otro extremo del pasillo, y hacer otra vez el ridículo.

Se estremeció al pensarlo y, en lugar de eso, sacó un viejo sombrero de uno de sus baúles y le añadió un velo. Nadie la reconocería con él. Y no se acercaría a nadie que conociera. Pero no se iba a quedar más tiempo encerrada.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola, la presente es para comunicarles que solo faltan dos capitulos para que termine esta adaptación, pero les prometo pronto estare colocando una nueva historia y r****ecuerden esta es una adaptación de un libro titulado: Un hombre para mi, de Johanna Lindsey.**

**Y nuevamente les agradesco que hayan seguido esta historia, y sigan dejando sus comentarios los cuales leo con mucho agrado.**

**Capítulo 24**

— ¿No podrías hablar con ella? — sugirió Richard.

Richard y Elroy eran los únicos que quedaban en la habitación. Archie y Susana habían vuelto a la suya, y Terry se había ido poco después. Sin haberlo planeado, se encontraron solos de repente. Como aún no había pasado demasiado rato desde la marcha de Candy, Elroy no necesito preguntar a Richard de quién hablaba.

— Tal vez debería hacerlo. Es evidente que le pasa algo.

— No me refiero a eso, me refiero a lo de mi hijo. Siente algo muy fuerte por tu sobrina, pero ella lo está volviendo loco. Lo trata como si fuera invisible.

— Pues claro — dijo Elroy en defensa de Candy —. Yo también lo haría si un hombre que le hizo el amor a mi hermana empezará de repente a mostrarse interesado por mí.

— Sabes que eso fue una equivocación. — Richard suspiró —. Maldita sea, Elroy, el muchacho fue víctima de un engaño. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Ya va siendo hora de Candy lo sepa.

— Dudo que importe demasiado — objetó Elroy.

— O puede que importe muchísimo — insistió Richard —. Díselo.

— Si alguien debe decírselo, es él — dijo Elroy, mientras sacudía la cabeza —. Si siente algo fuerte por ella, ¿por qué no se lo ha dicho?

— Porque piensa lo mismo que tú, que no importará demasiado. Por lo menos, podrías averiguar si tiene alguna posibilidad.

— Podría hacerlo él mismo — replicó Elroy, que puso los ojos en blanco —. Si no se deciden solos, es que no estaba escrito. No soy ninguna casamentera. Ni tampoco tú, en realidad. ¿A qué se debe esto, entonces?

— Los jóvenes comenten errores que acaban lamentando — masculló Richard —. A ti te pasó. Te casaste con un hombre al que no amabas para alejarte de esta ciudad. Y a Terry también. Hizo el amor con la mujer equivocada. Claro que no lo sabía, y eso es lo que realmente apesta del caso. Eso sólo es ya un motivo suficiente para lamentarse; no quiero verlo lamentarse por haber perdido la oportunidad de estar con la mujer a la que sí quiere.

— ¿Y por qué no le insistes para que haga algo al respecto?

— Ya lo he hecho — admitió Richard, quejoso —. Pero ya lo conoces lo bastante bien para adivinar su respuesta. Me dijo que no me metiera en lo que no me importaba.

Elroy soltó una carcajada y se acercó a Richard para sentarse en su regazo.

— Un buen consejo. Y hay algo que te importa a lo que podrías dedicar tu atención ahora mismo.

Eso provocó una sonrisa en Richard, como ella había pensado. Eran tan compatibles que parecía como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos. Sabía qué iba a decir Richard antes de que lo dijera. Con él había pocas sorpresas. A pesar de su brusquedad, tenía un gran corazón.

Ser feliz tenía algo curioso: querías que todos los que te rodeaban también lo fueran. Así que era lógico que Richard estuviera preocupado por el dilema de su hijo. Ella estaba igual de inquieta por lo que le pasaba a Candy, pero imaginaba que guardaba relación con el lugar donde estaban. Candy tenía muchos recuerdos desagradables relacionados con esa ciudad. Elroy también, pero había estado fuera tanto tiempo que ya no le afectaba. Ése, en cambio, no era el caso de Candy.

Lo que no sabía era que el malhumor repentino de Candy tuviera algo que ver con Terry. Había sido tan convincente al ignorarlo que Elroy estaba segura de que Terry no tendría nada de suerte en lo que a su sobrina se refería, que ella no le correspondía. Lo que era una lástima.

Terry debería haberle dicho antes lo que sentía. Debería haberle contado al menos lo que había ocurrido en realidad en la cuadra, esto es, que había creído que estaba con ella ese día. Pero había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo sin hablarle de sus sentimientos. Era típico de un hombre demorar tanto las cosas.

Elroy se ruborizó al pensarlo. Ella había hecho lo mismo al no dar a entender a Richard que lo amaba. Él la había reprendido mucho por eso. Si no hubiese intentado distraerla de su preocupación por Candy la noche de la barbacoa, podrían no haberse dado nunca cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

Lo abrazó con fuerza por lo que podría haberse perdido. Su felicidad actual la seguía asombrando. Y estaba disfrutando muchísimo del viaje de vuelta a Londres porque Richard estaba con ella.

— ¿Te estás emocionando otra vez conmigo, Elroy? — supuso Richard con una carcajada.

— Menos mal que no te importa.

Elroy se echó hacia atrás y le sonrió. Richard la atrajo hacia sí, sus labios se encontraron, con suavidad al principio, con mucha pasión después. En un momento estaban totalmente ajenos a lo que los rodeaba, conscientes sólo el uno del otro. Hacer el amor con Richard era como hacer el amor por primera vez. Elroy jamás habría imaginado lo maravilloso que podía ser con el hombre adecuado.

A Candy no le sorprendió nada haberse dirigido hacia su casa sin haber puesto atención. Su viejo hogar.

Se quedó de pie frente a la gran casa de tres plantas un buen rato, contemplándola. No estaba vacía. Unas cortinas nuevas adornaban las ventanas delanteras. Alguien había cambiado la decoración y vivía en ella. ¿Niel? Por lo menos podía esperarlo. Eso significaría que no la había vendido y que podrían recuperarla.

— Perdone — dijo una voz de mujer, que añadió con algo más de dureza —: Perdone, no me deja pasar.

Candy oyó por fin a la mujer que estaba a su lado y se aparto de inmediato, ruborizada.

— Lo siento — se disculpó —. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos.

— Menudo sitio para pararse a pensar — gruñó la mujer, y movió el cochecito de bebé que llevaba para poder abrir la verja que las separaba del camino de entrada que conducía a la casa de Candy, su vieja casa.

Candy frunció el ceño cuando fue evidente que la mujer y el bebé iban a entrar en la casa.

— Un momento, por favor — dijo mientras la seguía por el camino hacia la puerta —. ¿Sabe quién vive aquí?

— Yo — soltó la mujer con impaciencia.

— Oh. — Candy se volvió, decepcionada.

Ya podían olvidarse de recuperar la casa. La mujer no era del servicio. Iba vestida a la moda y, si bien algunas criadas podían permitirse prendas de moda, no era ropa tan elegante y confeccionada con materiales tan caros como las que llevaba esa mujer. Además, era demasiado insolente para ser una criada.

Candy se volvió para marcharse.

— ¿Conoce a Niel Legan? — se le ocurrió entonces preguntar.

— Sí. Es mi hermano.

Candy contuvo el grito ahogado antes de que se le escapara. Así que había tenido razón. Niel vivía en la casa y, al parecer, había instalado en ella a toda su familia: hermanas, cuñados, sobrinos, y Dios sabría quién más.

La mujer daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. El bebé empezaba a inquietarse.

— Perdone que la haya molestado — dijo Candy, y se volvió de nuevo para marcharse.

— Un momento — exclamó la mujer —. ¿Qué quiere de Niel?

Candy decidió que tenía que inventar algo para no levantar sospechas.

— Mi marido desea contratar los servicios legales del señor Legan — soltó enseguida —. Fue a su bufete, pero le dijeron que en este momento no estaba en la ciudad.

— Así es. No volverá hasta finales de esta semana.

— No creo que podamos esperar tanto. El asunto es bastante urgente.

— Y a mí que me cuenta — dijo la hermana de Niel lacónicamente —. O su marido pide hora en el bufete de Niel o se busca otro abogado. Pero, en cualquier caso, deje de molestarme. Adiós.

Cerró la puerta de golpe para dejar a Candy fuera. Qué mujer tan grosera y desagradable. Se preguntó si habría sido siempre así, o acaso la culpa de lo que había hecho Niel la había vuelto una bruja.

No se quedó un minuto más allí. Volvió al hotel recorriendo las zonas más transitadas de la ciudad, absorta de nuevo. Tenía que decidir si confesar a los demás que había salido cuando le habían advertido que no lo hiciera. Tendría que revelarlo si quería que supieran lo que había averiguado. O podía no decir nada.

Después de todo, que Niel viviera en su antigua casa no venía al caso. Sólo Susana se alegraría, o enfurecería, al oírlo. Y estaba segura de que antes del viernes alguno de los hombres averiguaría dónde vivía, ya que querrían cubrir su bufete, su casa y la estación el día que estaba prevista su vuelta para asegurarse de que no se les escapara.

Y ya había hecho todo lo posible para que lo apresaran. Había pintado de memoria un retrato de Niel a cada uno de los hombres para que supieran a quién buscaban. Niel no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapárseles.

Terry llamó con energía a la puerta. Se acercaba la hora de la verdad, y no recordaba haber estado nunca tan nervioso. Claro que estaba en juego su felicidad futura.

Iba a poner las cartas boca arriba y a contárselo todo a Candy. La demora en el enfrentamiento con Legan lo había decidido. Iban a ser tres días más sin tener nada en qué ocuparse, salvo en sus lamentaciones. No, gracias. Llamó a la puerta. Candy lo mandaría al diablo o lo haría un hombre muy feliz.

Por fin, y a pesar de su nerviosismo, se dio cuenta de que había estado llamando durante mucho rato sin obtener respuesta. Trató de abrir la puerta. No estaba cerrada con llave. Y la habitación estaba vacía. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Sabía que Candy no estaba con Elroy. Intentó en la habitación de Susana, pero obtuvo un grito irritado de Archie desde el interior:

— ¡Váyase, estamos durmiendo!

Sí, seguro. Era evidente lo que ese par estaba haciendo, lo que significaba, por otra parte, que Candy tampoco estaba con ellos. ¿Dónde diablos estaba entonces?

Bajó a echar un vistazo al vestíbulo. Se hallaba prácticamente vacío. Comprobó en el comedor del hotel. Igual de vacío, pero era media tarde, mucho después de la hora del almuerzo y demasiado temprano para cenar. Empezaba a preocuparse.

Deambuló por el vestíbulo un rato, mientras trataba de decidir si salir y buscarla en una ciudad que no conocía lo más mínimo, lo que significaba que no era probable que la encontrara, o esperar en el vestíbulo para pillarla cuando regresara. Antes de que hubiera tomado una decisión, Candy cruzó la puerta principal.


	25. Chapter 25

**Recuerden esta es una adaptación de un libro titulado: Un hombre para mi, de Johanna Lindsey.**

**Este capitulo al igual al anterior es corto. Es que no quiero que termine.**

**Espero les guste y recuerden enviar sus comentarios.**

**Capítulo 25**

La reconoció a pesar del velo. Seguramente ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para disfrazarse ante él. Claro que se había acostumbrado, desde el día en que se había quitado las gafas para siempre, a mirarla de arriba abajo, no sólo lo evidente. No volvería a dudar de cuál era la hermana con la que estaba tratando. Aparte de tener la misma cara, no eran idénticas en absoluto.

Candy no se percató de que Terry se acercaba a ella hasta que éste le obstaculizo el paso.

— Iba a mandar una partida a buscarte — exclamó Terry.

— Muy gracioso — contestó ella, e intentó rodearlo —. No he estado fuera tanto tiempo.

— No tenias que haber salido ni un minuto. — Volvió a obstruirle el paso.

— Tomé precauciones — replicó Candy, tensa al oír el recordatorio —. ¿O te crees que me gusta ver el mundo a través de encaje negro?

— Creo que te gusta que me preocupe — masculló Terry.

— ¿Eso crees, cuando apenas pienso en ti? — le soltó con sequedad.

— Ven conmigo — gruñó Terry; le agarró la mano y empezó a conducirla hacia la calle.

— ¡No! ¡Para!

No lo hizo. Apenas podía contenerse para no mostrarse tan colérico como ella. Terry no sabía por qué estaba Candy así. Sabía muy bien por qué lo estaría él. No dijo nada más. En lugar de eso, paró un coche de alquiler que pasaba y la metió en el carruaje cerrado en cuanto se paró junto al bordillo. Candy se sentó frente a él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Dónde crees que me llevas? — preguntó en un tono de tensión contenida.

— A ninguna parte en concreto, sólo a algún sitio donde podamos hablar sin que nos interrumpan.

— Bueno, quizá deberías decirle algo al conductor. Si no, no se moverá de aquí.

Terry observó su sonrisita. No iba a ponérselo nada fácil.

— Es tu ciudad, no la mía — dijo —. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

— Te sugeriría que dejaras de intentar secuestrarme y me permitieras volver a mi habitación para descansar hasta la hora de cenar.

No prestó atención a su interpretación dramática de lo que estaba haciendo.

— En realidad — contestó Terry —, tu habitación me parece el sitio perfecto. ¿Vamos? — Y abrió la puerta del carruaje de nuevo.

— ¡Oh! ¿Ahora me pides las cosas? — replicó con brusquedad Candy, que bajó del coche y le lanzó —: Es perfecto para mí, pero tú no estás invitado.

Entró en el hotel sin él. Terry apretó los dientes, lanzó unas monedas al conductor con una disculpa y corrió detrás de Candy, que subía a toda prisa las escaleras para llegar antes a su habitación y poder así darle con la puerta en las narices. Terry aceleró el ritmo para atraparla y tuvo que correr el último trecho del pasillo para alcanzar la puerta antes que ella.

Se la abrió. Candy suspiró, pasó a su lado, se quitó el sombrero y lo lanzó a la única silla de la habitación. Una sutil advertencia de que no esperaba que se quedara el tiempo suficiente para ponerse cómodo.

Terry cerró la puerta y decidió hacerlo con llave. Vio cómo al oír el ruido, se le tensaba la espalda. Se cruzó de brazos, apoyó la espalda en la puerta y esperó. Al final, Candy se volvió para mirarlo, pero sólo lo suficiente para ver dónde estaba antes de apartar otra vez los ojos de él. Se había acostumbrado a que lo tratara como si no estuviera presente, pero esta vez no iba a permitirlo.

— Mírame — le ordenó a Candy.

Ella lo hizo, e incluso arqueó una ceja. Terry había esperado otra discusión, que le diera una buena excusa para preguntarle por qué ya no lo miraba nunca, no de verdad. Seguramente la respuesta le habría parecido interesante, pero sería mejor no preguntarlo. No quería que se pudiera más a la defensiva de lo que ya estaba.

— Podrías relajarte — le indicó —. Esto no llevara mucho tiempo, aunque puede que sí.

— Estoy muy relajada — respondió Candy, aunque su tono y su postura demostraban lo contrario. Debió de darse cuenta, porque añadió —: Aparte del hecho de que es muy indecoroso que estés aquí.

— ¿Quién se va a enterar?

— No importa — contestó enojada, y suspiró —. Muy bien, di lo que estás tan resuelto a decir, y márchate, por favor.

— Iba a esperar a que hubieras solucionado las cosas aquí, en Londres. Si recuperas tu herencia, perfecto, estarías exonerada. Si no, perfecto, llevaría ventaja.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Candy.

— A eso voy. Sólo quiero que sepas por qué no te hice antes esta confesión.

— No soy sacerdote. ¿Por qué no...?

— ¿Puedes dejar de ser sarcástica un momento? — preguntó Terry.

Candy cerró la boca, pero volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada.

— Si vas a decirme que sientes algo por mí, no lo hagas, por favor. Ya dejaste claro hace mucho a quién preferías, y no era a mí.

— ¿De verdad es eso lo que piensas?

— Es lo que sé — respondió ella —. Es lo que vi. Es lo que...

— Oh, calla, Candy. Tú no sabes ni la mitad — exclamó Terry.

Se lo quedó mirando. Empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. Estaba tan dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle como una gata que no está en celo a un gato de corral. Terry supuso que, después de todo, tendría que haber esperado. Algo la había estado molestando toda la semana. Cada día que pasaba, estaba más susceptible; un estado de ánimo que no favorecía demasiado las insinuaciones románticas que él quería hacerle.

Sin embargo ya había metido la pata. No decírselo ahora solo empeoraría las cosas.

Recorrió los pocos pasos que los separaban para situarse delante de ella. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero estaba demasiado tensa. Tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero no estaba seguro de que ella deseara escuchar ninguna. Era evidente que le había tomado una verdadera aversión, y puede que fuera debido a su hermana. Por lo menos podría aclarar eso...

— Es cierto que Susana me atraía. No lo niego. Planeaba decírselo después de que se instalara en casa de vuestra tía, pero sólo si su actitud mejoraba. Me convencí de que el viaje era la causa de su comportamiento, que una vez hubiera terminado ella cambiaria y sería menos irritante y más agradable. No fue así. En todo caso, empeoró. Así que no, todos los planes de cortejarla finalizaron antes de lo que ocurrió en la cuadra.

— No saques ese tema, por favor.

— Tengo que hacerlo — comentó Terry, mientras sacudía la cabeza —. Tienes que saber que fue un error.

— Es lo primero que has dicho con lo que estoy de acuerdo — replicó Candy.

— No, fue un error mucho mayor de lo que te imaginas. No tenía motivo para sospechar que fingía ser tú. ¿Con quién supones entonces que creí que estaba haciendo el amor?

— Sé con quién querías hacerlo — contestó Candy, muy colorada al oír lo que acababa de decir Terry.

— ¿Lo sabes? — preguntó éste con el ceño fruncido —. No, diría que no. Pero puede que olvides que te había besado dos veces antes de ese día.

— Una vez — le corrigió.

— Dos veces — insistió Terry —. No intentes volver a negar que eras tú esa noche que acampamos junto al camino; tú, no ella, quien intentó ayudarme con Leroy. Y sí, lo sé. Al principio, pensé que eras tu hermana. Incluso permití que me convencieras un tiempo de que era así. Pero ya no me lo tragó. A ese beso le faltaba algo cuando pensaba que eras ella. Pero esa noche en el porche, sentí que el beso era perfecto.

El rubor de Candy se intensificó. Se alejo y Terry intentó atraerla de nuevo hacia él, pero ella logró zafarse.

— Estás complicando el asunto — indicó Candy.

— Es un asunto muy complicado y estoy intentando aclararlo.

— ¡Lo estás empeorando! — dijo en tono acusador tras volverse hacia él —. Esa noche, en el porche, me besaste sólo para comparar, no porque desearas hacerlo. Y yo te advertí que a Susana le gusta aparentar de ese modo, así que ese día, en la cuadra, pensaste desde el principio que estabas con ella. Incluso dijiste... — Se detuvo y apartó la mirada otra vez —. Me contó lo que dijiste.

— ¿Cómo? O, lo que es más, ¿por qué la crees si sabes que miente?

— Si alguien está mintiendo, ése eres tú — insistió Candy.

— Maldita sea, Candy. Te juro que pensaba que estaba haciendo el amor contigo. Me quedé de piedra esa noche cuando Susana confesó que era ella. Para entonces no quería tener nada que ver con tu hermana, y mucho menos casarme. Me tendió una trampa y yo caí en ella. Y me habría tenido que casar con la mujer equivocada si Archie no hubiese intervenido. Te quería a ti, y todavía te quiero. Te quiero tanto que no puedo pensar con claridad. Tal vez por eso me está saliendo tan mal esta confesión.

— No, el problema es que no te creo. Así que, ¿por qué no nos haces un favor a ambos y... ¿

Terry la estrechó entre sus brazos y teniendo de esa manera aprovecho y le planto el beso tan anhelado por él, y el mismo estaba lleno de frustración, desesperación y un poco de rabia por ello. Y pesar. Mucho pesar, porque seguramente sería la última vez que la besaría.

Había esperado muchas cosas de este encuentro, sobre todo que Candy dijera que era demasiado tarde. Pero no había esperado una incredulidad total. Era frustrante. Y temía que, si pudiera convencerla de la verdad, entonces sí le diría que era tarde ya. De cualquier modo había perdido, y eso le enfurecía. Era demasiado importante para él para perderla.

La apartó de él y le dijo con dureza:

— Puedes creer esto. Y, mientras lo haces, entérate de que te amo, antes de que de verdad sea tarde ya.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disculpe el atraso involuntario en la publicación de este capitulo, pero estuve de viaje sin computador cerca para realizar la actualización. **

**Gracias a todos los mensajes que me enviaron. **

**El Ultimo capitulo lo estare publicando la próxima semana y Espero que disfruten este capitulo. **

**Recuerden esta es una adaptación de un libro titulado: Un hombre para mi, de Johanna Lindsey. **

**Capítulo 26 (penúltimo)**

Terry se marchó de la habitación de Candy, y hasta consiguió no dar un portazo al salir. Ella abrió la puerta detrás de él para tratar. Terry se volvió, contempló un momento la puerta y sonrió. Si hacía algo tan emotivo y tonto, aún había esperanza. Por lo menos no le era indiferente como había empezado a pensar.

El ruido del portazo había provocado que se abrieran otras puertas del pasillo. La mayoría de los ocupantes había echado un vistazo rápido y había vuelto a entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones al ver que no pasaba nada de su interés. No ocurrió lo mismo con Susana. Se apoyó en el marco, a la espera de que Terry pasara a su lado. Era la última persona con la que él quería hablar de algo.

Sólo verla despertó de nuevo su ira. Susana podía estar disfrutando en secreto de su matrimonio, según Archie, pero había dejado la vida de Terry sumida en un caos emocional con su campaña egoísta para apoderarse de su maldita herencia. Y no había pagado ninguna consecuencia por ello. ¿Salía siempre tan indemne del daño que provocaba? Era probable que sí.

Se habría ido por otro camino para evitarla, pero no lo había. La habitación de la que acababa de salir estaba en el fondo del pasillo, y tanto la suya como las escaleras, después de la de Susana. Podía quedarse donde estaba y esperar a que se fuera, pero parecía demasiado resuelta a hablar con él para esperar hasta que se diera por vencida. Decidió adelantársele.

— Si no fueras su hermana, te partiría el cuello en este mismo instante — dijo al pasar a su lado —. Así que no digas una...

— ¿De modo que por fin te contó la verdad? Le ha costado bastante.

— ¿Qué verdad? — Terry giró en redondo —. ¿Qué no soporta verme después de lo que tú hiciste?

— Si crees eso, eres tonto, vaquero. A mí intentó convencerme de lo mismo. Incluso me lo creí hasta que le abrí el...

— Entérate de algo, Susana. Has mentido, engañado y manipulado demasiadas veces para que nadie crea una sola palabra de lo que dices. Así que no gastes saliva, por favor.

— ¡Pero bueno! — exclamó, indignada, con un gesto ofendido —. Y yo que iba a hacerte un favor porque me sentía benévola.

— ¿Se te ocurrió alguna ve que le estaba haciendo el amor a ella, o así lo creía, porque me importaba? Porque yo quería casarme con ella. Con ella, no contigo. Así que el único favor que podrías hacerme es decirme que ese día no eras tú. Pero como eso no es posible... — Se detuvo cuando Susana empezó a reír.

— No te fías demasiado de tus instintos, ¿verdad, vaquero? Detesto interrumpir tu extraordinaria perorata, pero deseo concedido: no era yo. Sí, mentí un poco — añadió al tiempo que se encogía de hombros —. Pero como no tuviste que casarte conmigo, no pasó nada.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso de que no eras tú? — Terry la miraba incrédulo.

— Exactamente eso — comentó Susana—. Ese día los vi entrar en la cuadra y. Como me aburría como una ostra, bajé a averiguar qué hacían. Los oí haciendo el amor y decidí aprovecharme de esa información. Era un juego. Por lo menos, vuestro secretito habría salido a la luz. Pero Candy estaba demasiado asombrada para llamarme mentirosa, y tú eras demasiado tonto para saber con qué hermana habías hecho el amor. Como te dije, deberías haber confiado en tus instintos. Si me hubieses puesto en evidencia, a buen seguro Candy te habría apoyado y todo habría terminado ahí. Pero en cualquier caso, te libraste, así que no pasó nada.

— Estás mintiendo.

— Pues para variar, no. Pregúntaselo. Si lo niega, sabrás que ella está mintiendo. No se le da muy bien. O podrías echar un vistazo a su baúl. Tiene un par de cuadros tuyos, y uno es bastante revelador. Los encontré el día que Elroy le enseñó a montar. Sí, soy una fisgona. ¿Y qué? Estar en ese rancho me aburría tanto que me estaba volviendo loca.

Susana rió otra vez al ver su expresión antes de entrar de nuevo en su habitación y darle con la puerta en las narices. Había hecho lo que quería: dejarlo tan impresionado que no se movía de sitio, incapaz de asimilarlo todo.

También ahora estaba causando problemas adrede. ¿Qué otra razón podía tener? ¿Un favor? Lo más probable era que no hubiera hecho un favor a nadie en su vida.

Que quería creerla era casi la prueba de que no debería hacerlo, ya que Susana solía crear situaciones para impresionar o decepcionar mucho a la gente. Por supuesto que no era cierto. Candy se lo habría dicho. No le habría dejado así tanto tiempo, reprochándose haber cometido un error tan garrafal.

Dirigió la vista hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Candy estaba sola en su habitación. Por lo menos, Susana le había dado un motivo para hablar con ella otra vez. Podrían enfrentarse juntos con Susana. Encontrar algo que tener en común.

No llamó a la puerta. De hecho, esperaba que se hubiera encerrado con llave. Pero no. Era probable que estuviera demasiado enfadada para pensar en ello cuando había dado el portazo a sus espaldas.

La encontró sentada al borde de la cama, contemplando un lienzo que había desenrollado. Estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera le había oído entrar y cerrar de nuevo la puerta, aunque si oyó sus pasos cuando se acercó a ella. Alzó los ojos y soltó un grito ahogado.

Pero en lugar de pedirle enseguida que se marchara, Candy volvió a enrollar con rapidez el lienzo y lo lanzó sobre la cama, detrás de ella. Se levantó y, sólo entonces, empezó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?

— ¿Te importa si le echo un vistazo? — preguntó Terry, sin contestar, mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia el lienzo.

— Me importa.

— Me han aconsejado que lo vea — dijo de pie a su lado —. Por lo tanto, creo que lo haré.

— ¡No! — exclamó Candy.

A esas alturas, su protesta no iba a detenerlo. Si después tenía que disculparse, lo haría, pero iba a ver qué le escondía. Agarró el lienzo y se volvió cuando ella trató de arrebatárselo de nuevo.

— No tienes ningún derecho, maldita sea — oyó que decía Candy mientras lo desenrollaba.

Se llevó una decepción. Era un retrato suyo. Muy bueno, pero no le decía nada. Lo había pintado. ¿Y qué? Era su afición, algo que le gustaba hacer, y se le daba muy bien.

Se volvió hacia ella, algo colorado mientras le devolvía el lienzo.

— Lo siento. Puede que mi padre te lo compre. Es un retrato excelente.

— Mis cuadros no están a la venta — dijo con frialdad.

Terry empezó a encogerse de hombros y recordó entonces que, en principio, había dos lienzos.

— ¿Dónde está el otro? — preguntó.

— ¿Qué otro?

— Has pintado dos míos.

— No — insistió, pero se había ruborizado —. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

— Tu hermana.

— ¿Y tú la creíste? — gruñó Candy.

— Si no te hubieras sonrojado, te diría que no — contestó Terry con el ceño fruncido —. Pero ella tenía razón: no se te da muy bien mentir.

— Se me da muy bien echar a los intrusos de mi habitación. Empezaré a gritar en un segundo si no te largas de aquí.

— Adelante — la retó—. Así todo el piso averiguará qué estás ocultando.

Terry había detectado los baúles en el rincón. Se dirigió hacia allí. Candy no gritó. Le adelantó y se sentó con firmeza sobre unos de ellos.

— No te acerques más — advirtió, señalándolo con un dedo —. No vas a revolver mis cosas.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo extraño que es tu comportamiento, Candy? — preguntó Terry al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por un talento excepcional que no quieres mostrar a nadie?

No esperó respuesta. La levantó del baúl y la sujeto con un brazo mientras lo abría. Había dos lienzos enrollados sobre la ropa que no había sacado. Alargó la mano hacia uno de ellos y gritó. Candy había cerrado de golpe la tapa sobre su brazo.

Logró sacarlo, y se volvió hacia ella. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Candy se lanzó a sus brazos. Y lo besó. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para distraerlo del baúl y, desde luego, funcionaba.

La acercó hacia él, amoldó su cuerpo al de ella. Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Sus gestos estaban llenos de desesperación, pero se acercaban tanto a la pasión que tardó un rato en notar la diferencia. No iba a rechazar lo que Candy le estaba ofreciendo, cuando llevaba tanto tiempo privado de su sabor.

Terry le levantó las caderas contra su entrepierna. El gemido de Candy se perdió en la boca de Terry, apretada contra la suya. La había levantado del suelo y empezado a andar hacia la cama. Cuando llegó, logró acostarla con él sin interrumpir el abrazo, de modo que cubría el cuerpo de Candy con la mitad del suyo. Ella todavía se aferraba a él con fuerza, tan absorta en el beso como él. Esta vez no estaba asustada, sabia lo que estaba haciendo, y eso le daba esperanzas. Dejó que su deseo lo dominara por completo y la tocó; no conseguía cansarse de tocarla. Llevó los labios a su cuello y la besó junto a la oreja. Alargó la mano hacia su falda...

Candy se escurrió de inmediato de debajo de su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

— Los hombres tenemos un límite, ¿sabes, corazón? — le advirtió mientras se levantaba.

Candy seguía de pie, jadeando, con los labios hinchados por sus besos y los ojos azules casi negros de lo oscuros que se habían vuelto. Pero Susana no era la única de las dos gemelas que no podía tener más que una idea en la cabeza, y la de Candy seguía ocupada en lo que le estaba escondiendo.

— De acuerdo — dijo como si Terry no hubiese hablado —. Te diré qué hay en el baúl si te dejas de tonterías. No es algo que esconda de ti, sino algo que no quiero que vea nadie. Es un desnudo, el primero que dibujado, y como no tenía modelo no es nada exacto. Pinto bastante bien de memoria, pero en este caso usé la imaginación. Siempre había deseado pintar un desnudo, sólo que hasta entonces nunca había tenido un sujeto lo bastante interesante para intentarlo, y lo hice antes de que Susana y tú...

No terminó. No era necesario. Se había ruborizado otra vez, pero podía ser debido al tema más que por estar mintiendo.

Lo había llamado interesante. Lo consideraba interesante... artísticamente. Dadas las circunstancias, no podía haberle dicho nada menos halagüeño.

Y empezaba a sentirse como un idiota. Lo había pintado desnudo. Los desnudos eran habituales. Que él supiera, todos los artistas los pintaban. Y aunque le gustaría verlo, no demostraría nada. Como siempre, Susana sólo había provocado desconcierto emocional al sugerir lo contrario.

Procuro aliviar la vergüenza que sentía Candy, así como la suya.

— ¿Necesitas un modelo? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

— ¡No!

— Me lo imaginaba — aseguró encogiéndose de hombros. Se volvió para marcharse, pero se detuvo —. Te pido disculpas, Candy. ¿Pensarás lo que te he dicho antes?

Por supuesto.

Una respuesta demasiado contundente, lo que significaba que no lo haría. Como había temido, todas sus posibilidades de conquistarla se habían desvanecido cuando ella se enteró de que él había hecho el amor con su hermana.

— ¿Qué haces, pegar la oreja a la pared?

— Claro — admitió Susana, que se quejó después —: Esta vez mi habitación tenía que estar al otro lado del pasillo de la suya, y no al lado.

Había vuelto a abrir la puerta en el mismo instante en que Terry había salido al pasillo. No trató de evitarla esta vez. De hecho, estaba en medio del pasó, de modo que no podía.

— Así debe de ser difícil escuchar nada, ¿no? — soltó él en tono irónico.

— Sí, a no ser que levanten la voz — corroboró Susana. Luego, arqueó una ceja —. ¿Qué tengo que hacer, guiarte paso a paso?

— ¿Te importaría meterte en tus asuntos, o es pedir demasiado?

— ¿Cuándo estás liando tanto los tuyos?

— Tú los liaste. Y lo sigues haciendo. Si fueras un hombre, te...

— Sí, sí, estoy segura — le interrumpió —. No se lo preguntaste, ¿verdad? Tenias que decirle que sabías la verdad. Es la única forma de que consigas que baje la guardia. No puedes librarte del dolor a no ser que lo dejes al descubierto, y no llegaras a ese punto si no lo encuentras antes. Jamás lo admitirá por sí sola. Es demasiado orgullosa para eso.

— Te vuelves a aburrir, ¿verdad? — supuso Terry —. Tres días sin nada que hacer hasta que Legan regresa a la ciudad. De eso se trata, ¿no? Un nuevo plan para distraerte porque te divierte jugar con las emociones de los demás.

— Estoy intentando ayudarte — suspiró Susana —. Si pudieras olvidar unos minutos los agravios del pasado, te darías cuenta. Te he dicho la verdad. Incluso te he indicado dónde encontrar la prueba de lo que te conté. Pero ni siquiera te molestaste en mirar los cuadros, ¿verdad?

— El cuadro de un desnudo no prueba nada, Susana — suspiró Terry.

— ¿De qué?

— Candy me dijo que me pintó desnudo porque me consideró un sujeto interesante. No es muy halagüeño y, desde luego, no es ninguna prueba.

— Madre mía, es para partirse de risa. — Susana había soltado una carcajada —. Te habló de él en lugar de dejarte verlo. Bien hecho. Te despistó e impidió que vieras el cuadro. No creí que supiera mentir tan bien.

— Pero tú sí.

— Ya lo creo. Es un arte, ¿sabes? Pero, de vez en cuando, no es útil mentir, y ésta es una de esas veces. Ya te lo dije: me siento benévola, así que te hablaré del cuadro verdadero. Te dibujó acostado sobre un lecho de heno quitándote la camisa. Y mirando hacia arriba, con una expresión tan llena de pasión, que no hay duda de que estás contemplando a una mujer. Candy tendría que haber estado de pie a horcajadas sobre ti para verte así. ¿Lo estaba? Yo sólo los oí, pero no los vi. Aunque el cuadro lo dice todo, con un parecido perfecto. Incluso muestra una cicatriz que tienes cerca del ombligo. No es algo que pudiera imaginar, a no ser que no la tengas. ¿La tienes?

— Tú deberías saberlo — masculló Terry —. Eras tú quien estaba de pie a horcajadas sobre mí en la cuadra.

— Yo no pinto — contestó Susana con los ojos en blanco —. Lo intenté una vez y me dio tanta vergüenza mi falta de talento que no volví a tocar un pincel. Siempre he sentido envidia del talento de Candy. Lo admito. Ella se quedó con toda la habilidad artística y no me dejó ninguna a mí. De modo que tuve que crearme un talento.

— Manipular a la gente.

— Sí, qué astuto eres — afirmó Susana con sequedad —. Pero despierta, vaquero. Ahora no lo estoy haciendo. ¿Qué te impide ver la verdad?

— La sencilla razón de que Candy me lo habría dicho — masculló él lo que Susana pasaba por alto —. No habría permitido que te salieras con la tuya con una mentira así.

— Pues lo hizo. Averigua por qué, y puede que encuentres el dolor que tienes que aliviar.

Por cuarta vez ese día, Terry movió el picaporte de la puerta de Candy. Pero ahora estaba cerrada con llave. No le quedaba paciencia para llamar. Golpeó la puerta con el hombro. No cedió.

¡No te atrevas! — oyó decir desde el otro lado.

Volvió a golpear la puerta con el hombro. La maldita puerta seguía sin ceder. Pero Candy la abrió antes de que lo intentara una tercera vez y se quedó allí plantada, fulminándolo con los ojos airados.

— ¡No me puede creer que hayas hecho esto! — siseó.

— ¡Y yo no me puedo creer que dejaras que pensara, ni siquiera por un segundo, que había hecho el amor con Susana!

Candy contuvo el aliento y se lo quedó mirando. Terry pasó a su lado para entrar en la habitación. En ese momento estaba tan enfadado que tal vez no debería decir nada más.

— ¡Habrías permitido que me casara con Susana a causa de una mentira! — exclamó tras volverse hacia ella.

— No. — Candy bajó la vista —. Habría contado la verdad si te hubieras visto obligado a seguir adelante con la boda, aunque no creía que fueras a agradecerlo ni que tuviera importancia.

— ¿Cómo no iba a tenerla?

— Podías no creerme. Y entonces estaba segura de que no la harías. Pero lo habría intentado de todos modos. Sin embargo, después de que Susana se casara con Archie, ya no servía de nada.

— ¿De nada? ¡De nada! ¿Y dejaste que me angustiara por lo que creía ser el mayor error de mi vida? No ibas a decírmelo nunca, ¿verdad?

— No — contestó Candy.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Ya lo sabes. Creí que estabas haciendo el amor conmigo, pero no era así. Todo el tiempo creías que estabas con ella.

— Ya te he dicho que no — insistió Terry.

— Y yo ya te he dicho que no te creo. ¡Estaba allí! Sí, era yo. Así que no me puedes negar que me llamaste por su nombre. ¡Estabas seguro de que era ella!

— Demonios, Candy. ¿Se trata de eso? — soltó Terry, incrédulo —. Sí, por un brevísimo instante me confundí un poco y creí que podrías ser Susana. Me sorprendió tu atrevimiento. Pero sólo fue un momento.

Cuando Candy se volvió, vio que Terry relajaba los hombros. No le importaba. Como aquel día en la cuadra, no iba a decir nada.

Candy no sabía muy bien qué decirle, o si podría pronunciar alguna palabra con el nudo que tenía en la garganta. ¿Había de creerle, cuando todo ese tiempo había estado segura de que seguía suspirando por Susana?

Todo lo que le había dicho sonaba bien. Demasiado bien. Ése era el problema. ¿Cómo iba a aceptarlo así como así cuando había sacado conclusiones tan distintas? Significaría que había sido una tonta de remate. Que había dejado que sus dificultades con su hermana llegaran demasiado lejos.

Pero le debía una explicación mejor de la que le había dado. Se volvió hacia él, y vio que se había ido.

Se le cortó la respiración de sorpresa. No le había oído marcharse. Y se había ido con la impresión errónea. No podía permitirlo. Él había entrado sin permiso en su habitación varias veces ese día; ella podía hacer otro tanto.

Sin embargo, no estaba en el hotel. Empezó a asustarse al imaginar lo que estaría pensando. Debería esperar a que volviera, pero no podía. No tenía idea de dónde podía estar, pero lo encontraría. No llevaba fuera mucho rato.

Lo encontró en una esquina del centro de la ciudad, de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, como si estuviera haciendo lo mismo que ella había hecho antes: pasear sin rumbo, absorto. Era última hora de la tarde, casi de noche. Las tiendas cerraban; la gente iba deprisa hacia su casa y hacia que tanto las aceras como las calles estuvieran más concurridas que de costumbre. Era probable que ese tráfico denso lo hubiera detenido donde estaba.

Debido a su chaqueta, botas y sombrero de ala ancha al estilo del oeste americano, inusuales en Inglaterra, los transeúntes lo miraban con curiosidad. Por lo menos, no llevaba la pistolera. La había dejado desde que habían llegado a Londres.

Se le acercó desde detrás. Al menos había tenido la presencia de ánimo de volverse a poner el velo. Ya había visto a tres personas conocidas, aunque ellas no la habían reconocido.

Una esquina concurrida no era el sitio ideal para tener una conversación, pero no había nadie más parado, así que no creyó que pudieran oírlos. Recibió unos cuantos empujones antes de haberse armado de valor para decir lo que tenía que decir.

—En cuanto pensé que tú creías que yo era Susana ese día, mi opinión sobre todo lo demás se nubló.

Terry se volvió al oír su voz. Consciente de dónde estaban, la agarró por el brazo y empezó a caminar para que nadie que pasara oyera más de una o dos palabras de lo que estaban diciendo.

— Sabía que estabas enfadada. Iba a explicártelo, pero Susana no me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. Estaba horrorizado, más que otra cosa, con su afirmación. En el fondo sabía que tú eras la mujer con quién había hecho el amor, pero cuando no contradijiste sus descabelladas insinuaciones, ya no supe qué diablos pensar.

— Supongo que no tenía la suficiente confianza en mí misma para decir la verdad de inmediato — indicó Candy, que había empezado a ruborizarse —. Todavía no me podía creer que me prefirieras a mí en lugar de a Susana.

— No la prefería a ella — insistió Terry.

— Déjame terminar. Yo no tenía que ser la hermana elegida por ningún hombre. Estuve mucho tiempo haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarme de no serlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Para impedir exactamente lo que pasó. ¿Por qué crees que Susana hizo esa afirmación? No era sólo por la herencia. Era porque estaba celosa de que pudieras quererme a mí en lugar de a ella. Siempre ha sido así. Por eso trataba de ocultar el hecho de que éramos gemelas. Mi disfraz y los insultos eran para cerciorarme de que los hombres sólo se fijaran en ella.

— De acuerdo, podía ponerse celosa. Pero eso no era motivo para que cambiaras tu aspecto por completo y vivieras esa mentira indefinidamente.

— Lo era para mí. No fallaba nunca, ¿sabes? Si un hombre mostraba el menor interés por mí, o viceversa, Susana lo atraía hacia ella por cualquier medio, haciendo el amor con él si era preciso. Y, después de haberme restregado por las narices que era suyo, lo dejaba de lado, y le infligía así un gran daño emocional para castigarlo por haber pensado en mí al principio. No quería ver que te ocurría eso.

— ¿No podías habérmelo dicho entonces?

— ¿Qué me había enamorado de ti? No, Susana tenía que estar casada antes de que yo pudiera admitir eso.

Terry se detuvo, sonrió y le inclino un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Me amas? — le preguntó.

— Yo no he dicho eso. Lo que dije... No compliques las cosas. Estoy tratando de explicarte...

— Cariño, nada más importa si me amas.

Debería aceptarlo, aferrarse a la felicidad y mandar al diablo todo lo demás.

— Si que importa. Aparte de mis sentimientos, todavía no entiendo que pudieras amarme a mí, a mí, cuando ni siquiera sabías cómo era yo en realidad. Es sólo esta cara, su maldita cara...

— Ya es hora de que calles otra vez, Candy — dijo en voz baja y le levantó el velo para poder acariciarle la mejilla —. ¿Crees que no te conozco? Eres la que mostró tanta preocupación por mí que casi me mata cuando me enfrente a aquellos salteadores de diligencias. Eres la que mostró un notable valor, o imprudencia, cuando intentó, sin pensarlo, atacar a un hombre cuatro veces más corpulento que ella sólo para ayudarme. Eres buena, eres considerada, te preocupas por los sentimientos de los demás, hasta puede que demasiado. Admiro tus agallas; admiro tu talento. De hecho, pienso que eres maravillosa. Fue de ti de quién me enamore, Candy, y fue antes de haber visto tu cara real, antes de saber que eran gemelas.

— Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? — Lo miraba turbada.

— Quiero que seas mi esposa — aseguró Terry, que le sujetaba las dos mejillas con la mano —. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

— ¡Oh, sí, sí! — Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, riendo —. Si no me lo hubieras pedido, puede que te lo hubiera pedido yo a ti.

Terry rió a su vez y empezó a besarla, pero alguien chocó con ellos y masculló sus disculpas. El empujón había devuelto a Candy la conciencia de dónde estaba. No era el sitio para mantener una conversación así. Y le pareció haber reconocido esa voz. Se volvió para ver al hombre, pero no vio a nadie que conociera entre la gente, hasta que sí, y se quedó inmóvil.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Terry.

Lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, pero sacudió la cabeza.

— Nada — afirmó —. Mi imaginación me ha jugado una mala pasada.

— ¿Legan?

— No, era... — No pudo terminar, y dirigió de nuevo los ojos calle abajo. Fruncía el ceño —. Sé que es una tontería, pero quiero asegurarme. Enseguida vuelvo.

Corrió en la dirección que había seguido el hombre. Terry le iba a la zaga, pero no lo esperó. Era imposible que pudiera ser quién había visto, y sólo tardaría un minuto en comprobarlo.

Alcanzó al hombre y le tiró del brazo para detenerlo.

— ¿Papá?

El hombre se volvió, le dirigió una mirada enojada y siguió su camino. Candy se quedó allí de pie, sumida en un asombro total.

Candy no recordaba muy bien cómo había vuelto al hotel. Terry debió de haber conseguido un carruaje de alquiler porque recordaba vagamente estar sentada en uno. Estaba demasiado aturdida. Se le agolpaban demasiadas ideas en la cabeza. ¿ Cómo era posible? Nada encajaba. ¡No tenía sentido! Siempre volvía a un hecho evidente. Él la reconoció y, aun así, siguió adelante.

Además, había estropeado el día más feliz de su vida. Eso era lo único que había ocurrido ese día que no le sorprendía. Era muy propio de su padre, y a la vez también irónico porque, por una vez, no lo había hecho aposta.

Terry la llevó directamente a la habitación de Elroy. Y su tía sólo tuvo que verle la cara para preguntar alarmada:

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Candy cree haber visto a su padre — contestó Terry después de haber dejado a Candy sentada en el sofá.

— Eso es imposible — repuso Elroy.

— Ya lo sé, pero el parecido tiene que haber sido el suficiente para...

— Era papá — interrumpió Candy en voz baja. Alzó los ojos hacia su tía y prosiguió —: me miró a la cara, a pocos centímetros. Era papá.

— Bueno, no puedo decir que me alegre oírlo — suspiró Elroy —. Lo mejor que George hizo por ustedes fue morirse. ¿Ni siquiera eso pudo hacer bien?

Candy estaba saliendo de su asombro. Se puso de pie, agitada. Su tía estaba sola en su habitación cuando Terry llevó allí a Candy, pero se estaba acercando la hora de la cena, cuando el resto del grupo se reuniría con ellos. La habitación de Elroy era mayor que las demás, así que habían pedido que instalara una mesa en ella.

— Susy se pondrá furiosa cuando lo sepa — predijo Candy.

— Seguramente estará demasiado contenta para pedir explicaciones — discrepó Elroy.

— Creía que lo habían enterrado — dijo Terry.

— Lo hicimos, pero era un ataúd cerrado. Jamás se me ocurrió preguntar por qué.

— Así que enterraron a otro hombre, y su padre ha estado desaparecido todo este tiempo. ¿Amnesia? — sugirió Terry.

Sería una explicación válida. — Elroy se mostró de acuerdo.

— Supongo que sí — añadió Candy, que fruncía el ceño pensativa —. Salvo que habría recuperado hoy mismo la memoria, o hace pocos días.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque la hermana de Niel vive en nuestra vieja casa, lo que significa que Niel también — explicó Candy —. Seguramente papá todavía no lo sabe.

— ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso, si se suponía que tenias que estar escondida? — preguntó Elroy.

— Salí a dar un paseo — aclaró Candy con una mueca —. No pensaba ir en esa dirección, pero caminé sin rumbo y resultó que me encontré con la hermana de Niel que llegaba a casa. Pero tomé precauciones — añadió, y se dio unos golpecitos en el sombrero con velo que todavía llevaba en la cabeza. Después, se lo quitó —. Nadie me reconoció.

— ¿Sabes qué? — dijo Elroy, que había asentido con la cabeza —. Se me acaba de ocurrir otra explicación.

— ¿Cuál?

— El hombre que viste podría ser el hermano gemelo de tu padre.

— No tenía ninguno.

— Puede que sí. Es cosa de familia. Y yo todavía no había nacido cuando él lo hizo, de modo que no puedo saberlo. Podrían haber sido dos. Nuestra madre era lo bastante egoísta y carente de amor maternal como para haber entregado a unos de sus hijos si no quería ocuparse de dos.

— Es un poco descabellado —dijo Terry.

— Sí, es verdad. Pero cosas más extrañas se han visto — insistió Elroy.

— Salvo que él me reconoció — les recordó Candy.

— Tienes razón — dijo Elroy, que pestañeó exasperada —. Dijiste que estabas frente a él. ¿Y qué te dijo al respecto?

— No se quedó para hablar, y yo estaba demasiado sorprendida para volver a seguirlo. Me dirigió esa mirada enojada de «no me molestes ahora» que tenía reservada para mí.

Terry dio unas palmaditas a su lado en el sofá para indicar a Candy que volviera a sentarse. Ella le complació, y ambos vieron cómo Elroy arqueaba una ceja cuando Terry rodeó con el brazo los hombros de Candy y ésta no se lo apartó.

— ¿Hay más noticias que dar hoy? — quiso saber Elroy.

— Sí — contestó Candy, con un ligero rubor y una sonrisa enorme —. Pero ahora no es el mejor momento para mencionarlo.

— Felicidades de todos modos. — Elroy rió.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Susana mientras entraba pavoneándose en la habitación, sin llamar a la puerta y seguida de Archie. Antes de esperar una respuesta, prosiguió —: ¿No ha llegado aún la cena? Me muero de hambre.

— Comiste por dos personas en el almuerzo, y el sol todavía no ha terminado de ponerse. ¿Qué has estado haciendo para tener tanto apetito?

Elroy había hecho la pregunta con toda la inocencia del mundo, pero Susana se puso coloradísima, mientras Archie se sonreía encantado.

— Oh — exclamó Elroy, que decidió contestar enseguida la pregunta inicial de Susana con una sonrisa —. Candy y Terry han entendido por fin que se gustan.

— Gracias a mi ayuda — alardeó Susana.

Elroy y Candy la miraron incrédulas.

— Ya te lo contaré después — susurró Terry al oído de Candy —, pero ella es en realidad responsable de que hoy me mostrara tan insistente.

— ¿Susana haciéndome un favor? — le susurró Candy de vuelta con un resoplido suave —. Cuando las ranas críen...

— No lo dejes para más tarde, cariño — la interrumpió Terry —. Díselo y quítatelo de encima.

Candy pestañeó. Era cierto que la conocía muy bien. Estaba previendo que a su hermana le daría un ataque debido a que ni el viaje ni las molestias que había soportado habían servido de nada. Era otra cosa que no deseaba presenciar el día más feliz de su vida. Pero era imposible evitarlo. No se lo podían ocultar a Susana.

— Papá está vivo, Susy. Hoy lo vi en la ciudad. No hay duda, era él. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que debe de haber perdido la memoria y que la acaba de recuperar.

— Pero, ¿qué explicación dio él? — fue lo único que Susana preguntó.

Candy frunció el ceño. La respuesta de Susana era demasiado tranquila dadas las circunstancias. Y entonces recordó que su hermana tampoco se había alterado ante la noticia de la muerte de su padre.

— ¡Tú lo sabías! — la acusó.

— No, es sólo que nunca acepté que estuviera muerto — dijo Susana encogiéndose de hombros —. No parecía real, no sé si me entiendes. Y ahora sé por qué, ya que nunca estuvo muerto. ¿De verdad crees que perdió la memoria?

Candy estaba demasiado asombrada por la suave reacción de Susana para contestar de inmediato.

— No hay muchas más cosas que puedan explicar por qué enterramos al hombre equivocado — dijo por fin.

— No enterraron a nadie — intervino Richard, que entraba en la habitación. Elroy se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — le preguntó.

— El ataúd estaba vacío.

Elroy, alarmada, soltó un grito ahogado con los ojos desorbitados.

— Dios mío, no lo desenterrarías, ¿verdad?

— No fue necesario — gruñó Richard —. Acabo de hacer una visita a la policía local. Se rieron de mí en mi cara cuando mencioné que George White había muerto hacía unos meses. Parece que George y sus adláteres mantuvieron ese entierro bastante en secreto, y eliminaron todo el rastro del mismo después de que las chicas se marcharan de la ciudad. Todo el asunto fue una farsa total. George White ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, dedicado a sus cosas como de costumbre.

— Eso no es posible — insistió Susana a la vez que sacudía la cabeza con firmeza —. Niel debe de haber encontrado a alguien que se le parece para hacerse pasar por él, para que le resultara más fácil apoderarse de todo. Pero papá ya ha vuelto. No importa dónde haya estado o por qué Niel creyó que estaba muerto. Se lo hará pagar, si no lo ha hecho ya.


	27. Chapter 27

**Una adaptación de un libro titulado: Un hombre para mi, de Johanna Lindsey. **

**Espero les haya gustado este fin, el cual hice con cariño, y como lo anuncie en el capitulo 26, este es el ultimo capitulo. Espero pronto traer otra historia.**

**Capítulo 27**

Fueron necesarios dos carruajes para transportarlos a todos, ya que ninguno quería quedarse y perderse el enfrentamiento con la hermana de Neil. Era una lástima que Niel no fuera a estar presente. Pero tal vez George sí. Había ido en esa dirección. Podían llegar a tiempo de ver cómo la mujer y todas sus pertenencias acababan en la calle. Pero también podía ser que George ni siquiera supiera que toda su riqueza había sido transferida a su abogado. Era realmente posible que hubiera recuperado la memoria hacía poco y vuelto a Londres ese mismo día.

Terry contuvo a Candy para que no subiera al primer carruaje, al que hizo señas para que iniciase la marcha, y después paró otro. Demostró ser bastante enérgico al conseguir quedarse a solas con ella en medio de toda aquella confusión. A Candy no le importó. En realidad, le complacía dejar de discutir un rato el milagroso regreso de su padre de entre los muertos.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó mientras la rodeaba con el brazo y la atraía hacia él.

— Ahora sí. De verdad. — Y, luego, le sonrió —. Pero puede que tengamos que fugarnos juntos. Es probable que papá no te acepte como la tía Elroy, y ahora el consentimiento volverá a depender de él.

— ¿Y eso te parece divertido? — Terry había arqueado una ceja.

— No, me importa un comino si da o no su consentimiento. Su regreso apenas significa nada para mí. Lo que hubiera podido sentir por él murió mucho antes de que creyera que él había fallecido. No nos faltaba de nada pero, lo mires como lo mires, no era un buen padre.

— Me gustaría casarme contigo antes de volver a Chicago. Supongo que podría pedirle tu mano después de que se haya aclarado todo.

— No te molestes. Aquí no es posible casarse tan deprisa.

— La idea de tener que esperar, aunque sólo sea unos días... — gimió Terry.

No terminó la frase. En lugar de eso, empezó a besarla. En ese beso afloró mucha pasión con una rapidez asombrosa, lo que indicaba la frustración que había sentido desde hacia semanas. La respuesta de Candy fue igual de apasionada. Intentar negar que lo amaba había sido inútil. Y era una sensación maravillosa admitirlo por fin, y estar segura de que él lo correspondía.

Era realmente el día más feliz de su vida, y uno de los más confusos también. La confusión volvió cuando el coche se detuvo frente a su antigua casa, que, por desgracia, no estaba demasiado lejos del hotel.

— Podría casarnos el capitán de un barco — sugirió Candy, algo sin aliento, tras interrumpir el beso —. De hecho, me parece que me gustaría estar confinada contigo en un reducido camarote en alta mar.

— Terry gimió ante la idea de tenerla para él solo durante unas semanas en el mar —. Tampoco tenemos que estar aquí. Preferiría enterarme de lo que ocurre por otra persona.

— Se te nota la impaciencia. — Candy rió.

— Ya lo creo — gruñó Terry, pero a continuación suspiró —. De acuerdo, acabemos con esto. No voy a tener toda tu atención hasta que se haya resuelto esta extraña situación. Deberíamos haber traído una partida de hombres. Suelen solucionar las cosas muy deprisa.

Candy reía al bajar del carruaje, pero se puso sería al instante al ver a su hermana subiendo por el camino que conducía a la puerta principal de su vieja casa. Conociéndola, Susana seguía considerándola su casa, y entraría sin llamar. Lo que tal vez no fuera demasiado buena idea, porque ya no era suya en realidad, y no lo sería hasta que detuvieran a Niel y lo acusaran de sus delitos.

Así que corrió por el camino para llegar antes que Susana a la puerta y la aporreó, abrió un mayordomo al que ninguna de las dos reconoció.

Susana abrió la boca para exigir entrar, pero esta vez quién se le adelantó fue el mayordomo.

—Pasen, por favor. Las están esperando — dijo.

Candy no debería haber precisado ninguna otra advertencia más. Si no hubiese estado tan distraída con Terry en el camino de ida, tal vez no se habría sorprendido cuando ella y los demás siguieron al mayordomo al comedor y se encontraron con que su padre y la hermana de Niel estaban cenando tranquilamente.

— Vamos a portarnos como personas civilizadas, ¿les parece? —dijo George, e indicó con una mano las sillas dispuestas alrededor del a larga mesa—. Siéntense. Se está sirviendo la cena.

Nadie se movió. Susana mostraba un asombro retrasado. Hasta ella podía ver que sus suposiciones habían sido muy equivocadas. Y su padre se mostraba displicente al respecto, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. Pero eso era típico de él. No le gustaban los enfrentamientos. Ése era uno de los motivos de que hubiese consentido tanto a Susana. No quería tener que soportar sus berrinches, así que le daba todo lo que quería.

— Parece que diste en el clavo, Richard. Una farsa total —comentó Elroy, y sacudió la cabeza.

¿Eres tú. Elroy? — preguntó George con curiosidad.

— Sí, soy yo. — Elroy se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa —. Pero no te preocupes, no pienso quedarme mucho rato.

— Has envejecido bien — dijo George, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros —. No estaba del todo seguro.

— Sí que lo estabas — replicó Elroy —. Sólo intentas ganar tiempo.

Se puso algo colorado, pero la mujer sentada a su lado lanzó enojada la servilleta sobre la mesa y exclamó:

— ¡Largo de aquí! Váyanse todos. ¡No les debemos ninguna explicación!

— ¿Quién diablos es usted? — chilló Susana, a quien esa intervención había devuelto a la realidad.

— La hermana de Niel — indicó Candy.

Pero la mujer estaba decidida a hablar por sí misma.

— Vuestra madrastra, aunque esperaba no tener que decíroslo nunca — exclamó.

— ¿Te has casado con ella? — preguntó Susana a su padre.

— Sí, era necesario — contestó George.

No era una forma lo que se dice normal de expresarlo, lo que hizo que Candy sospechara.

— Era tu amante, ¿verdad?

— ¡George! — se quejó su esposa —. No permitiré que me insulten en mi propia casa.

— No se puede decir que sea un insulto si es la verdad — intervino Elroy con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Candy comprendió que su tía estaba disfrutando de la situación. Después de tantos años, podía hacérselo pagar a su hermano poniéndolo en un aprieto. Daba gracias por poder leer entre líneas. Una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, sólo sentía curiosidad, y en buena medida ya la había satisfecho. Después de todo, había visto al bebé.

— Si no podemos discutir este asunto con calma, les pediré que se marchen — dijo George al grupo en general, aunque miraba a Susana al hablar. Y, luego, añadió a su mujer —: y eso también va por ti.

La mujer se puso muy colorada, volvió a colocarse la servilleta en el regazo y empezó a comer de nuevo. Podía ser una bruja, y de una grosería inaceptable, pero era evidente que George no le permitiría armar escándalos en su presencia.

De su grupo, sólo Elroy y Richard se habían sentado a la mesa. Susana estaba demasiado agitada para hacerlo. Candy no creía que fuera a estar el tiempo suficiente para tomarse la molestia. Archie y Terry les daban su apoyo permaneciendo a su lado.

Elroy se recostó y comentó con indiferencia, aunque con cierta ironía:

— Así que te casaste con tu amante. Enhorabuena. Pero ¿por qué tenias que morirte para hacerlo?

— Fue idea de Niel — contestó George, mientras se encogía de hombros —. Yo quería casar a mis dos hijas con una pequeña dote y listos. Pero él me hizo ver el carácter de Susana y, al final, tuve que darle la razón. No sabes lo tranquilo que se está contigo fuera del estado, mi vida.

Susana se quedó muda un momento, lo que permitió a Elroy decir:

— ¿Y todo esto fue porque imaginabas que Susana armaría una buena si te volvías a casar? Es tomar medidas extremas sólo para evitar una rabieta o dos.

— Siempre tuviste una forma curiosa de decir las cosas, Elroy. —George rió —. Pero no, eso sólo era una pequeña parte del asunto.

— ¿Hay más?

— Por supuesto. No iva a empezar desde cero sólo con una nueva esposa, sino con una nueva familia. Ahora tengo un hijo, ¿sabes?

— ¿Por eso te casaste con tu amante?

— Aparte de eso — se limitó a aclarar George, sin responder directamente —, no pensaba dar a las chicas nada de mi dinero ahora que sentía tanto cariño por mi hijo. Al fin y al cabo, son mujeres. Tendrán maridos que las mantengan. Habría sido un derroche total darles una parte de mi patrimonio porque habría ido a parar a sus maridos, algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir ahora que tengo un hijo.

— Entiendo que consiguieras engañar a las chicas — dijo Elroy —. Pero ¿cómo lograste engañar a toda la ciudad?

— Porque casi nadie se enteró. — Sonrió.

— Imposible. Un hombre tan prominente como tú... — objetó Elroy.

— Déjame terminar — le interrumpió George—. La noticia de mi «muerte», el funeral, todo lo planeamos muy bien para que las chicas zarparan justo después del entierro, antes de que tuvieran ocasión de hablar con alguien. Los días anteriores al funeral, se despedía a las visitas en la misma puerta. No se publicó ningún anuncio en el periódico, pero las chicas no iban a extrañarse de eso porque apenas lo leían. Sólo uno de los pretendientes de Susana supo lo de mi «muerte» y teníamos un buen cuento preparado para contarle después, o a cualquiera que se enterara de lo del «entierro», pero el caso es que estaba tan desconsolado por el rechazo de Susana que se marchó a su vez de la ciudad.

— ¿Y los criados? ¿Les pagaste para que guardaran silencio?

— Eso habría sido malgastar el dinero. No, el cuento sobre mi «reaparición» funcionó muy bien con las pocas personas que sabían lo del entierro. La explicación fue que se había «supuesto» que yo había muerto, pero que mi cadáver no había sido recuperado.

— Sí, supongo que eso evitaría que la gente se preguntara a quién se había enterrado.

— Exacto. Y fingí tener una pierna rota para explicar por qué no había regresado a tiempo para impedir que se celebrara un funeral.

— ¿Cuándo tuvo lugar tu milagroso «regreso»?

— El día después de que las chicas zarparan, por supuesto. Todo estaba calculado alrededor de la fecha de partida de ese barco, para sacar a las chicas de la ciudad antes de que demasiada gente se enterara de nuestro pequeño engaño. Unos cuantos de mis socios recibieron la noticia de la «muerte». Después de todo, a las chicas les habría extrañado que nadie se hubiera presentado al entierro.

— A mí no — intervino Candy.

Su padre gruñó al oírla, pero prosiguió con su explicación.

— Pero quienes se enteraron de la «muerte» fueron elegidos con cuidado por no ser muy astutos. Después, aceptaron sin problema la explicación, contentos de mi regreso.

— ¿Y los innumerables admiradores de Susana? — preguntó Candy —. ¿Cómo les explicaste su ausencia?

— Un viaje previsto por Europa antes de que sentara la cabeza.

— ¿Del que nadie la había oído fanfarronear antes de irse? — se burló Candy.

— No quería ver la decepción de ellos al enterarse de que estaría fuera unos meses.

— ¿Y cuando no volvió como esperaban?

— Se había casado, por supuesto. — Hizo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia.

— Un plan muy elaborado — dijo Elroy, mientras sacudía la cabeza —. ¿Y todo eso para qué? Aún no estás muerto, George. Tu riqueza sigue siendo tuya para disponer de ella como te apetezca. Si no querías ningún revuelo por nombrar al niño tu único heredero, podrías no haber dicho nada a nadie.

— ¿Y que se pelearan por mi dinero cuando yo ya no estuviera? Se sabía que eran herederas. Todos los pretendientes de Susana esperaban un pedazo de pastel. No quería que, si algo me pasaba, alguien se peleara por mi herencia. No, ni hablar, no habría ninguna discusión. Y no habría habido ninguna si las chicas se hubieran quedado en Chicago, donde las mandamos. ¿Por qué han vuelto? — preguntó con una irritación evidente.

— Porque tu hombre de las ideas brillantes tuvo una que no lo fue demasiado al enviar un informe contable de tus propiedades que a Susana le pareció una sandez. Creímos que Legan había robado la herencia a las chicas. Ésa es la única razón de que estemos aquí.

— Sí. — George suspiró —. A veces es bastante tonto.

Su mujer farfullo indignada en defensa de su hermano, pero siguió con la boca cerrada. George podría haberse casado para tener a su hijo bajo su techo, pero era probable que no la tratara como a una verdadera esposa. No estaba claro que hubiera ningún cariño entre ambos porque, al parecer, había volcado todo su amor en el niño.

— Sigo sin comprender por qué no esperaste hasta que las chicas se casaran y se establecieran en otra parte. Hay gente que forma una nueva familia cuando es mayor, George. Ocurre sin cesar.

— Sí, visto ahora, puede que hubiera sido lo mejor. Pero era preferible alejar a Susana de Londres. Y habría sido difícil concertar un matrimonio para ella en otro sitio, porque no deseaba dejar la ciudad. Además, es demasiado celosa para no haber causado problemas cuando me casé y reconocí a Andrew como mi único heredero.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tuviste que fingir tu muerte sólo porque malcriaste tanto a tu hija que ni siquiera tú sabías como manejarla?

— En esencia, sí.

Se había puesto colorado de nuevo al reconocer se debilidad. Candy lo entendió a la perfección porque había vivido con ambos. Sabía la clase de alboroto que Susana podía armar y sabía que a su padre no le habían gustado nunca las escenas de ese tipo. Ni siquiera le sorprendió, en realidad, que hubiera ideado un plan para que Susana desapareciera totalmente de escena. Ya tenía un nuevo preferido. Susana ya no significaba apenas nada para él; más bien la consideraba un estorbo.

A Candy le importaba un comino, gracias a Dios. Pero lo sentía un poco por su hermana. ¿Su merecido? No, lo que había hecho su padre era más que eso. Ese hombre al que Susana había adorado desde niña había fingido su muerte para sacarla de su vida. Y ésa era en realidad la única razón por la que lo había hecho. Había convertido a Susana en lo que era con su favoritismo egoísta; pero no lo admitiría, no se consideraba culpable. El dinero era una cuestión secundaria. No quería ocuparse de una hija malcriada que ya no le importaba.

Habría sido mucho, muchísimo mejor, haber seguido creyendo que estaba muerto.

Miró a su hermana. Susana tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos de la emoción y los puños cerrados a cada costado, pero no había explotado como todos esperaban.

—Eres un cobarde miserable, papá — dijo Susana en un tono tranquilo que sorprendió a todo s—. Sabía que no estabas muerto. Jamás me lo pareció, así que no lo acepté. Pero ahora sí me lo parece.

Dicho esto, Susana se volvió y salió del comedor y de la casa. Tras ella dejó un silencio que se prolongó unos instantes interminables. Luego, Archie se acercó despacio al extremo de la mesa donde George estaba sentado. El hombre mayor empezó a levantarse, alarmado, porque la cara del hombre joven contenía toda la rabia ausente en la de Susana. Archie volvió a sentarlo con un puñetazo que le acertó de lleno entre la nariz y la boca, y le lastimó ambas.

— No se preocupe — dijo indignado—. Ya he terminado. Ha sido sólo por mi mujer, ya que es demasiado señora para hacerlo ella misma. Y no necesita su dinero. No necesitará nada mientras yo esté a su lado.

Archie no esperó su respuesta, no quería recibir ninguna. Pero escupió en el suelo antes de salir detrás de su esposa.

Richard se levantó, se estiró y alargó la mano hacia Elroy.

— Tuviste suerte de marcharte de esta inmundicia antes de que te infectara, cariño. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

— Sí, por favor. — Le sonrió y le tomó la mano para irse. Sin embargo, se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió para mirar a su hermano por última vez —. ¿Sabes qué, George? En la vida se recoge lo que se siembra. ¿No te parece irónico? A nadie le importaba un comino que estuvieses muerto. Y acabas de escupir a la única persona a la que podría haberle importado que siguieras vivo. Menos mal que ha entrado en razón.

Candy y Terry fueron los únicos que se quedaron. George no se había molestado en mirar a Candy ni una sola vez. Su esposa seguía comiendo. Era casi cómico. Le importaba tan poco su marido que ni siquiera aparentó preocuparse un poco por la sangre que éste se limpiaba de la cara.

Terry se puso detrás de Candy, la agarró por los hombros como muestra de solidaridad.

— Si quieres que le dispare por ti — dijo con una voz que llegaba al otro extremo de la mesa —, lo haré.

Candy se echó a reír, sin que la sorprendiera lo más mínimo poder hacerlo en esas circunstancias. Su padre ya no la impresionaba.

Se volvió, sonrió a Terry y le acarició la mejilla.

— Dices unas cosas tan bonitas...

Terry puso los ojos en blanco. Su respuesta le dio a entender que lo que había ocurrido allí ese día no la había herido como a Susana.

— Creo que ya sabes dónde está la puerta — dijo George en un tono frío.

Candy apenas lo miró. No habría dicho nada, no sentía la necesidad de enfrentarse a él como los demás, pero la mirada que le dirigió le sentó mal. Ese hombre la había ignorado toda su vida, excepto cuando había querido librarse de ella; entonces, había contado con toda su atención.

— Te compadecería — soltó en un tono familiar —, pero no te lo mereces, ¿Sabes? Compadecería a tu nuevo hijo también, pero tampoco se lo merecerá cuando hayas terminado de educarlo para que sea igual que tú. Eso si es que en realidad es tuyo y no sólo...

— ¡Lárgate! — la interrumpió George furioso.

— Y no sólo otra farsa tramada por un abogado astuto que parece preferir las mentiras a la verdad — terminó Candy y, al ver que la hermana de Niel se había puesto coloradísima, añadió con una carcajada —: Oh, es para partirse de risa. Disfruta de tu nueva familia, papá.

Había un barco que salía al día siguiente. Se aconsejaba a los pasajeros que embarcaran la noche anterior, porque zarparían con la marea de la mañana. Richard habia decido comenzar negocios en el viejo continente que él y Elroy estarían un mes mas en Londres. Y, como Archie quería conocer mas del país de su esposa; él y Susana volverían con ellos. Dorothy, que ya había elegido quedarse con Candy ahora que las hermanas ya no vivirían más juntas, se ofreció para ir con Candy en el viaje, ya que ésta necesitaría una acompañante, por lo menos un día más.

Susana fue a despedirse mientras Candy dejaba listo el equipaje para que lo transportaran hasta el barco. Cenarían todos juntos antes de seguir caminos distintos. Por supuesto, se reunirían en Chicago un unas semanas. Aun así, era la primera vez que las dos hermanas iban a estar separadas más de un día.

Al principio Candy ignoró a Susana. No quería hablar sobre su padre, como temía que Susana deseaba. Si bien Candy deseaba olvidar enseguida que había existido y concentrarse sólo en su nueva vida y en su futuro marido, Susana había recibido un golpe terrible ese día. Además, la vida de Susana no estaba decidida. Archie podía pensar que iba a ser como había dicho después de que Susana se marchara de la casa de George, pero ella aún no había dado esa impresión

Susana no había dicho nada. Se había limitado a deambular por la habitación tocando cosas distraídamente. Candy dejó por fin lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en la cama con un suspiro.

— Me voy a casar mañana, o poco después, ¿sabes? Soy feliz. Amo a Terry. Creo que me va a encantar ser su mujer. Hemos conseguido estar juntos a pesar de tus intentos de arruinar...

— Estoy contenta que lo hayan aclarado todo — la interrumpió Susana —. Imaginaba que le dirías la verdad. Jamás se me ocurrió que lo guardarías en secreto con tanta obstinación.

— Mencionó algo sobre el hecho de que tú eras responsable de que hoy hubiera insistido tanto — dijo Candy mirando a su hermana —. ¿Es por eso?

— Por supuesto. No era mi intención sabotear tu pequeño romance. En ese momento me aburría como una ostra mientras esperaba que Archie apareciera otra vez. Se suponía que ibas a afirmar de inmediato que era mentira, a avergonzarte un poco, a cambiar de mentalidad y dejar de esconderte, a casarte...

— Espera un momento — interrumpió ahora Candy —. Si intentas decirme que fue un intentó tuyo de hacer de casamentera, recuerda con quién estás hablando.

— No digas tonterías. Eso ya lo habías hecho tú. Después de todo, hiciste el amor con él. Eso hablaba por sí mismo. Yo sólo apuraba las cosas para que fueran interesantes.

— Porque te aburrías.

— Sí, y supongo que estoy intentando decir que siento haber estropeado tanto las cosas.

— Muy bien, Susy, ¿Qué quieres?

— Nada.

— Tonterías. Tú no te disculpas sin una razón. Tampoco haces las cosas sólo para ser amable.

— Candy, ya sé que tengo muchos defectos. No tienes que recordármelos. Podría decirse que estar lejos de papá, en Chicago, me hizo despertar. Sin él cerca para que aprobara todo lo que hacía, empecé a darme cuenta de que algunas de las cosas que hacía eran simplemente horribles.

Candy se quedó muda un momento.

— ¿Qué ocurre en realidad? — quiso saber después.

— Archie — suspiró Susana —. Nunca va a amarme del modo que yo esperaba, del modo que Terry te ama a ti. Le divierto, eso es todo.

— ¿Quieres entonces que te ame?

— Claro que sí. Es mi marido, ¿no?

— Por la fuerza — le recordó Candy.

— Eso fue sólo para impresionarlo — aclaró Susana con un gesto de la mano —. No iba a decirle lo mucho que significa para mí, cuando él se muestra tan indiferente. Tengo mi orgullo, ¿sabes?

— ¿Quieres decir que no puedes hacer lo que quieras con él? — supuso Candy.

— No hace falta que seas sarcástica. Pero no, no puedo. Le trae sin cuidado lo que yo quiera. No hace el menor esfuerzo para complacerme.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te esfuerzas por complacerlo?

Susana gruñó. Después, frunció el ceño y reflexionó un momento.

— Supongo que no — confesó por fin —. He estado demasiado ocupada intentando evitar que sepa que lo amo.

Eso resultó demasiado familiar a Candy. Era exactamente lo que ella, como una tonta, había hecho.

— Te daré un consejo de hermana, ya que yo acabo de pasar por eso. Sé sincera con él. Díselo. Puede que te lleves una sorpresa y descubras que él está haciendo lo mismo: ocultar lo que siente en realidad.

Susana accedió a intentarlo y debió de hacerlo, porque parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma esa noche, durante al cena. Candy la alcanzó cuando dejaban el hotel. Tenían un coche esperando para ir al barco, pero Terry se detuvo para decir unas palabras a su padre, y Archie fue a reunirse con ellos.

— ¿Se lo dijiste? — susurró Candy a su hermana, tras llevársela aparte.

— Sí.

¿Y te contestó que él también te ama?

— No, lo negó — dijo Susana, aunque sonreía de oreja a oreja —. Pero sé que mentía, así que no pasa nada.

— Nos veremos cuando llegues a casa, Susy — dijo Candy con los ojos en blanco.

— Por cierto — bromeó Susana —, me gustaría tener un retrato de bodas si no te importa. Así podré lanzarle dardos a algo cuando me enfade con mi marido.

Candy seguía riendo cuando se reunió con Terry en el coche. Éste le preguntó por qué.

— Me parece que mi hermana está desarrollando un verdadero sentido del humor — se limitó a contestar.

Se casaron al día siguiente, en el mar, y Candy descubrió con gran placer que ése había acabado siendo el día más feliz de su vida. Nada podía compararse con la euforia que había sentido desde el momento en que había dicho: «Sí, quiero.»

Y Terry se había asegurado de que ese día fuera especial en todos los sentidos. Para ser un vaquero, era muy romántico. Como lo demostraban las flores que había subido a bordo a escondidas y había pedido a Dorothy que distribuyera por cubierta durante la ceremonia, de modo que Candy no las viera hasta que se hubieran dado el sí. Como también la cena a la luz de las velas, y el hecho de que no prestara atención cuando la copa de vino se cayó de la mesa antes de que estuviera llena. Como acurrucarse con ella esa noche en cubierta tapados con una manta para ver salir la luna llena, que Terry le juró haber pedido sólo para ella.

Y por hacer el amor con ella la mayor parte del día. Después de haberse casado esa mañana, se retiraron de inmediato al camarote que iban a compartir el resto del viaje. No salieron a almorzar y estaban hambrientos a la hora de la cena. Pero ambos habían ahorrado mucha pasión para consumar su matrimonio. Durante el día bromearon diciendo que todavía no les había salido bien y tenían que intentarlo otra vez, y otra vez. Otro recuerdo que saborear. Hubo un momento en el que Candy estaba convencida de que habían roto la cama.

Cuando se retiraron tras la cena, ambos estaban exhaustos. Pero eso no impidió que Terry la atrajera hacia sí y, cuando los besos de buenas noches se prolongaron, averiguaron que, después de todo, no estaban tan agotados.

Un poco después, Candy suspiró con satisfacción y se acurruco cerca de él.

— Creo que por fin nos salió bien — dijo, y sonrió medio dormida.

— ¿Estás segura, cariño? — preguntó Terry mientras le recorría el brazo con un dedo. Lo que le provocó un escalofrío en la nuca.

— No te pueden quedar energías. — Se incorporó, sorprendida —. No es posible.

— No. — Terry rió —. Pero reuniré más porque que no voy a cansarme nunca de ti. — La atrajo hacia él para darle un beso muy tierno —. Te amo, Candy. Voy a pasarme el resto de mi vida demostrándote cuánto. Cuando seamos viejos y nuestros nietos se reúnan a nuestro alrededor...

— Espera un momento. ¿Cuántos hijos tendremos para producir esos nietos?

— Oh, una media docena, o tal vez tres pares de gemelos.

— ¡Gemelos! — gimió Candy —. Espero que no.

— Yo espero que sí — replicó Terry —. Y los criaras sin favoritismos, con todo el amor y los cuidados de los que eres capaz, porque tú eres así. No permitirías que fuera de otro modo.

— De acuerdo, puede que dos pares — concedió con una sonrisa —. ¿Y cuando seamos viejos?

— No lamentarás nada, cariño. Te lo prometo.

Le creyó. No había soñado nunca ser tan feliz, con un vaquero, sólo un vaquero, pero su vaquero. Por fin, un hombre que era suyo.

FIN


End file.
